Harry Potter y el Alma de Hogwarts
by valencianoh
Summary: Esta historia comienza después de Harry Potter y la órden del Fenix, se encontraba a punto de cumplir los 16 años. Por la pérdida de Sirius no se encontraba muy bien. Espero que la historia cuente con al menos 100 capítulos.
1. Capitulo 1 El Ataque

Harry Potter y el Alma de Hogwarts

Autor Henry Valenciano

Disclaimer: Los personajes sobre los que escribo, son propiedad de a JK Rowling. Y mi único interés es alabar su creatividad, creando un fanfic basado en sus libros. Sin embargo los personajes que voy a crear a parte de los ya existentes en los Libros de JK Rowling, son enteramente míos, al igual que los hechizos, conjuros etc. Y nos los presto.

(¿Donde habré leído esto anteriormente?) Le agradezco a las Hermanas Guilmains por sus ff que me han motivado a escribir, aunque no me presten sus personajes.

Capitulo 1 El Ataque

Era casi la una de la madrugada, en un árbol no muy grande, una lechuza blanca, casi plateada a la luz de la luna, una lechuza cuyo nombre era Hedwig, quien devoraba un pequeño roedor, mientras observaba en una ventana, en un segundo piso, de una pequeña casa en Privet Drive, a su amo, un muchacho de pelo negro y alborotado con unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, anteojos y una cicatriz en forma de rayo que le surcaba en la cien derecha. Una cicatriz hecha por el peor conjuro que existía en la magia oscura.

Este muchacho se encontraba dormido y arregostado a la ventana, ya que después de haber llorado por varias horas y agotadas todas sus lágrimas había caído rendido pero su sueño no era apacible.

Se reflejaba claramente que tenía una pesadilla. legeremens  un lobo, un perro, un rayo, un velo, una carcajada, una mujer bellat…..

¡CRACK!

El muchacho despertó sobresaltado, reconocía perfectamente ese sonido, era el de un mago apareciéndose, mirando hacia todos lados trataba de descubrir, por un movimiento, una sombra, un sonido, al mago que debería haber aparecido, pero no lograba descubrir a nadie, en eso; ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK!

Ocho magos, con túnicas negras aparecían en la calle del frente, en Privet Drive número cuatro, apuntando con su varita a la casa prorrumpían con hechizos y maldiciones, la casa relumbraba a cada una de ellas, los hechizos puestos por el más grande mago de estos tiempos, Albus Dumblendore, para protegerla, impedían cuando menos por unos minutos que la casa estallara.

Repentinamente corrió hacia donde normalmente tenía su baúl, pero este no estaba, recordó y rápidamente buscó en una capa que se encontraba en la percha junto a la puerta, pero en el momento en que tomó la varita, ¡boom! La puerta del cuarto se abrió de golpe.

Un mago con cientos de cicatrices y un ojo que giraba descontroladamente hacia arriba, abajo, a los lados, atrás o eso parecía, lo tomaba de la mano, ante la primera impresión, Harry trató de soltarse pero en milésimas de segundos lo reconoció Alastor Moody conocido como "Ojoloco Moody"

-¿Qué pasa? -Intento preguntar Harry -Tenemos que irnos ya, En eso Tío Vernon, y Tía Petunia y el primo Dudley, salían de sus cuartos, eran los únicos parientes consanguíneos, Tío Vernon al ver al hombre que poseía aquel extraño ojo y reconocerlo dijo asustado – ¿que, que hace usted aquí?

¡Boom! Un estallido hizo notar que las defensas de la casa caían. Tómese de este cucharón, no hay tiempo, pero el miedo a la magia, y lo estúpido de agarrarse todos a un cucharón los hizo retirarse. Hacia las escaleras.

-No sean estúpidos regresen y agarr. No terminó de habla cuando ¡Boom, Crach! Varios hombre encapuchados ingresaban a la casa, después de destruir la puerta principal y las ventanas: crucio, crucio, crucio, deflagratio… Tío Vernon y Tía Petunia cayeron al suelo bajo la maldición crucio, mientras Dudley salía despedido por los aires con una explosión y caía a los pies de Harry, mientras tanto Ojoloco Moody y Harry se habían lanzado al suelo, más por instinto de supervivencia a una reacción normal a los ataques.

-Ahora dijo Ojoloco a Harry, no hay tiempo toma el cucharón,. –Harry tomó el cucharón e inconcientemente tomo la mano de su primo Dudley y la jaló hasta que tocara también el traslador. 1,2,3 contaba Ojoloco, Harry sintió como era jalado por ese gancho mágico a la altura del ombligo a través del espacio por unos 40 segundos y aterrizaba cayendo de rodillas junto a su primo y Moody .

¿Qué pasó? Preguntó Harry, quién más por miedo a lo que presentía que a lo que sabía que había pasado, observando alrededor para ubicar donde se encontraba. La poca luz de la luna que se filtraba por las ventanas fue suficiente, al instante reconoció el lugar era la Madriguera, nombre que cariñosamente le habían dado los Weasleys a su casa, escucho un tropel de gente que bajaba por la escalera con varita a mano un una cabellera inconfundiblemente roja.

Lumus, se escuchó decir y todas las candelas de la parte de debajo de la casa se encendieron, dejando a la vista a un joven regordete tirado en el piso, a Harry de rodillas sosteniendo la mano del joven y con un rostro pálido y por último a Ojoloco a la par de ellos.

Mientras Harry se incorporaba con una sonrisa forzada para no asustar mas a esta que para él era su familia, la Sra. Weasley corría hacia él gritando acongojada – harry te siente bien, te pasó algo y tomándolo en un fuerte abrazo lo acerco a su pecho.

-¿Qué ha pasado? Pregunto el Sr. Weasley

-Bueno, Será mejor que se sienten y preparemos un té, para calmarnos y les explicaré, dijo Ojoloco.

Harry se volvió hacia su primo, se acercó y le tocó el cuello, aunque no se veía muy bien, todavía tenía pulso. – Está vivo dijo al fin, hay que curarlo y despertarlo.

-Todavía no – Dijo Ojoloco, - No esta muy mal dijo después de observarlo con su ojo mágico, es mejor que siga "Durmiendo" – lo dijo con una mueca de tristeza, no sabemos que ha pasado con sus padres y es mejor así.

El Sr. Weasley tomó a Dudley y lo puso en un sofá que se encontraba en el fondo de la sala.

Espero que les agrade este comienzo, ya voy por la mitad del segundo capitulo y tengo muchas ideas, espero no desilusionar a los escritores y que me critiquen todo lo que quieran, siempre que sean constructivas… pero por si acaso protego….


	2. Capítulo 2 En La Madriguera

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes sobre los que escribo, son propiedad de a JK Rowling. Y mi único interés es alabar su creatividad, creando un fanfic basado en sus libros. Sin embargo los personajes que voy a crear a parte de los ya existentes en los Libros de JK Rowling, son enteramente míos, al igual que los hechizos, conjuros etc. Y nos los presto.

derichbin

Gracias por tus referencias, obvio que las tomare en cuenta, es un placer saber que me leíste, gracias por las críticas, trataré de mejorar la ortografía.

Bueno creo que 100 capítulos son bastantes, pero, tengo tiempo y la verdad me inspira que otros lo logren. Además que como es mi primero, trataré de romperme la cabeza.

Por cierto donde se desactivan las restricciones, no encuentro donde.

zalamandra

No te preocupes por los Tíos, ya podrás imaginar que pasa, ji ji… gracias por tu review.

Por cierto como al principio ubique esta historia en el 5º año, bueno antes de ingresar a este, después de la orden del fénix, si más no recuerdo fue cuando Ojoloco amablemente se presento a Tío Vernon y le dijo que en cualquier momento le haría una amable visita, todavía lo disfruto.

Nigriv Guilmain

Uao, si se que les gusta escribir, Con respecto a 7 almas, no se preocupen ya había pensado sobre la obra mucho antes de leer su ff, aunque después de leerlo fue que me fui a su foro. Y aunque me fascinó, es muy diferente, y nada tiene que ver con ese ff. Ya sé que uds. Cuidan mucho lo propio y con mucha razón.

Gracias por lo de los guiones, de veras lo tomaré en cuenta. Y por lo del capítulo tan fuerte tiene dos motivos, uno que siempre dejan a Harry mucho tiempo con sus tíos, y lo segundo…. Ups no puedo contártelo por ahora…

vocabulario:

_mantellum : abrigo_

Capítulo 2 En La Madriguera.

Mientras todos tomaban asiento, y Ojoloco se disponía a narrar lo que ocurría, unas llamas verdes crepitaron en la hoguera y dos figuras humanas tomaron forma y salieron de ella, eran Dumblendore y la Sra. Pomfrey.

-Señor Albus, Sra. Pomfrey – Dijeron al unísono la Sra. y el Sr. Weasley, pero sin dejar que la impresión de salir de la chimenea los motivara a hacer preguntas, Dumblendore se dirigió hacia su acompañante;

- Sra. Pomfrey, es mejor que cheque al joven quese encuentraen aquel sofá, harry parece que se encuentra bien.- Dumblendore que al llegar había observado todo, rápidamente había tomado nota mental delo quese debía hacer.

Además inquirió – Debemos hacer una reunión, para aclarar lo ocurrido hoy así que si me disculpan; Harry, Ron y Ginny, podrían…-

Pero no acabó la frase porque Harry de un salto, y con una rabia que se dibujaba en su rostro le gritó: - No me moveré de aquí, estoy cansado de que se me oculten cosas, fue su culpa lo de Sirius, solo por ocultar cosas como si fuéramos unos niños. Siempre niños para saber, pero con la responsabilidad más grande del mundo mágico.-

Mientras decía esto, había crispado los puños sobre la mesa, y corrían por sus mejillaslágrimas de dolor y rabia por el recuerdo de Sirius.

- Todos aquí tenemos derecho a saber, - continuó después de un leve respito- si no fuera por Ron y Ginny, que se enfrentaron como adultos y grandes magos, sin el menor temor a la muerte, al igual que Neville, Luna y Hermione, yo no hubiera salido vivo, y Voldemor – los Weasley dieron un respingo – Hubiera ganado la batalla y nadie sabría de su existencia. Estoy cansado de la forma en que me tratan, y no me moveré de aquí, ni Ron, ni Ginny.-

Expresó esto con una determinación, que no admitía replicas, cambiando su posición y observando de fijo a Dumblendore, cualquiera podía observar que estaba a punto de saltar sobre éste.

Los dos hermanos nerviosos volvieron su mirada hacia Molly, pero esta no dejaba de observar a Dumblendore, tratando de decirle mentalmente que hiciera algo, pero no se esperaba lo que pasó a continuación.

Este con resignación dijo, - Esta bien, pueden quedarse, creo que es hora de que también sepa lo que está ocurriendo, la verdad ya casi son mayores, aunque Ginny, bueno creo que se lo ha ganado - y con un suspiro se sentó en la mesa y cruzando los dedos, y pensando que no iba a comentar todo, comenzó a hablar:

- Hace poco más de media hora tuvimos la información del espía que tenemos, de que la casa de harry iba a ser atacada. Solo Ojoloco se encontraba en la casa de los Black, ya que todos los demás de la Orden estaban ocupados y recibió el informe.

Me envió una lechuza con el informe y anexando que se dirigía directamente a Privet Drive a hacer lo que podía, que enviara refuerzos y que trataría de llevar a la familia y a Harry a la Madriguera para ponerla a salvo.

Al terminar de leer la carta, yo tomé a Fawkes, y le envié una nota a Tonks sobre el ataque, que buscara unos aurores y se presentara lo antes posible en Privety fui a buscar a la Sra. Pomfrey por si acaso había heridos, ya que no se informaba de la hora del ataque. Al encontrarla le dije trajera los Polvos Flu ya que necesitabamos viajar a la Madriguera y que se trajera el bolso con pociones de emergencia, así que nos dirigimos a la chimenea de la enfermería y nos trasladamos hasta aquí.-

Dumblendore volvió la mirada a Ojoloco, dandolé a entender que él había terminado y que ahora le tocaba a él contar la historia desde su punto de vista, en pocas palabras le explicó lo sucedido en la casa de Privet hasta llegar aquí, y que a los Tíos no los pudo sacar, ya que estaban apareciendo demasiados mortífagos.

Dumblendore entonces se levantó de la mesa, pensativamente y sin decir nada más que -vuelvo pronto - desapareció.

Todos comenzaron a hablar de lo acontecido, mientras la Sra. Pomfrey después de terminar el análisis de Dudley, sacaba unas pociones de su maletín y hacía que ingiriera el contenido de varias de ellas.

Cuando se acercó a la mesa, le informó a Harry, - Tu primo estará bien, se repondrá en unas cuantas horas, así que le administre la poción de dormir sin sueños, como te encuentras, quieres que te revise- y sin esperar respuesta comenzó a chequearlo.

- Estoy bien yo no sufrí ningún daño - dijo Harry asorado, ya que todos en la mesa se habían quedado callados y observando lo que la señora Pomfrey hacía con él.

-Gracias- musitó Harry, pensando en este momento sobre el estado de su primo, que aunque no se llevaban nada bien, era de su sangre, y no pudo menos que pensar que podría se huerfano en este momento igual que él.

-¡CRACK!-

Todos dieron un brinco y Ron que se encontraba apoyado sobre la mesa, derramó la taza de té, cayéndose hacia atrás con todo y silla dándose un buen golpe y haciendo que todos giraran hacia él con las varias en las manos.

Dumblendore había aparecido y con una carapálida que hacía pensar que las cosas noestaban bien anunció:

- Vengo de la casa de Privet Drive- volviéndose hacia donde se encontraba Harry, lo miró con ojos de desesperación – Harry, tus tíos, bueno, no se encuentran en la casa, no hay rastros de ellos, cuando Tonks y los aurores llegaron, no encontraron a nadie, los vecinos que fueron interrogados, dijeron que varias personas encapuchadas los sacaron de la casa y desaparecieron con ellos.

Ahora se encuentran desmemorizando a todos los vecinos al igual que a la policía muggle, que alertada por la bulla y las llamadas telefónicas informando que posiblemente una pandilla de personas se había metido a una casa y estaban disparando o algo parecido,ya había llegado al lugar.-

Harry poniéndose de pie le espetó: - ¿Pero como¿No era que yo estaba seguro en esa casa¿Qué nadie podía atacarme ahí?-

-Si eso es cierto- comento Ojoloco - Yo también pensaba eso, fue lo que tú nos disjiste Albus -.

-Bueno lo que yo sospecho- dijo Dumblendore – Es que no venían por ti directamente, Harry, ya que si no pueden atacarte a ti, porque el pacto de sangre creado cerrado por tu Tía Petunia, te protege , si lo pueden hacer con los Durley. Supongo que eliminando el pacto de sangre, al matar a tuTía quedarías indefenso y de esa forma porder matarte a ti, sin ninguna obstrucción.-

-Ya veo- Dijo Harry tratando de contener la furia por el hecho de que ahora también era culpable de lo que le ocurría a "su familia" y que no haya podido hacer nada para evitarlo y que para llegar a él más fácilmentees matando a su Tía – Y ahora qué debo hacer.- dijo con impaciencia pensando en varias posibilidades.

-Creo que Ron, Ginny y tu, deben irse a Dormir, tus cosas ya están en el cuarto de Ron, y mañana veremos. Dudley podrá dormir en el sofá en que se encuentra, no veo ningún problema en ello, y apuntando con su varita dijo _mantellum_ - y una frazada abrigó al joven.

Aunque con pocas ganas de subir los chicos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones quedando Fred, Jorge, Ojoloco, Molly, Arthur, Pomfrey y Albus, en la mesa. Claro que definitivamente no era a dormir a lo que se dirigian.

Una hora después casi a las 4 de la mañana, todos se retiraron, dejando a Fred haciendo turno de guardia por las próximas dos hora y siendo relevado por su hermano George a las 6.

Al ser las 7 de la mañana, un joven despertaba en un mullido sofá, no sabía porque, pero el cuerpo le dolía un poco y aunque éste era bastante confrontable trataba de despertarse, ya que presentía algo malo, sentía que algo no estaba bien, que no era su cama, y el olor no era de su casa, de pronto sintió aprehención y haciendo un gran esfuerzo pudo abrir un poco los ojos, observó a una persona de cabello rojo mirándolo de frente a unos centímetros de su cara.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno espero críticas, aja no se esperaban, lo que iba a pasar con los Dursley, bueno la verdad es que viéndolo desde el punto de Voldemor auque quería matar a los Tíos de Harry bueno los dejaré en intriga. Este capítulo, tampoco es muy largo, pero como dicen una conocidas escritoras hay que ir dejando pistas.

Saben que me pasaría si fuera Dudley y despertara en lo que puede ser la peor pesadilla para él. Uyyyyy.

Bueno hasta la próxima retocaré el próximo capítulo que aunque está listo no se si lo subiré mañana o pasado. Bueno tengo que digitarlo. Y tengan paciencia ya vendrán capítulos grandes.

Hasta luego.


	3. Capítulo 3 Un rayo blanco

zalamandra: Gracias por seguir leyendome, siento no escribir mucho pero tengo algunos problemas personales, pero de que termino esta historia, la termino. Y falta mucho.

ange: Gracias por ser nueva lectora, espero no decepcionarte.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes sobre los que escribo, son propiedad de a JK Rowling. Y mi único interés es alabar su creatividad, creando un fanfic basado en sus libros. Sin embargo los personajes que voy a crear a parte de los ya existentes en los Libros de JK Rowling, son enteramente míos, al igual que los hechizos, conjuros etc. Y nos los presto.

Vocabulario: _canor nunquam sonido nunca_

_ cruis inanes_ _piernas inservibles_

Capítulo 3. Un rayo blanco

-¡Puch!- -¡yeeeeeeeeee!- -¡Pofff!-

Un golpe, un grito y una caída.

Dudley al lograr abrir los ojos y reconocer al pelirrojo pegó un grito y lanzó un puñetazo que dio de lleno en el ojo derecho de George que cayó sentado en el piso, mientras Dudley trataba de salir del sofá dio vuelta y cayo encima de George.

-¡Huuuuuuu!

- George se había quedado sin aire al recibir el peso de Dudley.

- Mientras e el piso de arriba Fred se había caído de la cama y agorándose el pecho trataba de quitarse un peso imaginario que le impedía respirar.

-Flash back-

6:00 a.m.

- Fred - dijo George, quien bajaba por la escalera - ya has planeado algo - - Pues claro siéntate y escucha, recuerda las galletas que hicimos ayer, bueno creo que ya tenemos en quien probarlas- Dijo con una gran maliciosa sonrisa que también se había dibujado en el rostro de su hermano.

10 minutos después Fred subía las escaleras, mientras su hermano preparaba un "ambiente adecuado".

- Primero Lo que haré es insonorizar esta habitación _canor nunquam._

- Segundo Hacer que no puede levantarse y salir corriendo _cruis inanes._

- Enervate –Dijo George apuntando con su varita a Dudley, pero no se despertó de inmediato, como siempre ocurre con este hechizo, mientras el daño no sea demasiado. Así que extrañado se acercó a mirarlo a la cara, obviamente, no sabía de la poción de dormir sin sueños que la Sra. Pomfrey le había dado y que hizo que el enervate funcionara lentamente.

-Fin Flash back-

Dudley, como pudo se arrastró hasta llegar Detrás del sofá y trató de esconderse, mientras lloraba angustiosamente. Observando para todo lado por si lograba ver alguno de sus padres. Mientras tanto George y Fred volvían a recuperar el aliento, al mismo tiempo que los dos se llevaron la mano al ojo.

Con el ruido que se había producido al caer de la cama en el 2º piso y al patalear tratándose de liberarse, del peso que le cortaba la respiración, Fred despertó al resto de los habitantes, ya que debido a lo acontecido la noche anterior, tenían un sueño bastante liviano, los que habían podido dormir, en pocos segundos y sin pedir permiso, Arthur abrió la puerta de la habitación de los gemelos y varita en mano entró en ella, para encontrarse con Fred en el piso, envuelto en cobijas y con una cara que demostraba dolor.

-¿Qué pasa? – Inquirió Arthur, mientras el resto de la familia y Harry entraban en la habitación.

- No sé, sentí un gran golpe en la cara y después como si un cerdo se sentara en mi pecho y no me dejara respirar. – Abriendo lo ojos gritó – Es mi hermano está en peligro.

Todos se volvieron a ver y bajaron las escaleras corriendo, para encontrarse la siguiente escena.

Un pelirrojo tirado en el suelo gimiendo, tomándose con una mana la cara y con la otra el pecho, junto a un gran plato de galletas sobre una mesa y un gran sofá que temblaba y gemía.

-¿Estás bien hermano? – George escuchó que le preguntaba su hermano gemelo.

- Si me encuentro bien, bueno eso creo, aunque no pude hacer las pruebas. – Al quitarse la mano se observaba un gran moretón en el ojo derecho y al menos dos costillas fracturadas, ya que Dudley, con su pequeño volumen de hipopótamo no era para hacer menos daño al caerle encima, luego de reaccionar golpeando con un puño a George por la impresión.

- Cuando la Sra. Weasley trató de acercarse a Dudley, este dejó escapar un fuerte gemido de miedo, por lo tanto volviéndose hacia Harry le dijo: -Es mejor que ayudes a tu primo y lo revises.

- Harry todavía impresionado por la escena, caminó hasta detrás del mueble, pero al observar a su primo, no sabía si soltar una carcajada o tenerle lástima. Trataba de encogerse los más posible y esconder su rostro entre una de sus regordetas manos, mientras con la otra se tapaba la rabadilla.

-¿Vamos primo estás bien¿Necesitas ayuda para levantarte? – Dijo Harry con la esperanza de que este pudiera levantarse solo, ya que no veía ninguna grúa para que utilizar si tenía ha hacerlo.

- No, no puedo. – Dijo Dudley. – Mis piernas no funcionan.

- Al girar la mirada hacia las piernas de su primo, Harry reconoció el hechizo de Piernas de Gelatina.

-Creo que necesitaré u poco de ayuda, mi primo tiene un hechizo en las piernas dijo Harry tratando de contener la risa.

- La Sra. Weasley frunció el ceño y se dirigió a donde se encontraba Dudley, al verlo volvió la mirada hacia su hijo, que se encontraba todavía en el suelo y le dijo con una voz muy seria – ya hablaremos-.

- Se volvió hacia Dudley y sacó la varita. Al verlo esté pegó un grito – Harry- y trato de agarrarse a su primo, cuando menos a las piernas de este, ya que no podía levantarse. En la mente de Dudley se le venia un recuerdo:

"_Un gigante haciendo que con una sombrilla le naciera un rabo de cerdo, una operación, bastante dolorosa, y la risa y comentarios de Doctores, que hablaban de él cuando lo creían dormido:_

_- Ves como si comes demasiado te puedes convertir en cerdo- Decía una enfermera con una gran sonrisa. _

_- Vamos, esto es muy raro, no entiendo como una persona puede tener algo de una animal, o comenzar a convertirse en uno_."

- Finite Incantatem – Dudley sintió como sus piernas volvían a la normalidad.

Normalmente Dudley, molestaba y golpeaba a Harry, cuando vivían en Privet Drive, sin embargo, encontrándose en esta situación se levanto y utilizó a Harry de escudo, buscando protección en su primo.

-Sácame de Aquí- Gritó Dudley – Cuando mi papá lo sepa te dará una buena tunda.

-Cálmate primo, tenemos que hablar, relájate.-

- No, ahora quiero irme a casa, donde esta papá-

- Lo siento primo, pero por ahora no podemos ir a tu casa.

- Mientras decía esto los otros Weasleys se acercaron a observar y escuchar lo que decían.

Al verlos Dudley giro y se volvió a esconder detrás de Harry, si eso era posible.

- Calma primo- -Dijo Harry- –Ellos no te van a hacer nada, te lo prometo.-

-Esos raros ya lo ha hecho, han usado esas vara contra mí- Dijo en un gemido – Papá se enterará.- - Dijo esto para asustar a Harry y que este lo protegiera.

-Bueno ya no las usarán, ero cálmate, es mejor que se retiren, creo que mi primo y yo tenemos que hablar-.

Eso hicieron, todos se retiraron con dirección al segundo piso, sin embargo la Sra. Weasley se puso a preparar el desayuno, mientras veía con el rabillo del ojo a Harry y su primo, y trataba de poner atención a lo que sucedía.

(Veinte minutos después)

-Entonces por tu culpa se sabe donde están mis padres- Dijo Dudley. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Si- -Contesto Harry, bajando la cabeza y sintiéndose responsable de no haber sacado a sus Tíos con ellos.- -Por mi culpa.-

- No respondió la Sra. Weasley,- -Quien había puesto atención a todo lo dicho y reiterando- -No es tu culpa Harry. Por que no le cuentas toda la historia, desde el principio, toma- - y le dio un gran plato con salchichas, huevos y tostadas, -Es mejor que vayan a una mesa del patio y se pongan a hablar.-

-Ellos hicieron lo que se les indicaba saliendo al jardín de atrás de la casa.

Al llegar y sentarse, Harry pudo apreciar que Dudley veía el plato de comida con una gran ansiedad, pero antagónicamente a su proceder, éste no tocaba nada.

Harry tomó una salchicha y le dio un mordisco, mientras su primo continuaba viéndolo con recelo.

-¿Qué pasa?- -Dijo Harry.-

-Dudley apuntando con su dedo Dijo- -Están embrujadas-

-Harry casi se atraganta con el trozo de salchicha que intentaba tragar.

-Como dices- -Logró decir Harry cuando logró que por fin la salchicha pudiera bajar por su garganta.-

-Yo vi como ella preparó todo con la varita, las hizo aparecer, les dio vuelta y las sacó flotando hasta ponerlas en el plato.-

-Con una gran sonrisa y tratando de no soltar una carcajada, le dijo – "Y, que tiene, eso es normal"- sabiendo de antemano que lo normal para él, difícilmente sería normal para su primo.

-Normal, eso no es normal- le espetó Dudley.

-Lo es aquí, y no te preocupes, yo ya las he comido y ya vez no pasa nada.-

-Dudley sopesaba las posibilidades, realmente aquello olía delicioso, después de diez minutos, observando a Harry comer, no pudo más y tomó una salchicha, la olfateó, la tocó con los dedos y mordisqueó un pedazo (mientras hacía esto Harry se mordía la lengua para no reírse, ya que sabía que por parte de su primo, podía más la gula que el temor a la magia).

Al probarlo Dudley abrió los ojos, nunca había probado comida mágica, y su sabor era incomparable, al cabo de cuatro minutos ya había devorado 20 salchichas, casi todo el plato de huevos y la mayoría de las tostadas, cosa que no podía hacer en Privet ya que se encontraba a Dieta.

Cuando se sintió lleno dijo, -Bien Harry habla.-

Harry comenzó a contarle la historia completa.

Mientras tanto, todos habían bajado al comedor y se sentaban a desayunar.

En eso la Sra. Weasley llamó a George y Fred. –Ahora sí cuéntenme que pasó.-

-Este, bueno mamá recuerdas cuando fuimos- Dijo George -por la chimenea a la casa de Harry- Dijo Fred -y por casualidad se cayeron algunos dulces- Dijo George –y que Dudley probó uno- Dijo Fred.

-Si me acuerdo perfectamente, y por el castigo que les impuse, creo que ustedes se acuerdan perfectamente.- Dijo la pelirroja.

-Bueno, pues es un excelente testador- Dijo Fred –De nuestros inofensivos productos- Dijo George, señalando ambos al gran plato de galletas que se encontraba sobre la mesita y pensando ambos que ahora si estarían en serios problemas.

La madre de los gemelos poniéndose las manos en la cintura en forma de jarra y enarcando las cejas dijo: -Sí que él ha sido un buen conejillo de indias- y volviéndose hacia el plato de galletas –inofensivas- volvió a decir la pelirroja lo suficientemente alto para que los dos escucharan.

La Sra. Weasley tomo una galleta e hizo el ademán de llevársela a la boca.

-No- gritaron al unísono los gemelos.

-Aja dijo la pelirroja, y dividiendo el plato de galletas en dos puso cada parte al frente de cada uno de los gemelos. –Que les aproveche el desayuno- Dijo con una voz que intimidaba a cualquiera.

Ron soltó una carcajada.

Los gemelos se volvieron a ver, -Bueno hermano- dijo George –No nos queda otra solución- dijo Fred, y cada cual tomo una galleta brindando como si fueran copas de champagne, se las comieron.

-¡Boom¡Boom!-

A George le crecieron las orejas y le salió un rabo de burro.

A Fred se le transformó la pijama en un traje de valet de color rosa.

Todos soltaron las risas.

-Bueno ya estás contenta mamá – Dijeron los dos poniéndose colorados por las burlas.

- Creo que no, todavía veo muchas galletas en el plato.-

Los dos pegaron un brinco, - No, no esperaras- Dijo George poniéndose lívido –Que nos las comamos todas- Dijo Fred poniéndose del mismo color.

-Bueno hay que probarlas todas- Dijo la pelirroja mientras se sentaba al frente de ellos y cruzaba los brazos y esbozaba una gran sonrisa.

Los dos gemelos comenzaron a comerse las galletas, y dos horas después, todavía trataban de deshacer todos los hechizos con los antídotos que siempre llevaban consigo.

En eso se escuchó un alboroto en el patio y todos salieron, para apreciar a Harry en el piso golpeado y a Dudley diciendo –Entonces para que usted esté a salvo, pone en peligro a mi familia y a mí-. Con furia incontenida recogió la varita que a Harry se le había caído y lo apuntó a él con ella es tu culpa y si tuviera magia te… -pero un rayo blanco salió de la varita hacia el pecho de Harry y lo impactó de lleno, haciendo que cayera inconciente y que a su vez Dudley de la impresión cayera desmayado.

-------------------

¿Interezante, no¿Como Dudley hizo eso, bueno lo sabrán en el próximo capitulo... tan pronto como lo suba.


	4. Capítulo 4 ¿Una Alianza?

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes sobre los que escribo, son propiedad de a JK Rowling. Y mi único interés es alabar su creatividad, creando un fanfic basado en sus libros. Sin embargo los personajes que voy a crear a parte de los ya existentes en los Libros de JK Rowling, son enteramente míos, al igual que los hechizos, conjuros etc. Y no los presto.

Capítulo 4 ¿Una Alianza?

- Está oscuro… ¿Dónde estoy?... siento mucho frío, alguien me escucha.

-Susurraba una voz, demasiado débil para escucharse fuera de ese cuarto, un cuarto frío y húmedo, el aire era viciado, nauseabundo, pútrido, quien sabe cuanto tiempo llevaba sin comer o beber, además de encontrarse con gran cantidad de lesiones, entre ellas unas laceraciones cubiertas ya con sangre seca.

Un pequeño rayo de luz proveniente de una antorcha que alguien llevaba al pasar frente al cuarto iluminó este por pocos segundos, un grito ahogado se dejó oír de la garganta de la mujer. Inmediatamente se llevó sus huesudas manos a la boca, y corrió hacia un bulto que se encontraba a pocos pasos, buscó su cabeza y con un gran esfuerzo la levantó y tiernamente le dijo, -amor despierta, que te ha pasado, el gran y desmejorado cuerpo de Tío Vernon no se encontraba en mejores condiciones que el de ella, gran cantidad de lesiones y cortaduras, ella no podía observar bien, porque aunque sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad, esta no dejaba percibir mas que sombras.

-Del corpulento hombre que era Tío Vernon, era casi imposible reconocerlo ahora, se encontraba en un estado bastante calamitoso, aunque todavía tenía gran tamaño, probablemente llevaba días sin alimentarse, su cara se encontraba demacrada, había perdido gran cantidad de peso. Por la cantidad de barba que tenía, Petunia supuso que llevaban casi una semana en ese lugar.

Buscó por todos lados y encontró un cacharro, tomó un poco de agua que goteaba por una pared, bebió un poco, sabía un poco mal, aún así bebió hasta satisfacer su sed, llenando el cacharro de nuevo lo llevó a su marido y con gran cuidado hizo que la ingiriera. No pasaron unos segundos, cuando el revitalizante líquido hizo que Tío Vernon abriera los ojos y tomara el cacharro con sus manos para tomarse todo el contenido.

Poco a poco comenzó a recobrarse, sin embargo, se sentía agotado, sin fuerzas todo le dolía, -¡Petunia! – Logró pronunciar antes de cerrar de nuevo los ojos, y continuó, -¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué nos ha pasado? ¿Por que me siento así?

-No sé lo último que recuerdo fue que oí un ruido como disparos, salimos del cuarto y… -Los dos se miraron a la cara, recordaron en ese momento lo que había sucedido.

Sacando fuerzas de no se sabe donde Tío Vernon se levantó busco por las paredes de fría roca hasta encontrar madera y agudizando la vista, debido a la oscuridad logro descubrir esa puerta no tenía como abrirse, no tenía pomo.

Comenzó a golpearla con todas las fuerzas que le quedaba y gritando para que le abrieran, mientras Tía Petunia se acercaba por detrás de él y agudizaba el oído, por si escuchaba algo raro. Ella sabía que algo no estaba bien sentía cosas extrañas, tenía el presentimiento que el lugar no era normal. Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse esos pensamientos.

Tío Vernon ya más que agotado se sentó de espaldas a la puerta, en el frío piso de roca, de repente, sintió como un gran frío se apoderaba de él, volvió a ver el piso, -"no es posible que el piso le trasmitiera ese frío" - pensó, entonces visiones de sus peores pesadillas aparecieron ante él, veía a Harry llegando a la casa con una de esas varitas y le disparaba un rayo que mataba a su esposa y otro que mataba a su hijo, pero con él era diferente, oía que le decía que él se las iba a pagar todas, que se desquitaría de todos los años de maltrato, veía como se levantaba en el aire y se inflaba, igual que la Tía Marge, y luego era arrojado hacia las paredes y rebotando como una bola de ping pon, luego transformado en una cucaracha que iba a ser pisada por el mismo Harry, en ese momento perdió el conocimiento mientras ahogaba un grito luego oscuridad.

Tía Petunia, que en ese momento sentía cosas parecidas, logró antes de desmayarse ver a un encapuchado que se asomaba por una ventanilla en la parte superior de la puerta.

- Ennervate, Ennervate.

- Las dos personas que se encontraban en el suelo, lograron incorporarse un poco, pero no podían siquiera abrir los ojos.

- Crabbe, Goyle denles la pócima. - Se escucho decir a una voz que siseaba, y al momento sintieron que eran agarrados les cerraban la nariz y eran obligados a tomarse algo de sabor amargo y de olor putrefacto, este espeso y maloliente líquido ingresaba por sus bocas y bajaba por su garganta, sintiendo que les quemaban, pero no podían gritar, el mismo líquido se los impedía.

Pronto comenzaron a sentir que sus fuerzas volvían y el frío desaparecía, pero el sentimiento de infelicidad permanecía, al igual que sentían amarrados por unas cuerdas. Al abrir los ojos, vieron con estupefacción a un humano, si se le podía llamar así, que no poseía nariz, con ojos rojos, y que en ellos se reflejaba una maldad pura, una sonrisa malvada dibujada en sus labios.

-Bienvenidos –Dijo el ser con una voz que les llegó a la medula de los huesos, y que provocaba salir huyendo de ese lugar cuanto antes.

-Vo Vo Voldemor – Logró musitar Tía Petunia, lo había reconocido, no por haberlo visto antes, sino por las historias contadas por su hermana, que eran escuchadas a través de una puerta cuando está narraba cosas a sus padres, ya que ella no le gustaba que se dieran cuenta que la magia le atraía algo.

- Tío Vernon se puso blanco y se abrazó a Tía Petunia, pero no logro moverse más, el pánico y la desesperación lo habían paralizado.

- Así que sabes de mi existencia,- Dijo Voldemor ampliando su sonrisa, - Entonces basta de presentaciones y vallamos al punto.

-Hizo un ademán y dos seres encapuchados se pusieron a los lados de Lord Voldemor. Tío Vernon, seguía sin quitar la vista de Voldemor, pero Tía Petunia observó con horror a las dos figuras que se habían situado a los costados de Voldemor y que flotaban a unos dos pies sobre el suelo. La pócima que les había dado Voldemor, no solo los revitalizaba, sino que quitaba hasta cierto punto los efectos de los Dementores.

-Eso es lo que suponía, eres una bruja.- Ella gritó, -No lo soy. – Tío Vernon la soltó, no podía gesticular palabras.

En realidad Tía Petunia no era Bruja era una Squibs, que aunque no pueden hacer magia, podían ver cosas mágicas que los Muggles no podían ver. Y este era el gran resentimiento con la mamá de Harry, ella poseía magia, mientras ella no. Era injusto, ella deseaba poder hacer lo de su hermana, viendo que sus papás le ponían más atención a Lily que a ella, y solo porque Lily era bruja y ella no. De ahí que empezó el odio a la Magia y todo lo que tenía que ver con ella.

- Bueno, veo que se sienten mejor, la pócima que les di les devolverá todas sus fuerzas en unos pocos minutos y por un periodo de una semana los dementotes no los afectarán mucho. Así que…

–Hizo unos sonidos extraños como silbidos y sonidos guturales, una gran serpiente salió de debajo de su silla y comenzó a rodear a la pareja, Tía Petunia abrazó a Tío Vernon y escondió la cabeza entre su pecho lo más que pudo, mientras la serpiente comenzaba a acercarse más a ellos.

Voldemor por su parte se divertía viendo el espectáculo, como Vernon comenzaba a temblar, y como su cara se desencajaba por el miedo, recordaba el episodio del Zoológico, cuando Harry supuestamente le había arrojado la serpiente a su hijo, pensando que lo mismo pasaba aquí y que en cualquier momento ese reptil abriría su enorme boca y se los tragaría.

- Este es el trato, - comenzó a decir el Lord -un plan sencillo, uds me conseguirán a Harry para mí y tal ves no serán un bocadillo, más para mi compañera – La serpiente alzó la cabeza a la altura de la pareja, y observaba con sus grandes ojos especialmente a Tío Vernon, sacaba la lengua y parecía relamerse con ella, probablemente pensando es esos dos bocadillos.

- Que es lo que tenemos que hacer dijo Tío Vernon con una voz que más parecía un chillido. –Viendo que aparecía la oportunidad de salir vivos de ese lugar.

Lord Voldemor sonrió, esto le estaba resultando muy fácil, debió de haberlo planeado antes.

- Bueno verán, este es el Plan…

- Uy que bien se siente, - pensó con los ojos cerrados, acababa de despertar, sintiendo un calido abrazo, no quería abrir los ojos y perder aquella sensación, sentía que unos brazos lo protegían lo cuidaban, siempre al despertar, se sentía solo, triste, normalmente desperaba de una pesadilla, siempre las tenía, pero ahora no, algo lo protegía, era una sensación extraña, nueva y excitante.

-Debe ser un sueño, ¿Quién podría estar abrazándome, pero sentía su calor, su olor, era un olor a fresas, le gustaba, pero donde estaba, no recordaba que había pasado.

De pronto escucho un suspiro, de esos que hacen las personas que han estado llorando por largo tiempo, y sintió su hombro húmedo, probablemente por las lágrimas derramadas por esa persona. ¿Pero porque lloraba y lo abrazaba al mismo tiempo? ¿Estaba muerto? ¿Pero si lo estaba por que podía escuchar y sentir?

Decidió tratar de abrir los ojos, logro enfocar una cabellera rojiza sentada a la par de la cama, abrazándolo, y recostada en su hombro, se encontraba dormida, probablemente había pasado toda la noche cuidándolo y se había dormido en esa posición. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo y un hormigueo en su estomago. "Es linda, preciosa" pensó.

-Ginny eres tú.

- La pelirroja se despertó y lo miró, se quedo por unos segundos observando esos ojos verdes, y una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su cara, a Harry le pareció la chica más bella de este mundo, -¡Despertaste! – Dijo mientras se deleitaba viendo la cara de Harry y la sonrisa más bella que según ella existía sobre la tierra.

- ¿Estas bien Ginny? – preguntó Harry, refiriéndose al hecho de que ella había pasado en esa posición quien sabe cuantas horas– De repente Ginny se dio cuenta que estaba abrazando a Harry y dio un salto alejándose rápidamente de él, a la vez que se ponía roja y sentía que se abrazaba de la vergüenza.

- ¿Qué estaba haciendo? - se preguntaba, ¿Cómo me quedé dormida abrazándolo, ahora que pensará de mi.

- Mientras tanto Harry se había incorporado en la cama y la miraba de una forma que ella sintió que la traspasaba, que miraba en el interior de ella, que podía leer sus pensamientos.

Ginny se giró iba a salir corriendo, la parte de niña que tenía le decía que corriera que se alejara todo lo que pudiera. Entonces escucho una voz lastimera que le decía: - ¿Me vas a dejar solo? ¿Me vas a abandonar?

-Ginny sintió que el alma se le caía, no sabía que hacer, por un lado quería correr, por otro deseaba quedarse con él, protegerlo, que nadie le hiciese daño, que sintiera lo que ella había sentido cuando despertó en sus brazos en la cámara secreta, y cuando le dijo que ya todo estaba bien, ella sabía que así sería, solo por que él lo decía, solo por que él estaba con ella. No, no podía dejarlo y haciendo un gran esfuerzo se volvió, -No, no te dejaré, nunca podría hacerlo.

-Harry sonrió, la expresión de vergüenza, miedo, felicidad que tenía la pelirroja, le hacía sentir mil cosas dentro de él, -¿Quieres sentarte aquí para hablar un poco, lo necesito. Dijo Harry con una mirada que hizo que la pelirroja sintiera que el suelo desaparecía debajo de sus pies y si era posible sonrojarse más.

Ella se acercó y se sentó, Harry tomó una de las manos de ella, la cual estaba fría, húmeda, sintió como ella se estremecía, pero trataba de controlarse. El sintió algo extraño en su estómago, un cosquilleo, pero deseaba sentir sus manos no sabía por que pero deseaba tenerlas agarradas.

-¿Puedes contarme porque estoy aquí y porque me cuidabas? – Dijo Harry observando los labios de la pelirroja, nunca se le habían antojado tan lindos y apetitosos, de repente sacudió la cabeza tratando de no divagar.

- Bueno, llevas una semana en cama, La Doctora Pomfrey dijo que con reposo sanarías, que no era nada muy grave. Tu primo te mandó un hechizo que te paralizó, casi petrificado. Y bueno yo hablé con mi madre y he estado cuidándote toda es semana, -dijo poniéndose más colorada que su cabello y sintiéndose chiquitita en la silla, deseando que la tierra se la tragase. Hizo un ademán de moverse, pero se sintió presa de la mano que Harry la tenia aprisionada.

Este la jaló hacia él instintivamente le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla y le susurro en el oído –Gracias – No sabía porque se comportaba así, pero el instinto se lo decía.

Harry sabía que algo había cambiado en su sentimiento hacia Ginny, lo había sentido desde que llegó a la madriguera, ya no la veía como una niña, el abrazo con que ella lo cuidó mientras dormía, el aroma, la sensación de seguridad. Antes había sido abrazado por Hermione, por su padrino, por la misma Ginny, pero ahora era diferente, esa sensación.

No deseaba soltarla quería quedarse abrazado a ella, se sentía protegido, abrigado, y extrañamente querido, sensación que nunca antes había probado de esta forma.

Por otro lado Ginny, no sabía que hacer, ella sabía que lo quería, desde hace mucho tiempo, ese abrazo y ese beso en la mejilla. ¿Qué significaba? Estaba agradeciéndole como amigo, pero por que no la soltaba, bueno realmente no deseaba que lo hiciera, podía quedarse, el resto de la vida abrazado a él. No importaba el tiempo, se sentía bien, sentía todavía el roce del beso en su mejilla, Mientras lo abrazaba dibujaba en su imaginación el contorno de sus labios, deseaba besarlo.

Lentamente sin pensarlo comenzó a mover su rostro buscando que sus labios se juntasen, Harry por su parte comenzó a reaccionar de la misma forma, y cuando sintieron su labios comenzar a rozarse se escucho el manubrio de la puerta girar.

Se separaron instintivamente, y volvieron a ver a la puerta, Ron comenzaba a asomar la cabeza.

Aun estaba medio dormido, acababa de levantarse.

- Ginny, ¿Todavía sigue inconsciente?

-Un almohadazo recibió en la cara – Un poco dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa después de haber acertado en el blanco o mas bien en el pelirrojo.

-Harry – gritó Ron abriendo los ojos como dos platos y corrió hacia la cama, ¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Hace cuanto te levantaste? ¿Oye por que tu y mi hermana están rojos? -Dijo al final borrando su sonrisa y poniendo una cara muy seria.

Estos se miraron y sin saber que hacer se pusieron a reír, y antes de que Ron preguntara de nuevo, se abrió la puerta y el resto de la familia Weasley con Hermione ingresaron al cuarto.

La Sra. Weasley corrió a abrazarlo, con lo cual casi lo ahoga, - ¿Cómo te sientes cariño? ¿Tienes hambre, claro que si, - Dijo antes de que Harry pudiera decir palabra, - En unos minutos tendré preparado un buen desayuno, será mejor que todos salgan para que Harry se cambie, ya hablaremos en el comedor, ¿Te sientes bien para ir al comedor o quieres que te traiga el desayuno aquí?

-No, me siento bien y quiero estirarme, bajaré a desayunar, creo que me han cuidado muy bien, -Dijo mirando con el rabillo del ojo a Ginny, la cual se giró y salió corriendo antes de que descubrieran que se le habían subido los colores de nuevo.

-Bueno en ese caso, todos fuera.

-Hermione, Ron, un momento quiero hablar con ustedes antes de que baje a desayunar.

- Está bien dijeron al unísono.

- Cuando todos salieron de la habitación este les preguntó ¿Cómo esta mi primo? Y ¿Saben como logró conjurar un hechizo? ¿Es mugle? ¿O no?

- Los dos se volvieron a ver y bajaron la cabeza, -Será mejor que hables con Dumblendore, él te explicará todo.

- Todo, ¿Que va a explicarme?. Mi primo hizo magia, es obvio que es un mago, pero ¿porque nunca lo supe? ¿Por que él no lo sabía, o si lo sabía?

- No Harry, -Dijo Hermione –Él no lo sabía, fue un impacto para él, ahora esta con Dumblendore, no sabemos que ha pasado con él. Probablemente se encuentren en el Castillo, pero por favor no nos preguntes, el Profesor Dumblendore te lo explicará todo, confía en él.

- Confiar en él… Si confiaré en él, tal y como él confía en mi, dijo con sarcasmo, y pensándolo un poco, y al ver la cara de pena que ponía Hermione y la de desesperación que ponía Ron, dijo está bien, me cambiaré y bajaré, pero quiero hablar con ustedes después de desayunar, tienen que contarme todo lo que ha sucedido, todo lo que saben, -se quedó mirando un rato a Hermione, y con una sonrisa dijo, - Creo que debo cambiarme.

-Está bien -dijo esta dándose cuenta que no podía cambiarse en frente de ella y dando media vuelta, salió del cuarto y se dirigió al comedor.

- Y yo quiero hablar contigo -dijo Ron poniendo cara de serio y haciendo que Harry sintiera un nudo en la garganta y un peso en el estómago.

- Uyy no había pensado en Ron, si había descubierto algo raro entre él y su hermanita, pero no había pasado nada, bueno nada por ahora, pero sabía que sus sentimientos hacia la hermana de Ron había cambiado, y si Ron no le gustaba, y si lo ponía a escoger entre su hermana y su amistad. Yo sé que es muy celoso con su hermanita. Estas y muchas otras cosas pasaban por su mente en segundos.

- Bueno ya hablaremos – Dijo Harry mirando hacia otro lado y haciendo que buscaba algo.

Ron Salió del cuarto y con una gran sonrisa, pensando en como había dejado a Harry preocupado, se dirigió al comedor – Creo que se me ha pegado algo de los gemelos pensó.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Siento tener tanto tiempo sin escribir, pero aquí es verano y se trabaja mucho, al decir verdad casi no tengo tiempo para escribir aunque ya tengo varios capítulos en borradores. Así pronto proseguiré, saludos a todos.

bye : )


	5. Capítulo 5 El Banco de Gringotts

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes sobre los que escribo, son propiedad de a JK Rowling. Y mi único interés es alabar su creatividad, creando un fanfic basado en sus libros. Sin embargo los personajes que voy a crear a parte de los ya existentes en los Libros de JK Rowling, son enteramente míos, al igual que los hechizos, conjuros etc. Y no los presto.

Capítulo 5 El Banco de Gringotts

Psicología inversa, iba murmurando Ron mientras bajaba la escalera, mientras trataba de controlar una risa que en cualquier momento se transformaría en carcajada si no dejaba de pensar en eso.

- Que dices de la Psicología inversa, -dijo una voz que lo esperaba al final de la escalera, el levantó la cabeza y vio a Hermione con una gran sonrisa, - De que hablas si eso es material de estudio Muggle.

- Bueno, es que me encontré en la mesa del comedor, un día que estabas jugando afuera con Ginny, un libro de Psicología, y leí un poco descubriendo algunas cosas interesantes, como la forma de cambiar a una persona sin hechizos, y bueno, creo que es el primer libro que me interesa, ya que probando un poquito veo que funciona, dijo con una gran sonrisa, creo que me lo voy a leer completo, claro si me lo prestas.

- Claro que te lo presto, pero ¿Funciona? ¿Cómo la probaste? ¿Lo usaste en Harry, verdad, que has hecho, -lo miró en la cara tratando de leer en sus pecas lo que había hecho, cuando menos, Ron lo pensó así, y tratando de disimular un poco se giró.

- Ya te lo explicaré luego, ahora me estoy muriendo de hambre y huele muy bien en la cocina.

- En el piso de arriba, Harry tomó una ducha rápida y se vistió, tomó su varita, que se encontraba encima de la mesita al lado de su cama y notó algo extraño, su varita se había vuelto un poco más pesada, -¿Será normal? – Se preguntó, -Bueno no es que sepa mucho del comportamiento de las varitas, pero bueno, luego le preguntaré a Hermione, ella debe haberlo leído en alguna parte.

- Diez minutos después, se encontraba degustando la comida en aquel comedor, que aunque el desayuno era humilde, no como los que se preparaban en Hogwarts , para él era exquisita, probablemente la compañía y la diversión en aquella familia le daba un sabor excelente, especialmente cuando Ron al poco rato de estar comiendo se bebió en un solo trago el jugo de naranja, que al finalizar hizo que la cara se le pusiera verde, luego le salieran plumas verdes y un pico quedando como una lora de copete rojo.

Harry y los Gemelos prorrumpieron a carcajadas mientras Ron volaba y se encima de George lanzándole picotazos que este se cubría con un plato mientras su hermano Fred le lanzaba el hechizo Finite Incantatem, haciendo a Ron volver a su estado natural, que en el último momento logró asestar un coscorrón en su hermano.

Antes que la Sra. Weasley, comenzara a regañarlos el fuego de la chimenea cambió a un color verde, del cual a los pocos segundos salió la profesora McGonagall, -buenos días saludó, disculpen que los moleste, pero el Profesor Dumblendore me mandó a informarles que es conveniente que recojan sus cosas y vallan al castillo usando esta chimenea que está habilitada solo por una hora. Para viajar directamente al castillo.

- El Sr. Weasley observando el tono serió y la mirada que la profesora le dirigió, entendió de inmediato, y con una voz firme que nunca le habían escuchado dijo, - Está bien todos tomen sus baúles y los espero aquí en el comedor en diez minutos.

- Todos subieron rápidamente a sus respectivos cuartos, Harry por su parte, pensando en lo desordenado que era, corrió lo más posible para tener tiempo de ordenar todo o al menos de tratar de poner todo en su baúl, sin embargo, encontró todas sus pertenencias en su baúl, en perfecto orden, y limpió, se extraño un poco pero no le importó, lo tomó junto con la jaula de Hedwig y salió bajando las escaleras para esperar en el comedor.

Al llegar a la planta baja solo se encontró con la Profesora McGonagall, al notar que estaban totalmente solos preguntó: -¿Por qué tenemos que ir a Hogwarts, bueno a me encanta, pero ¿Por qué de la prisa?

-Eso es algo que en estos momento solo el Profesor Dumblendore conoce, la verdad no sé porque, pero es mejor hacer lo que el nos indica.

- Luego ella volvió la mirada para ver a los que seguían bajando, Harry interpretó esto como una de dos, o no sabía realmente lo que pasaba o no quería que él lo supiera, y por lo que siempre le ocurría estuvo de acuerdo que era lo segundo. Ya hablaría con Hermione y Ron al respecto.

- Todos terminaron de llegar y arrojando polvos Flu se transportaron al Castillo.

- Ahí indicaron a los chicos que se fueran a la Torre Gryffindor y que los demás es decir el Sr. y la Sra. Weasley fueran directos a la oficina del director.

- Al llegar y después de acomodarse bajaron a la Sala Común y se pusieron a charlar de todo lo ocurrido.

- En la mañana del día siguiente, la señora McGonagall, llegó al cuarto donde se encontraban Harry y Ron, despertándolos, entregándoles las calificaciones de los TIMOs, al igual que la lista de libros del curso que iniciaban.

- ¿Harry como te fue en los TIMOs?

- Toma y dímelo, la verdad no quiero leerlo.

- Ron leyó.

Adivinación Aceptable

Astronomía Insatisfactorio

Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas Supera las Expectativas

Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras Extraordinario

Encantamientos Supera las Expectativas

Herbología Supera las Expectativas

Historia de la Magia Insatisfactorio

Pociones Supera las Expectativas

Transformaciones Supera las Expectativas

- ¿De verdad tengo un Supera las Expectativas en Pociones?

- ¿Bueno no todos pusieron atención en como se preparaba la poción? y nosotros ya lo habíamos practicado antes, y solo los tres, no toda la clase en un caldero, creo que a mí también me fue bien, me gustaría ver la cara de Snape, cuando lo sepa.

- Los dos esbozaron una gran sonrisa, de seguro a Snape le saldría una gastritis, cuando se enterara, si no es que ya se había enterado.

- Bueno por mi parte:

Adivinación Aceptable.

Astronomía Insatisfactorio

Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas Supera las Expectativas

Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras Extraordinario

Encantamientos Supera las Expectativas

Herbología Supera las Expectativas

Historia de la Magia Insatisfactorio

Pociones Supera las Expectativas

Transformaciones Aceptable

Será mejor que bajemos a desayunar porque luego tendremos que ir al Callejón Diagon para hacer las compras que necesitamos.

Además esto me conviene por que mañana es el cumpleaños de Ginny y aún no le he comprado nada, sabes no nos dejaban salir a hacer nada fuera de la casa y también tengo que comprarte algo por tu cumpleaños, la verdad solo te pude enviar una carta.

- Harry recordó que desde que salió del Expreso hasta ahora, las cartas que había recibido, solo las había depositado en el baúl, no había querido leer ninguna, y con lo de los remordimientos con lo que le había pasado a Sirius, ni siquiera había recordado su cumpleaños, la verdad por primera vez no le había importado su cumpleaños, ni el hecho de no recordarlo. Pero al recordar a Ginny, pensó inmediatamente que su cumpleaños sería diferente y que le debería comprar algo bien hermoso, o cuando meno que lo recordara.

- Dos horas después Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny con una comitiva que constaba de Tonks, Hagrid, Lupin y Ojo Loco, pasaban a través de la chimenea y eran conducidos al Caldero Chorreante. Al salir todos se dividieron para hacer las compras, Harry se fue con Hagrid, - Bueno -dijo Harry -que te parece si vamos al final y lo recorremos en viceversa –Como tu quieras – Contesto Hagrid.

Pero al llegar al final y ver el establecimiento de Ollivander's y recordar que fue en ese lugar donde compró la varita, se acordó de su primo, rápidamente se volvió a Hagrid y le preguntó - ¿Qué pasó con mi primo?

- Bueno el se encuentra ahora con Lupin, Dumblendore piensa que por ahora es mejor que esté lejos de ti para evitar problemas.

- ¿Pero que clase de problemas?

- Tú sabes, él se encuentra nervioso por todo lo acontecido y saber que es un mago, no es nada fácil para él.

- Entonces es un mago… - musitó Harry.

- Hagrid se puso nervioso, como siempre había hablado más de la cuenta y dijo, es mejor que empiece dirigiéndote al Banco de Gringotts, creo que necesitas dinero ¿No?

- Harry supo en ese momento que Hagrid no iba a hablar más del tema, así que lo dejo. Cuando llegaron al Banco le dijo Hagrid: - Que tal si vas y sacas tu dinero ya conoces el camino y el procedimiento y ahí te encontraras bien seguro, necesito hacer dos pequeñas compras y estaré aquí antes de que salgas, esta bien.

- Si claro no te preocupes.

- Se dirigió al Banco y no tardo en entrar cuando una luz roja se proyecto sobre él, instantáneamente se apartó hacia un lado, pero la luz continuaba sobre él.

- No se preocupe señor Potter – Dijo un duende que se acercó a él y con un tronar de los dedos la luz desapareció.

- Podría seguirme, necesitamos hablar con usted.

- Harry, totalmente nervioso, pensando en que habría hecho y recordando lo peligrosas que podían ser estas criaturas, lo siguió lo más prudente posible, no sin sentir un gran nerviosismo,- ¿En qué problema estaré metido ahora? Se preguntaba, mientras era conducido al centro del banco a una oficina donde lo esperaba un duende, que por lo que se podía apreciar, era el más viejo que había visto hasta la fecha.

Este al verlo se levantó y con un amable gesto le indicó que se sentara. Lo cual Harry hizo rápidamente, deseaba salir cuanto antes de ahí.

- Bueno señor Potter, quiero disculparme si lo alteró la luz, pero se había programado que cuando su firma mágica fuera registrada al ingresar al Banco se le trajera para informarlo de los cambios en su situación con respecto a esta institución.

- ¿Qué cambios?- Preguntó Harry temiendo haber perdido el resto de oro que le quedaba en la bodega de los Potter, pensó que no había pagado nada por los servicios, o impuestos. Si perdía todo lo que sus padres les habían dejado se quedaría pobre, sin poder comprar lo que necesitaba para seguir estudiando, se estremeció pensando en todo esto.

- No se asuste, no es nada malo, al decir verdad es bastante bueno para usted, aunque sus responsabilidades crecerán, podríamos decir en una forma alarmante.

Primero le informaré que aunque los magos llegan a ser mayores de edad a los 17, para los duendes 16 años lo convierten a usted como mayor responsable, de sus bienes, siempre y cuando, este pierda sus tutores legales, lo cual hace que se apresuren las cosas.

Lo cual conlleva a que se entregarán el resto de posesiones que la Familia Potter posee. Esto es dos cámaras más, que no registran los libros, así como títulos de propiedades etc. Que equivale a un 35 de los negocios de Gringotts, Harry abrió los ojos. Además de que ahora las posesiones de los Black van a ser suyas.

- ¿Los Potter poseían tanto? Y Disculpe, ¿Por qué las posesiones de los Black van a ser mías?

- Bueno Primero, los Potter es una familia tan antigua que cuando se inició este Banco, ellos fueron de los primeros en tratar de ayudarnos, desde sus principios la familia de los Potter respetaban a todas las criaturas mágicas, y cuando se les pidió ayuda con la idea de empezar este negocio, fueron de los primeros en extendernos una mano, es más hicieron cosas que nos prohibieron hablar, debido a que eran tan humildes en su personalidad, que no quisieron que otros magos se dieran cuenta de su ayuda, pero nosotros si sabemos todo, y recuerde los duendes no olvidan, por el otro lado una carta enviada por Sirius Black, hace constar que si el muere o desaparece, todos los bienes de la Familia Black pasara a su nombre, también le recuerdo que esta es una de las familias más antiguas, y por amistad hacia la familia Potter, también pusieron mucho de su parte, aunque nunca hicieron donaciones de caridad como los Potter, en eso si diferían mucho con ellos, además del trato que nos daban si era despreciativo, a diferencia de este último Black, un hombre diferente al resto de la familia, tuvimos varias conversaciones y él se parecía más a un Potter que a un Black, - Esto hizo que Harry sonriera pensando en un Sirius Potter, - Aparte de eso solo hay un problema señor Potter.

- ¿Cual es? – preguntó Harry nervioso, ya que trataba de asimilar toda la información que le suministraba y sus pensamientos comenzaban a divagar.

- Bueno se nos había prohibido hacer cálculos para saber la totalidad de esos bienes, solo podíamos manejarlos lo mejor posible dándole toda la información a un duende que no podía por ningún motivo comunicarnos nada, y el duende encargado, murió el año pasado, como no podíamos comunicarnos con el último descendiente, no tenemos toda la información pertinente, sabemos que hace cuatro siglos, la suma ascendía aproximadamente al 38 de los bienes del banco de Gringotts, parecido a la familia Potter ahora ellos nunca hicieron donaciones como las que hace su familia anualmente, esto hacía que la suma creciera en una proporción mayor que la de los Potter.

- ¿Podría ayudarme en qué debo hacer, por favor.

- Bueno primero si quiere debe autorizar a alguien que trabaje aquí para poner todo en orden, conoce a alguien o quiere que yo escoja a algún duende.

- Déjeme pensar, - Dijo mientras meditaba, - "yo no conozco muchas personas y menos que trabajen aquí, creo que podría… y recordó", - disculpe conoce usted a Bill Weasley.

- Si claro tiene poco tiempo de trabajar con nosotros, por ahora trabaja en las cajas, es muy bueno en su trabajo y muy honrado, hasta el momento.

- Puedo autorizar al Señor Weasley para encargarse de todos mis asuntos.

- El duende abrió los ojos, como si estuviera pensando algo casi imposible.

- Pero él esta apenas empezando, no debería dársele tanta confianza a alguien nuevo, aunque sea muy buen trabajador, estamos hablando de más de un 70 de las inversiones del Banco.

- Bueno – Dijo Harry a quien no le gustaba que no trataran bien a la familia Weasley, que para él era como la suya propia. – Yo quiero que sea él quien maneje todos mis asuntos, también quiero que se le trate bien, ya que es como de mi familia, lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y sé lo responsable que es, así que si me hace el favor puede llamarlo ahora mismo. – Dijo esto asombrándose el aplomo y la seriedad con que había hablado, dando casi una orden.

- El duende no puso muy buena cara pero llamó a otro duende que se encontraba a fuera de la habitación y en un lenguaje que Harry no entendió pero pensó que se trataba del lenguaje natural de ellos, le dio unas instrucciones, el duende salió corriendo.

- Disculpe no quería hablarle así, es que Bill es como si fuera parte de mi familia, lo aprecio mucho, y sentí que usted lo despreciaba.

- Disculpe usted señor Potter, no sabía lo que él significaba para usted, en este caso le ayudaré todo lo que sea posible.

Dos minutos después traía al pobre Bill más blanco que un papel.

- ¡Harry! – Dijo este al verlo – sabes lo que pasa, me han llamado con urgencia, creí que había cometido un grave error, porque no me dejaron terminar la cuenta que llevaba y otro duende tomó mi lugar, creí que me iban a despedir.

– Pudo decirle en voz baja a Harry antes de que el duende más viejo le hiciera hacer silencio con un ademán.

- Bueno – Dijo el duende más viejo, que a la vez hizo otro ademán para que el otro duende saliera de la habitación, para así poder estar los tres solos. – El señor Potter desea que usted sea encargado de todas sus cuentas, tanto la de la familia Potter, como la de la Familia Black, que ahora pasan a ser suyas, lo cual conlleva una gran responsabilidad, y que a la vez le separaría a usted de otras obligaciones, solo podría llevar la cuenta del señor Potter . Esta usted de acuerdo en aceptar este cargo.

- Bill volvió a mirar a Harry, quien con una sonrisa lo instaba a asentir. – Está bien dijo Bill, creo que puedo hacerlo solo necesitaré acceso a toda la información para ponerme a trabajar, y si quieren un informe o lo que deseen que haga.

- Señor Weasley, le informo que el trabajo que vas a desempeñar es de gran importancia para este banco, ya que las sumas de las dos familias tienen más del sesenta y seis por ciento del dinero e inversiones de este banco, probablemente mucho más puesto que no hemos podido cuantificarla por falta de acceso a todos los bienes de la Familia Black.

- A Bill, se le cayó el alma a los pies y se puso lívido, volvió a ver a Harry y con una voz que apenas podía escucharse dijo. – No, no lo sabía, quieres aún así quieres que me encargue de tus cuentas, creo que hay gente más preparada y de más confianza.

- Bueno, creo que nadie de más confianza que mi propia familia, por que creo que los Weasley lo son, ¿No, además creo que nos conviene a los dos, yo no soy bueno con los números, y tu si lo eres, además se que esto te ayudará en tu carrera, y si ustedes se encuentran bien yo también.

- Bill se sonrojo, - ¿Ayudarme en mi carrera, es casi imposible que yo pudiera por más años de trabajar aquí llegar a tener una cuenta tan grande como la suya, ¿sabes que recibiré el uno por ciento de las ganancias de las inversiones que tienes?

- ¿Tan poquito? – Dijo Harry sonriendo.

- ¿Poquito? – Dijo el Duende – Solo por la cuenta de los Potter, recibirá más de mil quinientos galeones por mes, además del salario que se le incrementará al señor Weasley considerablemente, ya que su cargo abarcará otras responsabilidades que se le dirán luego.

- Bill trataba de musitar algo, pero le costaba, mil quinientos galeones por mes.

- Si señor, pero recuerde que faltan las cuentas de los Black.

- Harry estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, a él nunca le había interesado el dinero, y sabía que Bill con esto ayudaría a su familia, sin necesidad de regalarles nada, que de hecho no lo aceptarían.

- Está bien, si me pongo a trabajar ahora mismo, creo que podré tener el informe en unas dos semanas.

- Realmente – Dijo el duende – Creo que se llevará mínimo un mes y medio con los tres asistentes que pondré a su cargo, si trabajan unas cuantas horas extra al día, deberán utilizar la oficina del ala sur, - Dijo en forma seria que asustó más a Bill e hizo que Harry preguntara, - ¿Disculpe, a cuanto cree que asciende lo que tengo?

- Bueno señor Potter, el problema no es el dinero que tenga en las Bodegas, ya que estas si se les da la orden cuentan las monedas automáticamente y un duende puede recopilar fácilmente esta información, el problema radica en las propiedades, compañías, empresas, inversiones, títulos de propiedad, acciones etc. que posee alrededor del mundo, tanto Mágico como Muggle, además que se que existen hipotecas, y otros documentos, algunos muy secretos por parte de la familia Black, así que entenderá que se necesitará ordenarlos y ver si las hipotecas han caducado, o cuanto han generado, al igual que las inversiones. Además la familia Potter normalmente dona un cuarenta por ciento de las ganancias netas anuales de sus empresas a beneficencias, estas donaciones se han mantenido estos años, y a menos que usted ordenen que paren, seguiremos con las mismas, sin embargo no hemos tocado nada de resto acumulado en estos catorce años, ya que no se han dado ordenes para estas ganancias.

- Pero el dinero en la cámara que me dejaron mis padres es un montón, y todavía tendré suficiente para vivir varios años con comodidad después de salir del colegio.

- Señor Potter, esa cámara es solo para los gastos de su estudio. No ha notado que ahí no está ningún título de propiedad, como la casa de sus abuelos, la de sus padres o la propiedad en el Valle de Godric y otros documentos.

- Bueno, realmente no había pensado en eso ¿Tengo más propiedades, aparte de esa?

- El Duende sonrió, eso es mejor que el Señor Weasley le responda después de hacer la investigación así que Señor Potter, necesito que firme este documento en el cual se autoriza al señor Bill Weasley a comenzar el proceso, si desea hacerlo, además de una cláusula adicional, en la cual sus cámaras secretas que no constan en los libros continúen secretas, así estarán fuera del alcance del Ministerio de Magia.

- Harry leyó el documento, pero no entendió ni la mitad de lo que se decía ahí, así que se lo paso a Bill el cual, como se encontraba acostumbrado a este tipo de trámite, tras leerlo detenidamente dio su aprobación.

Al finalizar de firmar Harry se despidió de ambos, diciéndole a Bill que por ahora esto fuera un secreto, que si necesitaba decirle algo, que tratara de que fuera en forma personal.

- Harry ¿no quieres ver las cámaras de los Black?

- Por ahora no, creo que he estado mucho tiempo aquí, pero si tú quieres, revísalas, y después me cuentas.

Bajó a su cámara tomó una buena cantidad de dinero, bueno se decía si tengo más no importará gastar un poco, la verdad es que necesito un poco de ropa y estoy cansado de usar la de mi primo.

Cuando salió vio la cara de asustado de Hagrid esperándolo.

- Pero Harry porque has durado tanto tiempo, me estaba impacientando, y los duendes solo me informaron que usted estaba adentro y que tardaría un poco.

- Bueno es que vi a Bill y quise saludarlo. - Harry pensó que era mejor no decir nada por ahora y continuó. – Hagrid, mañana Ginny cumpleaños y quisiera comprarle algo me podrías aconsejar donde comprar algo lindo.

- Si hay un lugar de instrumentos mágicos cerca de la tienda de calderos, vamos ahí.


	6. Capítulo 6 El colmillo y la espada

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes sobre los que escribo, son propiedad de a JK Rowling. Y mi único interés es alabar su creatividad, creando un fanfic basado en sus libros. Sin embargo los personajes que voy a crear a parte de los ya existentes en los Libros de JK Rowling, son enteramente míos, al igual que los hechizos, conjuros etc. Y no los presto.

Capítulo 6 El colmillo y la espada

- Harry después de revisar varios aparadores y pedir ayuda a un asistente diciéndole que necesitaba hacer un regalo de cumpleaños para una amiga muy especial.

Este observándolo detenidamente le preguntó: - ¿Por casualidad tu amiga tiene la cabellera roja?

- Harry se puso colorado -¿Cómo lo sabe? –Bueno los Potter sienten una atracción por ese tipo de mujeres, tu padre también venía aquí y también buscó cosas para una pelirroja, así que cuando busques un anillo de compromiso, recuerda venir aquí tendré algo especial para ti.

- ¿Por qué crees que me comprometeré, si es solo una amiga?

- Conocí a tu padre y a tu abuelo, cuando se enamoran de verdad, ahí se establecen, y si es pelirroja ya caíste. – dijo el tendiente con una sonrisa pícara.

- Este le enseño un par de anillos gemelos pero con diferentes piedras uno verde por su esmeralda y otro rojo por el rubí, - Tu padre me había encargado estos anillos, pero nunca los recogió, fue antes de la tragedia, quería darle uno a Lily y otro para el para localizarse, por el lado de adentro del los anillos tenía las iniciales "LEYJP", no se veían nada mal, la verdad es que el tendiente era una artista. -Y si se derramaba una gota de sangre sobre la piedra esta brillaría cuando se apuntara en la dirección de la persona que halla derramado la sangre sobre este. -Con esto James pretendía saber en que dirección siempre podría localizarla, si quieres puedes cambiar las iniciales.

- No me gustan así. -Y pensó –"si ella quería podía activar el hechizo, sino, siempre sería un lindo regalo, un recuerdo de sus padres.

- Muchas gracias - Y se despidió del tendiente recibiendo el anillo ya envuelto en papel de regalo para Ginny y guardando el otro en su bolsillo.

Harry salió muy alegremente y se encontró con el resto de sus amigos dos horas después volvían al castillo por la chimenea sin ningún problema, pero al llegar a este el profesor Dumblendore los esperaba.

- Harry, podrías acompañarme a mi oficina, tengo algo muy interesante que mostrarte.

- Al llegar a la oficina este se dirigió al estante detrás del escritorio en el cual en un aparador de cristal se encontraba la espada de Gryffindor, que extrañamente brillaba, bajaba la intensidad y luego brillaba de nuevo como cuando hay alarmas en los barcos de guerra.

- No sé por que actúa así, desde hace dos días la espada se comporta de esta forma y cuando trato de tomarla, - hizo el ademán de hacerlo y un rayo de fuego salió del rubí principal al final del mango de la misma dejándole una leve quemadura, que con un movimiento de varita curó sin dejar rastro. – Me gustaría que lo intentases, por favor.

- ¿Quieres que me queme? –dijo Harry que después de haber visto lo que pasó, imaginaba como le quedarían las manos, si él, que no tenía tanto poder como el Director lo intentara.

- La verdad, es que creo que eso no ocurrirá, no creo que la espada valla a quemarte, sé que cometo muchos errores, soy humano, también se que tu confianza en mí ha decaído mucho, pero por ahora confía en mí,

- "Eso es algo que no creo que pueda hacerlo", -pensó Harry.

-El profesor Dumblendore, leyendo en su cara lo que estaba pensando Harry le dijo, -Por favor.

- Harry tomó aire, y resignadamente se acercó y extendió la mano hacia la espada, la cual brillo más fuertemente, Harry tuvo el impulso de recoge la mano, pero al observar al Director, se resigno y prosiguió, esperando recibir el impacto del rayo y la quemadura, la tomó por el mango.

- Inmediatamente dejo de brillar, se sentía liviana, posiblemente más liviana que la primera vez que la tomó, la movió hacia los lados, pero en un momento dado ella cobró vida, o eso era lo que creía Harry, pues su punta se dirigió y apuntó al cajón de abajo del escritorio de Dumblendore.

- ¿Qué haces Harry?

- No lo sé ella apunta sola, no soy yo quien la mueve, creo que esta viva.

- Bueno es mágica y probablemente nos estará tratando de decir algo, -Adelantándose el Director abrió el cajón, un colmillo de unos cincuenta centímetros, que Harry conocía en demasía estaba en ese cajón, un colmillo que se le había clavado en el brazo cuando un enorme basilisco milenario lo había atacado por orden de Tom Ryddle, y con el cual había destruido al recuerdo de Lord Voldemor, si así se le podía llamar a lo acontecido con el Diario.

De pronto Harry y el Director observaron como la punta de la espada tocaba el colmillo y se fundía con él. La hoja de la espada brilló y cambió, pero ahora no era totalmente plateada, tenía unas líneas apenas perceptibles de color verde plata que iban de lado a lado, además de una abertura rectangular de unos treinta centímetros de largo por dos centímetros de hacho la cual nacía en el puño de la espada y recorría hasta prácticamente la mitad de la hoja, Harry trató de poner la espada de nuevo en el aparador, pero esta no se soltó de su mano.

-¿Qué debo hacer, no quiere que la suelte en el aparador?

- Intenta ponerla en tu espalda, que la hoja toque en la forma plana tu espalda, entiendes.

- Si, esta bien.

- Harry hizo lo que el Director le propuso, y al instante la espada se soltó y desapareció, no la sentía en la espalda.

- ¿Qué pasó? Ya no la tengo, no la siento, ni la oí caer.

- Dijo esto mientras se volvía a buscar la espada por el suelo, Dumblendore se sentó y le ofreció a Harry otro asiento al frente de su escritorio.

- Recuerdas Harry, que cuando estabas en la Cámara de los Secretos la espada salió del sombrero cuando la necesitasteis.

- Si claro que me acuerdo "como no olvidarlo" y que con eso.

- Bueno, solo un descendiente directo de Gryffindor podría haberlo hecho. Eso junto con que la espada solo quiera estar contigo tiene dos razones, una que eres el heredero de Gryffindor, y dos se acerca un grave peligro y ella te está preparando, no sé como, no sé porque pero es mejor así, cuando la necesites solo tienes que tratar de agarrarla de tu espalda, es mágica, así que nadie la verá y ni siquiera la sentirás.

Lo que si me extraña y aunque creo tener una leve idea es la fusión con el colmillo. Tendré que meditarlo, es bastante extraña esa fusión y la forma en que cambió la hoja, - Viendo de reojo al Sombrero Seleccionador continuó -Harry este año necesito que formes de nuevo el ED. necesito que comentes esto con tus amigos, píenselo y luego hablamos, por ahora Harry es mejor que te vayas.

- Dumblendore¿Me gustaría saber que ha pasado con mi primo?

- Ahora no, Harry es mejor que vallas con tus amigos Ron y Hermione, ya luego hablaremos de esto, todavía no lo he resuelto por completo y pronto lo verás.


	7. Capítulo 7 Harry y Ginny

Capítulo 7 Harry y Ginny

- Con esto el Director dio por terminada la conversación y lo instó a retirarse, Harry salió de la oficina de nuevo enojado por seguirle ocultando cosas pero a la vez muy extrañado por lo que ocurría y se dirigió a la Torre de Gryffindor para comentar el hecho con Ron y Hermione.

- ¿La espada se transformó, ¿Podemos observarla? – dijo Hermione.

- Claro que si.

- Puso su mano en la espalda y la sacó, Hermione adelantó su mano y la tomó de la empuñadura, Ron trató de decir no pero Hermione ya la tenía en su mano, y no había recibido la quemadura, Ron observando y ya seguro de que nada pasaría preguntó:

- ¿Puedo tomarla yo? – y alargando la mano también la tomó.

- Que extraño, no nos hace nada – trató de tocar la hoja, pero Hermione le gritó que no lo hiciera - ¿Por qué no puedo tocar la hoja?

- Ves esas líneas verdes plateadas.

- Si ¿que tienen? – Preguntó Ron, pero Harry también se dispuso a poner atención.

- Supongo que es veneno de basilisco, y en este momento esta espada es verdaderamente mortal.

- Frotando la espada con un pedazo de algodón, y tocando la parte expuesta del algodón en una planta, vieron como rápidamente esta se marchitaba.

- La verdad se supone que el veneno de un basilisco no actúa tan rápido – dijo Hermione. – Creo que con la mezcla con la espada lo hace más letal, debemos tener mucho cuidado con esta espada, toma Harry es mejor que la guardes.

- El Director Dumblendore, también me dijo que pensara en abrir el ED. otra vez, ¿Qué piensan ustedes?

- Pero no era necesaria la pregunta los dos amigos tenían una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Ya veo creo que no hace falta que me respondan a esa pregunta, pero habrá que preguntarles a los demás. Podrían opinar diferente a ustedes, ya que la Profesora Umbridge, no está con nosotros.

- Harry tu crees que a Ron, los demás y yo nos agradaron esas lecciones solo por poder mejorar en el Dcao, solo por que no eran suficientes con las lecciones de Umbridge, vamos Harry, sabes que era mucho más que eso, la amistad, el hecho de aprender por nosotros mismos, y sé que a ti, también te gusto enseñar, pero tienes razón es mejor consultar con el resto. –Dijo Hermione con una gran sonrisa.

- A la mañana siguiente bajó con Ron a la sala de Gryffindor y ahí esperaron a que Ginny y Hermione bajaran para ir todos juntos al comedor, cuando llegaron los cuatro, Harry observó que todos se encontraban sentados en la mesa de los Gryffindor, incluyendo a los padres de Ron, con la fiesta preparada para Ginny, pero cual fue la sorpresa, que en lugar de un pastel observó dos, y uno tenía inscrito "Feliz cumpleaños Harry".

- Bueno dijo la Sra. Weasley como no pudimos celebrar tu fiesta en tu día, creímos que podríamos unir las dos, si a Ginny no le importa que se festejen los dos cumpleaños juntos.

- Claro que no, eso me encantaría. – Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

En medio de la fiesta mientras reinaba una gran algarabía provocada por los gemelos, como siempre probando sus nuevos artificios, Harry llamó a Ginny aparte, mientras todos se encontraban ocupados tratando de no ser quemados por los "Perseguidores Weasley".

- Ginny.

- Si.

- Bueno quería hablarte sobre mi regalo para ti.

- Ginny se puso colorada, pero con una cara a que reflejaba una gran desilusión pensando que a Harry se le había olvidado su cumpleaños le dijo:

- No importa, si te ha olvidado…

- No, no es eso. – Corrigió rápidamente Harry, al ver la cara de desilusión de Ginny.

-Ella volvió a sonreír y se fijo en los ojos de Harry, lo cual hizo que a este le costara más hablar.

- Verás cuando fuimos a Callejón – y le contó la historia que le dijo el tendero – así que los compré - Bueno pero si tu quieres cambiar las iniciales o no quieres activar el hechizo…

- Claro que si quiero, me encantaría saber siempre donde poder encontrarte - dijo esto mientras le brillaban los ojos, y no cambiaría estas iniciales, son las de tus padres y sé que significan mucho para ti, por tanto significan mucho para mí también.

- Ginny sacó la varita y transformó el papel de regalo en un alfiler, en unos segundos ya habían activado el hechizo, se vieron a la cara sintiendo que un calor inmenso los recorría a ambos no obstante antes de decir algo más llegó Ron y preguntó - ¿Qué están haciendo?

- Nada, solo estaba dándole el regalo a Ginny.

- Ron se puso a observar como los dos desviaban su mirada así que continuó.

- Bueno el anillo que le regalaste a Ginny está muy precioso, pero eso me recuerda Harry, tenemos una conversación muy seria pendiente ¿Recuerdas?.

- ¿Con referencia a qué? – Dijo Ginny poniéndose las manos en jarra.

- Con referencia a ti, y también quiero hablar contigo.

- Bueno pues será en otra ocasión, tenemos que apagar las velas, - Dijo Ginny con una gran sonrisa y tomando a Harry de la mano se lo llevó a la mesa, mientras dejaban a Ron con la palabra en la boca.

- Esto será más difícil de lo que parece, siempre logran escabullirse, pero esta noche Harry no se me escapa – pensó Ron – Y con una gran sonrisa volvió a la fiesta.

- Harry disfrutó de la fiesta en grande, de vez en cuando, cuando nadie los observaban se dirigían una mirada pícara, que hacía que Harry sonriera más y sintiera calores que le subían y bajaban, y aunque tratara de disimular, Hermione desde su posición con una amplia sonrisa no perdía una.

- Harry – llamó Ron cuando estaba en la cama.

- ¿Si que pasa? – Dijo algo adormilado, ya que el cansancio, y lo lleno que se encontraba además de lo cálido que sentía la cama lo llevaba lentamente al país de los sueños.

- ¿Te gusta mi hermana?

- Harry dio un tumbo en la cama y casi se cae, no le hacia falta a Ron observar la cara de su amigo para saber que debería estar blanco del susto y que se le había corrido el sueño.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – dijo haciendo un esfuerzo por decirlo de una forma calmada y que fuera lo más inexpresiva posible.

- Vamos ya sé que tu le gustas a ella, y es obvio que también a ti te gusta, se te nota cuando te le quedas mirando, no solo yo lo he visto Hermione también lo ha notado.

- Así que has estado hablando con ella de nosotros.

- Entonces es verdad.

- ¿Verdad que? -Dijo Harry sentándose en la cama.

- Hermione me dijo que te hiciera esa pregunta y si respondías que hablamos de ti era una cosa, pero si respondías que hablaban de nosotros, ya la estabas incluyendo, protegiendo y que había algo más. – Dijo Ron sonriéndole.

- Hay que tener cuidado con Hermione ¿No? Creo que es demasiado inteligente. – Le dijo Harry a Ron -Te enojarías si te contestara que si me atrae.

- Mmmmmmmmm. La verdad no, creo que eres el único que yo permitiría, bueno con ciertas limitaciones.

- ¿Limitaciones?

- Bueno ya te las diré cuando me cuentes más.

- Que voy a contarte si no ha pasado nada.

- Bueno pero pasará. - Dijo esto en una voz muy baja mientras se iba quedando dormido.

- Ron, Ron. – pero ya no contestaba.

- Y ahora que, no me puedo dormir. Creo que bajaré a la sala común un rato.

- Media hora después en la sala común observando el fuego escuchó unos pasos detrás de él.

- Al volverse vio a Ginny en bata bajando la escalera, lucía una bata rosa y corta, su cabello suelto lo cual la hacía parecer más preciosa, ciertamente se preguntaba como nunca lo había apreciado.

- ¿No puedes dormir? – preguntó Harry.

- No ¿y tú?

- Después de la charla con Hermione, no pude.

- ¿Qué charla, con Hermione? – Pero comprendió al instante.

- No, nada importante – se apresuró a decir Ginny, mientras se sonrojaba un poco. – solo vine a acompañarte un rato.

- ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

- Por el anillo ¿Recuerdas, luce precioso, y esta esmeralda me recuerda a ti.

- Ginny, ¿Estas saliendo con alguien?

- Ginny se quedó observando a Harry mientras le subía un cosquilleo desde la punta de los pies hasta las raíces del cabello. Apenas pudo musitar un "No", que realmente no supo de donde sacó las fuerzas para pronunciarlo.

- Quieres sentarte a charlar un rato conmigo, quisiera hablar contigo, y no sé donde empezar.

- Ginny, se acercó y se sentó junto a él, frotándose las manos con nerviosismo, lo volvió a ver.

- Te escucho Harry.

(Lo que va entre comillas es el pensamiento de Ginny)

- Mmmmmmmmmm. Bueno, sabes que siempre has sido mi amiga, casi me hermana pequeña, ustedes los Weasley son como la familia que nunca tube.

- "hermana pequeña, oooooo"

- Esto es por que sabes, Ron es mi primer y mejor amigo, y tu familia se ha convertido en mi familia.

- "bueno apúrate que es lo que quieres decirme, ya sé que siempre he sido como tu hermanita"

- Pero…. – Harry se quedo pensando como continuar.

- Sí, yo ya sé todo eso, pero que es lo que te preocupa, - continúo Ginny tratando de apresurarlo.

- Bueno es que ya no te siento solo como mi hermanita.

- A Ginny se le subieron los colores, igual que a él.

- "Espero que sea lo que deseo, por favor que sea lo que quiero oír"

- B B B Bueno, -dijo tartamudeando ya que un nudo se le había hecho en la garganta y ahora le costaba más hablar, sus manos estaban frías y sudorosas. Vaya pensó "que difícil". – es que me gustas mucho, y desde hace tiempo lo que siento hacia ti o cuando estoy contigo es muy diferente, y quisiera saber si todavía te agrado, bueno más que como un simple hermano.

- "Siiiiiii. Es lo que estaba pensando"

- Ginny, sintió un calambre que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, y se hecho en los brazos de Harry a llorar, había esperado tanto tiempo, había tratado de olvidarlo pensando que nunca él podría fijarse en esa forma en ella, había tratado de enamorarse de otros, pero no funcionaba Harry era Harry, ya no solo el niño que vivió, era alguien que era capaz de arriesgar su vida por la de ella.

- ¿Ginny estas bien? ¿Qué te pasa? Lo siento, no quiero que llores, si quieres olvida todo lo que te dije. - Dijo Harry asustado creyendo que había metido la pata hasta el fondo, y al ver que los ojos de Ginny se había vuelto cristalinos, casi al punto de llorar.

- No, no es eso Harry, yo siempre te he querido, desde que escuchaba las historias del "niño que vivió".

- Harry se sintió decepcionado, ella no lo quería a él quería al "niño que vivió". Pero Ginny dándose cuenta del cambio en la cara del chico continuó.

- Pero ahora, eso a cambiado, ya no me gusta ese Harry, me gusta el chico real con que me encuentro, el que es capaz de irme a salvar no, importa el peligro en que me encuentre, el que se preocupa por mi familia y por todas las personas, te quiero a ti. Y si me gustas muchísimo.

- A Harry se le iluminó la cara, la verdad, él no esperaba que fuera tan fácil, o no lo había sido, no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaban hablando, pero a él se le había hecho una eternidad.

- Feliz cumpleaños Harry, -dijo Ginny, y se acercó y le dio un beso a Harry en la boca, este beso era el primer beso real, nada comparado con lo de Cho, este era cálido, se olvidó de todo lo que pasaba alrededor y se dejo llevar. Al cabo de quien sabe cuanto tiempo, por que para el había sido una eternidad que no deseaba que parara, un grito los hizo salir de ese mundo.

- ¡Harry, Ginny!

- Ambos dieron un brinco y se cayeron al piso, volvieron a ver y se encontraron con las dos personas que menos esperaban.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo con mi hermanita? – Dijo uno.

- ¿Qué haces con Harry? – dijo el otro.

- No es obvio, -Dijo Ginny, tratando de no enrojecerse y parecer lo más calmada posible – Y no quiero que digan nada, esto no les incumbe, escuchan.

- No te preocupes – Dijo Fred con una sonrisa.

- Nosotros ya lo teníamos planeado para este año – Dijo George.

- ¿Planeado qué? – Dijeron Harry y Ginny al mismo tiempo.

- Solo Harry nos parece –Dijo Fred, - el único adecuado para ti – Dijo George, así que pesábamos ser las celestinas para Ustedes. –Dijo Fred, - Pero ahora – Dijo George – El trabajo será mantenerlos separados –Dijo Fred en un tono que parecía serio.

- Ni se les ocurra hacer o decir algo - Dijo Ginny, - no quiero por ahora que nadie lo sepa por favor, estamos comenzando hoy. – Poniéndose, más colorada ya que Harry no había terminado de preguntarle si deseaba ser su novia, volvió a ver a este en el cual la cara reflejaba una sonrisa que amenazaba con llegar a sus orejas y sus ojos centellaban de alegría, lo cual incrementó el cosquilleo que sentía Ginny en su estómago.

- Y que ganamos con eso – Dijo Fred rompiendo el encanto de ese momento – ummmm, creo que mi túnica necesita una cepillada, Dijo George – y mis zapatos una lustrada - dijo Fred.

- Por todo recibieron unos almohadazos en la cara enviados al mismo tiempo por Harry y Ginny que ya se les había pasado un poco la vergüenza al ver la cara de alegres de los gemelos, así como la vuelta a la personalidad de los mismos. Los gemelos corrieron hacia arriba a sus habitaciones riéndose, mientras les decían que no duraran mucho y querían escucharlos "aplaudiendo y silbando".

- Bueno Ginny, ¿te gustaría ser mi pareja? Bueno ya sabes a que me refiero. – Dijo Harry que había escuchado lo que la pelirroja había dicho, pero quería escuchar la respuesta, aunque ya sabía cual era.

- Ginny le dedicó una mirada ensoñadora, y con un leve si lo beso de nuevo.

- Después de este segundo beso, lo dos decidieron mantener esto en lo más secreto posible.

- Será mejor volver a la cama. – Dijo Harry

- Si Harry, tenme en tus sueños.

- "¡Como si no, creo que ahora ni despierto te voy a quitar de mi mente"

- Y que duermas bien.

- Harry se acercó para darle un beso de despedida, pero chocó las narices, bueno no tenía mucha experiencia en el asunto.

- Ginny rió, pero se apresuró a contestarle el beso.

- Te quiero, buenas noches.

- Ella corrió, subiendo las escaleras pero al final se volvió y le guiño un ojo, desapareciendo luego. Harry se quedo estupefacto por largo tiempo, al cabo reaccionó, - "habrá sido un sueño, no puedo creer lo que hice". -Sin embargo sentía el dulce aroma que Ginny le había dejado, y el sabor de su boca, era dulce calida y tierna. Siguió pensando en ella hasta que:

- Harry, Harry despierta.

- Que pasa Ron, todavía tengo sueño.

- ¿Qué haces durmiendo en el sillón de la sala común?

- Creo que caminé sonámbulo, -mintió.

- Bueno cámbiate y bajemos a desayunar tengo un hambre feroz.

- Harry subió a cambiarse y luego bajo al comedor con Ron, cuando llegaron, vieron a Ginny y Hermione charlando al final de la meza, Ginny se encontraba colorada y Hermione con una gran sonrisa felicitándola.

- ¿Qué pasa que festejan? – Dijo Ron sentándose a la par de Hermione y Harry sentándose a la par de Ginny, las dos se habían puesto pálidas, no se habían dado cuenta que ellos estaban cerca de ellas, se volvieron a ver y sonrieron.

- Tonterías de chicas, - Dijo Hermione – No te preocupes y como las ha pasado ustedes. – viendo con una mirada cómplice a Harry, quien casi se atraganta con el zumo de calabaza, y recibiendo esta un pequeño puntapié en la espinilla por parte de Ginny.

- Muy bien dijeron los dos, - Al parecer Ron seguía tan despistado como siempre, y ahora estaba más ocupado con las tostadas con mermelada de naranja que poniendo atención alrededor.

- Siguieron desayunando tranquilamente, mientras de vez en cuando por debajo de la mesa los dos se tomaban de la mano y se hacía caricias en los dedos.

- Mientras Ron y Hermione discutían como siempre por la forma en que Ron comía, en voz muy baja Harry le preguntó a Ginny.

- Le contaste algo a Hermione.

- Lo siento, ya sabes como es ella, es muy difícil ocultarle algo.

- Cuando subía a las habitaciones anoche ella me esperaba en un pasillo, y la verdad después de mirarme a los ojos, decirme que nos había estado viendo en la fiesta y preguntarme, no pude contenerme, la verdad anoche deseaba gritar que éramos pareja, y al final le conté todo, lo siento.

Y hoy en la mañana me pidió que se lo contara de nuevo, ya sabes como somos las chicas.

- Esta bien, sé lo difícil que es ocultarle algo a Hemione, porque si no se lo dicen lo deduce, - Dijo con una gran sonrisa recordando lo que había planeado con Ron, - pero por ahora nada a Ron y hay que hablar con los gemelos, no vayan a meter la pata.

- No te preocupes de eso me encargo yo. – Dijo Ginny.


	8. Capítulo 8 El Expreso

Capítulo 8 El Expreso

- Para lograrse ver a solas, varias veces Ginny le pidió ayuda a Hermione para que dispusiera de Ron y se lo llevara a dar un paseo.

Al principio Hermione se oponía un poco, pero después de varios días esto le pareció divertido, a Ron, que al principio tampoco le gustaba, luego no puso pretextos, en cuanto Hermione le proponía dar un paseo, sea para lanzarle comida al Calamar Gigante o ir a las Cocinas, que era donde más le fascinaba a Ron ir, este se levantaba rápido y se iba con ella, Aún en ciertas ocasiones Ron bajaba primero a desayunar con Hermione, sin esperar a Harry o a Ginny.

- Harry – Dijo Ginny - ¿No crees que mi hermano se está portando muy bien con Hermione, la verdad ya no los veo discutir como antes.

- Es cierto, - Dijo Harry que no había reparado mucho en esta situación – Crees que hay algo entre los dos.

- Eso me encantaría, - dijo Ginny sonriendo pícaramente,- Claro que Hermione no me ha contado nada, pero es tiempo de vengarme, y hoy que es el último día que estamos en el mismo cuarto le haré confesar si ha pasado algo.

- ¿Por que es el último día que están en el mismo cuarto?

- Porque mañana llega el expreso de Hogwarts.

- Ya veo, y nosotros, será extraño no viajar este año en el expreso.

- Pero si vamos a viajar en el expreso.

- Pero si ya estamos aquí.

- Mañana viajaremos al Caldero Chorreante y de ahí en unos vehículos prestados por el ministerio, nos trasladaremos a la estación del tren, es con el fin de que nadie sepa donde nos escondimos, aunque puedan pensar que es aquí.

- Y tú como sabes todo eso, por que yo no había escuchado nada.

- Se lo oí decir a la Profesora McGonagall, ayer, creo que lo están planeando muy bien.

- Está bien, aunque siempre me ha disgustado la escolta, Ginny sé que es tarde pero ¿Te gustaría dar un paseo conmigo?

- Si claro, ¿Dónde?

- Todavía no sé, pero espérame un momento, tengo una idea.

- Harry subió a toda prisa las escaleras, y bajó con la capa invisible.

- Ven escondámonos será divertido.

- Ambos salieron y comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos, se sentía muy bien caminar juntos y abrazados debajo de la capa, sin temor a ser descubiertos, de vez en cuando se detenían y se daban un beso profundo, que después de las prácticas que habían tenido todos estos días, especialmente Harry que no tenía nada de experiencia, se estaba volviendo un experto.

De pronto escucharon unos pasos que se acercaban, rápidamente se escondieron detrás de una estatua, para observar, les parecía muy romántico a los dos espiar por el castillo debajo de la capa, así que esperaron, mientras Harry abrazaba a Ginny por detrás cruzando los brazos sobre el vientre y posando su labios sobre la coronilla de ella, y aspirando su aroma se puso a darle suaves besos, lo cual le hacía cosquillas a ella, que trataba de contenerse, pero de ninguna manera alejarse o parar aquello.

De pronto observaron que las dos personas que caminaban por el castillo, venían agarradas de la mano, no fue grande la sorpresa al descubrir que eran Ron y Hermione.

- Ginny dijo – Ahora si los tengo - trató de salir de la capa para pegarles un susto, y agarrarlos con las manos en la masa, pero Harry la contuvo.

- Debemos esperar a que ellos nos lo cuenten, nosotros todavía no les hemos contado nada de lo nuestro, cuando menos no a Ron - Dijo susurrándole en el oído para que no fueran escuchados, pero este cuchicheo en la oreja de Ginny hizo que sintiera un cosquilleo y soltara una pequeña risita.

Ron y Hermione pegaron un respingo y se soltaron de la mano, Ron y Hermione al unísono preguntaron, ¿Quien está ahí?

- Ginny se acurrucó, más en Harry poniendo su cara en el pecho de este, el cual no soportando más, el cosquilleo que le agarró con Ginny soltó una carcajada, la cual contagió a Ginny.

Los dos cayeron al piso revolcándose debajo de la capa y sin poder salir de ella, ya que entre las risas y el enredo que se habían hecho, estaban presos.

- Con que eran ustedes los que nos estaban espiando. -dijo Ron poniéndose colorado.

- Si y no, -dijo Ginny sonriendo apenas logró sacar la cabeza -¿Por qué? ¿Es que hay algo que espiar?

- No nada – Dijeron Hermione y Ron al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Y ustedes que hacían aquí? – Preguntó ahora Ron con una cara en que se podía leer "ya los tengo".

- Buscándolos a ustedes – Mintió Harry – Si, no ven que es muy tarde y los pueden castigar, si el conserje los encuentra.

- Se escaparon de nuevo -Pensó Ron, -bueno será mejor que nos vallamos.

- Pero en ese instante escucharon unos pasos y a como pudieron se metieron los cuatro debajo de la capa invisible, acurrucándose y agachándose contra la pared.

Era Snape que se dirigía hacia la lechucería, pero vigilando que nadie los siguiera. Al poco rato cuando lo vieron alejarse hacia la torre, rápidamente planearon, - Hermione y yo, lo seguiremos bajo la capa, tu y Ron vayan a la sala común y espérenos – Dijo Harry.

-Pero yo quiero ir contigo, - mejor no, no cabemos tantos debajo de la capa, al decir verdad, si no me agacho se me ven los talones.

- Y era verdad, habían crecido tanto que no solo Harry tenía que agacharse, sino también Ron, que sin lugar a dudas era el más alto de todos.

A regañadientes Ginny se fue con Ron, mientras Hermione y Harry, subían rápidamente detrás de Snape para alcanzarlo.

En la lechucería, vieron como Snape llamaba a una lechuza Negra, cuyas plumas se veían tan grasientas como su pelo.

-Buena pareja, -murmuró Harry, mientras Hermione con una sonrisa le tapaba la boca con su mano.

- Bueno ya sabes donde ir. – y levantando la varita la hizo invisible, lo único que se escuchó fue el batir de sus alas al emprender el vuelo.

- Snape se volvió, se encontraba muy nervioso y volvía a ver hacia todo lado, caminó hacia el pasillo pero se detuvo, murmuró algo y continuó caminando.

- Harry se apresuró a seguirlo, jalando a Hermione, pero esta lo detuvo antes de entrar al pasillo.

- No espera, -le susurro, tomando una piedra la transformó en ratón, soltándolo en dirección al pasillo.

- Cuando el ratón entró al pasillo este se iluminó con una luz amarilla y sonó como una pequeña campana. Saliendo Snape detrás de una columna con una siniestra sonrisa y la varita empuñada, observó hacia todos lados, pero lo que se encontró fue el ratón chillando y corriendo a esconderse.

- Maldito ratón, vas en camino contrario, deberías dirigirte a la lechucería, ahí hay amigas esperándote, y con un movimiento de varita, el pequeño roedor voló por los aires pasando cerca de la cabeza de Harry y cayendo en medio de las lechuzas, que inmediatamente lo atacaron.

- Snape con una sonrisa se volvió y esta vez si se alejó.

- Hermione hizo esperar a Harry veinte minutos mientras el hechizo desaparecía, explicándoles como funcionaba el hechizo que Snape había hecho.

Al poco rato, al llegar a la sala común, se sentaron y Hermione le explicó a Ron y Ginny lo que había ocurrido.

- Es extraño que haga invisible a la lechuza - dijo Ron

- Lógico es para que no sea vista -Dijo Hermione

- Algo muy importante había sido enviado. Pero no podrían descubrirlo, cuando menos no esa noche.

- Cuando menos sabemos que hay una lechuza que nunca habíamos visto, tendremos que poner, más atención cuando vuelva. – Dijo Hermione – y ahora es mejor que nos vallamos a dormir, estoy cansada y mañana será un largo día.

- Ginny, Hermione, Ron y Harry, llegaron a tiempo solo de subir al Expreso e ingresaron, a la primera estancia que encontraron vacía.

- ¿Por cierto Ron, por que tus hermanos no vuelven al Colegio, ahora que no está Umbridge?

- Sabes Hermione, el negocio que pusieron en el Callejón, está demasiado próspero, no notaste que casi no los vimos en el Castillo en estas vacaciones.

- Ginny, recordando que no le había preguntado nada la noche pasada y mirándola de forma pícara, sonriendo a más no dar, le dijo – Si Hermione, ¿En que estabas pensando? que no notaste su ausencia.

- La verdad, es que me puse a estudiar mucho, las clases estaban por comenzar y no les puse atención. – Dijo volviéndose rápidamente y mirando hacia la ventana para que no pudieran ver su rostro, mientras se ponía colorada.

- Toc Toc, se escuchó al tocar la puerta, que al abrirse se asomó un muchacho, de pelo oscuro, que ellos bien conocían, aunque lo recordaban más regordete y no tan alto.

- ¿Neville? – Preguntaron todos al unísono.

- Si – dijo este sonrojándose al ver que todos se le quedaban mirando.

- Has cambiado mucho, - Dijo Hermione sonriéndole, y al mismo tiempo Ron se ponía muy serio.

- Un poco, ¿Puedo pasar?

- Claro – Dijo Harry.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado?

- Bueno -dijo este sentándose y bajando el rostro, ya que seguía siendo tan tímido como antes, pero tenía unas ganas incontenibles de contarles a sus amigos todo lo que había pasado.

- Cuando mi abuela llegó al Hospital el año pasado había llorado mucho, creyó que me encontraría en el mismo estado que mis padres, sabía que había recibido varios crucios.

Yo por otra parte me encontraba más asustado que adolorído, había quebrado la varita de mis padres, había roto un sinnúmero de reglas, y esperaba que ella se enojara muchísimo.

- Pero cuando me vio, y le devolví la mirada, se abalanzó sobre mí y me besó entre sollozos, - Neville se quedo pensando y recordando de nuevo el momento, - ¿Saben? mi abuela me quiere mucho. – y una lágrima amenazó por salir de sus ojos.

- Luego, cuando se calmó un poco y me revisó de arriba a bajo, le conté todo lo que había pasado, y como se rompió la varita de mi padre, y cuando terminé, esperando la regañina, en lugar de esta me abrazó de nuevo y me beso en la frente, luego me dijo con una cara de orgullo hacia mí, que nunca la había visto, me dijo que yo era digno hijo de mis padres, que por mis venas corría sangre Longbottom y que ella estaba muy orgullosa de mí.

- Dijo esto esbozando una gran sonrisa y sacando pecho, este hecho había imbuido en Neville una confianza que no se le había notado antes.

- En realidad sé que no soy un buen alumno, pero ahora me siento muy diferente al otro Neville, si me preparo este año, esforzándome más que el año pasado creo que podré estar listo para la luchar y vengar a mis padres, lo necesito por mi, por mis padres y por mi abuela.

- Harry se lo prometí a mi abuela. – Dijo esto mirando a los ojos de Harry como suplicándole ayuda.

- ¿Y tu varita? - Dijo Ginny.

- Ahh mi abuela, me dijo que a mi padre no le importaría haber perdido la varita en una lucha contra el que no debe ser nombrado, llevándome a comprar una nueva, dijo sacando una varita muy pulida, saben al tendiente le costó mucho encontrar una para mí, dijo que era muy extraño, que normalmente era fácil encontrar una varita adecuada, y después de buscar mucho, encontró una para mí, me dijo, que este tipo de varita es muy poderosa, ya que tiene en el centro una pluma de fénix.

- Esto hizo saltar a Harry, que recordó la profecía y como también le había costado al dependiente encontrar una varita para él, pero se contuvo de decir algo.

- Después de eso, le pregunté a mi abuela, si podía en la casa ponerme a entrenar físicamente, porque estoy muy pasadito de peso, la verdad me hizo mucha falta condición física con lo que pasó el año pasado. Mi abuela con una gran sonrisa fue y trajo este baúl lleno de libros y arregló una habitación para hacer ejercicio.

- Este baúl – dijo mostrándoles uno que saco de un bolsillo y que tocando la cerradura tomó el tamaño normal, esta lleno de libros para estudios aurores, son los libros de mis padres. – Cuando dijo esto Hermione casi salta de su asiento, y observaba el baúl con los ojos sumamente abiertos, lo cual hizo sonreír a sus amigos que conocían su afición a los mismos, y que para ella ese baúl era un gran tesoro.

- Neville al verla le sonrió y le dijo que todos estaban a su disposición, haciendo que Hermione esbozara una gran sonrisa, sacando un libro se los enseño a sus amigos, se titulaba entrenamiento físico para aurores primera y segunda fase.

- Ya completé la primera fase, es un entrenamiento bien difícil, pero viendo como mi abuela me sonreía todos los días, y el cambio hacia mí, además que de vez en cuando me traía refrescos cuando me encontraba cansado, o me decía que el mismo esfuerzo lo habían hecho mis padres, me dieron fuerzas para completar la primera fase. Y pienso comenzar la segunda en el castillo. Así que ya ven aquí estoy. – Pero al decir esto se acordó.

- Uyyyyyyyyy, ya me acuerdo para que estaba aquí, Ron, Hermione me dijeron que les dijera que los esperan en el compartimiento de los Prefectos.

- Bueno no todo ha cambiado -dijo Ron saliendo apresuradamente del compartimiento con una gran sonrisa y siendo empujado por Hermione para que se apurara, ya que iban tarde.

- Harry – dijo Neville – ¿Piensas seguir con el ED este año?

- Tengo que preguntarle al resto de integrantes, Dumbledore me dijo que sería una gran idea y que lo pensara.

- Neville sonriendo dijo – Bueno espero que le hagas caso, pero si no, quisiera saber, bueno si querrías entrenarme un poco, la verdad que si puedo hacer algo ahora, es gracias al entrenamiento que nos diste el año pasado.

- No Neville, el cambio que tuviste lo hiciste tu solo, recuerdo el esfuerzo que pusiste en todos los entrenamientos, y la valentía con que te enfrentaste a los mortífagos, que sin importarte lo que te hicieran, ni el dolor que sentías, no dejaste de pelear, eres un gran Gryffindor y estoy muy orgulloso de poder llamarte amigo y compañero, solo te faltaba un poco de confianza en ti mismo. – Dijo Harry

- Ginny se quedó mirando a Harry, pensando en como había cambiado desde el año anterior, se le veía más maduro, tenía más control, probablemente la muerte de su padrino, había hecho que su madurez se adelantara, ya que había sido un golpe muy fuerte para él, perder a una persona tan querida, pero no dijo nada.

- Neville por su parte solo dijo gracias y volvió la cabeza para otro lado tratando de esconder una lágrima, aunque había crecido varios centímetros en tamaño, seguía siendo internamente Neville, que ahora, por todo lo ocurrido se sentía diferente, con más confianza, y sumándole a estos cambios las palabras que Harry le dedicó, hizo que el corazón se ensanchase.

Era gracias a Harry y a lo ocurrido en el Ministerio, que su vida había cambiado, y por ende que había descubierto, el amor que su abuela le tenía, y lo orgullosa que se sentía de él, ya no sentía miedo a su abuela, ahora la quería y la entendía mejor, ella lo que tenía miedo principalmente que perderlo a él.

De pronto el Tren comenzó a bajar la velocidad, luego frenó de repente, haciendo que varios bultos y objetos cayeran al piso, el sol acababa de ocultarse, pero la luna llena iluminaba todo suficientemente, se sintió un frío ya conocido por la mayoría de alumnos que viajaban en el expreso, las luces comenzaron a tiritar.

El tren se detuvo en una gran llanura despejada, Ginny abrió la ventanilla y sacó la cabeza miró hacia delante y gritó, volvió la cabeza hacia atrás y volvió a gritar, cuando volvió a meter la cabeza en el Tren dijo.

- Estamos rodeados.


	9. Capítulo 9 Cada quien protege su grupo

Capítulo Cada quien protege su grupo

Disclaimer: Los personajes sobre los que escribo, son propiedad de a JK Rowling. Y mi único interés es alabar su creatividad, creando un fanfic basado en sus libros. Sin embargo los personajes que voy a crear a parte de los ya existentes en los Libros de JK Rowling, son enteramente míos, al igual que los hechizos, conjuros etc. Y nos los presto.

Harry y sus compañeros se apresuraron a empuñar sus varitas, y salir apresuradamente del vagón.

Lo que vieron tenían aterrados a todos los que ya habían salido de los vagones, un grupo grande de seres encapuchados había detenido el tren, mientras otro estaba situado detrás del mismo, y al frente de ellos se veía claramente un ser encapuchado con una túnica negra, que era obviamente quien comandaba el grupo, con tres encapuchados más a cada lado, pero no se les podía ver la cara, además de un grupo como aproximadamente cien Dementores que acompañaban y se situaban sobre los encapuchados, repartidos detrás, al frente del tren y un unos quince detrás de la que parecía ser la que los comandaba.

Cuando Harry vio lo que ocurría, sintió miedo, de verdad se encontraban rodeados, sin embargo un grupo de estudiantes se situó a su lado empuñando bien sus varitas, los reconoció a todos, era el grupo del ED.

- ¿Qué hacemos? – Preguntaron dos o tres de ellos al mismo tiempo, mientras los otros no perdían atención a todos, preparándose para la batalla.

- Harry volvió a observar alrededor y dijo – Cada quien tome un grupo de alumnos menores de primero, segundo y tercero, regresen y protéjalos en los vagones, ciérrenlos y ataquen por las ventanas, usen todo lo que practicaron el año pasado, y pongan atención a todos los movimientos si es posible.

Los prefectos y mayores traten de organizarse con los del ED – Dijo en voz alta para que los que se encontraban atrás escuchasen.

Ron, Hermione cúbranme – realmente no sabía porque, ni como daba esas ordenes, que inesperadamente todos acataron.

Observando al rededor y comenzando a sentirse más tranquilo, no sabía porque, se puso a pensar - "no permitiré que nadie más muera antes que yo si puedo evitarlo, estoy cansado de ver a mis seres queridos morir, esta vez seré yo, Sirius, ya entiendo por que fuiste a buscarme, no se puede dejar que otros tomen mi lugar, no seré menos que tu" – Harry con este pensamiento se llenó más de valor, mirando a quien se suponía era el líder preguntó.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

- Este se acercó lo suficiente para hablar, manteniendo una distancia prudencial.

- Vengo a presentarme, querido Harry, y a demostrarte un poco mi poder. Y de paso acabar con tus amiguitos, tu no pues le perteneces a alguien en especial, pero si da el caso, acabaré contigo, aunque después tenga que pagar el precio.

- ¿Quién ere en realidad? ¿Te conozco, tu voz me suena familiar.

- Con un movimiento de mano, dos de los Dementores que se encontraban cerca de ella se dirigieron a Harry que comenzó a sentir los efectos, pero al instante los mismos fueron desintegrados por un grupo de patronus, no solo los de Ron y Hermione habían atacado, sino varios más que habían sido lanzados desde los vagones, todos ellos reconocidos por Harry por haber sido vistos en los entrenamientos del ED, sintió el agradable calor que despedían los patronus.

Esto hizo que Harry sonriera más abiertamente, sus amigos estaban con él y no lo dejarían solo. Se sintió protegido, abrigado, ellos solo esperaban cualquier movimiento para ayudarle, esta vez no estaba solo, tenía a sus amigos y compañeros.

Los Dementotes que se encontraban detrás de la que los dirigía, al observar como eran destruidos sus compañeros y la cantidad de patronus que comenzaron a correr, volar deslizarse alrededor del tren, dieron vuelta y se alejaron a cierta distancia.

Los alumnos dentro del tren observaban y se escuchaban murmullos eran preciosos verlos juntos, como una manada de luces brillantes que recorrían, a lo largo del tren, lo que les infundió más valor a los que se encontraban dentro, hasta los pocos llantos que se habían escuchado, ahora se habían apagado y varias sonrisas pudieron verse a través de las ventanas.

- Ese ataque fue muy bueno, mi querido Harry -y acercándose mucho más para solo ser oído por él, y murmuro, -Tu Tía está orgullosa de ti, tendremos suficiente para divertirnos por largo rato.

– Harry sintió un vacío, pero el ser dando media vuelta y alejándose levantó la mano haciendo otra señal.

Todos los Dementores junto con los otros seres comenzaron a atacarlos, excepto los seis que se encontraban con el líder.

Comenzaron a verse patronus por todos lados, lanzados por el grupo del ED, y algunos estudiantes de sexto y séptimo, atacando, destruyendo y alejando los Dementores, ya que algunos patronus todavía no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para destruirlos, sin embargo, con alejarlos, daban tiempo a que los patronus más fuertes corrieran hacia ellos y los destruyeran, y poco a poco los Dementores eran menos.

Pero los otros seres que venían a pie, y que saltaban muy veloz y ágilmente, los patronus en estos no tenían gran efecto en ellos excepto desviarlos un poco, como si simplemente no les agradara el contacto. Así que los del ED que se encontraban dentro les dijeron a los de quinto y cuarto que trataran de repelerlos con otros hechizos así que comenzaron a oírse otros tipos de hechizos y maldiciones, aunque los más fuertes y con mejor puntería eran los del ED, el mejor que funcionaba era impedimenta, que los hacía retroceder varios metros, pero luego volvían a acercarse.

- Harry y los suyos iban perdiendo terreno aunque ya casi no habían Dementores, pronto uno de los que venían a pie, logró acercarse lo suficiente saltando sobre Harry, y derribándolo, pero en el momento que lo tenía contra el suelo, Neville que se había bajado del vagón al ver que sus amigos necesitaban más ayuda gritó "impedimenta", un rayo de gran potencia salió de la varita de Neville lanzando al ser que atacaba a Harry a unos diez metros, este rodó cayendo finalmente de espaldas, pero en ese instante otro lo atacó a Neville tirándolo en el piso.

Neville pudo observar la cara del atacante cuando se bajo la capucha, lo primero que pudo observar era su boca, de la cual salían cuatro grandes colmillos, era un vampiro, e iba a morderlo, -"todos los que venían a pie son vampiros" -pensó, solo cerro sus ojos esperando la acometida pues este ser era terriblemente fuerte, cuando sintió que algo caía sobre su cara, y en el mismo momento el vampiro lo soltó, al abrir los ojos observo un collar de ajos que tenía encima, Luna Lovegot se lo había lanzado encima cuando ella había observado también el rostro del vampiro, ya que esta también se había bajado del vagón detrás de Neville.

Este ser al no poder atacar a Neville se volvió hacia a Luna pero recibió el impacto de unos seis hechizos que lo lanzaron bien largo.

Por otro lado Harry se encontraba ya cercado, comenzaba a sentirse cansado, a demás de que aunque ya casi no quedaban Dementores, su efecto los estaba debilitando cada vez más, de un momento a otro un vampiro pudo acercarse lo suficiente para arrancarle su varita de un golpe lanzándola a una larga distancia, en ese momento sintió un peso en su espalda, pero no era un vampiro, lo reconoció.

Lo que sintió era la espada en su espalda y tomándola, le asestó un golpe al vampiro que tenía más cerca ya que este no esperaba que el joven tuviera una espada, este fue decapitado al instante, esta espada al ser mágica, era en sus manos increíblemente liviana, filosa, letal y aunque no tuviera experiencia en usarla la sorpresa le permitió hacerlo.

En momento en que el vampiro fue decapitado, este como todo vampiro al cual se le desprende la cabeza se encendió, haciendo que todos los demás vampiros y personas que luchaban volvieran a ver hacia el sitio, dándole un chance a Harry de decapitar dos más que se encontraban cerca de él.

Hermione al descubrir lo que eran gritó con todas sus fuerzas Lumos Solaris, no tanto para el hechizo, sino para que los demás la escucharan, un rayo de luz sumamente brillante salió de su varita e impactó en el pecho de uno que se encontraba cerca, el cual al recibir esta luz estalló en llamas y se pulverizó.

Al momento se escuchaban los gritos de este hechizo, al ser lanzado por todos lados haciendo desvanecerse rápidamente a este ejército, ya que entre los patronos que lograban destruir a los Dementores y ahora este hechizo que iban destruyendo los vampiros, en pocos segundos el remanente del ejército atacante huía del lugar.

-Nos volveremos a ver muy pronto Harry -gritó el ser alejándose con los demás sobrevivientes.

- Una gran algarabía se escuchó cuando vieron marcharse al resto del ejecito, y todos se lanzaron fuera de los vagones, para ver como se encontraban Harry y los demás.

- Harry se desplomó al suelo por el cansancio.

- ¿Están todos bien? – Preguntó Harry quien era ayudado a levantarse Seamos y Parvati.

- Sí estamos bien – y observando por todos lados, cayo en cuenta de algo, - ¿Dónde esta Draco y todos los Slytherin?

- Todos se volvieron a ver nadie se había preocupado por los de Slytherin – Comenzaron a buscarlos por todos lados, pero fue uno de los de nuevo ingreso que dijo.

- No sé si son ellos, pero vi a un grupo de alumnos, que se encontraban juntos en el último vagón, no me dejaron entrar, así que los espié y poco antes de de que el tren se detuviera saltaron y se alejaron hacia aquel bosque que esta allá.

– Dijo señalando a un bosque que se encontraba a unas dos millas.

- De seguro eran ellos – Dijo Ron que ya había recuperado fuerzas – No me extrañaría que tuvieran que ver con este ataque

–Pero fue interrumpido por Seamus que venía corriendo, - el maquinista está desmayado junto con la señora del carrito de la comida ¿Qué hacemos?

- Harry volvió a ver a Hermione, quien sin necesidad de que se le dijera algo, se levantó y corrió donde se encontraba el maquinista – Es mejor que ella lo vea, se encargará de despertarlo, por ahora es mejor que todos suban al tren, si es posible traten de mantenerse en los grupos en que se encontraban formados. Por si algo más ocurre – Dijo Harry.

- Todos le obedecieron como si fuera una orden.

- Al poco tiempo se escuchó el pitar del tren, comenzando la marcha, Hermione venía corriendo y entre Harry y Ginny la ayudaron a subir al vagón.

- ¿Qué pasará con los de Slytherin? ¿No los vamos a esperar? – Preguntó Hermione casi sin aliento.

- Que se queden ahí, por mi que no vallan al castillo, ellos sabían lo de este ataque, sino ¿Por qué estaban en el último vagón y saltaron antes de que el tren se detuviera? – Dijo Ron

- No se preocupen, ya Dumblendore se encargará de ellos cuando le informemos en el castillo, es muy peligroso quedarse aquí, podríamos recibir otro ataque y no salir ilesos como ahora. No quiero exponer más a los demás alumnos, y al igual que Ron creo que tuvieron algo que ver, o cuando menos sabían del ataque. – Dijo Harry

- Esta bien – Dijo Hermione – Que pensaba igual que sus amigos.

Al llegar a la estación, todos los profesores los estaban esperando, al igual que algunos Aurores, el retrazo en el tren habían puesto en alarma todo el castillo.

- ¿Que ha ocurrido? Preguntó la Profesora McGonagall, al ver a Harry y sus amigos bajando del tren.

- El tren fue detenido y fuimos atacados por vampiros y Dementores, pero estamos bien, solo necesitamos bastante Chocolate y descanso. - Dijo Neville con una gran sonrisa, le estaba gustando eso de poder luchar y ayudar, sentirse útil no era común en él y definitivamente lo ocurrido en los últimos meses y ahora le estaba cambiando el carácter.

- ¿Dónde están los de Slytherin? - Preguntó Snape muy serio al no ver rostros que él conocía.

- Por cierto también se necesita recoger a los de Slytherin, se quedaron botados en el camino -dijo Neville aumentando su sonrisa, era este profesor, el que más temía y siempre lo ponía en ridículo, y darle esta información era como un desquite.

- ¿Cómo? – Preguntó Snape que se puso blanco como un papel y entrecerrando con furia sus puños, se acercó a Neville, que a pesar de tener casi el mismo tamaño de su profesor, pero con un mejor cuerpo debido al entrenamiento, se hecho para atrás.

- No se preocupe - dijo Dumblendore, el maquinista nos dirá donde estaban y mandaré a un grupo de aurores que se aparezcan en el lugar para protegerlos y los carruajes a recogerlos.

- Yo iré, son mi casa, - Dijo Snape que salió rápidamente a hablar con el maquinista.

- Bueno por ahora todos al castillo, tomen algunos carruajes y olvídense de los barcos, Hagrid encárguese de eso.

-Si profesor como usted ordene.

- Ustedes tres vendrán conmigo directamente a mi oficina, creo que tienen un relato importante que contarme, -y tomando una cuerda en el anden dijo "portus" la cuerda brillo un instante y luego se apago, -tómenla, yo iré en unos segundos.

- Los tres tomaron las cuerdas, y en unos segundos se encontraban en la oficina del Director, tomaron asiento y se dispusieron a esperar.

En el anden el resto de alumnos guiados por el semigigante buscaron los carruajes montando en ellos, pocos minutos después todos llegaron al castillo y entraron al comedor donde los esperaban unas tasas de chocolate caliente al igual que pastelillos de crema y chocolate.

Singularmente los pequeños no se sentaron en las mesas que les correspondían, cada uno se había sentado al lado de los integrantes del ED que los había protegido, la verdad no se habían separado de ellos desde la orden dada por Harry, y aún en los carruajes viajaron juntos.

En pocos segundos, bajo los efectos tranquilizantes del chocolate caliente y sintiendo algo muy diferente al vacío que sentían hace poco tiempo en el estómago, se formó un alboroto donde todos hablaban de lo ocurrido, y rápidamente se corrió la voz de quienes eran el ED, por que se habían formado, quién los guiaba, todo lo ocurrido el año pasado, ya que en este momento no importaba su conocimiento, la "Directora" Umbridge no mandaba más, Dumblendore había vuelto a tomar su nombramiento. Además que se esparció la noticia de lo acontecido dentro del ministerio, en la cual Harry con los otros cinco integrantes del ED se habían enfrentado con los Mortífagos, la vuelta del innombrable, pero ya contadas por Neville y Luna, cuando menos las partes conocidas por estos, en la cual la profecía se había destruido y perdido.

En la oficina del Director apareció Dumblendore con otro translador pocos minutos después que Harry con sus amigos habían llegado, El director se sentó en su silla y con un pase de varita aparecieron tres tazas de chocolate con unos panecillos.

- Bien, ¿Quien empieza? – Hermione comenzó a narrar la historia, en pocos minutos y con gran detalle narró todos los hechos, remarcando el hecho de que Harry había tomado el mando de la situación y como todos obedecieron, lo cual hizo que el mismo se pusiera rojo, por que él ni siquiera era un prefecto, nadie le había facultado para eso, mientras pensaba en eso no pudo ver la sonrisa del Director.

En este momento Harry volvía a ser él mismo, sintió un vacío en el estómago, y se dio cuenta de todo, la verdad escuchada de voz de Hermione lo hizo ver todo diferente, no sabía porque había actuado así, él no era de dar órdenes o pensar en planes, el experto en estrategias era Ron, era fácilmente derrotado en el ajedrez mágico por él, y ciertamente no tenía voz de mando, la que si tenía voz de mando y era capaz de convencer a medio mundo era Hermione, sin embargo como lo contaba Hermione, él tubo que aceptar internamente, que era él, el que había hecho todo eso, aunque no comprendiera como, porque en este momento no se sentía capaz de hacerlo, y si tuviera que hacerlo de nuevo no sabía si sería capaz, aunque más profundamente sentía que con la compañía de sus compañeros si podría hacerlo.

Cuando Hermione terminó la narración, Dumblendore se quedó pensando un momento, - ¿Eso es todo?

- Bueno -dijo Ron, -hay otro hecho aparte, -le narró lo de la lechuza y Snape.

- Y creemos que fue utilizada para avisar que viajaríamos en el tren y poner al tanto a los de Slytherin.

- Los otros dos compañeros de Ron asintieron.

- Normalmente, saben que confío en Snape, pero ya no los puedo tomar a ustedes como niños, se enfrentaron a un ataque que solo adultos pudieran enfrentar, y salieron airosos. Aparte de esto, Harry ¿Sabes lo que implica que tomaras el mando y que todos te obedeciesen?

- No – Dijo Harry quien los colores se le habían subido al rostro, ya que el no era nadie para dar órdenes.

- Harry no te pongas así, esto significa un gran cambio en tu personalidad, y en como las personas te ven. Ya el Harry del año pasado no es la sombra del de hoy, ahora más que nunca debes pensar en estas palabras, algo en ti Harry, ha despertado.

- Bueno es mejor que bajemos al comedor, - Su semblante había cambiado, su sonrisa que pocos minutos antes había tenido con la narración, ahora se había desdibujado, y aparecía en su rostro una expresión de concentración.

- Los tres bajaron, y cuando ingresaron al comedor, todos se callaron y se les quedaron viendo, por lo cual enrojecieron, se encaminaron a sus asientos y se quedaron sentados esperando, sin volver a ver a nadie, todos los demás respetaron su silencio, los tres habían repasado lo ocurrido y pensaban muchas cosas, los cambios en Harry, en Ron, en la misma Hermione, en el ED, que no actuaban como los demás alumnos. Pensaban en que hubiera pasado si el ED no se hubiera entrenado el año pasado, las cosas hubieran sido muy diferentes, porque los tres contra todos, habría sido presa fácil, e internamente agradecieron a sus amigos. Al levantar el rostro y verse, los tres sonrieron, sabían que estaban pensando lo mismo.

Pocos minutos después ingresaron los de Slytherin, con unos semblantes muy alegres y se sentaron en su mesa, en ese mismo instante entraron Snape y el Director.

Todos observaban con furia a los recién llegados, Ron se levantó de la mesa, al igual que otros, pero Hermione lo atajó y les dijo a los demás "No", todos la volvieron a ver, incluso Ron. Ella solo dijo "No es el momento".

Todos volvieron a sus respectivos sitios.

- Hermione se sonrojó, había hecho lo mismo de Harry, y los de las otras mesas le habían acatado como si fuera una orden.

- Creo que debemos hablar más tarde. –Dijo Hermione volviendo a ver su plato, ya que de la vergüenza que tenía no podía levantar la cabeza.

- El Director se levantó y todos volvieron la mirada hacia él.

- Este día ha sido un día muy interesante, se podría decir, hemos visto como un grupo de muchachos de gran valor, se enfrentaron a uno de los ejércitos de Voldemor, - se escucharon varios gritos ahogados - y resultaron victoriosos, este grupo de muchachos que todos conocen se dispusieron a proteger a los niños.

No les importó que pudieran perder la vida protegiendo a otros, tomaron decisiones de adultos, se comportaron mejor que muchos magos adultos que conozco, protegieron y ensancharon la reputación de este Colegio, así que me veo en la obligación de condecorar con la medalla de servicios especiales al Colegio Hogwarts, al grupo de alumnos que se autodenominaron El ED. Además de concederles cincuenta puntos a cada casa de cada uno.

- Todos en el salón aplaudieron y gritaron de emoción, aunque los de Slytherin no hicieron nada solo miraron con desdén a todos, especialmente Draco que miró con un odio contenido a Harry. Los integrantes del se vieron sumamente emocionados, era la primera vez que actuaban en grupo y habían salido victoriosos, todos volvieron a ver a Harry dedicándole una gran sonrisa, este no hallaba donde esconderse, sentía que se quemaba.

- Seguidamente, quiero mencionar que, ya que no existe ningún otro problema, continuaremos con la selección de los nuevos alumnos. Profesora McGonagall, el sombrero.


	10. Capítulo 10 La Selección

**Capítulo 10 la Selección.**

- La Profesora McGonagall, puso como de costumbre el sombrero en el taburete y este comenzó la canción.

Para una función me dieron vida

Pero con el tiempo esta función cambió

Porque uno de los cuatro se separó

Por eso después el alma se creo

Un gran poder concedido

Por los tres grandes magos

En este viejo sombrero raído

Y ahora ese poder ha aflorado

Un extraño acontecimiento

Uniendo a las casas está

Cuanto se ha esperado

Lo que esta ocurriendo ya

Mis ojos miran al frente

La lucha final próxima esta

No hay temor en los corazones

Pues la unión los guiará

Ser valiente es Gryffindor

Más su corazón se dividirá

Un pedacito en cada casa

Se ha sembrado ya

Ponme ahora en tu cabeza

Y a tu casa te enviaré

Mas no olvides lo ocurrido este día

Pues en el futuro te guiaré.

- Hermione sacó tinta y pergamino mientras murmuraba la canción.

- ¿Qué haces, preguntó Ron?

- Shhhhhhhhhhh. – Chistó Hermione mientras escribía la canción.

- La profesora McGonagall tomó el pergamino y comenzó a nombrar, Jefferson Long,

- Un niño se levanto de la mesa de Gryffindor y caminó nervioso hasta el taburete, se sentó y esperó a que le pusieran el sombrero sobre él y este gritó Gryffindor, todos los de la mesa aplaudieron y este fue a sentarse al par de Creevey Colin – Oye no eras tú el que espiaba a los Slytherin.

- Si - dijo sonriendo ya que su nerviosismo había pasado - ¿Por qué¿Es que no debí hacerlo?

- Claro que sí fue una excelente idea, ahora sabemos gracias a ti que ellos estaban inmiscuidos en el ataque.

- Luego se escuchó "Candy Long", y una niña de pelo rizado caminó nerviosa y se sentó en el taburete, el sombrero le cubría hasta la nariz, sin embargo no le cubría la boca, Harry pudo apreciar que ella hablaba con el sombrero, lo sabía porque el había hecho lo mismo, luego de un rato el sombrero gritó Slytherin, se escuchó aplausos en la mesa de su casa, sin embargo la niña se les quedo mirando seriamente, dio vuelta y se fue a sentar de nuevo en su asiento a la par de Angelina Jonson, hubo un silencio en el comedor, Draco se levanto de la mesa y lanzándole una mirada feroz.

- ¿Qué haces sentándote en esa mesa? - le preguntó Draco - Esta es la mesa de tu casa y tu obligación es sentarte aquí.

- La niña volvió y se le enfrentó. -Disculpa, pero me siento más segura sentada aquí, la verdad no vi a ningún integrante de Slytherin protegiéndonos, aunque mi hermano, si que los vio salir huyendo antes del ataque y si no existe una regla que prohíba sentarse en otra mesa prefiero estar con el grupo que me indicó Harry, Ella -dijo señalando a Angelina, que se puso colorada al ver que todos la volvían a ver, -cuando se acercó un Dementor o lo que esa cosa sea, - dijo poniendo una cara de asustada recordando lo ocurrido - sentí no solo que había perdido la felicidad, sentí que moría que ya no volvería a ver a mi familia, a mi hermano, a mis amigos, cuando todo comenzaba a oscurecerse ella se interpuso entre él y yo salvándome la vida, al vi atacando luchando con ese ser y alejarlo de mi, sin importar si me conocía o no, sin importarle si ese ser la atacaba y mataba a ella, ella, – dijo señalándola de nuevo – ella es mi héroe y quiero estar con ella – se volvió y se sentó de nuevo en la silla que antes había ocupado dándole una mirada de agradecimiento a Angelina.

A Angelina le brotaron lágrimas mientras escuchaba estas palabras, realmente no había pensado en lo que había hecho, ella se había estado entrenando para aprender a luchar por su familia o su vida si era necesario, no había pensado realmente en lo que había hecho, simplemente protegía aquel grupo de niños, como Harry le había pedido, pero ahora por la mirada de todos los niños que estaban con ella la creían héroe, una niña pura de corazón la creía su héroe, ni siquiera cuando ganaban los partidos de Quidditch se sentía así era un cúmulo de sensaciones la envolvía, volvió a ver a los niños que la rodeaban y vio en ellos, en sus caras la admiración, el respeto y sobre todo el agradecimiento, no pudo más y tapándose la cara con las manos terminó llorando, y abrazada por el grupo de muchachos que ella había protegido.

- Esa es mi hermana, -dijo con orgullo Jefferson sentado pocos asientos adelante.

- Realmente no existe una regla para el caso – Dijo Dumblendore sonriendo ampliamente – así que si quieren pueden sentarse donde deseen no tengo ningún inconveniente.

- Draco se sentó lanzándole a la niña una mirada de odio, se había enrojecido, tanto por la vergüenza que la niña le había hecho pasa, como la cólera de que una alumna de su casa no le hiciera caso, como una estúpida niña de primer ingreso se le había enfrentado de esa manera, él era Draco Malfoy, si esa niña no lo sabía ya había tiempo para que lo conociera, pensando en vengarse se contuvo de decir algo más y volvió a su asiento.

- Harry estaba muy contento, había dejado de ser el centro de atención, o cuando menos eso creía.

Finalizado el reparto en el cual cada niño se sentó en el mismo asiento en que se encontraba, junto con los que los habían protegido, incluso los cuatro niños más de Slytherin, sin importar las miradas acusadoras de los demás de su casa se iban y se sentaban con sus protectores, lo cual hacía que Goyle y Crabbe cerraran los puños con fuerza, probablemente se desquitarían en las mazmorras, dándole una tunda a esos Slytherin.

- Harry – Dijo Ron – Este año va a ser muy diferente, la verdad nunca me han gustado los de Slytherin, pero no se que decir, esa niña me cayó bien, y si se le enfrenta y hacen enojar a Draco, creo que los de nuevo ingreso no pueden ser tan malos ¿No? -Dijo con una sonrisa.

- Claro que no – Dijo Hermione – Yo creo que los de Slytherin siempre han hecho un lavado de cerebro a los recién llegados, conjuntamente con el trato por las otras casas, terminan siendo como son, pero estos estuvieron con nosotros antes, y pueden pensar muy diferente a los de su casa, además ellos ahora tienen amigos de otras casas.

- Bueno veremos que pasa, creo que no será fácil, ellos pasan mucho tiempo en las mazmorras y si tratan de mantener su trato con las demás casas, serán atormentados en la suya – Dijo Harry.

- Pensando en otras cosas, deberíamos reunir a los del ED mañana para saber que vamos a hacer, si continuamos o no con los entrenamientos, es imprescindible en este momento saber sus pensamientos, además necesito hablar con ellos, el trabajo que hicieron al defender a los niños en el tren, fue increíble –

- Ginny sonrió nuevamente, había puesto atención a cada palabra de Harry, notando un gran cambio, como un líder que está naciendo, desde su punto de vista Harry había cambiado mucho en estos meses, y ella le ayudaría, estaría con él todo el tiempo, y lo comprendería, si él iba a ser el líder, ella sería su apoyo, ya que sabía que para guiar a las personas, también hay que afrontar cosas no agradables, y aunque Harry ya había sufrido bastante, sabía que vendrían otras bastante malas, sino peores, y con una sonrisa se dijo a si misma que nunca lo dejaría solo.

- Bien – dijo Hermione – activa la fecha y hora, veremos si algunos todavía poseen las monedas.

- Harry cambió la fecha y para sorpresa de él y sus amigos, vio como todos sacaban las monedas de sus bolsillos, las observaban y volviendo a verlo asentían.

- Este hecho no paso inadvertido ya que varios niños les preguntaban, porque después de ver la moneda volvían a ver a Harry y, la verdad es que los menores no quitaban los ojos de sus protectores, y estos sin malicia le explicaban que era el método para saber las fechas y horas de las reuniones del ED, ya que el año pasado tuvieron que hacerlo a escondidas.

- Ron, Hermione, Ginny, -nos vamos, -todos asintieron se dispusieron a reunir todos los alumnos de primer ingreso que tenían que ser llevados por los prefectos.

Lo mismo hicieron todas las casas, a regañadientes de los menores que no querían separarse de sus protectores ya que les gustaba los grupos que habían formado.

- Cuando salieron del salón principal, observaron a Draco que le gritaba a la niña que se le había enfrentado en comedor.

- Yo soy el prefecto de Slytherin, y los de mi casa hacen lo que les mando.

- Pues lo hacían – Dijo la niña poniéndose las manos en la cintura.

- Creo que Draco tiene una piedra en el zapato, esta niña cada vez me cae mejor - Dijo Ron con una gran sonrisa.

- Los demás rieron, pero al mismo tiempo se encaminaron para defender a la niña.

- Ya Draco, déjala en paz, no vez que es una niña – Dijo Hermione, Draco se volvió.

- No te metas, asquerosa sangre sucia, ella esta en mi casa y yo soy un prefecto y en mi casa se me obedece.

- Pues yo también soy una prefecta y no lo permitiré. Así que….

- Pero no terminó de hablar ya que Jefferson salió por detrás de Draco y dijo: - Disculpe señorita pero yo soy el hermano de Candy y yo me encargaré.

- Draco al observar al pequeño niño no pudo más que soltar una carcajada, la cual fue coreada por los demás alumnos de Slytherin.

- Y que hará un escarabajo boñiguero como tú.

- Pero este sonreía maliciosamente.

- Candy solo logró decir al grupo que venía con Harry, - Es mejor que se retiren mi hermano ya hizo algo.

- No había tardado en terminar la frase cuando varias bombas fétidas estallaron en la capa de Draco que pego un brinco, y comenzó a apestar de una forma tan fuerte que todos incluso Crabbe y Goyle se retiraron de él.

Filch no tardó en llegar a la escena, haciendo que todos se desapareciesen increíblemente rápido, dejando solo a Draco con Crabbe y Goyle que se encontraban un poco retirados aunque no quisieron dejarlo solo.

No queriendo atender a lo de Draco decía se lo llevó a su la oficina.

Cuando los chicos de Gryffindor estaban bien lejos y subiendo las escaleras de su torre, Ron le preguntó al niño -¿Donde conseguisteis esas bombas y cuando las pusistes?

- Tomando un poco de aire debido a la carrera que se habían pegado huyendo de Filch le respondió -Bueno las conseguí en un almacén en el Callejón Diagon, donde unos gemelos pelirrojos muy parecidos a usted me las vendieron a mitad de precio, si prometía usarlas con un tal Draco, pero creo que he roto mi promesa – dijo bajando la cabeza - y que las utilice en ese alumno que molestaba a mi hermanita.

- Creo que no rompiste ninguna promesa, -Dijo Ron sonriendo, -mis hermanos hicieron una gran venta, y se alegrarán cuando se enteren de cómo las usastes.

- Es muy peligroso que tengas esas bromas – Dijo Hermione – Si te encuentran con algo te castigarán, la mayoría de las bromas son prohibidas, especialmente las que venden los Weasley.

- Sacando un paquete en el cual se observaba que faltaban la mitad del mismo, le respondió - Solo tengo este paquete, es el resto de bromas que compré.

- Eh tu niño. - Dijo Filch señalando al muchacho, este se volvió rápido y escondió el paquete en su espalda.

- Venga acá.

- Se acercó y tomó al muchacho, lo revisó por todas partes no encontrando nada, -Bueno, tenía que cerciorarme, Draco insistió mucho en que este niño era el culpable, pero no tiene nada, así que definitivamente si fue él.

- Se volvió y regresó a su oficina.

- ¿Qué pasó, -preguntó Neville, que había visto todo lo que ocurría, incluso el paquete en manos del niño.

- No vieron, la linda muchacha que me estaba informando del peligro que corría por tener ese tipo de cosas, cuando me di vuelta para verle la cara a Filch, ella tomó el paquete y se fue.

- Realmente nadie vio cuando esto ocurrió, pero cuando se volvieron para buscar a Hermione esta no estaba ahí.

Al entrar a la sala común encontraron a Hermione sentada en el sillón en frente del fuego, y mirando al niño con una cara seria, pero se le veía que trataba de contener una sonrisa le devolvió el paquete diciéndole. – No quiero ver más este paquete en mi vida¿Entiendes, Soy una prefecta, y no puedo romper las reglas.

- Gracias - dijo el chico dedicándole una sonrisa de agradecimiento que Hermione devolvió.

- Hermione es el primer día de clases y tú rompiendo las reglas, creía que ese era el mi trabajo y el de Harry - Dijo Ron con una gran sonrisa.

- Bueno después de tantos años con ustedes, algo malo se me debió haber pegado ¿No, pero no te preocupes que mañana volveré a ser la misma, - dedicándoles una hermosa sonrisa que hizo a Ron sonrojarse lo instó a sentarse junto a ella, lo cual hizo mirando de reojo a Harry y Ginny disimulando lo más posible.

Entre charlas sobre todo lo ocurrido ese día y repasando los hechos principales, Harry esperó a que todos en la sala común se fueran y esta quedara vacía, tan solo con Ron, Ginny y Hermione, en ese momento les dijo.

- Esperen, quiero contarles algo en lo cual me quedé pensando poco antes de que nos atacaran.

- ¿Es sobre lo que te dijo ese ser y que no pudimos escuchar? – Preguntó Hermione.

- Todos pusieron atención, mientras Harry le dedicaba una sonrisa escrutadora a Hermione y pesaba "Como es posible que no se le escape nada".

Y tomando un poco de aire continuó

– Cuando se acercó me dijo "Eso fue muy bueno, mi querido Harry, Tu Tía está orgullosa de ti".

- ¿La enmascarada que guiaba al grupo era tu Tía? – Preguntó Hermione

- Creo que si, aunque su voz era un poco distinta, y no pude verle la cara, algo le ha pasado.

- En manos de ese todo es posible – Dijo Ron.

- Harry por que nos cuentas esto, te siento muy diferente, antes nos ocultabas las cosas. Aunque me agrada el cambio. – Dijo Hermione.

- Siempre me oculto las cosas porque no quiero, que piensen mal de mí, ustedes son todo lo que tengo, ustedes son mi familia y no quiero perderlos, no quiero que piensen mal de mí.

- Harry nunca nos perderás, pase lo que pase - las dos Gryffindor se abalanzaron abrazando juntas a Harry, Ron con un nudo en la garganta solo le dijo.

- Para mí eres un hermano más, no solo un amigo. – Dijo esto esbozando una sonrisa.

- Hermione se dio vuelta y le dijo a Ron en el oído.- Me encanta este Ron.

- Este se puso rojo y bajo la cabeza. Lo cual hizo reír a los otros tres.

- También quiero contarles lo de la profecía.

- ¿La que se perdió el año pasado, fue una lástima no haber podido escucharla - dijo Ron.

- Creo que no se perdió del todo, - comentó Ginny al ver la expresión de Harry. Este se volvió a mirarla y pensó "¿Es que hoy todos pueden leer mi rostro?".

- No, no se perdió, la verdad es que esa profecía solo era un registro, la verdadera, la había escuchado el Profesor Dumblendore y…. – Harry le contó todo lo visto en el pensadero, no había querido guardarse nada, estaba decidido a abrirse a aquellos que más que amigos eran su familia, Ron y Hermione, más que hermanos, y Ginny su amor.

Al finalizar con la mirada fija en es suelo les dijo.

- Así que seré un asesino o moriré.

- ¿Crees que si matas a Voldemor serás un asesino? - Dijo Ginny con una expresión muy parecida a su mamá cuando se ponía muy seria, y con unas lágrimas a punto de brotar de sus ojos, y sin importarle haber pronunciado ese nombre, y continuó.

- Escúchame Harry, para ser un asesino a quien debe matarse debe ser un hombre, y te aseguro que él no lo es.

- Lo sé –Respondío Harry.

- Y segundo, aunque fuera un hombre, jamás te consideraría un asesino, por liberar a este mundo de un ser, que lo que hace es el mal por todas partes, recuerda, es un ser que mata hombres, mujeres, niños, ancianos, todo lo que esta al frente y se opone a él¡Mírame! Si tú y solo tú puedes detenerlo, y la única forma de hacerlo es matándolo estaré contigo hasta el final, y más allá lo juro.

- Dijo poniéndole una mano en el pecho a Harry, que fue cubierta por la mano de Hermione y luego por la de Ron, como un juramento de los tres y diciéndoles que eran esos los sentimientos de todos.

Harry no conteniéndose más, y brotándole lágrimas los abrazo a todos, ese peso que tenía, el temor a perderlos si se convertía en un asesino, había desaparecido por completo, en su interior, nació un sentimiento de protección, ahora más que nunca estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por protegerlos, su vida no era nada si la de ellos sus amigos, su familia prevalecía, y se juro a sí mismo que si era necesario morir o convertirse en asesino, por ellos lo haría.

- Bueno -dijo Hermione -con los ojos vidriosos y dándole una mirada especial a Ron insinuando que dejara solos a Ginny y Harry -Es mejor que me valla a dormir estoy cansada y mañana comienzan las lecciones.

- Yo también –Dijo Ron comprendiendo la mirada.

- Ya subiré en pocos segundos dijo Harry a Ron, mientras este desaparecía escaleras arriba.

- Gracias Ginny, - Dijo Harry y tomándola en los brazos la besó, apasionadamente, mientras Ginny disfrutaba de este beso y caricias, mientras daba leves gemidos de placer, Ginny se sentía increíblemente orgullosa de Harry, amándolo cada vez más, solo él podría resistir el peso que se ponía sobre sus hombros, y lo único que le importaba era que pensaban ellos tres de él.

- Harry ¿Sabes una cosa?

- ¿Qué? Dime.

- Eres mi héroe. – Dijo imitando la voz de Candy en el comedor, y dándole un último beso, salió corriendo escaleras arriba diciéndole que tuviera buenos sueños.


	11. Capítulo 11 El nuevo ED

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes sobre los que escribo, son propiedad de a JK Rowling. Y mi único interés es alabar su creatividad, creando un fanfic basado en sus libros. Sin embargo los personajes que voy a crear a parte de los ya existentes en los Libros de JK Rowling, son enteramente míos, al igual que los hechizos, conjuros etc. Y no los presto.

Capítulo 11 El nuevo ED

- Levántate Harry, tenemos que alistarnos para desayunar. – Dijo Ron.

- Pero algo interesante había pasado, todos en la mesa de Ravenclaw, todos los alumnos de esta casa traían una cabeza de ajo colgando en el cuello. Luna por su parte se le veía muy feliz hablando con sus compañeros, los cuales le preguntaban por lo ocurrido el año pasado, que hicieron, como etc.

- Creo que todos miran a Luna un poco diferente este año ¿No? – Preguntó Hermione a lo cual todos asintieron.

- Ya era hora que la trataran como se merece, la verdad no me gustaba como la trataban todos, escondiéndoles las cosas. – Dijo Harry, recordando los carteles que había visto pegar a luna el año anterior, y poniendo una cara de disgusto al recordarlo.

- Como era de esperarse en el salón comedor, todos se sentaron como la noche anterior, más aún algunos alumnos mayores de los de la casa de Gryffindor invitados por otros de otras casas, se habían sentado para hacerles compañía y charlar mientras desayunaban. Dumblendore, por su parte solo sonreía al ver todo esto.

- Los Slytherin, veían con resentimiento todo esto, ellos seguían apartados y los de primer ingreso, no hacían caso a sus llamadas de atención.

- No crees que cada quien debería sentarse en su respectiva mesa, - Comentó el Profesor Snape al Director

- No lo creo Profesor Snape, hace tiempo que sabe que deseaba que las casas se unieran, y que mejor lugar para unirlas que en un comedor, donde no hay competencias, ni rivalidades, por cierto esta noche quiero el informe completo de lo que le pasó a la Tía de Harry.

- Snape se quedó en silencio, disimuló una leve sonrisa, pero volvió a ponerse serio e irritado, especialmente cuando dirigía la mirada a los alumnos de su casa que se encontraban sentados disfrutando y riendo en otras mesas.

- El día no estuvo del todo mal, no tuvieron clases con Snape ese día, tuvieron clases de encantamientos por la mañana y por la tarde tuvieron clases de Herbología.

A las cinco y media de la tarde, Harry le dijo a Hermione, Ron y Ginny, que le gustaría estar un tiempo antes, en el salón de los requisitos para charlar a solas, primero con ellos. Así que los cuatro se dirigieron al cuarto de los requisitos.

Después de pasar tres veces por en frente, ya que tenían bastante práctica en ello, apareció la puerta.

Pero al ingresar notaron un cambio, el sombrero seleccionador, se encontraba sobre un taburete en el centro del salón. Todos se volvieron a ver.

Harry señalándolo preguntó -¿Alguno de ustedes lo trajo? – Todos negaron con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué extraño? Bueno – Dijo poniendo el taburete a la par de donde él se sentaba, y dirigiéndose a sus amigos continuó - Quiero volver a abrir el ED, tanto si los demás quiere volver como si no, quiero saber si están dispuestos a entrenar conmigo, ahora más que nunca necesito mucho entrenamiento, necesito su ayuda, ya sé que Neville esta dentro, pero desearía saber si después de lo acontecido en el expreso, todavía siguen con ganas de continuar, Voldemor no va a parar hasta matarme o que yo le mate.

- Harry bajó la mirada, esperando la respuesta.

- Creo al decir esto que hablo por todos, – Dijo Ginny - que ni aunque volviera Umbridge al puesto, desistiríamos de volver, no es solo por ayudarte, es por ayudarnos a nosotros mismos, necesitamos defendernos y defender a nuestros seres queridos. - Todos asintieron, aunque no vieron como Harry se sonrojó al ver la mirada de Ginny.

- Por cierto, ahora que mencionan a Umbridge que ha pasado con ella y con el profesor de Dcao. - Preguntó Ron.

- No sabemos, aunque mañana tendremos la posibilidad de saberlo, tenemos clases de Pociones dobles en la mañana y clases dobles de Dcao en la tarde. Aunque el profesor de Dcao, hoy no se presentó con los grupos que les tocaba, se lo oí comentar a unos alumnos en el comedor – Dijo Hermione.

- Al terminar de decir esto tocaron la puerta.

- ¿Qué hora es? - Preguntó Harry

- Son las seis y media, todavía falta media hora para que los demás lleguen – dijo Ron que se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta, eran Neville y Luna.

- Sé que es muy temprano, pero si ustedes ya están aquí, quisiera saber si podríamos entrar. – Dijo Neville.

- Harry y los demás asintieron, a la vez que Harry les dijo que después continuarían.

- Si claro pasen – Ron se retiró de la puerta para que pasaran.

- No se habían sentado cuando tocaron la puerta de nuevo.

- Será mejor que la dejes abierta, - Dijo Neville – Vi a varios del ED que se dirigían para acá, y si nos vieron entrar. También querrán hacerlo.

Y era cierto, pues la mayoría estaban ya esperando a fuera, el problema no era ese, sino que en el comedor se había corrido la voz cuando hicieron el cambio en los galeones, por lo cual había varios que no siendo del ED también esperaban ansiosos afuera.

Ron abrió la puerta observando la gran cantidad de alumnos, diciéndoles a todos que pasaran, el problema comenzó a acrecentarse cuando al ser tantos el salón ya no daba abasto para todos y unos se apretujaban contra otros.

- Creo que este salón ya no nos sirve, está un poco pequeño - Dijo Hermione sonriendo y abrazando a Ron que se ponía colorado, mientras ella era empujada por los demás que se trataban de acomodar.

- Ya lo creo -Dijo Ron al sentirse apretado hacia sus amigos y con un calor que lo envolvía completamente.

- No hay problema, - Se escuchó una voz proveniente detrás de Harry, al volver a ver vieron al sombrero seleccionador que había despertado y al parecer les sonreía.

- Engorgio – Gritó este, y el salón quedó un poco más grande que tamaño del comedor, apareciendo más cocines por todo lado.

- ¿Puedes hacer magia? – Preguntó Hermione abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos y observando al sombrero.

- Realmente no pero en este castillo puedo hacer algunos cambios, si se lo pido, además que ustedes solo saben pocas cosas de este salón, creo que sus conocimientos de lo que este salón puede hacer solo es de un cinco por ciento y ahora silencio por favor – dijo el sombrero en una voz suave, pero que extrañamente se escuchó con la misma intensidad, en todo el salón.

Los alumnos al percatarse de quien hablaba se callaron inmediatamente, y acomodándose en los cojines pusieron atención.

- Ahora si Harry, puedes comenzar, todos los alumnos que venían para acá ya se encuentran aquí, excepto uno pero creo que no habrá problema.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – Inquirió Harry.

- Después hablaré contigo por ahora continúa, debo volver a dormir. – sus rasgaduras volvieron a la forma original.

- Harry se levantó del Cojín un poco nervioso al observar la cantidad de alumnos y se dispuso a dirigirles la palabra, realmente no sentía todas consigo, era normalmente Hermione quien hablaba, no él, así que tomando aire comenzó.

- Cité aquí al grupo del ED para hablar con ellos, pero veo que llegaron unos cuantos alumnos más. -"unos más, creo que es más de la mitad del colegio" pensó, mientras escuchaba risitas por su comentario.

Primero que todo quería agradecerles y felicitarlos por lo ocurrido ayer, gracias a todos ustedes, es que estamos vivos, gracias a sus esfuerzos y valentía, se pudo repeler a ese ejército, y es más salir ilesos, cosa que no siempre ocurre en los enfrentamientos con Voldemort o sus aliados.

- Varios sonrieron, recordando que Harry y sus amigos a final de todos los años terminaba en la enfermería.

- Ya ven no se necesita ningún poder especial, solo la unión y la valentía que demostraron para luchar, para mí todos ustedes son valientes, todos pertenecen a mi casa, todos son de Gryffindor, por mi parte serán bienvenidos a nuestra torre cuando gusten.

- Todos comenzaron a aplaudir, todos los de Gryffindor los de su casa asentían y Harry sintió como enrojecía hasta la punta de los cabellos, pero continuó.

- El profesor Dumblendore, me dijo que sería buena idea continuar con el ED, yo necesito seguir practicando, la guerra esta cerca ahora más que nunca, bajando la cabeza y observando sus manos, necesito su ayuda, yo solo no puedo hacerlo, aunque digan que soy el elegido, el niño que vivió, sin ayuda de mis amigos no soy nadie, la verdad es que sin ellos estaría muerto hace mucho tiempo.

En primer año sin Hermione y sin Ron, no hubiera logrado salvar la piedra Filosofal de manos de Voldemor, y sin Firenze no habría salido del Bosque Prohibido.

En Segundo año sin la ayuda de ellos -volvió a señalar a sus amigos que se habían puesto rojos por las palabras de Harry y al observar como todos los volvían a ver - y a la de Fawkes, no hubiera podido descubrir y bajar a la cámara de los secretos a rescatar a Ginny ni acabar con el basilisco o con el recuerdo de Tom Ryddle.

En tercer año de nuevo tuve la ayuda, no solo de mis amigos Ron y Hermione, sino el apoyo del profesor de Dcao Lupin, el cual me enseño a hacer un patronus, sin el cual no hubiera podido contra los Dementores o rescatar a mi padrino - En este punto le recorrió una lágrima por la cara al recordar la primera vez que su padrino con una sonrisa que le había devuelto la juventud escuchaba como Harry deseaba irse a vivir con él.

En cuarto año, vuelven mis amigos a ayudarme, que hubiera hecho sin la ayuda de Hermione, quien siempre estuvo a mi lado y a Ron que aunque al principio sintió que yo le había fallado, no fue así porque sin su apoyo, alegrándome cuando me sentía mal, me hubiera retirado. – A Hermione le comenzaron a salir lágrimas, sin embargo Ron bajó la cabeza recordando como le había fallado ese año a Harry al haberle no creído - Fácilmente hubiera muerto en las fauces del dragón o ahogado sin la ayuda de Dobby.

En quinto año además de mis amigos que nunca me dejan solo a pesar de que nunca los he valorado por lo que son y se arriesgan sin importarles su vida, se unen a mi Luna Lovegot, Neville y Ginny, que a sabiendas que iban a exponer sus vidas, y a luchar probablemente con Voldemor cara a cara, me acompañaron al Ministerio de Magia, sin ellos ya no estaría aquí.

Y ahora en sexto año, me han acompañado ustedes los demás integrantes del ED. No sé como agradecerles, sé que algunos se unieron con el fin de aprender un poco más para los TIMOs, otros solo por curiosidad, otros por aprender a defenderse mejor, bueno por varias razones, pero ahora hay una más importante y es que está en nosotros parar a Voldemor y su ejercito, yo solo no puedo hacerlo y no quiero ver a ningún familiar o amigo más cayendo en sus manos.

El problema es que ustedes son también mis amigos, y pedirles que me acompañen en esta guerra es ponerlos en peligro de muerte, no obstante, aunque ustedes no pelen, ustedes y sus familias estarán en peligro, lo único que puedo prometerles es que si pelean conmigo yo estaré al frente, y tendrán más oportunidades, por otro lado si solamente quieren a asistir a entrenar, también serán bienvenidos.

Así que quisiera saber quienes de ustedes están dispuestos a continuar con el entrenamiento y nuestro grupo del ED.

- Aquellos de ustedes que estén a favor de continuar las lecciones que levanten la mano. - Dijo Hermione mientras se incorporaba y sacaba un pergamino y apuntando, todos incluyendo a Marieta se encontraban ahí y todos habían levantado la mano, Harry sonrió abiertamente al observar en todos una cara de felicidad y apoyo.

- En el momento que Hermione apuntaba en un pergamino los votos, la alumna Candy, se asomó entre la multitud levantando la mano de la misma forma que lo hacía Hermione en las clases, lo cual hizo que Harry y sus compañeros la volvieran a ver y sonrieran.

- Si dime – Dijo Harry dándole la palabra a la niña.

- Bueno, yo soy de primer ingreso -dijo sonriendo con un poco de nerviosismo -y sé que por eso la mayoría de los aquí presentes no me conoce - cosa que no era cierto, todos habían visto lo que hizo en el comedor con Draco Malfoy – pero creo que como la mayoría de los que nos encontramos estamos aquí, y que no pertenecemos al ED, desearíamos ingresar, sé por mi parte que apenas estoy aprendiendo, soy de primer ingreso, no se nada de hechizos y conjuros, mis padres son Muggles y les sorprendieron cuando les llegó una carta informándoles que mi hermano y yo somos magos, pero estoy dispuesta a hacer todo el esfuerzo posible para aprender si me dejan o nos dejan –Dijo observando a los demás .

- Harry vio como todos los demás alumnos asentían a lo que decía la niña.

- Bueno, - dijo Harry sonriendo - Saben que esto no es decisión solo mía, aquí tenemos que votar todos los que ya pertenecemos al ED, así que Hermione te sedo la palabra.

- Hermione se levantó dedicándole una sonrisa a la niña.

- Todos los que están a favor de que el resto de presentes ingrese al ED, levanten la mano.

– La votación fue unánime, todos aceptaron – Bueno cada quien ponga su nombre en este pergamino.

- Y así más del ochenta por ciento del alumnado se unió.

- ¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer, no podemos practicar todos al mismo tiempo o sí? – preguntó Hermione.

- Creo que hay una solución - dijo Ron.

- Es simple, en los entrenamientos cada uno de los del ED tomará un equipo de nuevos que los entrenará por aparte formando sub grupos del ED, y en reuniones generales Harry podrá ver los adelantos, hacer cambios y practicar con todos.

- Además podemos hacer grupos de estudio – comentó Hermione, mientras Ron y Harry la volvieron a ver cara de susto – en la cual se busquen nuevos hechizos y maldiciones, se las aprendan y luego se les enseñen al resto del grupo, lo cual hará que aprendamos más hechizos y maldiciones, más rápidamente, a la vez que podemos filtrar lo que no nos es necesario, facilitándonos la búsqueda solo por nuestra parte de los hechizos.

- Después de pensar unos segundos los dos asintieron.

- Bueno, comencemos a organizarnos.

- En pocos momentos todo se organizó ya que los grupos eran principalmente los integrantes del ED con el grupo de jóvenes que habían protegido en el Expreso, con algunos añadidos de los mayores de las otras casas a estos grupos, todos se encontraban realmente contentos, se sentían a gusto en esos grupos.

Después de esta organización Harry volvió a tomar la palabra solicitando silencio.

- Ahora que todos pertenecen al ED, quiero solicitarles algo más, si van a luchar contra Voldemort – casi todos se estremecieron – tendrán que hacer algo por mi y por ustedes

- ¿Qué cosa? – Preguntaron varios al mismo tiempo.

- Necesito que pronuncien su nombre.

- Todos pusieron cara de susto y Cho levantándose preguntó ¿Por qué?

- Es simple – dijo Harry – Si ustedes piensan luchar contra un hombre, como lo van a hacer, si ni siquiera pueden pronunciar su nombre, verán, es cierto que es un mago muy poderoso, representante del mal, y que es muy difícil de matar, pero nadie es inmortal, es un hombre, y si yo siendo un niño lo derroté parcialmente, ustedes con un excelente entrenamiento, no tendrán que temerle, ni a él ni a sus Mortífagos, todos son hombres, y si desean luchar contra él, necesitan tratarlo como es, un mortal, así que espero su respuesta.

- Cho Chang observando, fijamente a los ojos de Harry, y recordando todo lo que habían hecho él sus amigos más cercanos, pronunció – Lord Voldemort.

- Después de ella, los demás comenzaron a pronunciar su nombre, aunque algunos, se les trababa la lengua, otros sudaban, algunas niñas lo hacían tapándose la cara, pero después de un rato y casi al final, después de escuchar el nombre tantas veces por tantos alumnos, comenzó a perder el significado, y los últimos lo decían muy simplemente, ya casi sin temor.

- Estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes, ahora podemos empezar, Hermione se encargará de hacer galeones nuevos, uno para reuniones generales y otro para sub reuniones, se despidieron, volviendo cada uno a su casa con una gran sonrisa y expectativos de lo que iría a ocurrir, ahora el Ejercito de Dumblendore se había incrementado grandemente.

Antes de salir, Harry se volvió al sombrero y le inquirió. - ¿Me ibas a decir como hiciste todo esto y como sabías quien venía?

- Bueno, este castillo y yo estamos más unidos de lo que la gente piensa. No solo fuimos creados por los cuatro Magos, sino que después hubo un segundo hechizo, del cual hablaremos luego, en el cual se dio vida al castillo, y se preparó algo para momentos como este, pues siempre existirá el mal, pero también siempre existirá quien se le enfrente.

- ¿El Castillo está vivo? – Preguntó Ron volviendo a ver hacia todos lados.

- Pues sí lo esta, pero todavía está recopilando magia para ayudaros. Por ahora es suficiente, es mejor que se vallan.

- ¿Necesitas que te llevemos a algún lado?

- No solo déjenme aquí.

Más tarde en la sala común de Gryffindor, mientras Hermione comentaba ansiosamente todo lo que prometía le nuevo ED, se abrió la pintura de la Dama Gorda, por la cual ingresó Jefferson, el alumno se encontraba muy sucio, se le veía increíblemente cansado, camino unos pasos y se dejó caer en uno de los sillones.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - Preguntó Hermione.

- ¿Saben? – Respondió Jefferson – No creí que el salón de Pociones fuera tan grande y costara tanto limpiarlo, me he llevado casi seis horas haciéndolo.

- Pero ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Hermione, mientras el resto de Gryffindor ponía atención a la respuesta del niño.

- Bueno, al parecer el profesor Snape, no le gustó como mi hermana le habló a Draco en el comedor, además que supo que fue castigado por Filch, Draco le dijo que yo era el responsable, así que me pasó molestando al igual que a mi hermana toda la mañana, y al final aunque la poción de mi hermana era excelente, le dijo que no servía, le puso un cero y le vació el caldero, haciendo que mi hermanita se pusiera a llorar, y no pude contenerme.

- ¿Qué hiciste? -preguntó Ron, que no podía imaginar que este niño de primer ingreso pudiera hacerle algo al temido profesor Snape, que ni él se había atrevido ha hacer.

- Bueno al sonar la campana para salir, antes de que todos los alumnos salieran, corrí al escritorio de Snape y le puse un jabón, le dije que este jabón tenía suficiente nitrobenceno para eliminar ese exceso de grasa que tenía en el pelo y que le podría ayudar con ese terrible problema.

- En ese momento, todos estallaron en risas, Ron no podía levantarse del suelo, le corrían las lágrimas por la cara.

Después de unos minutos, aunque la mayoría continuaban riendo Hermione continuó entre risitas pues ella al igual que todos no podía quitarse de la mente la cara de Snape observando al jabón, al niño y al resto del aula.

- ¿Y que pasó luego?

- Al Profesor Snape, se le pusieron los ojos rojos de cólera, creí que me iba a golpear en ese momento, pero todos los de la clase se encontraban al frente, así que me castigo, me dijo, que volviera a las cuatro para mi castigo esbozando una terrible sonrisa y le quito cincuenta puntos a Gryffindor.

Al final de la tarde cuando llegué al castigo, me dijo que limpiara toda la habitación de pociones, que si quería podía usar magia, porque las pociones de la tarde eran muy pegajosas y los alumnos habían dejado sus calderos para que yo los limpiara, el problema es que no sé todavía ningún hechizo para limpiar, saben ni yo ni mis padres sabíamos que la magia existía hasta que nos llegó la carta de Hogwarts, así que tuve que hacerlo todo a mano, tengo que hacer la limpieza del salón el resto de la semana, aunque creo que valió la pena.

- Hermione con una cara de disgusto se volvió hacia el niño le apuntó con la varita y dijo – Fregotego - En un instante el niño estaba totalmente limpio y con una cara de admiración volvió a mirar a Hermione - Ahora ya conoces el hechizo es fácil y mañana en la mañana cuando estés descansado lo practicaremos juntos, está bien.

- Gracias, Hermione – dijo esbozando una gran sonrisa de agradecimiento – Te debo otra, por cierto que pasó en la reunión del ED, no pude asistir y también quiero formar parte, podría asistir a la siguiente, bueno si no estoy castigado.

- No te preocupes – Dijo Ron, estás dentro – creo que tu hermanita te apuntó, y si no te abriremos un campito, vaya que te lo has ganado.

- Jefferson agradeciendo con una gran sonrisa y ayudado por sus compañeros se dirigió a su cuarto.

- Bueno mañana tendremos Pociones en la mañana y quiero ver que pasa así que me voy a dormir

- Dijo Ron, mientras todos se levantaban y se despedían, sin embargo Ginny y Harry se quedaron atrás, cuando sus amigos habían desaparecido por las escaleras Harry y Ginny se acercaron suavemente y se fundieron en un beso, las caricias no se dejaban esperar, había sido imposible después del ataque y con lo que había pasado en estos dos días estar juntos solos, así que aprovecharon ese lapso de tiempo en que todos habían subido a las habitaciones, durante un rato se estuvieron comiendo a besos, desde hace aproximadamente quince días cuando Harry y ella se habían hecho novios, los días se les antojaba muy cortos y el tiempo de para disfrutarlos solos aún más, no sabían porque, pero tenían que disfrutar lo más posible juntos, aunque no podían, no debían decírselo todavía a nadie, y aún así sentían que no podían separarse, se habían vuelto uno.

Ahora más que nunca deseaban que el mundo solo fuera de ellos, no podían durar mucho tiempo sin decírselo a Ron y Hermione, pero solo a ellos, no era conveniente que más gente lo supieran, pero tenían ellos que saberlo, acordaron decírselos el siguiente día, y sintiendo que el corazón se dividía en dos cuando cada uno subía las escaleras a sus respectivos dormitorios, se despidieron y arrastrando los pies cada uno llegó a su respectiva habitación.

Mientras tanto en el despacho del Director una reunión muy importante se llevaba a cabo.

- Bueno profesor Snape, quiero saber ¿Por qué no me había informado de lo que le pasó a la Tía de Harry y como adquirió esos poderes?

- Snape palideció más de lo que deseaba, sin embargo subió más sus defensas mentales, y poniéndose cómodo en un asiento y levantando la mirada hacia el Director le dijo.

Uppppppps se terminó este capítulo, lo siento hasta la próxima semana si Dios quiere, espero que les haya gustado, me costó terminarlo, pero aquí está, si alguien tiene algún comentario, lo escucho, se que todavía no he escrito del primo de Harry, pero tendré que usar Flash Back para eso igual que lo de Tía Petunia, sino mataré mucho el sabor de mi fanfic, así que traten de disfrutarlos.

Gracias por los review y los que me han escrito a mi correo.


	12. Capítulo 12 La Transformación de Tía Pet

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes sobre los que escribo, son propiedad de a JK Rowling. Y mi único interés es alabar su creatividad, creando un fanfic basado en sus libros. Sin embargo los personajes que voy a crear a parte de los ya existentes en los Libros de JK Rowling, son enteramente míos, al igual que los hechizos, conjuros etc. Y no los presto.

Capítulo 12 La Transformación de Tía Petunia.

Mientras tanto en el despacho del Director una reunión muy importante se llevaba a cabo.

- Bueno profesor Snape, quiero saber ¿Por qué no me había informado de lo que le pasó a la Tía de Harry y como adquirió esos poderes?

- Snape palideció más de lo que deseaba, subiendo más sus defensas mentales, se acomodó más en un asiento, levantando su fría mirada hacia el Director, con voz despreocupada le dijo.

- Bueno eso ocurrió hace cuatro días, pero realmente no tuve tiempo de contarle nada, recuerda que estábamos preparando las clases para el regreso de los alumnos, además ya le había contado a usted que Lord Voldemort se encontraba haciendo experimentos con la Tía de Harry.

- Si lo sé, pero no me contó que ella sufrió una transformación, ¿Por qué de una simple Squid ha pasado a convertirse en un ser con un gran poder? Que aunque no lo demostró, si lo pude sentir, por eso les llamé a todos los profesores y les dije que estuvieran preparados antes de que el tren arribara.

- ¿De verdad, la Tía de Harry tiene poder mágico?

- Quiero que me cuente todo lo que pasó, ahora mismo, paso por paso, sin omitir nada, quiero que me cuente todo lo que vio.

- Snape se le quedó mirando a los ojos, sabía que si le mentía en algo, el Profesor Dumblendore lo descubriría, aunque era un experto en oclumancia, el Director lo conocía demasiado, se podía ver en la mirada del Director, el descontento que sentía en ese momento y la expresión que puso, le hizo recorrer un escalofrío, era mejor contarle todo, necesitaba seguir teniendo la confianza del Director.

- Verás – Dijo acomodándose mejor en el asiento.

- Dos días antes de que el expreso de Hogwarts trajera los estudiantes, sentí como la marca me quemaba, síntoma inequívoco, como usted ya sabe que el señor tenebroso, nos llamaba. Así que me salí fuera de los campos de Hogwarts y me aparecí en el cuartel del señor tenebroso, él había convocado una reunión donde nos encontrábamos con el círculo interior de sus vasallos.

Yo me recosté a una pared donde podía tener la visión de todo lo que ocurría, así como de los demás Mortífagos y…

Flash back

- Crabbe, Goyle traigan la poción, - se escuchó a una voz que siseaba, en pocos minutos dos versiones más viejas de los estudiantes Crabbe y Goyle del Colegio Hogwarts, aparecieron por la puerta principal que se cerró apenas pasaron, ellos traían un caldero con una poción de un color rojo y que expedía un olor nauseabundo, llevaba semanas preparándose, probablemente meses, pusieron este caldero al frente de su señor y encendieron un fuego mágico ce color verde debajo de el mismo.

- Traigan a los presos y a los tíos de Harry.

- Crabbe y Goyle salieron corriendo, regresaron con dos hombres de unos veinticinco y veintiocho años, fuertemente atados con cuerdas y amordazados, más parecían gusanos en su capullo, se les veían débiles, probablemente habían estado sin comer durante un tiempo, también traían a la Tía de Harry, bajo un hechizo de Imperius y al Tío Vernon atado por las manos.

- Lord Voldemor tomo un libro negro y grande de un estante detrás de su silla, lo examinó un rato, tomó una daga de plata, desde su mango hasta la afilada punta, hizo un conjuro con palabras en una lengua desconocida, la daga se volvió translucida, dejando solo perceptible una fina silueta de un color ambarino.

- Mobilicorpus, - un hechizo lanzado a uno de los cuerpos hizo que este levitase, lo tomó con una mano y puso su pecho a una altura de veinte centímetros sobre el caldero, cantando o eso parecía en esa extraña lengua incrustó la daga donde estaría su corazón, pero no broto sangre, sino un líquido o eso parecía de color plateado, que cayó sobre el caldero, repitió la operación con el otro preso, luego los apartó a una esquina, no estaban muertos, pues aún respiraban, pero ya no eran ellos, parecían vacíos, sus ojos ya no reflejaban temor u otro sentimiento.

- Luego tomando otra daga se hizo un corte en el brazo, salió un líquido de color púrpura, realmente no parecía sangre, del cual vertió unas sesenta gotas en la poción, mientras continuaba con esa extraña canción, la poción se transformó de su color rojo en verde oscuro.

Con un pase de varita cerró la herida, sonrió cruelmente, apunto con su varita a los dos cuerpos de los presos y con la misma canción salió un rayo del mismo color verde oscuro, los dos presos se transformaron en un humo del mismo color e ingresaron en el caldero, este tomó un color lila con puntos rojos, con una gran sonrisa, llenó siete frascos con lo que había en el caldero.

Luego apuntó con su varita a Tía Petunia y pronunció, - Finite Incantatem.

Colagusano, toma uno de los frascos y a has que ella se tome el contenido completo de uno. - Indicó apuntando a Tía Petunia que puso una cara de horror y asco al mismo tiempo, porque aunque hubiera estado hechizada, ella recordaba todo lo visto, aunque había hecho un pacto con el Señor Tenebroso, después de ver lo ocurrido, tomar de ese líquido era algo inconcebible.

- Colagusano, utilizando su mano izquierda, ya que no controlaba bien la fuerza en la mano derecha, que había sido creada por el Lord, después que éste se la había cortado para recrear el cuerpo de su amo, tomo el frasco y se acercó a Petunia quien retrocedió.

- Encartero – Gritó Colagusano apuntando con su varita a la mujer, esta ya sin poder moverse tuvo que sentir como este asqueroso ser la tomaba y le abría la boca con sus sucias manos, obligándola a ingerir la poción.

- Tío Vernon, al ver que Colagusano, agarraba a petunia, trató de acercarse para liberarla de él. Pero un crucio suave lanzado por el Señor Tenebroso, lo hizo detenerse y aullar de dolor, aunque rápidamente este levantó la varita.

- No te preocupes, ella no morirá, pero deseo que veas esta transformación, que según creo será un deleite – Dijo con una gran sonrisa, ya que deseaba ver la cara de espanto de Tío Vernon, lo cual siempre era un placer para él.

- Colagusano desató a la mujer, quien debido al dolor que le producía la poción en su interior se puso en posición fetal. Comenzó a gritar tan fuertemente que en pocos segundos, se quedó sin voz y sin aliento, sus ojos se tornaron rojos, el cuerpo se estiró a lo largo y comenzó a dar espasmos, sus ropas se incendiaron por el calor que expedía, sin embargo su piel y cabellos quedaron intactos, sus músculos se incrementaron, sus facciones en todo su cuerpo cambiaron a un ser bello, de hermosos cabellos largos, pero con una mirada y sonrisa diabólica, sus ojos eran tan profundamente negros parecían dos pequeños hoyos negros que se tragaban todo lo que estaba a su alcance .

Bajó lentamente hasta posar sus pies en el suelo, y se acercó caminando a Lord Voldemor que la observaba libidinosamente, le encantaba ver lo que había creado, detrás de ella Tío Vernon se había desmayado con el espectáculo, y en una esquina del cuarto una mujer le dedicaba una odiosa mirada, no era ni más ni menos que Bellatrix Lestrange, que al observar como su amo observaba el cambio en la tía de Harry, sintió unos celos que la embargaba, la quemaba, no sabía realmente por qué, él era su amo, sin embargo nadie femenino excepto su serpiente se había acercado a él.

Esta con un odio que le brotaba del interior, observó como "Su" Lord Voldemor se quitaba la capa para cubrir a la "Nueva Tía Petunia" que se encontraba totalmente desnuda frente a él.

Mientras la cubría con su capa le dijo -Ahora te llamarás Nefertiti que significa "la bella ha llegado" ya que me recuerda a alguien, de gran belleza y astucia que vivió en el antiguo Egipto.

Lo que he imbuido en ti no solo es magia, para que dejes de ser una Squid, sino también suficiente maldad para transformarte tanto física como mentalmente, además de algunos de mis poderes. Ya los conocerás, por ahora ven y siéntate cerca de mí.

- Si amo.

- Tía Petunia o Nefertiti como se llamaba ahora se sentó a los pies del señor tenebroso, y apuntando a su esposo dijo.

- ¿Qué hacemos con esa basura?

- ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?

- ¿Tengo una idea, pero por ahora deberías ponerlo en el calabozo?

- ¿Qué idea? – Preguntó el señor tenebroso.

- Ella se acercó al oído y por un lapso de tres minutos le narró algo que hizo que el señor tenebroso esbozara una sonrisa.

- Es excelente.

Fin flash back

– Fue lo único que respondió el señor tenebroso después de escuchar a Nefertiti, luego hizo que todos en el salón le hicieran una reverencia, ordenó que pusieran a Vernon en una mazmorra y se llevó a Nefertiti para entrenarla.

Aparte de la presentación que tubo con lo del expreso, nadie la ve, solamente pasa en una habitación cerrada con el señor Tenebroso, quien la está entrenando y trazando planes.

- Solo eso sé, no deja que nadie se le acerque.

- Está bien profesor Snape puede retirarse, pero si sabe cualquier cosa, por insignificante que parezca, quiero que me tenga informado.

- Dígame Director, ¿Por qué si usted cree que tiene un gran poder no lo demostró?

- Creo que es porque todavía no sabe utilizarlo, por eso Voldemort la está entrenando, ahora retírese.

- Está bien profesor Dumbledore – Terminado de decir esto salió de la habitación y se dirigió a su habitación.

Disculpen en retraso, he tenido mucho trabajo, aunque ya casi tengo terminado el siguiente capítulo, se titulará "Reunión con el Ministro" espero que les guste.


	13. Capítulo 13 Reunión con el Ministro Prim

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes sobre los que escribo, son propiedad de a JK Rowling. Y mi único interés es alabar su creatividad, creando un fanfic basado en sus libros. Sin embargo los personajes que voy a crear a parte de los ya existentes en los Libros de JK Rowling, son enteramente míos, al igual que los hechizos, conjuros etc. Y no los presto.

Capítulo 13 Reunión con el Ministro Primera Parte.

- Harry se levantó temprano, no sabía por que no había vuelto a tener pesadillas con Voldemort, pero era mejor, tenía varias noches de no dormir bien, bueno en él eso era normal, sin embargo la pasada noche, aunque tenía miles de pensamientos rondándole la mente logró conciliar bien el sueño, así que abrió el dosel de la cama y pudo apreciar que Ron no se encontraba ahí, algo muy extraño a esas horas de la mañana, especialmente porque los demás se encontraban durmiendo.

Se cambió la pijama por el uniforme del colegio y bajó las escaleras, mientras descendía escucho unos sonidos que él ya había escuchado, así que con el mejor silencio que pudo hacer siguió bajando hasta encontrarse a Ron y Hermione comiéndose a besos en un sillón apartado.

Creo que ni haciendo el mayor ruido ellos se hubieran dado cuenta de lo que sucedía, así que se acercó sigilosamente, se puso detrás de ellos y carraspeó la garganta.

Su primer y segundo intento no funcionaron, levantando una ceja, poniendo una cara seria les dijo en una voz fuerte y lo más ronca que pudo.

- Disculpen pero este no es lugar para meterse mano.

- Ron y Hermione se cayeron del sillón y con pánico en los ojos se volvieron la mirada hacia quien les había hablado ya que no habían reconocido la voz y les había impresionado que les hablaran tan de cerca.

Al ver que era Harry, se pusieron colorados pero no hallaban palabras que decir.

Tras dos minutos de intenso silencio, Harry soltó una carcajada, ya no podía aguantar más, por más seria que había puesto la cara, al ver las caras desencajadas de sus amigos por el susto y como se habían puesto, que ni siquiera podían pronunciar palabras no aguantó más.

Ron al ver la reacción de Harry volvió a ver a Hermione y se pusieron a reír también lanzándole un par de almohadones a Harry que lo que hizo fue que se agarrara el estómago más y perdiera el aliento por la risa. Tras varios minutos en los cuales la risa se volvió contagiosa, ya que por más que trataban de parar de reír, ver a Harry en ese estado los volvía a hacer reír cada vez que paraban.

Ginny bajando la escalera y observando el estado se acercó a los tres y frunciendo el entrecejo sacó su varita apuntando a Harry y diciendo Finite Incantatem.

- ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó Ron.

- ¿No le echaron el hechizo de la risa a Harry?

- Ron, Hermione y Harry prorrumpieron en más risas si eso era posible, tras varios minutos de espera y unos pellizcos de Ginny, para ver si paraban de reírse, lograron contenerse y explicarle lo ocurrido, además de que Harry exagerando las cosas dijo que llevaba cuarenta y cinco minutos esperando que le pusieran atención y que ni con una bomba se hubieran separado.

Todavía riendo los cuatro bajaron al comedor con risitas por parte de Ginny que veía a su hermano de vez en cuando para ponerlo sonrojado, y éste apartando la vista trataba de disimular, pero fallando estrepitosamente, especialmente al final de las gradas que por estar dirigiendo la mirada hacia otro lado chocó con el lado de la puerta del comedor, haciendo que todos prorrumpieran en risas de nuevo.

- Después de cinco minutos de estarse riendo, pues como saben la risa contagiosa es difícil de parar, Ron dijo.

- Ya está bien ¿No?, se han reído lo suficiente. – Y tomando una tostada, poniéndole un huevo frito y tocino comenzó a engullirla, puesto que el no se limitaba a darle pequeños mordiscos como los demás.

- Los cuatro comieron bastante, especialmente Harry que se sentía increíblemente bien, aunque con un dolor fuerte en los músculos del estómago, por haberse reído tanto.

Cuando llegaron las lechuzas, todo estaba bien hasta que vieron posarse una muy grande el la mesa del director y otra igual al frente de Harry.

- ¿Quién me escribiría? Solo ustedes me escriben y ahora están conmigo.

- Sacando el pergamino de la pata de la lechuza y observando el extraño sello se dispuso a romperlo.

- ¡Ese sello es del ministerio! – Exclamó Ron.

- De veras – Dijo Harry rompiéndolo y leyendo el contenido del pergamino.

- Su cara se puso blanca, al igual que la de Ginny que estaba sentada a la par de él y la leyó también y poniendo una expresión de cólera y viendo la cara de pregunta de Ron le pasó la carta que junto con Hermione la leyó.

- Serán hij…

- Ron no digas esa palabra dijo Hermione que aunque se había puesto roja de la cólera pudo contenerse y parar a Ron que la dijera.

- Miren Dumblendore también tiene una lechuza igual y probablemente está leyendo lo mismo. – dijo Ginny.

- Pues no pienso reunirme con nadie. – Dijo Harry en voz alta, haciendo que todos en la mesa de Gryffindor los volvieran a ver.

- Tengo una mejor idea – Dijo Hermione.

- Todos los volvieron a ver.

- A que te refieres, no pienso ir a una reunión con el Ministerio, no quiero nada con ellos.

- ¿Te gustaría vengarte y tener a los del Ministerio en la mano, y si es posible hacer que se disculpen en primera plana del periódico? – Dijo Hermione con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa perversa en la cara.

- Ese plan me gustaría oírlo -dijo Ron sonriendo.

- Creo que a todos – Dijo Harry observando como Ginny lo volvía a ver insinuándole que quería escuchar ese plan.

- Es sencillo. ¿Por qué creen ustedes que el Ministerio quiere una reunión con Harry?

- Pues para lo único que me han buscado es para ridiculizarme y dañarme. – Dijo Harry enseñando el dorso de la mano, donde clara mente se veía una cicatriz que decía "No debo decir mentiras", una cicatriz hecha gracias a los castigos impuestos por Umbridge.

- Si pero ahora con la vuelta de Voldemort, se encuentra en un grave aprieto.

Primero: Han pasado más de un año diciendo que el innombrable no había vuelto, que todo era normal, todo eran suposiciones y mentiras, que el innombrable se había ido para nunca volver.

Segundo: Se han encargado de ridiculizarte y ridiculizar a Dumblendore, los cuales son los únicos que han pregonado la vuelta de Voldemort, el peligro que implica y los que se les han enfrentado cara a cara y salir ilesos, bueno casi – dijo al ver la expresión sarcástica en la cara de Harry.

-Tercero: Se sabe que un grupo de alumnos incluyendo a Harry Potter, quien los comandaba se enfrentó a un grupo de Mortífagos, paró el ataque al ministerio, Junto con el Director de este colegio y pusieron al descubierto a los ojos del Ministerio y la Comunidad Mágica la vuelta de Voldemort.

Cuarto: Han perdido la credibilidad de la Comunidad Mágica, y ahora necesitan el apoyo de alguien, que nunca ha mentido y se ha enfrentado a Voldemort, saliendo airoso.

- Un momento, tú crees que vienen a pedirme ayuda para levantar el prestigio del Ministerio. -Dijo Harry poniéndose más rojo y le brillaban los ojos de la cólera.

- Eso es, pero cálmate.

- Como voy a calmarme.

- Es parte del plan, si tu los manejas bien, puedes hacer que ellos hagan lo que quieres o queramos, si nos permites ayudarte.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Primero hay que pensar que es lo que ellos desearían, que es lo que se supone que vienen a pedirte.

- Segundo hay que pensar, en que se les va a dar y que vamos a pedir a cambio.

- Yo no pienso darles nada, -Dijo Harry en voz alta, cada vez más furioso, Hermione se mordió el labio.

- Harry, mira por ejemplo, que piensas si te digo que podrías hacer que quiten al ministro y que otro tome el poder.

- Harry se quedó mudo, como iba el a cambiar un ministro.

- Si Harry es posible, deberíamos reunirnos con Dumblendore primero, él nos ayudaría a pensar, mira la cara de enojo que puso, creo que está más colérico es tú.

- Todos volvieron a ver y vieron a Dumblendore apretar los labios y ponerse rojo de cólera, al tiempo que la Profesora McGonagall leía también la carta y ponía la misma expresión.

En la Carta se exponía claramente que por orden del ministerio a las 6:00 p.m. del día actual se llevaría una reunión conjunta de un grupo del Ministerio comandado por el Ministro, con Harry Potter en el Castillo.

El Profesor Dumblendore, se levantó del asiento y se dirigió a paso lento como pensando que decir hasta donde se encontraba Harry, lo miró y cuando se disponía hablar, este lo interrumpió.

- Ya sé lo de la reunión, no se preocupe, nos reuniremos con usted antes de que vengan para pensar como podemos sacar provecho de esto, como no nos obliguen a hacer lo que ellos quieren, necesitamos estar preparados antes de la misma.

- Dumblendore, se quedó mirando muy pensativo a Harry por unos instantes y dirigiendo la mirada a una sonriente Hermione comprendió inmediatamente.

- Bueno Harry, venía a informarte y a calmarte, aunque veo que no es necesario, creo que en este momento alguien me ha ganado en los planes, y como creo que todos quieren estar presentes, los espero a las 5:00 p.m. en mi despacho para planear lo que haremos.

Sabes Harry traté de posponer esta reunión lo más posible, pero en este momento me es imposible, a ti, me imagino te llegó una invitación, sin embargo a mi me llegó una orden del propio Ministro. – y sonriendo continuó – Creo que están desesperados.

- Dándose media vuelta se dirigió a su silla y se sentó, conversando animadamente con la Profesora McGonagall, la cual volvió a ver a Hermione, y aunque parecía extraño una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro, aunque fue por unos leves instantes.

- Amigos, se me ha ocurrido una idea. -Dijo Harry, sacando un pedazo de pergamino y garabateando una nota, que al terminar se levantó, vamos necesito enviar esto urgentemente – ¿Qué es? – Preguntaron al unísono los amigos y novia de Harry. – Ya verán es una sorpresa, si funciona.

- Mientras caminaba observó que Jefferson estaba hablando con unos niños de sétimo de Slytherin y se encontraba sumamente enojado, tanto que había llamado también la atención de sus amigos, los cuales se dirigieron donde se encontraban, estos al verlos los saludaron muy amablemente, aunque se veían sumamente asustados.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Harry.

-Jefferson volviéndose, y tratando de controlarse dijo – Ese … -no pudo decir lo que pensaba al ver que habían varias chicas escuchando – Profesor Snape.

- ¿Qué hizo ahora?

- Al ver que Jefferson no podía hablar porque se estaba tratando de contener para no estallar ahí mismo, dirigió la mirada a uno de los nuevos de Slytherin.

- Bueno – Dijo el aludido – Hoy en la sala común de Slytherin, estábamos esperando a Candy para subir a desayunar juntos como lo hacemos todos los días, en eso dos de los mayores Crabbe y Goyle, bajaron y al observarnos comenzaron a regañarnos por nuestra actitud hacia las demás casas, así que les dijimos que íbamos a continuar sin importar lo que ellos pensaran.

De repente sacaron unas varitas y dijeron que sabríamos lo que aprendieron estas vacaciones unos rayos rojos se dirigieron hacia nosotros y sentimos como si cuchillos hirvientes nos penetraran por todos lados.

- Harry y sus amigos pusieron cara de espanto y cólera al reconocer lo que había sucedido.

Cuando sentíamos que no aguantábamos más, escuchamos un grito de Depulso, y dejamos de sentir dolor, al alzar la cabeza vimos a Crabbe y Goyle tirados por el piso inconscientes y a Candy que caía después de lanzar el hechizo.

Fuimos a ayudarla cuando apareció el Profesor Snape, quien hizo que narráramos lo acontecido ahí, así que frunciendo el entrecejo llamó a Crabbe y Goyle y les pidió la varita, nos explicó que el hechizo que iba a hacer descubriría que hechizo había ocurrido anteriormente y poniendo la punta de su varita contra cada una de las de los mayores hizo que brotaran los hechizos.

Sin embargo salieron hechizos de levitación y transformación. Cuando nos dimos cuenta vimos las varitas, eran diferentes a las que tenían cuando nos lanzaron los hechizos, y cuando dijimos esto Snape nos cayó sonriendo cínicamente le dijo a Candy que ya había vuelto en sí que por esta vez le perdonaría y no la expulsaría por atacar a otros alumnos, especialmente porque es casi imposible utilizar ese hechizo en primer año y querría saber como y donde lo aprendió, sin embargo la castigaría a ella por dos meses, a nosotros por un mes. Y que no se volviera a repetir. Empezaría limpiando toda la sala común antes de venir a desayunar todos los días.

- Cuando terminó no se sabía quien estaba más furioso, Harry y sus amigos, los niños de Slytherin o el propio Jefferson que ahora se encontraba muy callado y pensativo.

- Esto no se quedará así – dijo Jefferson

- Díganos que debemos hacer y lo haremos – Dijeron los otros niños de Slytherin.

- Bueno, Ron tus hermanos me enviaron un gran paquete, cuando les escribiste ayer y le contaste lo ocurrido con Snape, así que trabajaron toda la noche en un proyecto nuevo y me enviaron algunas muestras. Así que mañana tendremos fiesta. Si ustedes mantienen su promesa de ayudarme – Dijo dirigiéndose hacia sus amigos de la casa de Slytherin.

- Si lo que tú digas – Dijeron a unísono.

- Espera – Dijo Hermione – creo que podrían expulsarte si te atrapan.

- Gracias, se que eres una amiga muy especial, por todo lo que haces, pero despreocúpate, no me han atrapado en todos estos años y ahora con magia y amigos que me ayudan, será prácticamente imposible, además no me detendré, nadie hace daño a mi hermanita sin pagarlo.

- Quieres que te ayude -dijo Ron con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Ron! – Gritó Hermione.

- Sabes Hermione – Dijo Ron – En esto no me vas a parar, Snape tiene que pagar. Ella es inocente y sabes por que protege a Crabbe y Goyle.

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntaron todos los niños al mismo tiempo y volviendo a ver a Ron.

- ¿Si por qué? – Preguntó Hermione poniendo una cara de que si dices algo estarás en problemas.

Poniéndose rojo dijo – De eso hablaremos más tarde, ahora tenemos que enviar el correo de Harry.

- Bueno. – Dijo Harry al oído de Jefferson, - Cuéntame lo que planeas antes de hacerlo, ¿Esta bien?

- Esta bien, - Respondió este, y sonriendo se dispuso a hablar con los otros niños, mientras Harry y sus amigos subían a la lechucería.

- ¿Cómo habrá hecho ese hechizo? Es de cuarto año. – Dijo Hermione.

- No sé, habrá que preguntárselo.

- Mientras subían Harry les explicó que enviaba un mensaje a Bill al Banco para que preguntara si tenía acciones del Periódico el Profeta, para hacer que una reportera viniera obligada, que si era así que se presentase a las 4:30 p.m. En el castillo y que viniera acompañada por el con el informe y que si no poseía acciones que comprara las que fuera posible para tener influencia.

- Eso me gusta - dijo Hermione pensativa – Puedo agregar algo a tu nota.

- Si claro lo que quieras.

- Hermione garrapateó unas líneas más y se la devolvió. – Ahora si está completo.

- Pocos segundos después de llegar a la Lechucería, la lechuza de Harry volaba con dirección al Banco de Gringotts.

- Vámonos o llegaremos tarde a la primera clase de Pociones. – Dijo Hermione.

- ¡Pociones! -dijeron Ron y Harry al unísono

- Si será mejor que nos apuremos para llegar a tiempo, sino Snape nos castigará.

- Tomaron uno de los pasillos secretos que ya conocían y salieron bastante abajo, asomándose con sigilo los cuatro salieron despidiéndose de Ginny que tenía clases de Herbología con la profesora Sprout. Se apresuraron y entraron pocos segundos antes de que ingresara Snape.

- Silencio, - Dijo como siempre al entrar a clases – Hoy comenzaremos a ver pociones avanzadas, las pociones que veremos hoy son las pociones curativas.

Las pociones curativas, tienen un efecto más poderoso que los hechizos curativos, hoy vamos a ver una especialmente difícil – Haciendo una floritura en el pizarrón aparecieron una serie de líneas con una de las fórmulas más difíciles de seguir – Bueno ahora veremos cuan buenos son ustedes, aunque difícilmente creo que algunos puedan seguir después de las dos primeras líneas, que aunque no sé como, todavía están aquí en clase de pociones avanzadas – dijo esto mirando de frente a Harry, quien le devolvía una mirada de cólera recordando lo que habían comentado después del desayuno con el problema con Candy- Comiencen.

- Harry y sus compañeros comenzaron a realizar sus pociones, Harry por su parte tomo nota de todo lo que había en la pizarra y vertió agua en su caldero, que pronto comenzó a hervir.

- Harry, sabes como pudo Candy hacer ese hechizo es de nivel de cuarto - dijo Hermione – Eh estado pensando en eso y creo que lo vio varias veces en el ataque al tren, pero aún así no entiendo como lo logró a la primera, tendremos que preguntárselo cuando podamos hablar con ella.

- Estoy de acuerdo, es un problema que ellos estén en la casa de Slytherin, aunque le dieron su merecido a esos dos, derrotados por una pequeña niña.

- Ron que estaba escuchando e imaginándose a esos dos mastodontes cayendo al suelo derrotados por una niña y lo que se divertiría recondándoselos, soltó una risa que por desgracia Snape escuchó.

- Muy bien señor Weasley, le parece graciosa la poción, pues 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor y hoy se quedará limpiando la sala antes de ir a almorzar.

- Ron entrecerró los puños y metió la mano en su bolsillo, todavía no se le había bajado la cólera al recordar que los niños, aunque fueran de Slytherin habían sido castigados con el Crucio y Snape en lugar de castigar a los culpables se había desquitado con Candy, pero no logró sacar la varita porque Hermione que había visto la reacción lo tomó de la mano, y no dejó que sacara la varita.

- Todavía no, espera a la reunión de la noche, tendremos varias ventajas y si quieres ver a Snape humillado, tienes que esperarte un poquito.

- Levantando una ceja preguntó ¿Snape humillado?

- Hermione solo contestó con una pícara sonrisa y volvió al trabajo.

- Ron sintió de nuevo las palomitas en el estómago que siempre sentía al ver a Hermione, especialmente cuando le sonreía y volvió a la poción, olvidando el enojo que sentía momentos antes.

- Después de dos horas de duro trabajo, pero increíblemente a pesar de los ridiculizantes comentarios de Snape que cada vez se ponía más irritado al ver que los tres Gryffindors estaban logrando hacer correctamente la poción, lograron terminar el proceso, cada uno lleno un pequeño frasquito y lo puso en la mesa de Snape.

- Hermione sin que nadie la viera y con un movimiento de varita llenó varios frasquitos con el resto de las pociones que habían hecho ella y sus amigos y las guardo, sin que nadie la viera.

- Neville por su parte también había logrado hacer la poción, no tan perfecta como sus amigos, pero estaba bastante cerca, se le notaba en la cara la satisfacción. Cuando iba de camino a entregar el frasco, Malfoy le lanzó un hechizo zancadilla que hizo a Neville caer al suelo y romper el frasco, este volvió a ver a Malfoy, pero este ya había escondido la varita y lo veía con una gran sonrisa.

- Bueno Neville, creo que has fracasado de nuevo, y tendrás un cero, - Dijo Snape con una gran sonrisa.

- No lo creo Profesor Snape, -dijo Neville levantándose, de la poción que hice, como es la primera que me sale tan bien saqué cuatro frascos, y sacando uno de su bolsillo, lo puso en la mesa.

- Cuando iba a sentarse sin que nadie lo viera, volvió a ver a Draco y sin pronunciar palabras pero moviendo bien los labios le dijo – "Fallaste como tu padre".

- Draco saltó de su mesa y le dio un golpe en la cara a Neville, sin que este pudiera evitarlo, sin embargo dándose vuelta le propinó uno a Draco en el estómago y se le lanzó sobre él.

- Snape corrió hacia donde estaba la pelea ya que los de Slytherin se habían abalanzado sobre Neville para pegarle y los de Gryffindor observando lo que pasaba se disponían a entrar en combate.

- Snape comenzó a quitar los de Slytherin no con mucho afán ya que era en ese momento Neville contra seis, al ver lo lento que lo hacía y viendo como disfrutaban, Ron, Harry, Seamus se lanzaron a ayudar a quitarlos, al ver Snape lo que sucedía se dispuso a pararlos pero no se sabe de donde, recibió un puñetazo en el ojo que lo hizo caer de espaldas, casi sin sentido, lo único que podía ver era una gran luz debido al golpe, cuando logró reponerse lo suficiente, apuntó con la varita al grupo y dijo Petrificus Totalus, el maleficio envolvió a toda la masa quedando inmediatamente paralizada.

-Ustedes dijo apuntando a un grupo de Ravenclaw que se habían mantenido al margen – Sepárenlos.

- Rápidamente el grupo de Ravenclaw separaron a los que se encontraban petrificados.

- El profesor Snape iba deshechizando uno por uno a los alumnos, a los de Gryffindor apenas los despertaba, les bañaba con el hechizo Aguamenti, sin embargo a los de Slytherin solo les decía "no más".

- Cuando terminó, viendo a todo el grupo con una cara de cólera que casi le hacía saltar los ojos, dijo – Quien fue el que me golpeó – Aunque todos estaban al frente de él nadie había levantado la cabeza, pero al decir esto todos lo volvieron a ver y observaron como un parche púrpura rodeaba el ojo derecho del profesor, parecía bien grave.

Los de Gryffindor estuvieron a punto de estallar de risa, a Harry y Ron se le humedecieron los ojos del esfuerzo que hacían para contenerse lo cual no pasó desapercibido para los ojos de Snape.

- Fue alguno de ustedes dos, confiesen – Pero ninguno de los dos asintió, - 150 puntos menos para Gryffindor y los dos quedan castigados los próximos tres meses, los veré a las 6:00 p.m. para el castigo.

- Disculpe profesor Snape – Dijo Harry – pero a esa hora tenemos cita con el Ministro.

- Todos los de Slytherin volvieron a ver a Harry sin creérselo, igual que el Profesor Snape.

- Eso no es cierto, que va a querer el Ministro con un impertinente como usted

– Dijo poniendo una sonrisa cínica.

Harry simplemente se sacó la carta y se la entregó a Snape, este leyendo el pergamino se tornó de un color blanco y luego a rojo de la cólera, Harry, Ron y Hermione sabían porque, simplemente él no se encontraba al tanto de esa reunión.

- Devolviéndole la carta a Harry les dijo – Después de la reunión los quiero aquí para el castigo, creo que saldrán bien tarde -dijo con una mordaz sonrisa, y otros 150 puntos menos por iniciar la pelea – Dijo viendo a Neville que se encontraba bastante golpeado, pero ni asomo de arrepentimiento en su rostro.

- No se preocupen ya lo arreglaremos, -les dijo Harry a sus amigos en voz baja mientras se dirigían a sus asientos – Lástima que no fuimos nosotros los que le pusimos ese ojo así.

- A mi no me incluyas, - Dijo Ron con una gran sonrisa cuando se sentaba en su sitio.

- ¿Qué? – Dijeron sus dos amigos.

- Creo que se me resbaló un poquito la mano cuando lo tuve cerca – dijo ensanchando la sonrisa, aunque me fracturé la mano valió la pena.

- Hermione ni Harry podían creérselo, sin embargo notaron lo roja que se encontraba su mano, Hermione por lo bajo y cerca del oído le murmuró – Antes del almuerzo te la curaré.

- Ron se puso colorado y se olvidó del dolor, cada vez que Hermione le habla susurrándole al oído, él se olvidaba del resto del mundo.

Solo logró asentir viendo como Hermione le sonreía, al escuchar las campanas de salida para el almuerzo cogieron sus mochilas saliendo lo antes posible del aula, antes que les quitaran más puntos ya que ahora no solo el ojo, sino toda la mejilla y arriba de la ceja se veía morado.

Después de recorrer parte del pasillo escucharon una voz que lo llamaba, Harry lo reconoció al instante, era el duende que apagó la luz roja y lo había llevado con el Gerente del banco.

- ¿Cómo entraste en el Castillo? ¿Tienes permiso?

- Claro que no, pero los escudos anti-desaparición en este castillo es solo para magos, no para duendes o elfos, no ves como ellos aparecen y desaparecen en el Castillo.

- Esta bien ¿Qué pasa?

- Solo vine para adelantarte información y hacerte una pregunta.

- Está bien dime.

- Primero los Potter tienen el 20 por ciento de las acciones del periódico, y los Black tiene el 25 por ciento eso es un cuarenta y cinco por ciento, si compramos un 30 por ciento más serás dueño, podemos adquirir las acciones pero nos las venden al doble de precio, que quieres que hagamos.

- Compra todas las que puedas, no importa si es el doble de precio.

- Con Rita que paso.

- La encontramos en un estado deplorable, tenía varios meses de no trabajar y estaba muy descuidada, ahora se le esta vistiendo bien y arreglándola, se le dijo que si quería trabajar alguien la contrataría por un excelente salario y se le entregó un portafolio con lo que ella pidió así que ella aceptó sin preguntas la traeremos a las 4:30 p.m. con todos los papeles que usted pidió.

- Perfecto ustedes son muy eficientes, ya veo por que tienen un banco tan poderoso.

- El duende se sonrojo por el halago, ya que no es normal que un mago los halague.

- Muchas gracias y con un clic desapareció.

- Lo de Rita es excelente, y crees que trabajará para ti – dijo Ron.

- Le ofreceré ser la editora en Jefe con un excelente salario. Y con poder suficiente para enfrentarse al Ministerio. Creo que aceptará – Dijo Harry – Gracias Hermione fue una excelente idea, esa Rita sabe como manejar la información.

- Si que lo sé, será una gran arma si trabaja para nosotros.

- ¿Nosotros?

- Pero si el periódico es tuyo. – Dijo Ron.

- Sin ustedes no puedo solo y necesito que sean parte de todo lo mío. Así que los haré socios cediéndoles parte de mis acciones, de esta forma me ayudarán a los cambios que haremos. Necesito su apoyo y ayuda. ¿No pensarás negarte a ayudarme?

- Claro que no – Dijo Ron – Pero si nos das parte de tus acciones, también seremos propietarios del Periódico.

- Si, y quien más confiable para que me ayuden que ustedes.

- Ron no sabía que decir, Hermione solo asintió. La verdad Harry tenía razón en cierta forma, pero le estaba regalando algo con mucha valía, y no hallaba como aceptarlo. Harry pudo apreciar el problema en su rostro así que le dijo.

- Mira Ron ustedes se están arriesgando, arriesgan no solo su vida, sino la de su familia, lo menos que puedo hacer y pagar con unos pocos bienes, que no tienen nada de valor comparado con lo que me ofrecen ustedes, lealtad, amistad, familia, los necesito y el dinero no es nada, ¿Entiendes?

- Si pero.

- Sin ningún pero, solo quiero que sigas siendo como mi hermano y que me apoyes todo el tiempo.

- Nunca dejaría de apoyarte, he sido un estúpido anteriormente, pero ahora es diferente.

- Entonces déjalo y ya veremos más adelante, esta bien.

- Está bien.

- Se disponían a alejarse cuando Hermione les dijo, -Un momento, Ron tómate esto.

- ¿Qué es? Se parece a la poción que hicimos hace poco.

- Si lo es, he guardado varios frascos, esto te ayudará con tu mano.

- Gracias y le dio un beso que ella correspondió olvidándose los dos que Harry estaba ahí.

- Podrían dejarlo para más tarde, ahora tengo hambre.

- Los dos se separaron rápidamente, y se sonrojaron.

- Harry con una gran sonrisa y alejándose les dijo, bueno ya que van a ser socios deberán trabajar muy duro para comprarse una casa.

- ¿Una casa para que? Preguntó Ron.

- Para cuando se casen, que a ese ritmo no durarán mucho.

- Por todo recibió un suave coscorrón, por parte de Hermione, que se puso colorada. Pero Ron se quedó serio y pensativo.

- ¿Qué pasa le dijo Hermione, vas a dejar que Harry se burle así?

- Sabes – respondió este serio – En parte tiene razón, me gustaría en un futuro casarme contigo y tener un hogar propio.

- Hermione se quedó como petrificada, al igual que Harry, Ron no lo había escuchado como broma.

- ¿De verdad te gustaría que algún día nos casásemos?

- No veo me veo en futuro sin ti.

- Hermione comenzó a acercarse hacia Ron con una mirada ensoñadora, y cuando iba a besarlo de nuevo.

- OH no, ahora no si siguen así no almorzaremos nunca - Tomando a cada uno de la mano los apartó y los empujó hacia el comedor.

- Los tres reían hasta que entraron al comedor.

- Después de sentarse a almorzar, cuando solicitaron los postres, apareció una nota en el plato de Harry, debajo de su tarta de chocolate.

- "Señor Harry, como se encuentra,

necesito hablar con usted esta noche señor.

Es muy importante señor.

Se despide

Dobby"

- Le enseño la nota a sus amigos. Y les dijo – Este día va a ser extremadamente largo.

- Se levantaron y observaron que Candy estaba almorzando un poco alicaída.

Se acercaron para preguntarle como se encontraba.

- Pues me encuentro bien, solo que no me gusta lo que pasó hoy en la mañana, no me importa tanto el castigo, pero sí lo que le hicieron a mis compañeros se veía y escuchaba terrible, no creí que alguien hiciera algo tan horrible.

- Necesitamos hablar contigo de eso y otras cosas, pero ahora no podemos, no te preocupes, mañana en el desayuno hablaremos – dijo Hermione.

- No lo creo, tengo castigo todas las mañanas de limpieza.

- Mañana no, ya verás, - le dijo una Hermione sonriente dirigiéndose a la clase de Dcao.

- Cuando se acercaron al aula el silencio era muy grande, lo cual no era normal y Hermione que siempre se encontraba alerta los detuvo.

- ¿No escuchan?

- Los dos se volvieron a ver, pusieron atención y contestaron al mismo tiempo.

- No realmente no.

- ¿Hay algo que escuchar? – Preguntó Ron.

- ¿No creen que hay demasiado silencio en el aula?

- ¡Es cierto! – Dijo Harry y asomándose un poquito y retrocediendo rápidamente le dijo.

- Los demás alumnos están flotando en una esquina al fondo del aula, que hacemos ¿Le avisamos a Dumblendore?

- No esperen, creo que es un truco del nuevo profesor – dijo Hermione.

- ¿Qué hacemos entonces? – Preguntaron Ron y Harry.

- Esperemos a que otro alumno ingrese y observemos que pasa.

- Así lo hicieron, llegaron dos alumnos más de Hufflepuff que se les quedaron mirando unos segundos mientras estos hacían que buscaban algo en sus mochilas. No tardaron en entrar cuando un rayo rojo los impactó y luego levitaron hacia el punto opuesto de donde salió el rayo.

- A ha, ya se que haremos, Ron toma aquel escudo que tiene esa armadura, tu entrarás por delante con este escudo, nos protegerás lo que puedas mientras Harry y yo lanzaremos hechizos de desarme hacia esa posición, lo más rápido que podamos, ¿Qué les parece la idea?

- No hacía falta que hiciera la pregunta, Ron ya estaba descolgando el escudo y Harry había sacado la varita.

- Lo que tú digas. – respondieron los dos y se alistaron.

- A las tres – dijo Hermione – una, dos tres.

- Los tres ingresaron, un rayo rojo impacto en el escudo que se volvió tan pesado que se le cayó de la mano a Ron, sin embargo Hermione y Harry, habían lanzado sus hechizos hacia el lugar de donde provino el rayo rojo.

- El hombre que había lanzado el hechizo apenas pudo levantar un débil escudo que lo protegió del primer impacto, el de Harry que por su práctica era mucho más rápido y poderoso que el de Hermione, así que este al impactar con el escudo lo rompió, y el segundo impacto, el de Hermione le dio de lleno en el pecho, desarmándolo y haciéndole caer de espaldas junto a la pared.

- Los tres no tardaron en reconocerlo y corrieron hacia él.

- Profesor Moody, se encuentra bien.

- Si, no se preocupen, valla con ustedes, no creí que se defendieran también. – Dijo este incorporándose y tomando su varita, luego apuntando a los demás estudiantes dijo – Finite incantatem, ahora que se puede mover tomen asiento, hoy hablaremos de lo ocurrido – se dirigió a su escritorio y se sentó.

- La mayoría ya me conocen, soy Alastor Moody, para ustedes soy el profesor Moody, y aunque muchos me confundan este es mi primer año como profesor.

Tuve intenciones de no venir, pero creo que Harry y los suyos me necesitan y saldré de mi retiro por un tiempo, hasta que pueda pasar mis aprendizajes a la siguiente generación.

Bueno lo que están sacando los libros, guárdenlos, ya que ustedes necesitan ahora más práctica que lectura, creo que ya leyeron demasiado el año pasado ¿No?

- Varios con una sonrisa asintieron. En una fracción de segundo sacó su varita y apunto al asiento de uno de la casa de Ravenclaw y dijo Evanezco. El muchacho cayó sentado en el piso, al tiempo que todos los demás se reían. Evanezco, se escuchó por segunda vez y fue una de Hufflepuff la que cayó. Todos aún riendo entendieron, apuntó a otro que inmediatamente se levantó pero en lugar de desaparecer la silla dijo Aguamenti y el alumno quedó empapado.

- Se dio vuelta y apunto a Hermione y dijo "Experlliarmus", Hermione que ya había sacado la varita dijo "Protego", el hechizo rebotó de vuelta a Ojoloco que diciendo "Protego" de nuevo hizo rebotar el hechizo hacia Ron que no se esperaba nada en ese momento y salió despedido contra Harry que logró frenar su caída.

- Muy bien señorita Granger treinta puntos para Gryffindor por su reacción, parece que estás muy bien entrenada –dijo el profesor haciendo que Hermione se pusiera colorada mientras con otro movimiento de varita hacía desaparecer la silla de otro estudiante que también caía al suelo, luego se dirigió a su asiento –Bueno entenderán que esta clase será de práctica de defensa y ataque, practicarán todos los hechizos conocidos, hasta que reaccionen automáticamente a cualquier ataque.

Además practicaremos duelos, para lo cual solicitaré la ayuda del mejor duelista que conocemos.

- Todos se pusieron contentos, traerían a alguien quien les enseñaría combate directo.

- ¿Quién es? ¿Lo conocemos? Preguntó una alumna de Hufflepuff.

- Claro es su queridísimo profesor de Pociones.

- Todos palidecieron. A nadie le gustaba ese profesor excepto a los de Slytherin.

- Pero si agredimos a un profesor nos expulsarán, además no creo que el se exponga a que un alumno le gane.

- Bueno señorita Granger en cierta forma tienes razón. Pero es una clase de duelo, por lo tanto si el profesor pierde, no hay ningún problema. Y segundo, no creas que es fácil ganarle, como te dije es un excelente duelista, y creo que frente a frente, con todo mi conocimiento y práctica, me las vería bien difícil poder competir con él y mucho menos ganarle.

- Sin embargo, ustedes son jóvenes, y creo que muchos de ustedes desearían ganarle una al profesor ¿No? – dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

Claro que muchos de ellos ya se habían imaginado derrotando al profesor, quedando como héroes ante todos sus compañeros.

Pero que éste se expusiera a los alumnos, hacía pensar a más de uno, no sin razón, que no sería difícil, si no imposible poder derrotarle.

- Bueno hablemos primero de lo que ocurrió al entrar al salón, los únicos que lograron salir ilesos fueron Harry, Hermione y Ron, así que cuéntenos que pasó, como se dieron cuenta de lo que ocurría y como planearon superarlo.

- Los tres se volvieron a ver pero Harry y Ron se quedaron viendo a Hermione quien alzando los hombros, y como siempre a ella le gustaba hablar, esta narró lo que había ocurrido, explicando que solo supusieron que era una práctica del profesor, pero no sabían a que atenerse, por lo tanto al ingresar uno defendió y los otros dos atacaron.

- Bueno - dijo Moody – Por mi parte mi ojo mágico me permitió ver lo que hacían, pero no podía escuchar, así que me imaginé que los tres entrarían protegiéndose por el escudo que Ron agarró, pero cometí un error, no creí que fueran a atacarme, los subestimé, debí pensar que si defendieron el tren y atacaron al adversario, no se quedarían solo con la defensa, lo que demuestra que se encuentran mejor preparados de lo que suponía. Así que tomen en cuenta que no volverá a pasar, no los subestimaré de nuevo, para mi son ya hombres y mujer capaces de combatir - dijo esbozando una sonrisa y haciendo que Hermione se pusiera más colorada ya que ella había sido la que pudo enfrentarse dos veces a él y salir ilesa

- Ahora bien quiero que me cuenten paso por paso lo que pasó en el ataque al tren y estudiaremos lo que se hizo bien y lo que no, y como se podría mejorar en un nuevo ataque.

- Hermione sin esperar a que le dijeran algo comenzó a narrar lo ocurrido, pero sin mencionar las palabras de la Tía de Harry, cuando terminó otros del ED que se encontraban en la clase como Seamos narró lo que ocurrió dentro del vagón, así como la escapatoria de los de Slytherin, quienes como representantes en la clase de Dcao tenían a Malfoy y Crabbe y Goyle, estos se opusieron a lo que decía de que habían huido y dijeron simplemente que observaron como se avecinaba el peligro, tomaron a los de segundo y tercero dirigiéndose al bosque cercano para protegerlos y que era mentira que sabían nada, solo estaban haciendo una pequeña fiesta, por eso habían tomado el último vagón.

La verdad ellos también tenían planeada su defensa, por lo tanto el profesor Moody, para volver al tema ya que los alumnos comenzaban a acalorarse, dijo – No importa lo que los Slytherin hicieron, lo que queremos ver es lo del ataque y la defensa, francamente estuvo excelente, sin embargo no me pareció conveniente que Harry y sus amigos se quedaran fuera de los vagones, ya que estos ayudarían a la defensa.

- Harry se levantó y dijo – Yo estoy cansado de ver morir a mis amigos y familiares, y de ahora en adelante estaré al frente, no me importa lo que los adultos piensen, porque lo que han hecho hasta ahora no ha sido suficiente, y si mi deber es enfrentarme a Voldemort, no lo haré desde atrás, utilizando a mis amigos y seres queridos como escudos.

- Vaya - Dijo Moody – Un verdadero Gryffindor, sabes yo fui un Gryffindor también cuando estuve en Hogwarts, y me agrada saber que ya piensas como hombre, pero a veces la astucia vale más que la valentía, y aunque me agrada oír esas palabras de usted señor Potter, sepa que si piensa continuar con esa disposición no tendré más que… Entrenarlo más fuerte que los demás, así que si quiere clases extra, especiales yo se las daré.

- Al finalizar estas palabras sonó el timbre, - bueno ya hablaremos luego, como tarea, deberán escribir un pergamino donde expliquen algunas mejoras de defensa para un futuro ataque al tren – Con un movimiento de varita hizo desaparecer todas las sillas, haciendo que el 80 por ciento de la clase se cayera al suelo, incluyendo a Harry y Hermione que se había retrazado escribiendo lo que Moody decía, mientras que Ron soltaba una carcajada ya que este confiando en que Hermione copiaba siempre todo ya se había levantado.

- Cuando salieron se encontraron al duende que habían visto a medio día,

- Disculpen donde quieren que nos reunamos, que les parece en el salón del requisito.

- ¿Cómo sabe de ese salón? – Inquirió Hermione.

- Bueno hable con los elfos del castillo informándoles que necesitaba toda ayuda porque trabajo para Harry, entonces un elfo saltó y dijo que él estaba dispuesto hasta morir por usted, dijo que se llamaba Dobby, espero que lo conozcan, le dije que tendría que hacer una reunión secreta e importante y que si sabía donde podría ser, entonces me dijo que ese salón estaba disponible y era totalmente seguro, así que Bill y la reportera ya los están esperando con todo listo.

- Excelente vamos, - dijo Harry – ehhh un momento necesitamos a Ginny.

- No se preocupe señor - dijo Dobby detrás de él yo iré por ella si me lo permite.

- Claro gracias.

- Y tronando los dedos desapareció, al mismo instante en que todos subían las escaleras dirigiéndose al salón de los requisitos.

- Debemos apurarnos no tenemos mucho tiempo.

- Hola Bill, Hola Srta. Skeeter – dijeron todos al unísono – Hola – respondieron los dos, pero observaron que la Srta. Skeeter tenía una venda en los ojos.

- ¿Por qué ella se encuentra vendada? – Preguntó Ron.

- Por que no quería que supiera nada hasta que habláramos con ella – dijo Harry – Srta. Skeeter, ya puede quitarse la venta.

- Ella se quitó la venda – y cuando los vio se alteró – Ustedes de nuevo, no quiero nada con ustedes, por ustedes perdí el trabajo de reportera, y ahora nadie quiere contratarme, todos creen que me escondí cuando se dieron cuenta que todo lo que escribí de Harry y el innombrable era mentira y que trabajaba para el innombrable, cuando la verdad estaba encerrada en un frasco – dijo volviendo a ver a Hermione quien tratando de no soltar una carcajada recordando todo puso cara de "yo no fui" o "es conmigo la cosa".

- Calma -dijo Harry tratando también de contener la risa al ver la cara de Hermione, que sabía que estaba disfrutando esto – ¿Te gustaría ser reportera de nuevo con todos los derechos, aún más la editora en jefe del Diario El Profeta?

- Eso – dijo esbozando una sonrisa cínica – Creo que está muy lejos de su alcance niño, por más conocidos que tengas y por lo que eres ahora.

-En ese momento apareció Ginny con Dobby, la cual se sentó a la par de Harry y le tomó la mano por debajo de la mesa.

- Pues no - dijo Bill – Toma Harry, aquí esta el documento legal en el cual se da a conocer que usted es dueño del noventa y un por ciento de las acciones, lo cual lo hace el dueño del periódico y puedes hacer lo que quieras.

- Todos abrieron la boca, especialmente Skeeter.

- Bueno señorita Skeeter – dijo Harry – Que decide, empezarás a trabajar para mí o no, comenzarás con el triple de sueldo que tenías cuando trabajabas anteriormente.

- Está bien creo que es la mejor oferta que tengo, pero quiero que esa señorita nunca se acerque a mí, -dijo señalando a Hermione quien no pudo abstenerse y soltó una sonrisita.

- Se tratará, sin embargo ella será quien revise sus escritos antes de ser publicados, puesto que no se mentirá más en el Profeta.

- Se los enviaré por lechuza, pero que no se acerque. Por otra parte que es lo que quieren que haga, puesto que estoy aquí es por algo ¿No?

- Si queremos que tomes nota de todo lo que va a ocurrir en una reunión hoy – le explicó Harry.

- ¿Y quienes se van a reunir? Si se puede saber.

- El Ministro, Albus Dumblendore y nosotros.

- El Ministro los convocó a ustedes a una reunión – musitó esbozando una sonrisa. Esto no me lo perdería por nada en el mundo, ¿Saben ustedes cual es la intención de esa reunión?

- No realmente – dijo Hermione – Pero suponemos que es para que Harry y Dumblendore apoyen al Ministerio.

- Ya veo – dijo Skeeter viendo a Hermione – Se que eres inteligente y peligrosa, creo que esta reunión será importante y amena, además creo que no saldrá como el Ministro tiene pensado.

- Claro que no – dijo Harry, - Ahora Señorita Skeeter podría esperarnos en la entrada de la oficina del Director ya casi vamos.

- Apenas salió Harry le preguntó a Bill, ¿Tienes algo más para mi?

- Lo siento apenas he recopilado un 40 por ciento de la información, hemos estado trabajando muchas horas extra pero es mucho, lo que posees y lo de los Black es muy difícil.

- No se preocupe se que trabajas bien, pero lo que quiero saber es si podría darme el lujo de subir los salarios a todo el personal del Profeta, tengo algo en mente.

- Por eso no se preocupe, con lo recogido por ahora, puede pagarle 50 veces más a cada trabajador, sin que se note casi nada en sus posesiones.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cuánto dinero tengo? – pregunto Harry.

- Si no te importa - dijo Bill - Me gustaría dar un informe completo, y por ahora te diré que podrías comprar con solo el dinero en efectivo que posees unos 150 periódicos el Profeta.

- Esperaré – dijo Harry volviendo a ver a sus amigos que estaban asustados al escuchar lo que Bill había dicho, Harry era increíblemente rico.

- Bueno - dijo Harry – será mejor que nos reunamos con el Director antes de que lleguen los del Ministerio.

- Cuatro minutos después estaban ya en la habitación con el Director y la reportera, discutiendo lo que se les iba a solicitar a los del Ministerio, bueno la reportera solo tomaba nota, y se encontraba impresionada viendo como esos niños eran mucho más inteligentes de lo que ella creía, entendió que salió más que bien de lo que podía esperar, esa Hermione no era alguien a quien enfrentarse cuando planeaba una venganza, de ahora en adelante tendría más cuidado con esos chicos.

- Diez minutos antes de la reunión ya el Ministro con un grupo de personas habían llegado al castillo, sin embargo la Profesora McGonagall los había hecho esperar, como el Director le había pedido, hasta la hora exacta lo cual no tenía de muy buen talante al Ministro.

- Cuando por fin los dejó continuar e ingresaron a la oficina del Director.

- ¿Por qué viene esa con ellos? – rugió Harry al ver a la mujer que venía en el grupo.


	14. Capítulo 14 Reunión con el Ministro seg

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes sobre los que escribo, son propiedad de a JK Rowling. Y mi único interés es alabar su creatividad, creando un fanfic basado en sus libros. Sin embargo los personajes que voy a crear a parte de los ya existentes en los Libros de JK Rowling, son enteramente míos, al igual que los hechizos, conjuros etc. Y no los presto.

**Capítulo 14 Reunión con el Ministro (segunda parte)**

- ¿Por qué viene esa con ellos? – rugió Harry al ver a la mujer que venía en el grupo.

- Y no era para menos, una mujer, si se le podía llamar así: bajita, rechoncha con cara de sapo, reconocida y despreciada por todos los que se encontraban en la oficina.

- Calma Harry, -dijo el ministro, al observar que Harry se había levantado - ella nos acompaña y aunque tengo entendido que has tenido algunas desavenencias con ella, es la más indicada para este caso ya que fue tu maestra por un año y Directora temporal, necesitamos, a alguien que nos guíe, y que nos conozca a los dos, así que ella amablemente dijo que estaría dispuesta a ayudarnos.

- Ella, ella, -varios objetos en la habitación estallaron, otros levitaron, haciendo que el personal que acompañaba al Ministro junto con él mismo, así como Snape que entró sigilosamente detrás de ellos retrocedieran hasta la entrada de la oficina del Director. Los poderes de Harry se habían incrementado enormemente sin que él se diera cuenta, estos al igual que la magia antigua se presentaron al encontrarse furioso.

Todos veían con estupor como todos los objetos se dirigían al grupo del Ministro, Ginny sacando fuerzas de no sabe donde y muy al contrario de su normal postura de niña indefensa, sobreponiéndose al miedo, se acercó y abrazo a Harry, sin saber por que lo hacia, solo dejándose guiar por el instinto, algo que la hacía cambiar y que le decía que ella tenía que poner todo bajo control, le dijo al oído, - calma amor estoy aquí, no pasará nada yo estaré siempre contigo.

- Harry sintió un calor que le nacía de su interior y que quitaba la furia, haciéndolo sentir en otro mundo donde solo había amor y paz, la volvió a ver, pero vio como en el rostro de su amada se dibujaba el temor, sintió como temblaba, aunque en sus ojos se veía entereza, amor, (no por nada era también una Gryffindor), comenzó a sentirse mal, jamás desearía que su Ginny le tuviera miedo, todos los objetos cayeron pesadamente al suelo, - Tranquila, a ti nunca te haría daño, lo sabes, ni a ti ni a Ron o Hermione, son mi familia.

- En el mismo instante se acordó donde se encontraba, se volvió tratando de controlarse lo más posible, continuó diciendo, - o se va ella o me voy yo.

- Un momento, tengo otra idea - dijo Hermione que se había acercado a Harry después de que Ginny lo abrazó, haciéndole calmarse, cuando menos los objetos ahora no levitaban, aunque de vez en cuando temblaban. Se acercó al oído de Harry y suavemente le susurró.

- ¿Quieres que sea ella quien se retire del Ministerio o al menos que se tenga que ir de aquí sola con la cabeza abajo? Además de que demostremos el daño que te hizo el Ministerio el año pasado, lo cual nos daría puntos a nuestro favor, déjame intentarlo. Ya verás.

- ¿Estas segura? – Pero no hacía falta, una sonrisa pícara se le apareció en el rostro a Hermione.

- Harry sintió que por dentro ella le decía, confía en mí, así que afirmó con la cabeza, y aún temblando un poco con la rabia se sentó, dejando que Ginny lo abrazara.

- Hermione se volvió, se dirigió al Director y le susurró algo al oído, a lo cual él asintió.

- Bueno, pasen y siéntensen – Les indicó el Director que con un movimiento de varita había hecho aparecer un conjunto de sillas para que el resto de personas se sentaran.

- Disculpe dijo el Ministro, quien es esa mujer que se encuentra al fondo escribiendo, no le reconozco y por que se encuentran los amigos de Harry aquí, si la reunión era solo con él y el Director.

- Bueno - dijo el Director sonriendo – hay tres razones, la primera yo los invité y al parecer tenía mucha razón – dijo volviendo a ver a Ginny y dedicándole una sonrisa que hizo que esta se sonrojase y tratara se separarse un poco de Harry, aunque este lo impidió – a demás en su carta no establecía que no podía invitar a nadie más a la reunión, la segunda usted trae comitiva, lo cual tampoco estaba en la carta la cual establecía una reunión entre el Ministro, el señor Potter y Albus Dumbledore y tercera, necesitamos unos cuantos testigos, entre ellos la Srta. Skeeter reportera del Diario el Profeta, que es la dama que se encuentra al fondo, ya que usted no dijo que esta reunión fuera secreta, y la verdad no me interesa en lo más mínimo que lo sea.

- Pero yo no pedí reporteros, además ella ya no trabaja para el Profeta, la verdad creo que no trabaja en ninguna parte.

- Pues ahora ha vuelto a trabajar para el mismo Diario, y se encargará de publicar lo que pase en esta reunión, ya que como le dije antes no se estableció que sería secreta y la verdad no quiero más secretos con el Ministerio, creo que causa muchas confusiones.

- El Ministro se revolvió en el asiento pensativo, luego se volvió para hablar con Percy y con Umbridge, quienes le dijeron en voz baja, que con una carta de él nada sería publicado, ya lo había hecho otras veces, así que con una gran sonrisa, continuó - Está bien no hay problema, que tome todos los apuntes que quiera.

Bueno, Harry, noto que has crecido desde la última vez que te vi, ahora casi eres un hombre, por otra parte se que mucha gente te han tratado muy mal al no creerte, que los medios de información como el Diario el Profeta te han difamado al igual que lo han hecho con el Director y han escrito atrocidades de ustedes, así estamos dispuestos a respaldarte e informar a la Comunidad Mágica, la vuelta del innombrable y prepararnos todos juntos para enfrentarle. Junto con la ayuda que prestes al Ministerio, nos encargaremos de frenarlo de nuevo, claro está, la Srta. Umbridge nos dijo que te gustaría ser Auror, así que te daremos un puesto en el Departamento de Aurores, claro no como Auror por ahora, aunque con un buen salario, para que la Comunidad Mágica sepa que te respaldamos y te protegemos, que te parece.

- Harry soltó una carcajada, no sabía si era de cólera o de lo ridículo que le parecía lo que decía el Ministro.

- Disculpe director ¿Harry se encuentra bien? – Preguntó el Ministro, pero este al observar al Director, vio que tenía una gran sonrisa, la cual si no fuera por ser el Director de Hogwarts, también se hubiera convertido en una carcajada.

- Puedo saber ¿Qué les parece tan ameno? – Dijo el Ministro.

- Es que usted no se da cuenta de lo que dijo señor Ministro. Primero el que trató a Harry de mentiroso y que se encontraba mal de la cabeza, fue usted y si más no recuerdo, todas las veces que fui a hablar sobre la vuelta de Voldemort, usted mismo decía que yo no me encontraba bien, inclusive el año pasado no dejo de presionarme para que dejara la Dirección de este Colegio, hasta el día en el Ministerio, en que vieron con sus propios ojos a Voldemort, si no fuera por estos estudiantes y yo mismo, Voldemort hubiera logrado su cometido, o acaso ya no se acuerda de eso.

- El Ministro se puso blanco de cólera ya que realmente no podía refutarle esa respuesta, aún así le respondió.

- Bueno no todo era como usted dice, yo me encontraba atado de manos por falta de pruebas, pero no es eso a lo que vengo, no vengo a hablar del pasado, vengo a hablar del presente, a tratar de salvar a la Comunidad Mágica y a proponerles ayuda y protección para ustedes.

- Disculpe pero, creo señor Ministro que no ocupamos por ahora ninguna ayuda o protección, sin embargo al parecer ustedes si que la necesitan, si no tiene algo más importante que decir, creo que esta reunión ha terminado.

- El Ministro volvió a ver su comitiva, se encontraba sin nada que decir, se había metido en su mollera aconsejado por Umbridge y Percy que realmente él había tenido razón y que ellos estarían de acuerdo en ser apoyados por el Ministerio, que más bien debería darles las gracias por el ofrecimiento de la ayuda y el puesto para Harry en el Ministerio, de esta manera las personas de la Comunidad Mágica, le devolverían su apoyo y credibilidad, dejando de correr el riesgo de perder su puesto. Pero no había salido como esperaba, y su discurso no tuvo ningún impacto en ellos.

- Bueno – dijo el Ministro ya sin más salida – Si yo quisiera que ustedes nos apoyen públicamente¿Qué es lo que ustedes pedirían a cambio?

- Harry iba a hablar, pero Hermione le pidió con un gesto la palabra a lo cual él asintió ya sabía todo lo que Hermione tenía pensado decir y pedir.

- Bueno, creo que lo primero, si ustedes esperan recibir el apoyo de Harry y el Director Dumbledore, cosa que es lo que realmente ustedes vinieron a solicitar desde un principio, lo primero que deberán hacer es una disculpa pública por parte del Ministro, frente a toda la Comunidad Mágica, por todo lo publicado a cerca de ellos el año pasado en el Profeta.

- ¿Qué? – gritó Percy que había perdido los estribos al oír lo que según él era una tamaña tontería - ¿Cómo se les ocurre?, Él es el Ministro y no tiene que disculparse, el obró según las normas establecidas en el Ministerio, usted o ustedes no puede pedir eso, es acaso que no entienden que ustedes son unos niños no pueden exigir nada.

- Ron al escuchar como le habló a Hermione le respondió – Será mejor que usted se calle, y no le hable en ese tono a mi novia, porque el que siempre estuvo equivocado fue usted y el famoso Ministerio, ustedes solo van de error en error igual que usted que todavía se encuentra en el bando equivocado, no me decía en la carta que me escribió el año pasado que me alejara de Harry, que estaba loco y que todo era mentira, y ahora quien mintió.

- Percy lo volvió a ver con rabia - ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí hermanito? Deberías estar estudiando, dejando estos asuntos a los mayores.

- Una copa salió volando y se estrelló cerca de la silla de Percy, todos volvieron a ve a Harry quien le dirigió la palabra – Hermione expondrá los puntos puesto que ella es amiga mía y tiene todo el derecho de hacerlo, ellos defendieron el Ministerio con su vida enfrentándose a los Mortífagos y a Voldemort, mientras ustedes quien saben donde estaban, cosa que nunca aclararon, si vienen a pedir ayuda, de ninguna manera le hablarán de esa forma a mis amigos, el que sobra aquí es usted Sr. Percy Weasley, que siempre estuvo equivocado y lo sigue estando, especialmente con su familia, así que si quieren que esta reunión continúe deberá abandonar este recinto ahora mismo.

- Percy volvió a ver al Ministro, pero este viendo que se encontraba en desventaja por lo dicho y que necesitaba el apoyo de Harry, asintió, haciéndole entender a Percy que debería salir de la habitación.

- Este se levantó y le dirigió una mirada de odio a su hermano y otra a Harry, retirándose.

- Bueno, como decía, también una disculpa pública por los daños ocasionados por la Sra. Umbridge, tanto a Harry como a este colegio, y a los profesores, incluyendo el ataque de los Dementores que ella envió contra Harry.

- Eso no es cierto. – dijo Umbridge con su voz chillona. Yo no he enviado  
Dementores a atacar a nadie.

- Eso no fue lo que nos dijo el año pasado.

- Yo no sé nada de eso, y no pueden comprobarlo, yo soy parte del Visengamot.

- Es mejor que se calmen los ánimos, Umbridge, quieres un té para que se relaje un poco. – Dijo el Director ofreciéndole una taza de té que olía delicioso.

- Si gracias, - dijo dándole un sorbo.

- Entonces – Continuó Hermione con una gran sonrisa – usted no envió dos Dementores a atacar a Harry.

- Si, si lo hice, envié dos de ellos. – dijo Umbridge con cara de asustada al ver que estaba confesando la verdad, se terminó la taza de té, para parar de hablar mientras el Ministro la volvió a ver amenazante.

- Entonces a pesar de haberlos enviado a atacar a Harry, lo juzgo en el juicio del Visengamot sin decir una palabra, en defensa de un inocente.

- Si, así estaba planeado.

- Fue usted quien a sabiendas de que Harry tenía razón y estaba diciendo la verdad, le hizo escribir con una pluma que cortaba el dorso de la mano escribiendo en ella "No debo decir mentiras" durante varios días hasta que la marca se hizo imborrable, solo para callarlo.

- Si, si lo hice – Dijo llevándose una mano a la boca para parar lo que decía, en eso observó la taza y cayó en cuenta, que le habían echado Veritaserum a su té, levantó la mirada hacia el Director quien afirmó con una sonrisa, luego volvió a ver a Hermione quien le sonreía.

- Si – dijo Hermione – Ese té tiene Veritaserum, lo mismo que le pusiste a la bebida de Harry cuando lo interrogaste como si fuera un delincuente, por lo tanto todo lo que has dicho es verdad.

Puedes observar el dorso de la mano de Harry, en donde todavía se aprecia su recuerdo – Harry levantó la mano donde se veía cicatrizado la frase "No debo decir mentiras".

La profesora McGonagall que se encontraba en una esquina soltó un leve bufido, señal de que se encontraba sumamente enojada apretando fuertemente los labios, ella no sabía lo de ese castigo hasta ahora.

- La pluma vuelapluma de Skeeter no paraba, se le escuchaba rasgar alocadamente el pergamino, uno a uno iban cayendo sobre la mesa, ella tenía una gran sonrisa. En un pergamino de los que se encontraban ya en la mesa se leía claramente. "Umbridge confesó en la oficina del Director frente a todos los presentes que ella había enviado los Dementores a atacar a Harry, en el tiempo en que guardaban Azkaban, aunque luego lo acuso de mentiroso junto con el Ministro, llevándolo a un tribunal en el cual se le había enjuiciado por usar magia para defenderse". El Ministro al leer eso se puso de pie.

- Usted no va a publicar eso, verdad.

- ¿Por que no? – Dijo la Srta. Skeeter – mi deber como reportera es de hacerlo, será un gran reportaje, Corrupción en el Ministerio, con un subtítulo, personal del Ministerio confiesan mandar Dementores a atacar a Harry Potter, será uno de mis mejores reportajes.

- Eso nunca se imprimirá.

- Si usted lo dice – dijo Skeeter con una gran sonrisa.

- El Ministro sacó su varita y apuntó a la cara de la reportera, pero en ese instante vio a Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Albus, quienes habían sacado las suyas con movimientos más rápidos y le apuntaban a él.

- Será mejor que guarde esa varita, señor Ministro, si no quiere llevarse una sorpresa – Dijo Dumbledore.

- Ustedes no pueden atacarme, soy el Ministro.

- Si pero usted sacó la varita primero, sin habérsele atacado, si no la guarda, usted y su comitiva podrían salir lastimados.

- Y no piensa que esos tres Aurores que se encuentran detrás de mí no harán nada.

- No lo creo, la Profesora McGonagall les está apuntando por la espalda y ellos todavía no han sacado las varitas, además puede recordar lo que pasó el año pasado ¿No?

- El Ministro más nervioso que nunca, dijo - ¿Es eso todo lo que quieren?

- Claro que no – Dijo Hermione – Apenas estamos empezando – le respondió Hermione sacando una lista.

- ¿Qué? dijo el Ministro, No puedo acceder a nada de lo que Ustedes me han pedido hasta el momento mucho menos les daré o haré nada más.

- Pero si ya ha hecho parte de lo que le hemos pedido, cuando se publique ese artículo solo faltará que usted haga el anuncio y acepte las consecuencias.

- Lo siento Srta. Hermione, pero eso nunca se publicará y si Harry no quiere apoyarme lo obligaré, tengo mis medios, soy el Ministro.

- Inténtelo si quiere – dijo el Director – Pero sabrá de mí antes de que lo intente.

- ¿No saben que soy el Primer Ministro? Yo mando en este País y tengo gran cantidad de Aurores a mi servicio.

- Dígaselo a Voldemort, además los Ministros van y vienen – dijo el Director – y en tu caso mi querido Funge creo que van.

- Pues sabrá de mí. – Se levantó groseramente y se retiró con sus acompañantes sin darles tiempo a decir nada, ni siquiera de despedirse.

- Cuando vieron que el resto se retiraba, Hermione dijo – Profesor Snape, podría quedarse un momento necesitamos hablar con usted y el Director.

- Este se sobresaltó, pero se volvió y se sentó poniendo su mejor entereza.

- ¿En que puedo ayudarle señorita Granger?

- Bueno, pensamos los alumnos aquí presentes que los castigos impuestos a Harry, Ron y Candy están fuera de lugar, y queremos comentarlos juntos con usted y el Director.

- No tengo nada que comentar, soy un profesor y estoy en mi derecho a imponer castigos si así lo creo conveniente.

- Si, siempre y cuando estos tengan base y se hallan analizado todas las pruebas.

- Y así lo he hecho.

- ¿Ha si? Podría informarnos si usted observó quien de todos los alumnos fue el que le pegó de esa forma que le dejó esa marca.

- Si fue Harry o Ron.

- Y en que se basa para esa afirmación, si lo vio puede decir quien de los dos lo hizo.

- No lo vi exactamente pero si extienden las manos se verán, ya que debió habérsela fracturado.

- A ver - Dijo el Director - extiendan los dorsos de sus manos.

- Ambos lo hicieron, pero la única marca eran las del Castigo de Umbridge en el dorso de la mano de Harry.

- No sé como, pero alguno lo hizo.

- Bueno – dijo el Director – Debido a que no hay pruebas será mejor que devuelva los puntos y levante el castigo, probablemente fue otro alumno.

- Se escaparon de nuevo, pero no la próxima vez, seré más cauteloso – masculló Snape entre dientes.

- Y con respecto al castigo de la señorita Candy.

- Ese no se quita, hay testigos del hechizo que ella lanzó y cuando llegué todavía Crabbe y Goyle se encontraban en el piso.

- Es cierto, es posible que un primer ingreso con solo un día de usar la varita lance un hechizo de cuarto año. Pero si es así, alguien de su casa lo está enseñando, además, los otros alumnos estaba siendo atacados con un crucio, una maldición que solo los Mortífagos utilizan, que es verificable y penada por la ley con cadena perpetua en Azcaban.

- Snape la cortó el discurso de Hermione – Yo probé sus varitas.

- No es a eso lo que me refiero, cuando la maldición crucio es aplicada, quedan rasgos en los atacados, de ellos emana magia negra, se puede decir que gotea, y es verificable en los alumnos que fueron atacados, si se analiza poco tiempo después, lo leí en uno de los libros para este año. Y creo que no lo hizo.

- No era necesario como ya le dije verifiqué las varitas.

- Si pero pudieron cambiarlas en cualquier momento.

- Ellos no harían eso.

- Usted no puede asegurarlo, si alguien es capaz de lanzar esa maldición es capaz de mucho más, creo que usted quería protegerlos.

- Y por que yo querría protegerlos solo porque fui - pero en eso vio a la Sta. Skeeter quien con su vuelapluma escribía todo y entendió, Hermione hábilmente lo había conducido, casi a declarar que el era un Mortífago y estaba protegiendo a Mortífagos principiantes, su cara se tornó blanca, se cayó y pensó unos segundos, en su cara se reflejaba la intensa concentración - Usted me esta acusando de algo que pasé por alto, creo que en cierta forma tiene razón, me faltó revisar esa posibilidad soy profesor y mago y puedo cometer algunos errores, pero aún así ella les hizo perder el conocimiento.

- Pero como ahora no se puede comprobar que fue en defensa de sus compañeros parando una imperdonable, es injusto que la castigue sin poder verificar si tenía o no razón.

- Snape pensó unos segundos, si decía que era justa su decisión, fácilmente lo que había escrito la reportera, se publicaría lo pondrían en la listas de Mortífagos, de lo contrario, tendría que levantar otro. Levantó la mirada y vio a Hermione a la cara, la cual trataba de mantenerse ecuánime para no demostrar la satisfacción que le causaba tener en sus manos a Snape, ella sabía que la tenía ganada, al igual que Ron, Ginny y Harry que tenían una gran sonrisa dibujada en la cara.

- Suspirando para tragarse la cólera, Snape dijo – Creo que tiene razón Srta. Granger, creo que ha ganado de nuevo, pero no crea que seguirá con esa suerte. Puedo retirarme - Le dijo al Director con voz cambiada por la cólera.

- Creo que sí Profesor Snape, aunque la próxima vez que desee asistir a una reunión en mi oficina, le pediré que me avise con tiempo, no quisiera que por falta de invitación, como al señor Percy Weasley le soliciten que se retire. – Dijo esto haciéndole entender que no era correcto lo que hizo y que él se encontraba pendiente de lo que el Profesor Snape hacía.

- Esta bien disculpe - Dando media vuelta se retiró.

- Bueno Srta. Hermione – Dijo la reportera – puede revisar lo que se ha escrito y me dirá si lo puedo publicar o no.

- Hermione tomó, el rollo de pergaminos y en pocos minutos leyó todo, solo tacho la conversación con Snape, y se los devolvió listo.

- Pero ¿No ha eliminado nada de lo dicho en esta oficina con el Ministro?

- Pues claro que no, es un excelente reportaje.

- En ese caso me retiro para tenerlo listo y publicarlo para que salga mañana en la mañana.

- Esta bien – dijo Harry – lleve estos papeles al administrador del Diario, donde demuestran que soy el nuevo propietario, a la vez que le informa sobre su nuevo puesto, que se encontrará a la par del gerente del Diario, además que no deseo que se sepa que soy yo, solo que hay un nuevo dueño y que le subió el salario a todo el personal en un 15 por ciento, además quiero que retrase la carta que enviará el Ministro, se que encontrará la forma de hacerlo.

- Si señor. – La Srta. Skeeter se dio media vuelta para salir, aunque todos la volvieron a ver cuando le respondió de esta manera a Harry.

- Solo dígame Harry, no necesito el señor.

- Esta bien Harry, - dijo cerrando la puerta.

- Fantástico dijeron todos – Felicitando a Hermione – Si necesito un abogado te llamaré – Dijo Ron sonriendo.

- No, - dijo Hermione con desilusión - Habíamos preparado mucho más que esto y lo saben, el Ministro es más cerrado de lo que creía.

- Y eso no es nada Srta. Granger, - dijo el Director, me sorprenden como actuaron, a mi no se me habría ocurrido llamar a un reportero. Ahora que es eso de que eres el nuevo dueño del Diario

- Bueno – dijo Harry – soy el dueño del 90 por ciento de las acciones, así que tendrá que ser una prohibición oficial, no solo una nota al Jefe de Prensa, así que cuando el Ministro reciba la respuesta de la nota que le envía el Jefe de Prensa, ya se habrá publicado. Eso también fue idea de Hermione, como el Ministro no sabe que soy el dueño se atendrá a su influencia con el Jefe de Prensa, pero éste ha recibido ordenes directas de no contestarle rápidamente si no es una Orden Ministerial.

- Saben les ha ido mejor que a mí en todo este tiempo, Hermione te felicitó y aunque sé que no estás contenta con lo que hicisteis, debes saber que no me imaginaba lo que tenías en mente – esto hizo enrojecer a Hermione, especialmente porque el director no le llamaba por el apellido, sino por el nombre - por cierto a quien piensan poner de Ministro.

- Todos se volvieron a ver, - ¿De que hablas? - Le preguntó Harry.

- Bueno cuando se publique todo lo acontecido, el Visengamot tendrá que buscar un nuevo Ministro porque nadie aceptará que el actual continúe.

- Todos con una sonrisa creyendo que esto era un a broma de Dumbledore, - le contestaron, - por supuesto que Usted.

- Dumbledore se quedó observando a todos pero, con un tono serio que demostró que no era broma les dijo – Yo no voy a aceptar ese puesto, es mejor que piensen rápido, porque mañana la prensa querrá hablar con ustedes, si quieren puedo hacerla esperar dos días, pero será todo el tiempo que les daré, por mi parte les sugiero uno de dos: Amanda Bones o al Señor Weasley.

- Todos se volvieron a ver y dirigieron la mirada al Director – Disculpe director- dijo Harry – Usted no habla en serio ¿Verdad?, de verdad piensa que nuestra decisión tendrá algún valor.

- Pues claro que sí, con lo ocurrido en el Ministerio el año pasado y lo que se publicará mañana, ustedes serán la imagen de la verdad y la punta de lanza en la guerra contra Voldemort, ahora todos creerán en ustedes y lo que piensen afectara a la Mayoría de la Comunidad Mágica, así que es mejor que se retiren, y piensen, porque es una decisión muy difícil.

- Ginny necesito que mañana vegas, necesito charlar contigo, te parece bien a las 9:00 AM.

- Está bien Director – contestó Ginny poniéndose nerviosa y pensando que querría hablar el Director con ella.

- Todos se despidieron y bajaron las escaleras muy pensativos.

- Bueno Hermione – dijo Harry – ¿A quien piensas poner de Ministro o Ministra?

- ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

- Tú me dijiste en el almuerzo que si quería podía cambiar al Ministro, pero no lo tomé muy en serio creía que era una broma, no sabía que pudieras hacerlo.

- Pues yo no lo dije tampoco en serio¿Crees a caso que soy de las personas que les gusta poner y quitar Ministros como los de la CIA?

- Pues si no lo eres, acabas de comenzar tu nueva carrera – Dijo Harry sonriendo.

- Déjate de bromas, en este momento debemos ponernos serios esta es una gran decisión, porque si es cierto lo de nos dijo Dumblendore, y estoy pensando que tiene mucha razón, la balanza se inclina según nuestra opinión, cosa que es posible que pase mañana, la responsabilidad de la escogencia de la Comunidad Mágica o el Visengamot sobre un nuevo Ministro que sea capaz de luchar contra Voldemort, recae en nuestras manos.

- Bueno tendremos que ponernos a pensar en eso, y tu también -le dijo Harry a Ron al observar que se había retrazado un poco y venía detrás de ellos – Ni te quedes tan calladito, tienes que pensar también, por que estas conmigo hasta el final es mucha la responsabilidad y también estás a dentro.

- ¿No funcionó que me quedara callado¿No?

- Dijo esto poniendo una cara de me pillaron lo cual hizo que Harry, Hermione y Ginny soltaran una carcajada, lo miraron y le respondieron al mismo tiempo – No.

- Y si les digo que no puedo tomar partido por que una de las partes es mi padre.

- Entonces tu padre tiene más posibilidades, podríamos decirle que venga mañana a hablar con nosotros, talvez él pueda ayudarnos en esta decisión.

- Es buena idea, le mandaré una carta diciéndole que es urgente que hable con nosotros en persona y que venga mañana en la mañana lo más pronto posible, que es urgente.

- Perfecto – dijo Harry – Hermione que sigue en la agenda.

- Dobby, en las cocinas.

- Oye era broma¿Llevas una agenda?,- dijo Harry sonriéndole a la vez que le ponía una cara de ¡es posible¡ a Hermione la cual le sonrió, continuó -vaya se me había olvidado, con lo cansado que me encuentro¿Me acompañan?

- Ni perdérmelo – dijo Ron – a como están las cosas, no sería raro que te nombraran el Ministro de los elfos domésticos y a Hermione Defensora, ya saben, por lo del P.E.D.O.

- Mejor cállate, este día ha sido muy largo, y solo dos cosas han valido la pena, el ojo de Snape y la cara de Umbridge al ser desenmascarada.

- Si el ojo de Snape – Dijo Ron con una gran sonrisa – Será el segundo de los mejores recuerdos de haber estado en este Castillo.

- ¿Y cual es el mejor? - Preguntó Hermione, mientras la hacía cosquillas a la pera en cuadro de entrada a las cocinas.

- Rápidamente y con picardía Ron se volvió y le dijo en el oído, - Cuando me diste el Si.

- Esto hizo que Hermione le agarrara un cosquilleo en el vientre, sintiera que se le movía el piso, lo volviera a ver, se le acercara y le diera a Ron uno de esos besos de película.

- Oyen déjenlo para más tarde, que ahora tenemos mucho que hacer. Pareja de Tórtolos.

- Si tienes envida, no te preocupes – le dijo Ginny atrayéndolo hacia ella, le dio también un beso de película, que dejó a Harry sin aliento, ese se volvió hacia Ron y Hermione y les volvió a decir – Tórtolos – y se volvió a Ginny que lo miro extrañada.

- ¿Y eso?

- Solo quería comprobar si esa palabra era el botón que te hacía besar así.

- No hace falta una palabra – le dijo Ginny sonriendo y volviéndolo a besar, mientras Ron y Hermione entraban sonriendo a las cocinas.

No tardaron en ingresar a las cocinas, cuando Dobby se acercó corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Harry y sus amigos, a quienes los demás Elfos los instaban a pasar.

-¡Harry Potter! Señor, vino con sus amigos – chilló el Elfo con una sonrisa que amenazaba con salirse de su rostro – Pasé y siéntensen – les comunicó haciendo aparecer una mesa muy suntuosa con cinco sillas, una de ellas parecía para un rey.

Disculpen que no haya escrito en mucho tiempo, pero estoy trabando mucho y no he tenido tiempo para actualizar, gracias por esperar. Todavía faltan muchos capítulos. ;).


	15. Capítulo 15 Nuevos Elfos

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes sobre los que escribo, son propiedad de a JK Rowling. Y mi único interés es alabar su creatividad, creando un fanfic basado en sus libros. Sin embargo los personajes que voy a crear a parte de los ya existentes en los Libros de JK Rowling, son enteramente míos, al igual que los hechizos, conjuros etc. Saben que si los presto, solo infórmenme en cual fanfic para leerlo, soy fanático de Harry Potter y de sus fanautores. :)

- Capítulo Nuevos Elfos

-¡Harry Potter! Señor, vino con sus amigos – chilló el Elfo con una sonrisa que amenazaba con salirse de su rostro – Pasén y siéntensen – les comunicó haciendo aparecer una mesa muy suntuosa con cinco sillas, una de ellas parecía para un rey. La mesa estaba construida de un cristal de color rosa, al igual que las sillas.

Todos tomaron una silla, sin embargo dejaron la más suntuosa sin usar y volvieron a ver al elfo.

- ¿No te vas a sentar con nosotros? – Preguntó Hermione.

- El Elfo abrió los ojos asustado y dijo – De ninguna manera Dobby se sentaría con el señor Harry Potter y sus amigos, no como van a creer que Dobby se sentaría con ustedes, Dobby esta para servir al Señor Harry Potter y sus Amigos.

- Entonces ¿Para quien es esa silla? – continuo preguntando Hermione mientras señalaba la silla que quedaba vacía en la mesa.

- Dobby sonrió abiertamente, - ¿Ustedes creyeron que esa silla era para Dobby? No, no, no.

- A Dobby le ordenaron que los invitara y que preparara esta reunión, por que saben que Dobby es el elfo más conocido de Harry Potter.

- No eres el elfo más conocido – Dijo Harry – eres mi amigo.

- Dobby volvió a ver a Harry abriendo los ojos y le corrieron unas lágrimas por las mejillas, saltó y se agarró a los pies de Harry llorando.

- Dobby se siente muy alagado por lo que su amo Harry ha dicho, Dobby nunca creyó poder ser tratado como un amigo de Harry.

- Harry no sabía que hacer los otros elfos le veían impresionado, Harry había dicho que Dobby era su amigo, y para ellos eso no era normal, un amo por más bueno que fuera nunca diría que su elfo era su amigo.

- Tranquilo Dobby – dijo Harry – ¿Qué esperabas que pensara de alguien que trata siempre de cuidar de mi y de mis amigos?

- Si Dobby - dijo Hermione – Eres nuestro amigo y si algún día tienes problemas nosotros correremos en tu ayuda, al igual que por todos estos elfos que están aquí, ellos velan por nosotros y nos cuidan, nos preparan nuestros alimentos, limpian nuestras habitaciones cuidan los fuegos, nos pasan ayudando todo el tiempo, por lo tanto son nuestros amigos.

- Todos los elfos se taparon la boca, algunos gimotearon y otros se echaron a llorar.

- ¿Qué les pasa? - preguntó Hermione a Dobby - ¿Es que acaso es malo decir que queremos ser amigos de todos los Elfos? ¿Por que creemos que son muy buenas criaturas, creo que hablando por todos nosotros diría que nos encantaría ser sus amigos.

- Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

- Yo responderé eso – Dijo un elfo que se encontraba cerca de la chimenea, al que nadie había visto aparecerse, ni cuanto tiempo tenía de esta ahí.

Todos volvieron a verlo, los elfos inmediatamente se inclinaron hacia el que había hablado y los chicos se pusieron de pie impresionados.

Este elfo a diferencia de los demás no vestía mal, sus ropas no eran muy suntuosas, pero si lucían bien, además que portaba una larga daga de plata, la cual para su tamaño era como una espada. Este se encamino y llego a donde se encontraban los chicos, y les dijo – Es un placer conocerlos Señor Potter, Señorita Granger, y señor y señorita Wasley, soy Elerossë Culnámo, Rey de los Elfos Domésticos.

Vengo de Lothlórien, que significa 'la tierra en la que sueñan las flores', y que recibía también los nombres de Lórien, 'Tierra de los sueños' y Laurelindórinan, 'tierra del valle del oro cantor'. En este reino de los bosques, crecían los árboles mallorn de hojas doradas y troncos plateados. Son los árboles más altos y más hermosos de la Tierra.

- Pero los árboles más altos son las Secuoyas, - dijo Hermione – Tapándose la boca al ver que había interferido con la explicación del Rey.

- No se preocupe - le dijo el elfo sonriéndole, - Se que eso es lo que los humanos y magos piensan, pero ninguno conoce nuestro reino, porque se encuentra oculto bajo grandes hechizos, muy parecidos a los hechizos fidelio que ustedes conocen, pero más poderosos. Por ahora siéntensen, - les dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla que estaba vacía.

- En pocos instantes la mesa fue cubierta por fabulosos platillos con comidas nunca vistas por los chicos que se les despertó el apetito por los aromas que despedían.

- Sírvanse - les dijo el Rey - Bueno Srta. Granger, creo que ese es su apellido ¿No?

- Si – dijo esta asustada porque conocía su apellido, pero recordó que los había saludado a todos como si los conociera anteriormente, - Aunque prefiero que me llamen Hermione.

- Esta bien Hermione, ahora respondiendo a tu pregunta, no es normal para los elfos domésticos, ser tratado como iguales. Tenemos tres mil años trabajando para los humanos, cuando menos el noventa y nueve porciento de nuestra población, el resto vivimos en Lothlórien. Les voy a contar una historia si disponen de tiempo.

- Todos afirmaron, mientras se servían, nunca habían probado manjares tan exquisitos, aunque también, no tenían la menor idea de que comían, ya que nada les era conocido, ni aun el jugo, o vino porque tenía un sabor parecido al mango pero más delicioso.

- Hace demasiado tiempo, cuando el hombre apenas se encontraba creando las primeras sociedades primitivas, parecidas a las indígenas de los años 200 D. C. en América. Todavía no conocían la magia, aunque ya algunos la poseían, pero no sabían utilizarla. Los Elfos eran los únicos seres que dominábamos la Magia en la Tierra y nos creíamos superiores a todas las demás razas del Planeta. Algunos de nosotros se divertían asustando a los humanos, y por eso ellos creyeron muchas veces que existía el Dios de la lluvia, el del mar el de los volcanes etc. y fue cuando comenzaron algunos a pedir sacrificios humanos.

El Rey bajando la cabeza, continuó, realmente al principio no mataban a los que iban a sacrificar, cuando eran lanzados al mar o al volcán, simplemente se les transportaba mágicamente a otro sitio y los hacían esclavos de los elfos que se divertían con los humanos.

Con el tiempo se generalizó, y todos los elfos tenían a su servicio humanos, los cuales creían que eran demonios y los servían sin discutir.

Pero de los humanos nació un ser con una magia muy poderosa y muy inteligente que aprendió la mayoría de nuestros secretos y reclutó luego a todas las personas que tenían un poder mágico y los entrenó.

Nosotros nos habíamos descuidado mucho y no nos entrenábamos, cuando empezó la lucha, perdimos en poco tiempo.

Cuando nos rendimos este ser que llamamos Elrhoir Ancálimon que significa 'Dominador de Elfos' y quien muchos años depués fue conocido por ustedes bajo el nombre de Merlin. Este mago nos hechizo, realmente fue una maldición y dijo que serviríamos de generación en generación a los humanos, a excepcion de la realeza, hasta que alguno de ellos nos viera diferente a un sirviente, cosa que no paso por miles de años, hasta ahora.

- Quiere decir que ustedes han servido como esclavos a los humanos durante miles de años y ninguno los trato como algo diferente a ellos. Eso es… - Pero Hermione no encontraba las palabras para decirlo, aunque en su cara se reflejaba el enojo.

- No se preocupe Hermione - dijo El Rey – Es hora del cambio y gracias a usted, Harry y sus amigos todo cambiará.

Si me permiten quisiera ser también amigo de ustedes.

- Claro que sí – respondieron todos al unísono.

- Solo eso necesitaba escuchar – dijo el Elfo con una gran sonrisa, en su rostro se observaba una mirada de profundo agradecimiento y admiración, al observar a estos cuatro jóvenes que desprendían confianza, lealtad y sobre todo nobleza de corazón. -No esperaba a alguien más que Harry, pero veo que los amigos de Harry son iguales a él, y es cierto todo lo que Dobby me contó, al decir verdad no le creía todo lo que dice, normalmente exagera un poco, - dijo sonriéndole al Elfo, que se encontraba todo acongojado - Pero me parece que ustedes son los que necesito.

- ¿Nos necesita para qué? – Preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

- Para poder romper el Hechizo que nos obliga a ser serviles, y que nos hace pensar como simples Elfos domésticos. Tengo la obligación como Rey de hacer un pacto de sangre con un humano que nos tenga como amigos, no como sirvientes y que desee que seamos sus iguales, sus hermanos, en el pacto de sangre compartiremos nuestra sangre con el humano, o más bien con la mía ya que soy el Rey, pero al ver que ustedes cuatro son iguales quiero hacer el pacto con todos ustedes al mismo tiempo. Si ustedes aceptan.

- ¿Va a doler? – Preguntó Ron con los ojos abiertos y con una cara de preocupación que hizo que sus amigos lo volvieran a ver y sonrieran.

- Un poquito –dijo Elerossë – pero pasará rápido.

- ¿Eso hará que todos los elfos deseen ser libres? – preguntó Hermione.

- Bueno solo si ellos quieren, la verdad lo que harán es simplemente que ellos dejen de estar sujetos por el vínculo mágico o maldición a los humanos, pero si ellos desean seguir trabajando para ellos, lo seguirán haciendo.

- Ya veo – Dijo Hermione – puede empezar conmigo – dijo extendiendo el brazo y cerrando los ojos.

- El elfo sonrió grandemente al observar el aplomo de Hermione – ¡Vaya! Eres muy valiente y con un gran corazón, jovencita, pero no será de esa forma.

- Hermione se sonrojó, bajo el brazo, mientras el Elfo volvía la mirada hacia el resto de los muchachos.

- ¿Todos aceptan?

- Todos los chicos asintieron, mientras Ginny se acercaba tomandosé del brazo de Harry a la vez que también asentía.

- El elfo con un movimiento de mano hizo desaparecer todo de la mesa y apareció un cristal en forma de rombo de color verde esmeralda, de un brillo precioso, casi hipnotizante, Ginny al verlo le susurró al oído de Harry, - Se parece mucho al color de tus ojos – Harry se sonrió pero volvió a ver inmediatamente al cristal ya que comenzaba a brillar.

- Todos saquen sus varitas y póngalas apuntando al edkar, todos sacaron las varitas y las pusieron en dirección a la piedra ya que supucieron que esto es lo que se refería el Rey, sin embargo cuando Harry puso su varita esta no sono como madera, sino como metal.

- ¿Por qué sonó así? – preguntó Hermione.

- No lo se pero será mejor que después hablemos de eso- le dijo Harry que recordaba que la varita había aumentado de peso – ya que el Elfo tocaba con la punta de su espada, la punta del cristal, un rayo violeta salió de la punta del rombo hacia el corazón del Elfo del cual comenzó a emanar sangre, hacia el rompo hasta llenarlo por la mitad, Hermione ahogó un grito al igual que Ginny.

Al instante cuatro rayos más se dispararon hacia el corazón de lo chicos y estos sintieron como un alfiler caliente les atravesaba el corazón, era un dolor agudo. Luego sin poderse mover observaron como un hilo del color de la sangre comenzaba a salir del punto donde el rayo tocaba sus corazones y llegaba al rombo, cuando el rombo se lleno, este giró a gran velocidad, luego paro y de nuevo la sangre se había vuelto de color blanca, y comenzó a recorrer alrededor de los rayos que conectaban al edkar con sus corazones, pero en sentido inverso, sintieron, primero un frío intenso, luego un calor y al final perdieron el conocimiento.

Veinte minutos después uno a uno comenzaron a recuperarse mientras los Elfos los atendían, todos estaba acostados en sendos cogines del tamaño de camas.

- ¿Qué nos pasó? – dijo Harry incorporándose, mientras un elfo le alcanzaba sus gafas.

- Se me olvidó decirles que yo nunca había hecho esto con un humano y no sabía la reacción que tendría, esto solo se hace de padre a hijo dentro de la familia real y nunca se había hecho con alguien que no fuera Elfo, lo siento.

- No importa – dijo Hermione, - todos estan bien, - Todos asintieron.

- Lo importante es que ya está hecho, ¿Cuando comenzará a tener efecto? – Preguntó Hermione.

- Hace veinte minutos, en el momento en que ustedes se desmayaron.

- O vaya, - Hermione trató de levantarse, pero todo le dio vuelta y volvió a caer sentada, ¿Qué me pasa? No puedo levantarme.

- No lo se, creo que estas muy débil – Dijo Harry que trató de incorporarse pero también se volvió a acostar – vaya creo que a mi también me afecto.

- No se preocupen, es mejor que se duerman aquí y mañana podrán levantarse.

- Eso no esta mal, así mañana desayunaré en la cama – Dijo Ron sonriéndole a los elfos que le devolvieron la sonrisa, mientras Hermione ponía una cara de desesperación. Por cierto necesito enviar una carta a mi padre.

- Varios elfos corrieron y les trajeron unas mantas, con las cuales los abrigaron.

- Uno tomó la carta, y le dijo que con gusto el la enviaría.

- Se sentían muy cansados y rápidamente se durmieron.

Pocos instantes después los Elfos presentes observaron como unos capullos de luz envolvían a Harry y sus amigos.

- Rápido ordenó el rey a un elfo valla a la ciudad y traiga a , el elfo desapareció y reapareció pocos segundos después con un elfo que parecía increiblemene anciano.

- Si su señoría, que puedo hacer por usted.

- El rey le contó en pocas palabras lo que había ocurrido con los jóvenes y que nunca había observado lo que ocurrió, en un humano o en un elfo. Se encontraba asustado, no deseaba que les pasara nada a los jovenes que habian liberado a su pueblo y que lo consideraban amigo y hermano.

- El Elfo conjuró un cetro, con el cual creó unas runas formadas de luz al rededor de cada jóven.

Con un canto élfico, esta runas se formaron de color azul y cada una cambió su escritura.

- Debemos llevanos a esto chicos a nuestra ciudad. Solo tenemos cuatro horas, tenmos que inyectarles energía mágica pura.

- El rey se volvió hacia Dobby, ve y cuentale al Director lo ocurrido, volveré en media hora, para hablar con el director, cuando este seguro que ellos están estables.

- Dobby afirmó con la cabeza y con una reverencia desapareció.

- ¿Cómo los transportaremos? Preguntó el rey.

- Es mejor no tocarlos hasta hacer el conjuro, será mejor que cuatro elfos toquen cada cojín y desaparezcan con ellos y aparezan en la plaza central de la ciudad, y se necesita convocar a treinta mil elfos para hacer el conjuro.

- Eso implica casi el ochenta pociento de nuestra población.

- Volviendo a ver a uno de los elfos más cercanos, le dijo – ve toma a los que se queden y convoca a todos los elfos, usen el sistema de cadena, los quiero a todos en media hora en la ciudad. Ustedes dijo señalando al grupo que estaban atrás transporten al los jóvenes ahora mismo a la ciudad.

- En pocos segundos no quedaba ningún elfo en las cocinas ni en el castillo. En ese momento apareció Dobby que traía al Director.

- ¿Qué pasó Dobby? ¿Dónde están todos?

- Dobby supone, señor Director que se han ido a Lothlórien.

- Lothlórien, que es eso.

- Es la ciudad de los elfos.

- Entonces debemos ir.

- Dobby volvió a ver al Director muy asustado.

- Dobby lo siente señor, pero a Dobby y a ningún elfo, se les permite llevar a nadie a la ciudad sin el concentimiento del Rey, señor.

Además, señor, el Rey dijo que volvería para hablar con usted, señor.

- El Director vovió a ver al Dobby y depués de escrutarlo por unos minutos, asintió y le dijo – bueno Dobby, cuentame que fue lo que ocurrió, paso por paso.

-El elfo asintió y comenzó a contar lo ocurrido.


	16. Capítulo 16 Soy un mago y Mi primera va

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes sobre los que escribo, son propiedad de a JK Rowling. Y mi único interés es alabar su creatividad, creando un fanfic basado en sus libros. Sin embargo los personajes que voy a crear a parte de los ya existentes en los Libros de JK Rowling, son enteramente míos, al igual que los hechizos, conjuros etc. Saben que si los presto, solo infórmenme en cual fanfic para leerlo, soy fanático de Harry Potter y de sus fan autores. :)

**Capítulo 16 Soy un mago y Mi primera varita.**

Pocos segundos después apareció una elfina, con un amuleto en su mano que destellaba luces de un color ambarino. Vamos, el Rey necesita a todos lo elfos en su reino para salvar la vida de los humanos. Solo quedan tres elfos más fuera de la ciudad.

Dobby, con una cara de espanto, no esperó un segundo más y tras chaquear los dedos desapareció.

La elfina se volvió hacia Dumblendore - Señor Director, el Rey le manda este amuleto, dice que si desea viajar a nuestra ciudad, solo tiene que pronunciar Lothlórien, y dejándolo en las manos del Director desapareció con otro chasquido.

Con una sonrisa el Director observó el amuleto por un par de segundos y luego pronunció el nombre de la ciudad de los Elfos, en ese momento se envolvió en una luz ambarina y desapareció.

Flash Baaaaaaaaaaaaaack

En una habitación, iluminada por unas cuantas velas, cuyos muros de piedra tenían un aspecto milenario, se encontraba un niño un poco regordete acostado a una cama, llevaba más de dos días de reposo, su aspecto no podía compararse con el de unos días atrás, en su mesita al lado de la cama se encontraban varios frascos con líquidos de diferentes colores, algunos de esos líquidos se movían solos.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, se sentía bastante descansado y liviano, recordaba levemente una pesadilla en que su casa había sido atacada por unos magos, en ese instante reaccionó gritando. - ¡MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!. – Rápidamente, se incorporó y saltó fuera de la cama. Girando su cabeza observó hacia todos lados, todo lo que podía observar era desconocido, un pavor se apoderó de él al observar que en un cuadro colgado en la pared, un hombrecillo le devolvía la mirada, parecía vivo, caminó hacia el cuadro clavándole la mirada hasta que el hombrecillo del cuadro que parecía observarle sin pestañear le pregunto.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?

- Dudley pegó un grito corrió y se escondió detrás de la cama envuelto en sus cobijas que había jalado al tirarse detrás de la misma.

- Tranquilo, aquí nadie te va a hacer daño, menos yo que estoy pintado en un cuadro.

- Dudley con cara de espanto se asomó por arriba de la cama, y al observar que aunque el hombrecillo se movía por el cuadro, éste no salía del mismo o no podía salir, se atrevió a decirle.

- Pe, pe pero los cuadro no hablan, y yo no hablo con cuadros, solo los raros o locos lo hacen eso creo.

- Bueno al parecer eres bastante raro ¿No? Es la primera vez que veo que un mago se asuste de un cuadro y especialmente de mí.

- Yo no soy ningún mago y no hablo contigo.

- Le contestó al cuadro apuntándolo con su dedo.

- Pues tenemos rato de hacerlo. – Dijo el hombrecillo del cuadro expandiendo su sonrisa.

- Mi nombre es Gerald y anteriormente fui un profesor de Hogwarts, fui profesor de encantamientos. Se que tu nombre es Dudley, y que si eres un mago, de lo contrario la varita con que apuntaste a tu primo Harry, no hubiera lanzado ese rayo.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? Y ¿Qué pasó con mi primo?

- Bueno puedo escuchar sabes y he escuchado a mucha gente que ha venido a tu habitación, con respecto a tu primo esta bien, espera un momento buscaré a alguien para informarle que estas despierto, debes tener mucha hambre.

- Dudley se volvió a ver su barriga severamente disminuida, la cual en ese momento rugió como un león. Si de verdad se encontraba hambriento. Se puso a pensar en lo último que recordaba y se acordó de lo deliciosas que estaban las salchichas y las tostadas mágicas.

Una puerta se abrió sin dejar que él terminara su meditación, la Sra. Pomfrey ingresó a la habitación.

- Tranquilo, todo está bien, ahora te encuentras en recuperación, soy la Sra. Pomfrey y te he estado cuidando, has pasado por mucho, te di una poción para dormir sin sueños, y otra para regular tu organismo, ya habrás notado que has perdido mucho peso, has estado descansando por dos días, ahora te traeré el desayuno espera unos segundos.

Poco después entro la Sra. Pomfrey con un plato de puré de patatas, unas chuletas de puerco, ensalada y un pichel de zumo de calabaza.

El pobre Dudley abrió los ojos el apetito que tenía era tremendo.

Cada vez que tomaba una chuleta, otra aparecía en el plato, al igual que el zumo, que aunque se sirvió varias veces el pichel seguía lleno.

- Bueno Sr. Dudley, espero que no seas igual que tu primo Harry.

- ¿Por qué me dice usted eso?

- Sencillo, en menos de una semana te he tenido que ver dos veces, y en la cama en que te encuentras, casi es propiedad de tu primo, todos los años termina utilizándola varias veces, y prácticamente todos los fines de año, viene a visitarme la última semana – dijo esbozando una sonrisa – y al parecer vienes con más ímpetu que tu primo, ya que no han empezado las clases y te he tenido que sanar dos veces, siguió narrándole las veces en que Harry había parado en la enfermería y las causas.

- Mientras escuchaba a la Sra. Pomfrey Dudley también pensaba - _"Creo que no está tan mal la magia, esto sabe delicioso y a Harry no le ha ido tan bien como yo pensaba"_ -sin embargo de inmediato, paró de comer.

- Sra. Pomfrey. – Llamó. ¿Qué sabes de mis padres?, - Le preguntó, apuntándole con un hueso de la chuleta que se estaba comiendo y que todavía tenía en la mano.

-Sigue comiendo por favor, necesitas reponer energías – le dijo mientras suspiraba – Lo siento, pero aún no se sabe nada de ellos, pero lo que si tenemos certeza es que aún no han muerto.

- ¿Y como lo saben? – Dijo Dudley, mientras unas lágrimas recorrían su rostro.

- No puedo decírtelo, solo confía en mí.

- Dudley siguió comiendo, pero se detuvo. - ¿Disculpe, puedes decirme si realmente soy un mago?

- Pues como hiciste magia con la varita de Harry, supongo que si.

- Y por que nunca hice nada como eso, es decir nunca hice magia antes, y ¿Cómo sabían que Harry era mago y yo no?

- Realmente no lo sé, creo que es mejor que le pregunte al Director Dumblendore.

- Ahora déme esos platos y déjame revisarte.

- Pocos minutos después de revisarlo con varios aparatos muy extraños, y a los que Dudley no dejaba de poner atención, no sea que uno de esos aparatos estuviera vivo y lo atacara por sorpresa, suponía que ya tenía bastante, no sabía realmente lo que le esperaba (ups olvídense de esta frase, no les quiero que adviertan lo que le tengo preparado para un futuro al pobre Diddy).

- Bueno si quieres levantarte puedes hacerlo, te encuentras muy bien, llamaré al Sr. Lupin que vendrá a hablar con usted y podrá salir de la enfermería.

- ¿Cuándo puedo hablar con el Director?

- No se preocupe por eso, ya habrá suficiente tiempo para que te de una completa explicación. – Y diciendo esto salió de la sala.

- Dudley se incorporó de la cama, se sentía increíblemente más liviano, a pesar de todo lo que había comido, claro tenía como tres días de prácticamente no comer, además de esas pociones que le había administrado mientras dormía.

Se asomó a un espejo que se encontraba al fondo de la habitación, se notaba que había perdido bastante peso, ahora se podía ver los pies, con solo mirar hacia abajo, y aunque todavía tenía barriga, en nada se asemejaba a como era antes, además se vio bastante pálido.

- _"Quizás un poco de sol me haría bien"_ -pensó.

Caminó hacia el otro lado de la habitación, había una ventana, a la cual le corrió las cortinas y la abrió, por unos segundos quedó segado por el sol, era extraño que unas simples cortinas o dejaran pasar la claridad y la luz del sol, eran prácticamente las once de la mañana, esta ventana daba directamente al lago, estaba extasiado observando el campo, un bosque con grandes árboles vio como algo como un caballo alado salía volando en el fondo del bosque y volvía a descender en el mismo, el lago tan hermoso, se le quedó observando. -"al menos el agua siempre es agua" - pensó, cuando de las calmadas aguas, un gran tentáculo salió de él, fácilmente llegaba a ser tres veces su altura, asustado corrió, se metió en la cama y se cobijo.

_- __"Definitivamente todo es demasiado extraño aquí, caballos voladores, tentáculos gigantes en los lagos, cuadros que hablan, quien sabe que más habrá, nunca pregunté a Harry a cerca de este Castillo, ni de su vida o su relación con la magia, todo parece peligroso. Donde estarán mis padres, siento un dolor muy profundo, un vacío me hacen mucha falta, ya mi vida no existe._

_Fue culpa de Harry, aunque el no fue quien atacó a mi familia, y me salvó, pero aún así iban detrás de él y si no hubiera sido porque él vivió en nuestra casa, nada de esto nos hubiera pasado. Si fue culpa de él. Por él estoy aquí._

_Ahora que hago, no tengo a nadie, solo a Harry. Y si todo lo que me contó fue verdad, aún sin él estaríamos en peligro, pero cuando menos estaría en peligro con mis padres. O ya nos hubieran matado a todos. ¿Por qué no han matado a mis padres? Si están vivos es por que quieren algo más, probablemente lo que quieren es a Harry. Si es lo que quieren les cambiaré a Harry por mis papás. Buscaré la manera de hacerlo."_

- A Dudley le dolía la cabeza, tenía mucho tiempo de no pensar o realmente, nunca había pensado, así que se levantó, la verdad ahora que estaba más delgado se sentía con más ánimos y energía. El estar pasado de peso lo hacía sentir cansado, hambriento y malhumorado la mayor parte del tiempo.

En ese mismo instante escucho algunos pasos que se acercaba, saltó de nuevo a la cama, se arropó y esperó.

Dos personas entraron a la habitación, una era la Sra. Pomfrey acompañada por un hombre al cual no conocía.

- Buenos días - dijo el señor, muy sonriente al entrar en la habitación, aunque su aspecto estaba un poco desmejorado y sus ropas lucía viejas. – Me llamo Remus John Lupin, pero me puedes llamar Profesor Lupin, ya que además de cuidarte seré tu profesor ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Dudley aunque no le quitaba la mirada no pronunció palabra.

- Ahora que te encuentras mejor vas a venir conmigo, tenemos una larga charla con el Director o al menos tú la tienes, él nos está esperando ahora mismo en su oficina.

- Dudley reaccionó, ahora podría hacer muchas preguntas que esperaba fueran contestadas, con una afirmación se levantó buscando su ropa.

- ¿Sabe donde está mi ropa?

- Si claro, pero aquí no se usan ropas muggles, solo túnicas, así que te traje una. – le dijo el profesor Lupin sacando un paquete del tamaño de una caja de fósforos de un bolsillo. Dudley lo volvió a ver, ni siquiera un traje de baño llamado "hilo dental" que había visto en la tele cabría dentro de ese paquetito,

_"No de ninguna forma voy a ponerme eso, no voy a andar con un hilo dental por todo el castillo" pensó, prefiero quedarme con esta bata"._

- Sin embargo Lupin sacó su varita, lo cual hizo que Dudley se hiciera unos pasos atrás, moviendo sus manos para cubrirse la rabadilla.

El profesor Lupin le lanzó al paquetito un hechizo de engorgio haciendo que este paquete aumentara a un tamaño considerable.

- Toma póntelo, te esperaremos afuera.

- Dudley con suma precaución se acerco, abrió el paquete y se encontró una túnica púrpura de segunda mano, pero que le ajustaba bien, se sentía extraño, siempre criticó a Harry cuando lo veía utilizando una túnica como esta. Se acercó al espejo y sonrió –"bueno si voy a ser mago y a tener poderes, hacer todas esas extrañas cosas, creo que tendré que acostumbrarme a vestirme como ellos".

- Se imaginó lanzándole un hechizo a Harry que lo inflaba como una pelota igual que lo que había hecho con la Tía Marge tiempo atrás y de una patada lo lanzaba al aire" Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

- _"Puede que sea muy divertido"_ -Pensó.

- Salió de la habitación muy sonriente pensando en uno u otro hechizo de su imaginación con lo cual se divertiría a costillas de Harry, siguiendo a Lupin que lo guió escaleras arriba.

Varias veces pegó un brinco cuando casi llegando al final de la escalera, esta comenzaba a moverse hacia otra dirección.

En un una de tantas escaleras metió el pie en un escalón falso y gritó con una cara de espanto -"auxilio me comen".

-Lupin aguantando la risa lo calmó y le dijo que aquí habían escalones trampa que lo atrapaban, pero que no le harían daño.

Después de soltarlo del escalón y continuar subiendo, Dudley optó por poner los pies solo donde su guía los ponía, de ningún modo deseaba caer en otra trampa y que otra cosa lo atacara, se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

Le pareció ver a lo lejos un ser semitransparente atravesando una pared, y aunque fue por una fracción de segundo, se apresuró a estar más cerca de Lupin, no sea que alguna cosa extraña se le acercara.

Llegaron a una gárgola – Lupin se acercó y le dijo -"fresas con caramelo", - por un segundo Dudley pensó que era como un replicador de alimentos de los que salen en las películas de viaje a las estrellas (Star Trek) y esperaba de un Segundo a otro que apareciera el platillo. Pero mayor fue el susto cuando la Gárgola se movió y empezó a girar dejando unas escaleras en caracol, por la cuales subieron.

Siéntese señor Dursley, - le dijo el Director, señalándole una silla que se encontraba cerca del escritorio.

- Me imagino que tendrás muchas preguntas, a las cuales trataré de responder en lo posible, sin embargo, me veo en señalar, que habrán preguntas a las cuales no puedo o no debo responder.

Si me permites, antes de que comiences las preguntas, creo que responderé a algunas de ellas, anticipándome un poco.

Creo conveniente primeramente, decirte que, Si eres un mago, con grandes poderes, que por gajes de la vida, tuvieron que se eliminados o bloqueados por un conjuro, que a muy a mi pesar, me vi en la obligación de hacer.

Te contaré una breve historia, la cual empezó hace mucho tiempo, exactamente un día después de que tu primo Harry ingresara a tu casa, tu madre Petunia en el transcurso de la tarde de ese mismo día, después de hablar con su esposo, llegaron a un acuerdo y me llamaron, debí asistir ya que me informaron que de no hacerlo, dejarían a Harry en el primer orfanato que se encontraran.

En la reunión me dijeron que debía buscar la manera de quitarles la magia a ambos niños.

Les dije que eso era imposible, que con todos mis conocimientos, lo más que podía hacer, era amarrar los poderes de un mago, con un conjuro que llevara la sangre de ambos padres del niño, que aunque no deseaba, podría hacerlo con su hijo, pero no con Harry, ya que era imposible conseguir la sangre de sus padres, ya que estos se encontraban muertos y enterrados.

Así que al final tras mucha discusión aceptaron que te dejara sin poderes, muy a pesar mío, ya que tenía la esperanza de que fueras como un hermano para Harry.

- Dursley arrugó la frente, en nada le agradaba que lo situaran como familiar de Harry, y menos como su hermano, eso para él no era un halago, era una maldición.

- Ahora bien, ya que sabes que eres un mago me veo en la obligación de que te instruyas, si así lo deseas, en las artes mágicas, y como te encuentras, bastante retrasado con referencia a tus compañeros de la misma edad, si es tu deseo te pondré profesores especiales, para que alcances los niveles óptimos, para que en medio o un año, llegues a un nivel de tercero, sin embargo tendrías que esforzarte mucho y poner mucha atención de tu parte, al igual que no tendrás vacaciones.

- Dursley se quedó pensando un rato, no era un alumno de estudio, realmente llevaba pésimas notas, y si no fuera porque sus maestros le tenían miedo, hubiera repetido quien sabe cuántas veces, o peor aún, todavía estaría en primero. Dursley abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y volvió a ver al Director.

- ¿Existe alguna forma mágica de que yo adquiera conocimiento, sin tener que estudiar?

- Dumblendore entrecerró los ojos.

- Bueno, si existe, pero es magia oscura y se necesita hacer ciertos tipos de sacrificios, a los cuales ninguna persona respetuosa de la vida y la naturaleza haría.

- Dursley bajó la cabeza, pero la levantó en el acto.

- ¿Cómo saben que mis padres están vivos?

- Bueno tenemos nuestros medios para averiguar algunas cosas de las que ocurren en el lado oscuro, y tuvimos información muy escueta de tus padres, aunque suficiente para saber que se encuentran vivos.

- Cuando piensan rescatarlos, yo quiero ir.

- Dumblendore sonrió levemente, - No es tan fácil, existen protecciones mágicas que nos impiden acceder al lugar en que se encuentran, pero cuando tengamos la solución, trataré que seas el primero en enterarte.

Con referencia a que nos acompañes, eso es imposible, no tienes ningún conocimiento de la magia, ni del uso de la varita con hechizos y maldiciones, por tanto estarías indefenso y eso nos impediría un rescate completo.

- "No me queda otra, nunca he estudiado y tendré que hacerlo, necesito una varita, no tengo dinero, al único que puedo acudir es a Harry, ahora que me acuerdo él compró todo sin ayuda de papá."

Disculpe Director, para estudiar necesitaré dinero y no poseo nada, Harry me contó que mi casa y todo lo que había quedó destruido, no puedo comprar ni siquiera una de esas varitas.

- Dumblendore sonrió de nuevo y le dijo – No te preocupes por eso, Harry habló conmigo y me dijo que el se haría cargo de todos tus gastos.

- Harry no tiene dinero.

- Pues te equivocas señor Dudley, él posee gran cantidad de dinero, realmente no te imaginas lo rico que es.

Bueno por ahora es suficiente¿Quieres estudiar y avanzar para tercero en medio a un año?

- Si.

- Entonces Sr. Dursley el profesor Lupin se encargará, de llevarte a hacer las compras de todo lo que necesitas, para empezar tus estudios. Luego te llevará a un lugar especial. Donde podrás estudiar sin distracción.

- El Profesor Lupin se levantó del sillón, de donde escuchaba la conversación, tomando a Dudley de los hombros lo dirigió a la chimenea, tomó un poco de polvos Flu y lo arrojó a las llamas.

- Bueno tu primero.

- ¿Qué? – Dijo Dudley con cara de espanto al ver como las llamas habían crecido al doble tomando cuna coloración verde esmeralda.

- ¿No sabes como viajar con polvos Flu¿Harry no te contó?

- Dursley meneó la cabeza. Avergonzado de nunca haber preguntado nada. La verdad siempre había tenido miedo a la magia, y ¿Por qué no? Si su padre y madre siempre lo repetían, y las pocas veces que se relacionó… bueno una Serpiente gigante, un rabo de cerdo, una lengua que le ahogaba, un ataque de seres invisibles que le quitaron toda la alegría, no eran muy buenas referencias.

- Está bien, solo entra a las llamas verdes y pronuncia "El Caldero Chorreante".

- Dursley lo miró unos segundos como si estuviera loco. Pero luego pensó que si querían hacerle daño, ya lo hubiera hecho, con todo el tiempo que estuvo inconsciente. Así que acercó un pie, como cuando uno entra a una ducha fría, solo para asegurarse de que al final y al cabo termina uno congelado debajo del chorro, se sentía calorcito pero no quemaba, lo puso adentro, y solo sentía como las llamas acariciaban pero no quemaban, así que con una sonrisa de alivio en su rostro entró y dijo -"El Caldero Chorreante"

Una retahíla de palabrotas salieron de su boca mientras giraba como un trompo, sentía como su estómago se estiraba y encogía, subía y bajaba. No le gustaban los juegos en las ferias, el único en que se montaba era el carrusel, sin embargo siempre salía mareado, y ahora no podía parar, giraba y giraba, veía otras chimeneas, rostros de personas, cuartos, salas etc., pero no se detenía, hasta que fue arrojado a un piso de madera, al cual se abrazó.

Nadie lo separaría de ese piso, este piso no se movía, en él estaba fijo, nunca volveré a viajar de esa forma. "no, no, no, no, no, no…" mientras repetía esas palabras mentalmente, sintió una mano que lo tomaba del hombro, pero no se soltó del piso, instintivamente jaló el hombro.

- No me toque, nadie me mueve de aquí, no, no, no, no.

- Tranquilo ya todo pasó, ya estamos en el Caldero Chorreante.

- Dursley levantó la cabeza y vio a todas las personas observándolo, se sonrojó un poco y se soltó del piso.

- Vamos levántate, Tom dos cervezas de mantequilla por favor, creo que el Sr. Dudley necesita una.

- ¿Aquí puedo tomar cerveza sin problemas? Aún soy menor de edad.

- No te preocupes, prácticamente no tiene alcohol, pero te gustará.

- Dos espumeantes cervezas de un olor sumamente agradable fueron puestas al frente de los dos.

- Dudley recordando lo bien que sabía la comida que los magos le habían servido, rápidamente probó su cerveza, y seguidamente se la terminó de un trago, con una gran sonrisa, olvidándose de momento del viajecito, mientras tanto dos personas sentadas al fondo de la cantina no quitaban la mirada del muchacho.

- Está deliciosa¿Puedo otra? – Nunca había sido amable con nadie, y era la primera vez que pedía algo. Se sintió bastante extraño, él siempre exigía, aunque ahora en su condición, no tenía otra salida.

- Claro, Tom otra para el joven.

- "Valla no está mal este mundo, todo tiene buen sabor, sin embargo he de apurarme, necesito empezar lo más pronto posible si quiero volver a ver a mis padres y que todo sea como antes…. ¿Qué pensarán de mi si saben que ya sé que soy mago y puedo hacer estas anormalidades?".

¿Podemos ir a comprar mi varita?

- Lupin lo volvió a ver, y afirmó.

- ¿Qué fue eso que depositó en la barra¿Dinero mágico¿Puedo verlo?

- Si toma este saquito, Harry lo sacó para ti, ahí hay bastante para todo lo que necesites y mucho más.

- ¿Es esto oro? Dijo Dudley con codicia.

- Si oro mágico.

- Bueno aquí comprarás la varita, entremos.

- El lugar ostentaba un anuncio que decía "Ollivander Fabricantes de excelentes y finas varitas desde el 382 a.C."

-Buenos días señor Ollivander, aquí le traigo un nuevo cliente, se llama Dursley, es el primo de Harry Potter.

- Ahhhhhhh. Muy bien, creo que hoy tendré bastante trabajo, tu primo, cuando vino a comprar su varita me causó bastantes desastres, así que instalé un amortiguador, sitúate en medio de ese círculo.

- Un círculo dibujado sobre la madera de piso, hecho con dibujos de runas antiguas, rodeaba el centro del recibidor.

- Después de las mediciones de costumbre y preguntar la fecha de nacimiento, trajo varias varitas, entre ellas una de un color pardo oscuro.

- Dudley extendió la mano apuntando a la varita con el dedo y dijo - esa me gusta - pero lo que dejó impresionado a todos menos a Dudley fue que la varita voló a su mano y brilló.

- Ollivander volvió a ver al Profesor Lupin, y este le devolvía la mirada.

- Es la primera vez que veo que esto ocurre. –Dijo Ollivander.

- ¿Qué cosa? –Preguntó Dudley mientras acariciaba su varita con ojos ilusionados.

- Te diré jovencito, las varitas escogen al mago, no es el mago quién escoge la varita, sin embargo, en este caso ambos se escogieron al mismo tiempo, nunca había visto algo así, esta varita es hecha de un roble especial que tiene más de mil quinientos años de edad y esta vivo aún, solo tomé una rama para sacar la varita, esta varita es muy sólida y su madera muy dura, su centro tiene nervios de corazón de dragón, pero no un simple dragón, era de un Colacuerno Húngaro que trajeron aquí para un concurso que se realizó en Howgard y sufrió un accidente, así que dispuse de varias piezas de él al igual que la sangre, en la cual dejé remojando el roble por una semana.

Es una varita muy poderosa tenga…..

- Pero no pudo decir nada más un rayo de color rojo le dio en el pecho y lo lanzó al piso.

- Dos encapuchados, habían entrado en el local, pudieron ver sus rostros, eran los dos que se encontraban poco tiempo antes en el Caldero Chorreante.

Le lanzaron un hechizo a Lupin, el cual lo esquivo por centímetros lanzándose detrás de una estantería.

- Bueno niño, te vienes con nosotros.

- No voy a ningún lado.

- Si así lo quieres. – Los dos apuntaron Dudley y le enviaron un hechizo aturdidor que fue repelido por un hechizo de Lupin.

- Dudley que temblaba de pies a cabeza, solo atino a recordar lo que había pasado con su familia y unos encapuchados que la atacaban, con lo que le había dicho Harry, al igual de como le lanzó el rayo con la varita de Harry. Así le levantó su varita empañándola con las dos manos, y con todo el odio reprimido y sin decir palabra lanzó otro rayo blanco que hizo enviar a los Mortífagos a través de la ventana, al mismo instante en que Dudley volvía a caer desmayado.

- Rápidamente el Profesor Lupin salió, pero no hizo falta hacer mucho, dos Aurores que se encontraban cerca acudieron en su ayuda, aunque los dos Mortífagos se encontraban inconscientes.

- Vaya increíble¿Qué les hizo?

- Yo no fui, pero deberían amarrarlos es posible que hallan más cerca, además tenemos probablemente dos heridos adentro.

- Uno de los Aurores se dirigió a dentro del local, mientras otro proyectaba una señal en el cielo y luego amarraba a los Mortífagos.

Lupin se dirigió al local al verificar que todo estaba seguro, en el mismo instante que el Auror que había entrado salía.

- El niño solo esta desmayado, pero el Sr. Ollivander tiene una herida grave en el pecho, se la he cerrado un poco, así que me desapareceré con él y lo llevaré a San Mungo, usted cubra a mi compañero¿Puede hacerlo?

- Si puedo y haré como usted diga.

- Pocos segundos después se escuchó un ¡Plop! Dentro del Local. El Profesor Lupin, sacó una pluma de fénix, la apunto con la varita y murmuro algo, al segundo siguiente esta ardió en llamas y se pulverizó.

- ¿Para que hizo eso?

- ¿Estoy llamando a algunos amigos?

- Tres plops se escucharon y aparecieron unos sanadores, uno entro al local y los otros se pusieron a examinar a los Mortífagos que se encontraban en el piso.

Otros plops y aparecieron varios Aurores que apartaron a las personas que comenzaban a acercarse al ver que ya no había peligro.

En el instante en que Dumblendore aparecía, Dudley salía del local de Ollivander con el sanador tomándole del brazo.

- No se preocupen en poco tiempo estará bien. Solo tubo un descenso masivo de Magia. No sé como ocurrió y él no quiere decirme pero en unos dos días estará bien.

- Nos vamos – Dijo Dumblendore, - es mejor que vayamos a un lugar seguro. Tenemos que hablar mucho y poner unas reglas, Sr. Dudley. Por ahora lee este papel.

- "La casa de Harry y Cuartel General de la Orden del Fénix se encuentra ubicado en el número doce de Grimmauld Place, en Londres".

– Sacando una taza de uno de sus bolsillos les dijo a Dudley y al Profesor Lupin que la tocaran. Después de contar y empezar a tener el efecto que siempre tienen los Trasladores, en pocos segundos estaban frente a dos viejas y descuidadas casas en un lugar de Londres.

- Bueno Dudley este es el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, - Dijo Dumblendore señalando a un punto entre las dos casas, en el cual no se veía nada, sin embargo al dar dos pasos, pegó un brinco y se aferró por unos instantes a Dumblendore, ya que el lugar se expandió y apareció una vieja casa. Su corazón no dejaba de latir rápido, creía que si seguían así las cosas, susto tras susto, no duraría una semana.

- Vamos, no te preocupes pasa, esta es la casa de Harry o al menos una de tantas.

- Harry no tiene casa, y si tuviera nosotros lo sabríamos.

- Eso no es del todo cierto, realmente hasta hace poco, esta casa le fue heredada a Harry por su padrino Sirius Black, junto con una gran fortuna.

- ¿El prófugo asesino?

- Realmente Sr. Dursley, Sirius Black era inocente, sin embargo murió luchando por salvar a Harry.

- ¿Quién daría la vida por Harry?

- Aunque no lo creas, muchos la daríamos por él, sin pensarlo un segundo, y lamentablemente ya muchos lo han hecho.

- Mientras hablaban, ingresaron a la Casa de los Black, Dudley se volvió y vio pasar varias personas, pero parecían que no lo veían. Dumblendore observando esto hablo como si fuera para él mismo.

- Ellos no nos ven, ni siquiera otros magos podrían hacerlo si no lo leen de un papel como el que te di. Así que aquí podrás esta seguro. Pasa.

- Una vieja mujer en un retrato, se le quedó viendo a Dudley. Y aunque todos esperaban los gritos de siempre, simplemente le volvió la espalda.

- ¿Es extraña no? – dijo Dudley.

- No extraño es que no gritara. ¿Señora por qué actúas tan extraño? – Preguntó Dumblendore. Aunque seguía sin respuesta. - Muy interesante – comentó para si mismo.

- Dudley se metió las manos a los bolsillos y se topó con su varita.

- Señor Dumblendore¿Por qué cuando otros usan la varita, nada les pasa y siempre que la uso termino tirado en el suelo desmayado?

- Mientras entraban a la cocina y se sentaban, Dumblendore con una gran sonrisa le respondió. Primero tu no has lanzado ningún hechizo o maldición, simplemente y no se como haces que toda tu magia se proyecte a través de la varita, dejándote sin ella, lo que ocasiona que te desmayes. ¿Qué sentís antes de lanzar ese rayo blanco?

- Ira, solo siento ira y deseo hacer daño.

- Dumblendore apagó su sonrisa, - Eso no es bueno, la magia funciona principalmente por tus sentimientos, y aunque el rayo es blanco, probablemente por tu inocencia, este podrá hacerse más dañino si lo sigues empleando de esa forma. Aunque te enseñaré algunos hechizos de defensa simples para que no vuelvas a utilizarlo. ¿De acuerdo?

- Está bien, cuando empezamos.

- No hoy, necesito que me cuenten todo lo que pasó, con un pase de varita hizo aparecer una tetera con tres tazas y un plato de apetitosas pastas, El Profesor Lupin relató todo lo sucedido, incluso lo ocurrido con la nueva varita de Dudley, hasta que llegó el Director.

- Bueno todo ha sido muy interesante, me permites tu varita Sr. Dursley.

- Si claro – Metiendo una mano en su bolsillo la sacó y se la extendió al Director, quien la inspeccionó por un rato, luego murmuró unas palabras y la varita se encendió y un rayo verde ondulando como una serpiente salió de la varita y bailando por el aire se situó encima del Dudley, quien sin saber porque no le tenía miedo. Sentía que su varita no haría nada contra él.

Encima de Dudley apareció una miniatura en humo de un pequeño Dragón Colacuerno como la figura que sacó Harry en la repartición de los dragones (HPCF) . Sin saber por que Dudley extendió la mano y la figura se posó en la misma por pocos segundos luego hizo lo que pareció una reverencia y desapareció.

- Fue fantástico – Dijo Dudley – Puede hacerlo de nuevo. O mejor aún me lo enseñas.

- Dumblendore lo volvió a ver entre analizador y divertido. – Lo siento es magia muy poderosa y lo que hice fue para averiguar algo. Y ciertamente tengo mucho que pensar. Por cierto, que pensasteis cuando viste al dragón.

- No sé me sentí seguro, como si fuera parte de mi.

- Tengo que pensarlo.

Por ahora es mejor que te vayas a la cama. Mañana tienes mucho por delante. Devolviéndole la varita, se levantó, echó unos polvos Flu en la chimenea y se dirigió a Hogwarts.

- Bueno Dudley, usarás el cuarto que normalmente usan Harry y Ron.

- Subiendo las escaleras, dejó a Dudley en el cuarto.

- Dudley se acostó sobre las sábanas, se sentía rendido, sacó su varita y comenzó a hacer florituras en el aire. Nunca le había atraído la magia, ahora se sentía como hipnotizado, cuantas cosas podré hacer. Con mi varita. La acarició y no sabiendo si soñaba o solo dejaba volar su imaginación se durmió profundamente.

A eso de las cuatro de la mañana sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro, al medio abrir los ojos, observó como una figura horrible de grandes orejas y enormes ojos lo observaba a poca distancia. No podía moverse, se encontraba aterrado, ni siquiera podía decir palabra.

Fin Flash Baaaaaaaaaaaaaack

Lo siento por ahora lo dejó ahí, después volveré un ratito si están interesados en lo que sigue.

Por cierto no piensen ni por un momento que he cambiado la forma de ser de Dudley, al menos no por ahora, simplemente ha pasado por unos hechos que lo han hecho caer en la vida real, y lo harán enfrentarse al mundo, bueno a un mundo totalmente desconocido, todo mundo sabe que cuando una persona se queda sola en el mundo, esta persona cambia, para mejorar o empeorar, bueno ya se sabrá. Espero que disfruten y piensen que efectos podrían tener todos estos hechos en Dudley. Si tienen alguna idea de lo que puede suceder con él escríbanmela, tal vez altere los propósitos que tengo con él en el capítulo "Enfrentamiento" upsss, se me salió, bueno pero faltan muchos capítulos para ese…)


	17. Capitulo 17 Despiertan nuevos poderes

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes sobre los que escribo, son propiedad de a JK Rowling. Y mi único interés es alabar su creatividad, creando un fanfic basado en sus libros. Sin embargo los personajes que voy a crear a parte de los ya existentes en los Libros de JK Rowling, son enteramente míos, al igual que los hechizos, conjuros etc. Saben que si los presto, solo infórmenme en cual fanfic para leerlo, soy fanático de Harry Potter y de sus fanautores. :)

**Capítulo 17 Despiertan Nuevos Poderes.**

En un halo de luz ambarina brillante sobre una tarima ubicada en el lado este de una enorme coliseo, si se le pudiera llamar así a una enorme estructura de jade labrado, capaz de albergar a unas ciento cincuenta mil personas sentadas, apareció Dumbledore, quien mirando asombrado hacia todos lados se topo con la mirada de un elfo muy bien ataviado, este al observar la aparición le dijo.

- Por un momento, pensé que no se presentaría, señor Director.

- La verdad es que me encuentro preocupado por el señor Potter y sus amigos, ¿Qué podría informarme como se encuentran?, ¿Porqué están aquí?

-Si se encuentran en allá en el centro sobre esas camas. - Le informó el elfo apuntándole con el dedo. Al volver la vista hacia donde señalaba el elfo, Dumbledore frunció el seño y le increpo al elfo, mientras empuñaba la varita debajo de su túnica.

- ¿Qué hacen esos elfos, lanzándoles esas luces violetas a ellos? ¿Creí que no les harían daño? Puedo saber que ocurre.

- Contestaré a sus preguntas luego, sin embargo si desea ayudarnos, en el momento en que esos elfos que envían la luz violeta hacia Harry y sus amigos, levanten las manos, lance un hechizo de calor hacia esos elfos, el más poderoso que conozca.

- Disculpe, pero si hago eso los convertiré en ceniza.

- El elfo lo volvió a ver con una gran sonrisa, esté seguro señor director que en este momento, ni siquiera cosquillas podría usted hacerles con todo su poder concentrado.

- Dumbledore lo observó por unos segundos asombrado, ya que aunque los elfos domésticos, según él conocía tenían ciertos poderes mágicos, no eran de un poder sobresaliente, aun así asintió levemente.

- ¿Puedo utilizar mi varita?

- Si claro, no hay problema, de todos modos ya la tiene empuñada debajo de su túnica, ¿No es así?

- En ese momento los siete elfos levantaron las manos, en el centro de las mismas giraba una piedra como la utilizada en la que se mezclaron la sangre, en el mismo instante todos los elfos reunidos apuntaron con sus manos y luces de todos colores volaron hacia los siete elfos, las piedras absorbieron todos los rayos, una luz dorada salió de cada piedra y viajó hacia Harry y sus amigos.

Dumbledore lanzó el hechizo con todas sus fuerzas, pero al cabo de quince minutos, sintió como en ese rayo que estaba lanzando, absorbía su energía mágica y su fuerza.

Trató de parar el hechizo, sin embargo este no se detuvo, de un momento a otro sintió que todo se oscurecía.

Al poco tiempo o eso creía lo despertó un dulce aroma a lima, así que abrió lentamente sus ojos. Se encontraba en una habitación bastante suntuosa, todo estaba cubierto con alegorías de limones, sus mantas, las cortinas, las paredes, hasta la puerta era en forma de limón, soltó una sonrisa, mientras pensaba, si este es el cielo creo que me encantará muchísimo.

- Suavemente se incorporó, traía un pijama blanca también estampada con limones. Al poner sus pies fuera de la cama una campanilla sonó y una fracción de segundo después apareció una Elfina.

- No se levante señor, si tiene apetito, le traeré algo, y avisaré a los sanadores para que le examinen, un momento.

- Sin esperar respuesta desapareció.

No habían pasado más de 10 segundos, cuando aparecieron dos elfos,

- Recuéstese por favor para ver si se encuentra bien.

- Me siento perfecto. Al decir verdad nunca me había sentido tan descansado, ¿Cuánto dormí?

- Lleva acostado durmiendo veinticinco días.

- Dumbledore saltó de la cama.

- No es posible, necesito volver al castillo. He perdido mucho tiempo. ¿Qué habrá pasado mientras no estuve? ¿Cómo se encuentran Harry y sus amigos?

- No, no, cálmese y vuelva a la cama.

- Con un hechizo suave hicieron que Dumbledore volviera a la cama, con otro de silencio, hicieron que se callara, a lo cual Dumbledore arrugó el entrecejo al notar que por más que hablara o intentara hacerlo, no salían palabras de su boca.

- Ahora, no se preocupe por el tiempo, en este lugar el tiempo transcurre en forma diferente, según los deseos del monarca, y aunque el tiempo no se puede parar, por ahora podemos decirle que aproximadamente un mes en este lugar son dos o tres segundos en su tiempo regular, así que si vuelve en este momento, apenas habrán pasado unos tres o cuatro segundos desde que vino a este lugar, con referencia a sus alumnos, ellos se encuentran bien y fuera de peligro, despertaron hace una semana, son un poquito más jóvenes que usted.

Bueno, después que desayune, se podrá levantar, se encuentra totalmente recuperado, su nivel de magia está al cien por ciento de nuevo.

- Con un leve movimiento de mano Dumbledore, pudo volver a hablar.

- Muchas gracias. Puedo saber que me ocurrió, solo recuerdo que envié un hechizo de calor de los más poderosos que conozco, y después no recuerdo nada más.

- Es sencillo, las piedras que usted vio absorbieron el hechizo y con él toda su energía mágica, con lo cual su cuerpo quedó vacío y se desmayó.

- ¿Para qué ocupaban tanta energía? Observé que había miles de elfos y todos hicieron lo mismo.

- Eso es mejor que lo conteste el monarca, tenemos que irnos. Fue un placer señor Director.

- Disculpen, antes que se vallan, ¿Podría hablar con Harry y sus amigos?

- Ya vienen para acá, han estado viniendo todos los días para ver cuando despertaban, estarán aquí en pocos minutos.

-Muchas gracias.

-No había terminado de pronunciar estas palabras cuando reapareció la elfina con una mesa llena de comida, que acercó al Director.

En realidad no había notado el tremendo apetito que tenía, y al observar los platillos comenzó a comer con desesperación, tenía un apetito voraz, como si hacía años no comiera y aunque no conocía lo que estaba comiendo o bebiendo, ya que nunca había probado este tipo de comida, estaba de acuerdo mentalmente en que era exquisita, hizo nota mental tendría que preguntar que era, cuando se servía el sexto plato, escuchó unas risas detrás de él. Al volverse vio a Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny sonriendo ampliamente.

- Veo que se encuentra bien, aunque me gustaría saber de qué se ríen.

- Hermione, Ron y Ginny se sonrojaron y bajaron la cabeza, mientras Harry con una sonrisa le contestó.

- Bueno si quiere saberlo, es que normalmente usted come muy poco, casi siempre un solo plato. Cuando despertaron Ron y Hermione tuvieron una discusión, Hermione le decía a Ron que nadie podía comer más que él, al despertarse Ron solo pudo llegar al octavo plato. Así que Ron le dijo a Hermione que aún faltaba el Director el que había dormido más que él, por lo tanto era seguro comería más que él, así que apostaron no sé qué cosa sobre si usted le ganaba o no.

- Hermione volvió a ver a Harry con una mirada que si fuera sólida lo hubiera clavado a la pared.

- Bueno - dijo Dumbledore, con una gran sonrisa, - al decir verdad Harry, yo también estoy un poco asombrado, solo comía así en mi época de juventud, y de eso hace mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, deben tomar en cuenta que llevo veinticinco días sin comer.

Por cierto, me gustaría que me contaran que fue lo que ocurrió.

- ¿Es que no lo sabe? – Dijo Harry esbozando una sonrisa.

- No, realmente no lo sé. Y por ahora quiero escuchar su versión.

- MMMMMMMMMMM Déjeme pensar –dijo Harry - porque hay preguntas a las cuales puedo contestarle, otras, definitivamente, todavía no estás preparado para conocerlas.

- Hermione le dio un codazo a Harry, mientras el Director observaba pensativamente levantando una ceja, luego miro su plato y continuó comiendo.

- Por qué dijiste eso, tienes que contarle todo al Director – Dijo Hermione con la mente.

- Necesitaba decirle eso, siempre es él quien no nos cuenta todo, y si quiero llegar a ser como él, porque según tú Hermione es el modelo a seguir, tengo que ser marrullero como él. – Le respondió Harry utilizando el mismo sistema.

- El Director, aunque parecía está comiendo, observaba por el rabillo del ojo las caras que ponían sus alumnos.

-Puedo suponer que ustedes pueden comunicarse de alguna manera ¿Verdad? – Dijo el Director sin volverlos a ver directamente.

- Los cuatro se volvieron a ver.

- ¿CC Cómo lo supo? ¿Nos escucho?, porque ningún elfo es capaz de hacerlo.

- No, no puedo escucharlos, pero pude observar cambios en la expresión de sus rostros, sin pronunciar palabras, lo que me da a entender que pueden comunicarse de alguna forma.

- Harry observando como Ginny, Ron y Hermione lo volvían a ver, bajando la cabeza dijo – Esta bien le contaremos que ha pasado en estas dos semanas, Mientras continúe usted desayunando, - Dijo Harry sonriendo al ver que el Director se llenaba de nuevo el plato y se ponía colorado, por la indirecta sobre su glotonería.

- Preferiría, si es posible, señor Potter, que comenzara la narración desde el momento en que salieron de mi oficina, al parecer, definitivamente no pueden estar solos, tienen un imán para meterse en problemas, que ni siquiera los merodeadores en su tiempo o los gemelos Weasley, los tuvieron.

- Harry sonrió, - ¿Conoció quienes fueron los merodeadores?

- Se supone que nadie supo quienes eran en realidad pero, yo no podía pasar por alto a un grupo de estudiantes, que fueran capaces de engañar a la gárgola de mi entrada.

- ¿Ingresaron a su oficina?

– Preguntaron los cuatro al mismo tiempo, mientras Dumbledore asentía.

- Si pero solo dejaron una nota con un puñado de dulces y un té de limón.

- ¿Qué decía la nota? – preguntó Harry con impaciencia.

- Solo decía:

"Un triunfo más para los merodeadores, es muy difícil llegar al nido del águila y robarle los huevos, pero como no somos ladrones, nos fue más fácil llegar al nido del fénix y dejarle un té." Firmado colagusano, cornamenta, canuto y lunático.

Recuerdo que me divertí mucho, el té tenia poción de la risa y pasé varios minutos tirado en el suelo, luego por el dolor de las contracciones musculares del estomago no me podía levantar, así que cuando lo logré pensé y mejoré las defensas de la entrada a mi oficina con más encantamientos, luego decidí averiguar quiénes eran.

Me fue un poco difícil atraparlos.

Flash Back

-Bueno mi querido Flakes, tengo una sospecha de quienes son los merodeadores. Así que los atraparé hoy, según lo que me has informado ellos poseen un mapa en el cual aparece mi nombre cuando me acerco, sin embargo no aparecen los animales, especialmente los mágicos, por tanto quiero que sigas a James Potter, Se que no aguantará la tentación de hacerle una fiesta a su novia Lili. Así que bajarán a la cocina por comida y bebida para la fiesta, en ese momento quiero que me avises, de acuerdo.

- Flakes afirmó con la cabeza y desapareció en una llamarada. Luego sonó una campanita y al momento apareció un elfo domestico.

- Señor Director en que le puedo servir.

- Estoy enterado de que hoy unos alumnos bajarán por una comida y bebida para una fiesta.

- El elfo creyendo que iba a ser regañado, Comenzó a golpearse la cabeza y a pellizcarse las orejas.

- Alto, yo no estoy disgustado por eso.

- Señor, ¿no señor?

- Preguntó el elfo parando de hacerse daño.

- No por el contrario, Quiero que les den todo lo que quieran y más, que casi no puedan llevárselo todo. ¿De acuerdo?

- Si señor. – Respondió el elfo con una gran sonrisa.

- Pero por ningún motivo, quiero que ellos sepan que me encuentro enterado, comprenden.

- Si señor, guardaré el secreto. – Y con un chasquido desapareció.

- Más tarde, como a las 9:00 pm., mientras el Director se encontraba revisando los reportes de los profesores sonó un fogonazo apareciendo una pluma de fénix.

- Así que están por salir de las cocinas – dijo Dumbledore dirigiéndose a las mismas en forma invisible.

Cuando pasaron cerca de él se escucho un extraño hechizo.

- Escucharon – Dijo Sirius.

- No que fue lo que escuchaste – Dijo Remus en voz baja.

- No lo sé exactamente, pero creo que apachurre los limones, porque huelen demasiado.

- Si eso creo a mí también me huelen demasiado.

- Será mejor que nos apresuremos – dijo Peter.

- No seas cobarde nunca nos han pillado y esta no será la primera vez.

Fin flash back

El hechizo fue para que todo lo que los cuatro probaran desde ese momento y durante el resto le la semana les supiera y oliera a limón.

Varias veces durante esa semana pasaron cerca de mí y se me quedaban viendo, como pidiéndome que les quitara el hechizo, ya que es obvio que suponían que yo lo había hecho, pero eso sería aceptar que los había pillado, así que simplemente yo les correspondía con una sonrisa.

Todos eran muy buenos jóvenes.

Pero ahora cuénteme ustedes lo ocurrido.

- Unos veinte minutos después, Harry ya le había contado todo lo que había sucedido, claro, con la ayuda de Hermione, que en cada momento añadía algo a la narración, hasta el momento en que se desmayaron en las cocinas.

- Bueno ahora que todos están bien, creo que es tiempo de que les continué la historia ya que después de ese punto ninguno recuerda nada. – Dijo un elfo que se encontraba detrás de ellos y que había escuchado el relato, así que continuó.

- Después que ustedes se desmayaron, llamé a los Elfos sanadores quienes los chequearon y descubrieron que su energía mágica bajaba muy peligrosamente y que si no recibían una transfusión morirían en unos minutos, así que ordené a todos los elfos presentes que enviaran energía pura a los Elfos sanadores para que estos las canalizaran y rellenaran de energía a Harry y sus amigos, sin embargo después de la transfusión los volvieron a chequear.

Sus informes no eran halagadores, me informaron que necesitarían una transfusión de todos los Elfos que se pudieran encontrar, además que eso solo se podía hacer en nuestro reino, y que solo quedaba unos veinte minutos antes de que volvieran a estar en peligro de muerte.

Rápidamente di las órdenes respectivas y abrí un portal a nuestro reino transportando a los chicos.

Seguidamente mientras esperábamos a todos los Elfos, utilizaron unas antiguas rocas de transferencia de energía para mantenerlos estables, eran esos rayos violetas que usted vio que los sanadores lanzaban.

Como saben nosotros y los humanos somos diferentes, nuestra energía aunque ustedes no lo saben es más poderosa. Así que cuando el Director Dumbledore, nos ayudó no pudo parar la transferencia de energía a tiempo, quedando inconsciente por su pérdida de energía.

Sin embargo la transferencia fue fructuosa, ya que los chicos se estabilizaron.

- ¿Pero por que estuvieron a riesgo de morir y su energía mágica bajo tanto? – Preguntó Dumbledore.

- Según nuestros sanadores, el problema es que cuando compartí mi sangre con la de ellos, su energía mágica cambió, ya no solo poseían la energía mágica combinada de todos los chicos humanos, también poseía la energía mágica de un Elfo, lo cual sería como poner la fuerza de un León en el cuerpo de un ratón, y su cuerpo no supo como estabilizarse ya que no conocía este tipo de energía, ni la había procesado antes, así que comenzaron a deshacerse de toda la magia.

Los sanadores nos informaron que su cuerpo podría estabilizarse si lo rellenábamos continuamente durante un lapso de cinco horas continuas con nuestra magia, pero necesitarían una cantidad exorbitante, prácticamente casi toda la de nuestros Elfos.

Cuando comenzamos el proceso todo iba bien pero al cabo de tres horas varios Elfos comenzaron a desmayarse, haciendo que comenzara la energía a fluctuar, sin embargo los Elfos jóvenes se unieron, logrando que los sanadores los estabilizaran.

- ¿Ahora que les pasara si su cuerpo rechaza nuevamente esa magia? - Preguntó el Director.

- Los sanadores informaron que ya eso no ocurriría, porque la sangre que les di los transformó. Aunque no sabemos a ciencia cierta efectos les causará.

Esto porque la combinación de sangre solo se hace de padres a hijos en la realeza Élfica, para transferir ciertos poderes y conocimientos. Pero al ser humanos y esta la primera transferencia entre un humano y un elfo, no sabremos que les pasará, además que ellos combinaron su sangre, por lo cual es posible que combinaran también sus poderes.

- Ya veo dijo el Director y dirigiéndose a los chicos les preguntó, - ¿Qué han descubierto?

- Bueno – dijo Harry – Por ahora solo que podemos comunicarnos en nuestra mente. Sin embargo ocurrió algo curioso con Ron.

- Ya cállate – dijo Ron – Eso solo fue un lapsus.

- Todos rieron.

- No, tal vez sea importante - dijo el Director - continua.

- Como sabes Ron no es muy estudioso que digamos. – A lo cual Ron se enfurruño mientras Hermione, Ginny y Dumbledore soltaron una risita.

– Al segundo día de que despertamos no lo encontramos en la cama, así que lo fuimos a buscar encontrándolo en la biblioteca leyendo un libro.

Flash back

- ¿Qué haces Ron? - Pregunto Hermione.

- Bueno – dijo este sin separar la vista de lo que leía, mientras mordisqueaba una manzana – Cuando me desperté todos estaban durmiendo, como no tenía nada que hacer, caminé hasta acá y me encontré estos libros así que escogí este para leer algo liviano mientras despertaban.

- Todos se soltaron a reír.

- En eso abrió los ojos y lanzando el libro se le quedo viendo asustado como si fuera una araña, - Que he dicho. A mí no me gusta leer.

- ¿Y cuando aprendiste a leer Elfo antiguo? – pregunto Hermione, cuando terminó de reír y había recogido el libro.

- Ni idea, ¿No está escrito en inglés?

- No, este libro está escrito en Elfo y una escritura muy antigua.

- Pues no sé, es mejor dejarlo e irnos a desayunar, probablemente fue el hambre.

- Esta bien, vamos Hermione – Dijo Harry a Ron, mientras este le devolvía una colleja.

Fin Flash back

- ¿Y los de comunicarse con la mente?

- Harry y Ginny se pusieron rojos.

- Eso sí fue divertido dijo Hermione.

- Oye espera dijo Harry podríamos, - No intervino Ron yo lo contaré.

Y continuo, cuando nos dirigíamos a desayunar…

Flash back

- Ya Hermione es suficiente deja de molestarme.

- Solo dije que ahora si me acompañaras más tiempo en la biblioteca.

- Ni esperes eso.

- Bueno ahora que hare, tendré que buscarme alguien que le guste más el Quidditch que leer, es terrible.

- En ese momento Ron agarró a Ginny y se la llevó adelante para no ir solo.

Mientras suben las gradas Harry observa el trasero de Ginny que se cotoneaba como el de cualquier chica y mentalmente se dijo - Que hermoso trasero tienes.

- Ron, Ginny y Hermione se volvieron con una cara muy extrañada.

- Ron le dijo a Harry - Que te pasa por qué me dices eso,

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Qué tengo un bonito trasero.

- Yo no dije eso.

- Si lo dijiste, pero me lo dijo a mí, - dijeron Hermione y Ginny a la vez.

- No, yo solo lo pensé y me refería a Ginny, pero no lo dije.

- Pues lo escuchamos bien claro – dijeron todos a la vez.

- Bueno lo siento, mejor sigamos al comedor. – dijo Harry quien se había avergonzado y sonrojado.

- Todos se volvieron a ver y continuaron, sin embargo Ron se movió a otro lado para que Harry no le mirara su trasero, mientras Hermione sonreía ya que le quedó al frente.

- Mientras comían alegremente, ya que habían olvidado lo ocurrido hace poco, Harry viendo que Ron se había comido casi todas las tostadas, pensó que aunque tenía una en la mano tomaría la última que quedaba en el plato.

- Así que estiró la mano para agarrarla al mismo tiempo que Ron.

Los dos se quedaron viendo.

Lo que sigue es el pensamiento de cada uno.

- Ni pienses que te llevaras la última. – pensó Harry.

- Todavía te queda casi una entera en el plato. – pensó Ron.

- Ya has comido demasiadas, esta es mía.

- No es mía.

- En eso escuchan el tenedor de Hermione que cae en el plato, mientras los miraba detenidamente con la boca abierta, al igual que la de Ginny.

- ¿Qué? - Dijeron los dos a la vez.

- Es que no lo han notado – Dijo Hermione.

- Si estamos discutiendo por la última tostada ¿Y qué? – Dijo Ron. – Tú también la quieres.

- No es que mientras discutían no movían los labios ni habrían la boca, pero aún así escuchaba sus voces.

- Eso no es cierto, dijo Ron – Yo escuché bien a Harry. Que dijo que aunque tenía una en la mano tomaría la última que quedaba en el plato.

- No, eso sí estoy seguro que lo pensé.

- Pues yo lo escuché.

- Yo también dijo Hermione, mientras Ginny asentía con la cabeza.

- Un momento, dijo Hermione creo saber lo que está pasando.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntaron Ron y Harry quienes todavía no soltaban la tostada.

- Yo también sé lo que pasa - dijo Ginny- nos estamos leyendo el pensamiento.

- Eso es legeremancia dijo Harry y ninguno aquí la hemos estudiado, a menos que Hermione.

- No yo tampoco la he estudiado, y para hacer eso tiene que lanzarse un hechizo a la persona y solo uno puede ver la mente del hechizado.

- Entonces- dijeron Ron y Harry al unísono.

- Déjeme probar.

- Esta volvió a ver a Ginny y pensando lo más fuerte que pudo, se dijo internamente - Ginny me escuchas.

- Ginny respondió que sí, a lo cual los chicos abrieron los ojos y dejaron caer las tostadas.

- Yo también escuché eso. - Dijeron los dos chicos.

- Así que dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y se pusieron a hacer varias pruebas, y descubrieron que si hacían soliloquios mentales se escuchaban perfectamente. No así los pensamientos naturales.

Fin flash back

- Desde entonces hemos tenido algunos problemas, porque aunque estemos en diferentes cuartos escuchamos lo que pensamos.

- Eso es fantástico – dijo Dumbledore.

- No, no lo es, ya no tenemos intimidad – dijo Hermione.

- Bueno, creo que con un poco de oclumancia podrán eliminar el problema sin cerrar la conexión.

- Pero para eso necesitaríamos mucho tiempo de estudio – dijo Hermione.

- Si pero yo les enseñaré.

- Está bien – respondieron todos.

- Por cierto Harry, no has vuelto a soñar con Voldemort.

- No.

- Eso es bueno, veremos si les puedo enseñar oclumancia antes de salir de aquí.

- Lo sanadores entraron de nuevo y les dijeron a los chicos que tenían que salir y dejar descansar al Director, a lo cual este trató de alegar, pero al ver que el sanador levantaba la mano de nuevo, este se quedo callado.

- Ese mismo día cuando los chicos estaban terminado de almorzar, llegó el Rey de los Elfos.

- Amigos les tengo una sorpresa para ustedes.

Lo siento se terminó.

Próximo Capítulo El Bosque Plateado.


	18. Capítulo 18 El Bosque Plateado

Capítulo Cada quien protege su grupo

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes sobre los que escribo, son propiedad de a JK Rowling. Y mi único interés es alabar su creatividad, creando un fanfic basado en sus libros. Sin embargo los personajes que voy a crear a parte de los ya existentes en los Libros de JK Rowling, son enteramente míos, al igual que los hechizos, conjuros etc. Saben que si los presto, solo infórmenme en cual fanfic para leerlo, soy fanático de Harry Potter y de sus fanautores. :)

Capítulo 18 El bosque Plateado

Los chicos siguieron a Elerossë Culnámo Rey de los Elfos por unos treinta minutos, hasta llegar al coliseo, en donde no hace más de unos cuantos días, los habían recargado anteriormente de energía, durante al menos cinco horas para que sus cuerpos se acostumbraran a este tipo de energía, sin embargo ninguno de los jóvenes se acordaban de este hecho, ya que se encontraban desmayados en ese entonces.

Todos se encaminaron hacia el centro del mismo, donde se podía apreciar a tres elfos, quienes parecían custodiar en una mesa cuatro paquetes envueltos en papel de regalo.

Al llegar se encontraron que los Elfos estaban muy entusiasmados, sus ojos brillaban, se frotaban las manos, y a cada dos pasos que hacía el Rey, le hacían una gran reverencia, el Rey con una gran sonrisa les dijo. – Al parecer desean entregar los regalos lo antes posible, sin embargo sería bueno que primero se dieran a conocer quienes son y luego explicar los regalos.

- Los tres asintieron haciéndole una nueva reverencia al Rey, luego a los chicos. Seguidamente con una gran ilusión en sus rostros, les entregaron a cada uno un paquete, el cual estaba escrito el nombre de cada uno de los chicos, a Ron se le hizo familiar ya que media aproximadamente metro ochenta de largo por treinta, por veinte, no recordaba bien pero se asemejaba al paquete que había recibido Harry en su primer año de colegio.

Uno de los Elfos se adelantó pidiéndoles que abrieran los paquetes, que para sorpresa de todos eran unas hermosas escobas voladoras, sin embargo nunca habían visto alguna que se le pareciera.

El mango era de un color plateado podría decirse que casi como el cromo, por lo tanto brillaba, su forma era totalmente aerodinámica, incluyendo la parte trasera, donde se encontraban la cerdas de un verde esmeralda, muy parecido a los ojos de Harry.

- Son fantásticas dijeron los cuatro al unísono. – En el momento de agarrarlas cada una soltó un brillo que los cegó por unos segundos, al mismo tiempo que los chicos sentían un calor y tranquilidad que les recorría por todo el cuerpo.

- ¿Qué fue eso? Dijo Ron. - Quién disimuladamente puso de nuevo la escoba sobre el paquete, ya que por experiencia propia, había descubierto que era mejor no tocar nada mágico hasta saber para que servia, sus hermanos habían hecho muchas pruebas con él, además que había sentido mucho poder mágico en la escoba. Además los colores de las escobas le recordaba los colores de la casa de Slytherin, lo cual no le hacía mucha gracia, sin embargo por ser un regalo se abstenía de mocionarlo.

- Primero mi nombre es Miliol,- dijo uno de los Elfos adelantándose - mis antecesores y yo trabajamos construyendo escobas voladora, por cierto yo las diseñaba para mi amo, como descendiente de Elfos que construyeron toda su vida escobas, yo tenía un don para su construcción, la última que diseñé fue la Saeta de Fuego, claro que la misma si fuera construida con los mismos materiales que utilicé para construir estas sería el doble de rápida, pero como lo han notado los materiales son diferentes a los comunes.

- Esta es la madera de los árboles que nos había comentado el Rey.

- Si Hermione, sigues siendo la más inteligente y perspicaz del grupo, aunque es un poco obvio por el color, que no se asemeja al de los árboles comunes, aunque ustedes nunca hayan visitado nuestro bosque.

-Ahora – continúo diciendo el Elfo que las había construido -les diré que este es un diseño en que estuve trabajando durante años mucho antes de diseñar las modelos Nimbus.

Sin embargo nunca la cree porque la estaba dejando para que fuera mi última creación. Ya solo me quedan unos ciento veinte años de vida, estoy un poco anciano, - dijo sonriendo mientras miraban la cara que ponían los chicos, ya que ni idea de cuanto Vivian los Elfos- Pero después de lo ocurrido con nuestra liberación, le pedía al Rey que me dejara hacerles este trabajo, ya que oímos las historias de Dobby, quien mientras ustedes se recuperaban, narró varias de sus aventuras, ya que los Elfos se dan cuenta de todo lo que ocurre en el castillo, pero nunca mencionaban nada. Además que Dobby dijo que ese honor era de él.

Así que en una de sus historias, nos contó lo ocurrido en el primer año cuando Harry fue seleccionado como buscador, y como se había desempeñado en el puesto estos años, diciendo que era uno de los placeres más grandes que tenía, que adoraba volar.

- No a todos, - dijo Hermione con la mente para que solo sus compañeros la escucharan pero que disimulaba con una dulce sonrisa.

- Mi nombre es Sing – dijo el segundo Elfo, yo trabajé para Ollivander toda mi vida al igual que mis antecesores, le ayudaba a la construcción de varitas, yo recogía la mayoría de materiales y le ayudaba en la fabricación. Él es un gran experto en la construcción de varitas, aprendí todos sus conocimientos sobre la elaboración de varitas, tanto los de él como los de sus antecesores. Así que le expuse una idea al Rey y a Miliol, cuando este le hizo su propuesta, los cuales aceptaron, así que desarmé las varitas de ustedes – a lo cual los chicos pusieron cara de susto y sacaron sus varitas para revisarlas.- No se preocupe las mejoré un poco y las reensamble. A excepción de la de Harry que no entiendo pero a cambiado y no pude desensamblarla, aunque conocía como se había elaborado, ya que observé el proceso de creación de esa varita, junto con la de su hermana gemela, yo recogí las plumas de fénix utilizadas.

- Gracias - dijeron todos.

- Con mucho gusto, pero ese no era el objetivo, sino averiguar de que estaban construidas las de Ginny, Ron y Hermione, las cuales no me acordaba, sin embargo como las mejoré.

Luego invoque los registros de construcción de varitas y busque las de ustedes, averiguando de donde tomó los ingredientes, ya que descubrí que no eran normales y el hecho de que no me acodaba es que son muy antiguas, y no fueron construidas por ninguno de la familia de Ollivander, Solo la de Harry fue construida por él.

El más fácil de conseguir fue las plumas de la cola de Flakes quien cuando le explique para que las quería es me las cedió inmediatamente. "recuerden que las plumas en un ave se regeneran solas". Así que tuve el ingrediente para el de la varita de Harry y la de Ginny, ya que ambas tienen como centro pluma de fénix.

Otra que fue un poco fácil fue la de Ron Weasley, sin embargo debería saber señor Weasley que el pelo de unicornio que es el centro de su escoba, no es de un unicornio común, es el del Líder de su manada, aunque el que posee su varita es aún más grueso, no pude conseguir uno igual.

Por último la varita de Hermione, su centro es de nervio de dragón, aunque no pude determinar cual tipo, así que conseguí de la bodega de Ollivander un nervio de dragón de un colacuerno húngaro, del cual el Sr. Ollivander tiene varias partes, al igual que la del mismo. Pero debo decirle que tampoco es igual, aunque el colacuerno es el dragón más peligroso y fuerte que conocemos, el nervio de dragón que posee su varita es distinto, más fuerte.

- ¿Que hizo con todo eso? - pregunto Hermione, quien no había perdido palabra de todo lo dicho, y se miraba a su varita y su escoba alternadamente, suponiendo cual era su respuesta.

- Bueno sus escobas, es decir el mango de las mismas es además una varita especial hecha para cada uno, sin embargo recuerden que son muy largas, por lo tanto muy difíciles de usar, la ventaja es que si vuelan podrán lanzar hechizos desde ellas.

- Eso es como tener aviones caza – Dijo Harry imaginándose como piloto de escoba y sonriendo.

- Si pero, como saben nunca se han probado, es mi idea pero pude observar que las mismas ya los aceptaron. Así que necesitamos que las prueben para ver como funcionan.

- Pero antes – dijo el último Elfo – mi nombre es Eunur, Yo trabajaba el en Hospital San Mungo, y ayudaba a los sanadores, así que recubrí las escobas con Hechizos recuperadores, y sanadores, además que tiene una cámara con lagrimas de Fénix, que cuando detecte que el que monta la escoba se encuentra herido y según su gravedad, hará penetrar algunas lágrimas directamente al organismo de quien monte en la escoba, el único problema es que los hechizos, hay que estarlos renovando cada mes, y si usa las lagrimas de fénix, estas tendrán que reponerse de nuevo.

- Y quien repondrá los hechizos sanadores, porque yo no sé mucho de ellos -dijo Ginny quien era la que menos conocía, aunque Harry y Ron asintieron con la cabeza, no así Hermione,

- No se preocupe ya se los enseñaremos.

Por ahora será mejor que monten en las escobas y las prueben.

- Todos montaron excepto Hermione, quien se le quedó mirando a sus amigos. – ¿Qué pasa por que no montas en la escoba? - le preguntaron sus amigos.

- Bueno es que la última vez que monte fue en primero cuando aprendimos a usarlas, y después de eso no lo he vuelto a hacer, saben no me hacen mucha gracia.

- Los otros chicos se volvieron a ver y se sorprendieron de que nunca habían puesto atención, que aunque la chica los apoyara en el Quidditch y los acompañara en las prácticas, nunca volaba, y nunca les había importado, por lo cual se sintieron muy mal. Entonces Harry y Ron se pusieron a la par de Hermione y Ginny atrás.

- Lo sentimos- dijo Harry,- vamos nosotros te cuidaremos y no te dejaremos caer. Además de que no creo que no quieras probar lanzar uno de tus hechizos con la escoba, siendo una de las primeras en el mundo que lo probaría, no dejarías que Ron te gane en algo, dijo guiñándole un ojo.

- !Epa¡ que oí eso, y para que lo sepas aun no me ha ganado en ajedrez mágico. Dijo Ron sonrojándose un poco.

- Bueno dijo Hermione más animada al mirar a Ron que le sonreía. Tienes razón. Creo que no perdería la oportunidad. Pero no voy a hacer locuras, y no se aparten mucho de mí de acuerdo.

- Todos afirmaron y pateando el suelo se elevaron. Harry sintió de nuevo esa sensación de libertad y emoción, que siempre sentía cuando se elevaba y volaba con su escoba, el de sentirse como en otro sitio donde no había problemas, se era libre, fuerte, su ambiente donde todo lo podía hacer, de pronto se acordó que no había recuperado su escoba desde que Umbridge, se la quitara, he hizo nota mental de preguntarle al Director, en eso recordó a Hermione y la volvió a ver esperando que no estuviera muy asustada, sin embargo la vio sonriendo como pocas veces.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes bien? – Pregunto Harry a Hermione, quien le dirigió una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Qué les parece una carrera hasta la entrada del castillo del Rey y volver aquí? Come huevos de salamandra el que pierde.

- Y sin decir más puso rumo hacia el castillo y aceleró.

- Que le pasa - pregunto Harry a Ron y Ginny. -No sé -respondieron - pero yo no voy a comer huevos de salamandra - dijo Ginny siguiendo a Hermione.

Ron y Harry sonriendo se lanzaron detrás de las chicas.

Cuando las iban alcanzando, la chicas viendo hacia atrás, notaron que los chicos las alcanzaban así que aceleraron.

- No es posible que Hermione vuele a esa velocidad, - dijo Ron así que los chicos aceleraron y vieron como Hermione y Ginny se acercaban al castillo.

- Si no desaceleran se van a estrellar. Les dijo Ron con la mente a las chicas, pero estas no atendieron a lo que les decía.

- Harry tu si me escuchas.

- Si pero por que ellas no te escuchan.

- No lo sé pero tenemos de detenerlas, así que aceleraron más, a lo cual se sorprendieron, ya que la escoba seguían acelerando sin problemas. Sin embargo para sorpresa de ambos, la chicas hicieron el Amago de Wronski en forma horizontal, Parecía que se iban a estrellar. Pero la maniobrabilidad de las escobas era excelente, ni siquiera vibraban un poco por el cambiar de dirección.

- Así que al girarse vieron que las chicas ya tenían la mitad del camino recorrido.

- Bueno dijo sonriendo Ron yo tengo hambre pero no tanto como para comer huevos de salamandra – Ni yo dijo Harry, a la cuenta de tres.

- Esta bien,

- Uno, dos y tres.

- Los dos salieron disparados como balas acelerando bastante sus escobas, sintieron como los ojos les lagrimeaban por la velocidad y en unos segundos llegaban empatados donde las chicas.

- Con una gran sonrisa por la forma en que se devolvía la escoba – Harry le dijo es un empate, así que nada de huevos. Sin embargo – dijo dirigiendo la mirada hacia Hermione, Espero si queme cuentan que paso, de aquí no me muevo, porque se que Ginny vuela bastante bien pero tu, no dijiste hace poco que no vuelo desde primero, y no se que, de no hacer locuras.

- Bueno – dijo Hermione poniéndose sonrojada – es que cuando subí a la escoba tuve una sensación de seguridad, libertad, poder, no se que más pero nunca había sentido algo así, al menos no todo junto, menos en una escoba y ni que cuando practicaba en primero.

- Yo también lo sentí -dijo Ginny -y yo -dijo Ron.

- Bueno eso es lo que yo siento siempre cuando subo a una escoba, dijo Harry divertido. Pero aún así no explica como hiciste el Amago de Wronski y en forma horizontal, yo nunca lo había hecho de esa forma, la verdad ni se me había ocurrido, aunque pensándolo bien es algo que practicaré.

- La verdad solo sentí que podía hacerlo y lo hice.

- Yo también - dijo Ginny al notar que también esperaban la respuesta de ella.

- Creo que Hermione podría entrar al equipo de Quidditch este año, - dijo Ron sonriendo y mirándola - Así pasaríamos más tiempo juntos.

- Harry y Ginny carraspearon la garganta al ver que los dos parecían hipnotizados.

- Si digo todos no – Dijo Ron respirando hondo y volviendo la cara hacia otro lado como si admirara el castillo de lejos.

- Es buena idea y si creo lo que pienso, todos hemos copiado las habilidades de Harry en la escoba, así que podrías presentarte a las pruebas. Dijo Ginny.

- Eso sería fantástico - dijo Ron viendo que el tema había cambiado.

- Si voy a seguir sintiendo esta sensación– dijo Hermione – definitivamente trataré de entrar en el equipo -dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- En eso sonó un pequeño estruendo y vieron al Rey y a los otros Elfos haciéndoles señas para que se acercaran.

- Vuelan fantásticamente - dijeron los Elfos - Ahora que les parece si les pongo unos blancos para que practiquen algunos hechizos -dijo el Rey.

- Comiencen con hechizos desarmadores – Señalando con la mano aparecieron cuatro blancos eran unos cuadros blancos con círculos concéntricos plateados, iguales a los utilizados en prácticas de tiro al blanco.

- Los cuatro emprendieron el vuelo de nuevo y se dirigieron hacia los blancos, se escucharon varios gritos de expeliarmus.

- Cuatro rayos leves salieron de la punta de las escobas, e impactaron en los blancos haciéndolos moverse solo un poco, así que volvieron a donde se encontraban los Elfos.

- ¿Qué paso? Preguntaron los chicos – los hechizos no tenían mucha fuerza.

- Si eso ya lo había pensado, esto supongo es por el hecho de que no hacen los movimientos de las varitas para formar los hechizos. Normalmente la hacer los hechizos, están acostumbrados a hacer ciertos movimientos con las varitas, para que los hechizos tenga efecto. Esto se debe a que como la varita es un canalizador, a la hora de hacer un hechizo, el movimiento de la varita lo que hace es emular las corrientes de los puntos mágicos del cuerpo y proyectar esta magia.

- Sin embargo ustedes saben que nosotros hacemos magia sin varita, solo apuntando con la mano o el dedo, y yo como el Rey, con los conocimientos de mis antepasados haciendo un esfuerzo puedo proyectarla directamente de mi pensamiento, ni siquiera necesito las manos para canalizarla, aunque nunca practico. Pero también ustedes lo hacen, cuando desaparecen o antes de usar la varita, que hacen magia sin saberlo. Eso es la magia antigua, antes de que utilizaran un canilizador.

Lo que deben hacer es practicar hasta hacerla sin necesidad de movimiento de varita. O lo que es mejor, proyectarla directamente de sus manos.

- Pero eso solo lo pueden hacer grandes magos. – Dijo Hermione – Y con muchos años de practica.

- No has pensado que llevan sangre Élfica en vuestro cuerpo.

- Además que en la familia Potter han existido muchos magos que hacen magia sin varita, y sin mucho esfuerzo.

- ¿Están seguros de eso? – pregunto Harry.

- Potter no es realmente tu apellido, aunque ahora no hablaremos de eso, lo que si te diré es que Potter significa alfarero, aquella persona que trabaja con las manos y fue tomado por un antecesor suyo porque solo hacía magia con las manos, nunca quiso usar varita, decía que eso era solo para los vagos que no querían esforzarse, era muy poderoso.

- Así que los chicos se pusieron a practicar, y aunque no pudieron hacer magia sin varita, si lograron al cabo de dos días hacer algunos hechizos que supuestamente no se podían hacer sin movimientos, solo con apuntar su varita.

- Esto es fantástico - Dice Hermione. Y ya han visitado la biblioteca - No - dijeron Ginny y Harry, sin embargo Ron solo se sonrojo volviendo su mirada hacia otro lado para que no lo descubrieran, aunque Hermione si lo notó a lo cual sonrió disimuladamente.

- Bueno es hora de que piensen en volver, el Director lo hizo ayer. Y no es bueno que sin necesidad tenga el tiempo detenido aquí. Aunque podrán volver cuando quieran.

- Pero no hemos estudiado oclumancia. Se suponía que el Director nos daría clases.

- Por eso no se preocupen, ya hable con el Director y quedamos de acuerdo en que les lanzaré un hechizo que durará aproximada mente un mes, en el cual no podrán compartir sus pensamientos, es un cierre mental temporal, es utilizado como contra hechizo de legeremancia.

- El Rey lanzó el hechizo a cada uno, pero quedó muy debilitado. Lo cual fue notado por los chicos.

- ¿Qué le ocurre? – preguntó Harry.

- Es que el hechizo necesita mucha energía, y continúa extrayendo pocos de energía hasta que acabe el mes. Así que aprendan lo más rápido posible.

- Podemos ayudarle en algo.

- No ya me repondré un poco, es más difícil hacer el hechizo que mantenerlo.

- Esta bien, y como volveremos a este lugar. – Preguntó Hermione.

- Solo tienen que desearlo y aparecerán aquí.

- Pero no sabemos desaparecer.

- Creo que eso no será un problema, ya verán como pueden hacerlo. Pero antes de que se vayan, que les parece si lo llevo a conocer nuestro bosque, será una grata experiencia, además que quiero presentarles a una amiga.

- Un poco más repuesto y con ayuda de los chicos se fueron caminando hacia las afueras de la ciudad de los Elfos, como a los veinte minutos llegaron a la entrada del bosque.

- Es fantástico, dijeron los cuatro chicos al mismo tiempo.

- De verdad estos árboles son enormes, casi un tercio más grande que las secuoyas, parece que resplandecen. – Dijo Hermione.

- Y eso que todavía no conocen el primer árbol que dio semilla a todo el bosque. ¿Desean verlo?

- Por supuesto vamos.

- Todos se dirigieron hacia el centro del bosque, observando la gran cantidad de animales que vivían en él además de gran cantidad de plantas, casi todo lo que observaban era desconocidos para los chicos, pero al parecer nada era peligroso, o al menos así lo parecía.

- Ahí esta dijo el Rey señalando a un árbol de color normal, aunque sobresalía por su tamaño a los demás.

- Pero ese árbol no es plateado como los demás, - dijo Ron.

- Realmente si - dijo el Rey -sin embargo por los años, su corteza se ha oscurecido, casi a llegar a ser de color café, sin embargo si ven sus ramas superiores siguen siendo de color plateado.

- Cuando llegaron el Rey se inclinó ante el árbol, lo chicos al ver eso y sin pensarlo mucho hicieron lo mismo, más que todo por cortesía.

- Los chicos sintieron una brisa fresca, pero que los asusto al parecerles escuchar como una voz salía del árbol con la brisa que decía "es un placer verte de nuevo Elerossë, hace casi un mes que no me visitas"

- Pero más asustados quedaron cuando Elerossë contesto – No, el placer es mío Señora del bosque, no te había podido visitar porque, como te conté la vez pasada, los chicos estuvieron muy mal y hasta ahora se han restablecido por completo, no deseaba separarme hasta estar seguro que estaban bien, ahora antes de irse del reino los traje para que los conocieras.

- Así que estos son los chicos de los que me hablaste, los que liberaron a tu pueblo.

- Si mi señora ellos son.

- Es un placer conocerlos: Harry, Hermione, Ron y Ginny.

- Todos se volvieron a ver menos asustados, al sentir una dulce calma producida por su voz. Así que respondieron al instante, para nosotros también.

- Veo que llevan las escobas hechas con mis ramas en su pecho.

- Si - dijo Hermione quien escudriñaba el árbol con su mirada, como si buscara el rostro o como los miraba - las reducimos y las pusimos como dije en unas cadenas, la verdad es que el color de la madera no es muy común en nuestro mundo, de esta forma podrían pasar desapercibidas, además que estarían siempre a nuestro alcance.

- Muy bien espero que les hayan gustado el regalo. Ahora tomando ventaja de lo corteses que se han portado conmigo, quiero pedirles un favor. Si me lo permiten.

- Lo que diga si esta en nuestras manos con mucho gusto lo haremos. – Contesto Harry. Quien no sabía por que le encantaba esa voz, y sentía que lo que el árbol le pidiera lo haría.

- En el castillo de Hogwarts, existe una sala secreta.

- Bueno hay varias, dijo Ron.

- Si pero esta sala fue hecha por Godric Gryffindor, después de la construcción del castillo. En ella se encuentra una hada un poco diferente a las demás se encuentra en un cristal en estado inerte, esta hada es de color plateado. Y espera por ustedes.

- Por nosotros, y porque por nosotros - Dijo Ginny.

- No lo sé, después de que me sembró aquí pues ella creo mi semilla con la mitad de su magia y otros compuestos mágicos, me dijo que en unos cientos de años cuando unos jóvenes rompieran la maldición de los elfos, ellos se encargarían de liberarla, porque tenían un trabajo importante para ellos, pero solo ellos podrían liberarla de la prisión.

- Y que pasa si no la encontramos. O no podemos liberarla - ¿Pregunto Harry?

- Nadie más podría hacerlo y se quedará allí hasta el fin de los tiempos.

- Bueno entonces si es así trataremos de liberarla. -Dijeron todos a mismo tiempo.

- No hemos vuelto al castillo, y ya estamos buscando meternos en líos -dijo Ron sonriendo.

- No podría ser de otra forma contesto Harry.

- Un último favor, si no es mucha la molestia.

- Si dinos.

- Podrían llevar varias de mis semillas y plantarlas cerca del castillo, me encantaría tener hijos allí.

- Pues claro estos árboles son fabulosos.

- El árbol se movió un poco y cayeron gran cantidad de semillas con un olor a sándalo.

- Los chicos recogieron varias hasta llenarse los bolsillos.

- Harry se acercó al árbol sin saber porque, puso su mano en el mismo, sintiendo una sensación de seguridad, protección, como si fuera parte de él.

- Yo también lo siento, le susurró el árbol a Harry para que solo él pudiera oírlo.

- Los chicos terminando de recoger todo se acercaron también al árbol pero sin tocarlo despidiéndose y prometiendo volver en alguna otra ocasión, así que se retiraron mientras caminaban Harry volvía a ver el árbol quien moviendo las ramas parecía decirle adiós, lo cual le hizo sonreír.

El Rey muy contento les dijo.

- Entonces van a seguir con el trabajo de libertadores ¿No?

- Eso es solo un favor, la casualidad no ha hecho liberarlos a ustedes, además no sabemos si podemos encontrar la cámara. Y aún encontrándola no sabemos si podremos sacar al hada de su prisión de cristal.

- Si es cierto lo que los elfos que trabajaban en el castillo cuentan, especialmente Dobby, ya encontrarán la forma, además según sus historias sus vidas están llenas de casualidades – Dijo el Rey sonriendo mientras se acordaba de lo que habían hecho año tras año esos chicos.

- Al ingresar al castillo vieron que les tenían preparada una suntuosa comida de despedida. En la cual Ron le pregunto a uno de los cocineros si era posible llevarse un poco de esa comida ya que era fabulosa y en su mundo no había nada tan delicioso.

- A lo cual el cocinero con una gran sonrisa, le dio un anillo con una hoja dibujada y le dijo que cuando deseara algo lo llamara y que él aparecería junto a él para proporcionarle lo que ocupara. Lo cual le agradeció Ron muy contento pensando en los manjares de los que disfrutaría.

Tras una larga comida y mucha diversión preparada por los Elfos, quienes agradecidos habían preparado algunas obras de teatro para su entretenimiento, se despidieron del pueblo agradeciéndoles todas sus atenciones. La mayoría de Elfos estaban llorando, incluso al Rey se le escaparon unas lágrimas que no pasaron desapercibidas para los chicos. Así que prometieron que volverían a pasara por ahí en poco tiempo.

Uno de los súbditos del Rey les abrió un portal, por el cual viajaron al castillo, no sin antes despedirse y agradecerles todo.

- ¿Qué hora es? – Preguntó Harry.

- No lo sé -Dijo Hermione – pero es posible que sea de noche, porque por lo que nos dijo el Rey, solo habrían pasado pocos segundos después que nos llevaran a su reino.

- Es cierto, mejor nos vamos a nuestras habitaciones, por que aunque no estoy cansado, si muy satisfecho por lo de la comida. – dijo Ron.

- Esta bien, mañana tenemos clases y no he repasado nada desde que nos fuimos - dijo Hermione encaminándose a la torre de Gryffindor.

Lo otros chicos se volvieron a ver y levantando los hombros, corrieron detrás de ella para alcanzarla.

- Donde estaban preguntaron varios de sus compañeros al verlos entrar a la sala común por el retrato de la dama gorda.

- Estábamos en las cocinas, teníamos un poco de hambre - dijeron los cuatro al mismo tiempo.

- Hablando de eso, dijeron los compañeros, nunca nos han dicho donde están ubicadas, nosotros también queremos conocerlas.

- Los chicos pensando que no quedaban Elfos en las cocinas, les dijeron que estaban muy cansados y que se irían a sus habitaciones, siendo otro día el que les darían las señas para llegar, así que subieron a sus habitaciones apresuradamente, antes que les hicieran más preguntas.

Al día siguiente, bajaron temprano a desayunar, tenían bastante hambre pero se extrañaron de que había desayuno igual que todos los días,

- ¿No eran que los Elfos estaban libres? – Preguntó Hermione.

- Bueno probablemente algunos de ellos decidieron quedarse, recuerde los que nos dijo el Rey. Además con el hambre que traigo, saber si quedaron o no Elfos, no me preocupa si hay suficiente comida – Dijo Ron sentándose a la mesa y sirviéndose bastante.

- Hermione lo miró frunciendo el rostro, sin embargo se sentó a comer ya que al parecer también tenía un hambre atroz.

- Es extraño – Dijo Hermione.

- ¿Qué es extraño? – Pregunto Harry.

- No has notado que en la mesa de los Slytherin, no hay nadie, y solo los de primero se encuentran, pero sentados con sus amigos de otras casas.

- Pues si, no lo había notado, pero es cierto.

- No debe ser nada bueno, cuando desaparecieron la vez pasada, hubo muchos problemas. – Dijo Ron.

- A parte de eso – Dijo Hermione, ya es hora de que busques tu escoba y rehagamos el equipo de Quidditch.

- Ron, Ginny y Harry, la volvieron a ver con una gran sonrisa.

- Y ese interés – Dijo Ron – El año pasado no estabas muy interesada, recuerdas.

- Es que quiero hacer un poco de ejercicio – Mintió Hermione con una sonrisa que a nadie engañaba.

- Si como no, cuando regresemos a la sala común tu y Ron pondrán el aviso, yo hablaré con Dumbledore por lo de mi escoba.

- No habían terminado la discusión cuando entraron casi todos los de la casa de Slytherin con sombreo puesto, luego entro el profesor Snape quien dirigiéndole una mirada de odio Intenso se acercó a Harry y le dijo - Esto lo pagaras bien caro - luego siguió hasta donde se encontraba el Director y le habló a este al oído, mientras todos los que se encontraban cerca le preguntaba a Harry que había hecho.

Este dijo - no sé pero por esa cara debo haberme metido en un lío, y que recuerde no he hecho nada ni me he metido en problemas. – Ron soltando una sonrisa casi se atraganta con lo que comía al ver como Harry mentía con una cara de yo no fui, sabiendo todo lo que había pasado el día anterior.

Mientras Snape le hablaba al oído del Director vieron un brillo en los ojos de mismo el cual parecía que iba a estallar de la risa, sin embargo se mantuvo serio.

- Lo siento – Dijo el Director levantando la voz para que escucharan los chicos de la mesa de Slytherin – Pero por respeto en las mesas, aunque me lo hayan pedido, no puedo permitir que coman con el sombrero puesto, sin embargo haré una investigación para ver como ocurrió esto y que el culpable sea castigado.

- Todos volvieron a ver a la mesa de Slytherin, estos sonrojados y con miradas de odio hacia todos, comenzaron a quitarse el sombrero, lo cual hizo que todos los de las demás casas incluyendo los de primero de Slytherin estallaran de las risas.

- Todos los alumnos de segundo en adelante traían el pelo negro, grasoso con el mismo largo y peinado que el del profesor Snape.

- La profesora McGonagall se convirtió en gato y salió maullando del salón, aunque bien ese maullido sonaba como a risa.

- Hagrid le dijo a Snape que sus alumnos lo apreciaban mucho y salió también del salón claro que tubo que correr, para que solo se escuchara una estruendosa carcajada detrás de la puerta que había cerrado.

- Dumbledore se disculpo diciendo que tenía un compromiso que había olvidado y también salió deprisa del salón, al igual que el resto de profesores.

- Solo Snape se quedo observando a Harry.

- Pero este no tubo tiempo para observarlo, porque con la algarabía que hacían las tres casas, era imposible poner atención.

- La verdad casi nadie pudo desayunar, puesto que mas tardaban en llevarse un poco de comida a la boca, que en expulsarla con otra carcajada.

- Esto es algo que no se olvidará nunca- Decía Ron.

- Y lo tengo grabado, ya que tomé varias fotografías.

- ¿Cómo? Preguntaron – Ron y Harry al mismo tiempo.

- Bueno hoy en la mañana Jefferson se me acercó y me dijo que si podía llevar la cámara al desayuno que quería que le tomaran muchas fotos en su mesa, para mostrárselas a sus padres adoptivos, pero que llevara suficiente rollo porque quería tener muchas fotos, le dije que con un rollo alcanzaba, pero me dijo que mejor llevara tres, y valla que tenía razón, gasté los tres rollos.

- Cuando entraron todos con sombrero, me pidió que les tomara una foto a los de Slytherin cuando entraban y se sentaban, no se por que, creo que tiene un sexto sentido. Porque ahora tengo gran cantidad de fotos y desde el inicio.

- Harry y Ron se volvieron a ver, - Ron dijo sexto sentido, ya averiguare yo que sexto sentido.

- Si dijo Ginny eso parece trabajo de merodeadores y creo saber quien más está metido.

- A los gemelos se les resbalaron unas cajas de las manos sin poderlo evitar.

- Uyyyyy creo que alguien se acuerda de nosotros, dijo Fred, Espero que sea por algo bueno - dijo Jorge. -Eso lo dudo dijo Fred y los dos estallaron en carcajadas.

- Sin embargo a quien va el profesor Snape a culpar será a Harry. -dijo Hermione.

- Eso sin dudar. – dijo Ron.


	19. Capítulo 19 La Nueva Chica

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes sobre los que escribo, son propiedad de a JK Rowling. Y mi único interés es alabar su creatividad, creando un fanfic basado en sus libros. Sin embargo los personajes que voy a crear a parte de los ya existentes en los Libros de JK Rowling, son enteramente míos, al igual que los hechizos, conjuros etc. Saben que si los presto, solo infórmenme en cual fanfic para leerlo, soy fanático de Harry Potter y de sus fanautores. :)

Capitulo 19 La Nueva Chica

_- Si dijo Ginny eso parece trabajo de merodeadores y creo saber quien más está metido._

_- A los gemelos se les __resbalaron unas cajas de las manos sin poderlo evitar._

_- Uyyyyy creo que alguien se acuerda de nosotros, dijo Fred, Espero que sea por algo bueno - dijo Jorge. -Eso lo dudo dijo Fred y los dos estallaron en carcajadas._

_- Sin embargo a__ quien va el profesor Snape a culpar será a Harry. -dijo Hermione._

_- Eso sin dudar. – dijo Ron._

Bueno Colín, quiero que me saques copias de todas las fotos, mmm mejor dos no tres,

- ¿Para que tantas copias? – Preguntó Colín

- Una para mi, otra para mis hermanos gemelos, les encantará saber el uso de sus artilugios, además que me servirá para descubrirlos, y la tercera para dejarla en la casa de Gryffindor, ya es hora de que se abra la historia de Gryffindor y con un álbum que recopile fotografías como estas será fantástico. Hoy es viernes, así que apresurémonos y vamos a clases.

- Es la primera vez que veo que te entusiasma ir a clases – Le dijo Hermione a Ron.

- No es eso, es que quiero que el día pase rápido, lo más rápido posible, mañana por la mañana haremos la selección del equipo de Quidditch ¿Recuerdas?

- Creí que con lo ocurrido en la biblioteca, ahora te apegarías más al estudio. – Dijo Hermione un poco desanimada.

- Ron abriendo los ojos – Eh, es cierto que he cambiado, pero no tanto, además que sería de mi, sin escuchar tus dulces regañinas. – le contestó mientras salía corriendo al ver que Hermione levanta un libro para lanzárselo.

- Ese Ron – Dijo Hermione entrecerrando los ojos.

- ¿Te gustaría que fuera diferente? – Pregunto Harry.

- mmmmmmmmm no realmente no, aunque desearía que le gustara más el estudio. – Respondió esbozando una sonrisa.

- Harry se volvió hacia donde Ginny se estaba levantando y le dijo - Adiós Ginny, nos vemos en el almuerzo.

- Está bien – dijo lanzándole un dulce beso, a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo.

Harry corrió con una gran sonrisa hacia las clases, a la salida del comedor se encontró con sus amigos.

- ¿Que nos toca? – les preguntó al alcanzarlos.

- Hermosas, dulces, amenas, interesantes, divertidas clases de pociones. – contestó Ron.

De la cara de Harry se desdibujo la sonrisa.

- Vamos, no puede terminar así la semana, además ya tuvimos esta semana.

- Acostúmbrate, será un año muy largo por que son dos veces por semana.

- Llegaron corriendo a clases, con el tiempo justo para entrar.

- Atención y guarden sus varitas– se escuchó la voz de Snape, aunque sin necesidad de decirlo, ya que siempre que entraba, se hacía en el aula un silencio sepulcral y nunca se usaba varitas en las pociones.

- Hoy haremos grupos – dijo esbozando una sonrisa malévola – Como tenemos cuatro lecciones juntas, tendremos bastante tiempo - así que haciendo varios grupos de dos en los que Hermione y Ron, quedaron juntos, al igual que Harry y Neville.

- Vamos a probar algo nuevo, como ven los de Slytherin quedaron a la derecha y los de Gryffindor a la izquierda, así que hoy probaremos si lo practicado en años anteriores, lo recuerdan, ya que es su obligación no olvidar lo aprendido...

Los de Slytherin confeccionarán el veneno DESTROZA ORGANOS. Que como bien saben, va desasiendo todos los órganos internos, haciendo que estos se desintegren en un lapso de tres días, aunque con mucho dolor.

Mientras los de Gryffindor, elaborarán el antídoto, y para demostrar que está bien elaborado, probaran en ellos el veneno hecho por los de Slytherin, seguidamente su propio antídoto, Además para que vean que soy justo en la pizarra se encuentran los ingredientes de las dos pociones, comiencen.

- Rápidamente comenzaron a hacer las pociones, mientras los de Slytherin sonreían, los de Gryffindor, se encontraban muy atareados. Snape se paseaba por las mesas de Slytherin dándoles instrucciones para corregir las pócimas, mientras no se acercaba a los de Gryffindor, dejándolos trabajar solos y según suponían, no equivocadamente que esperaba que no la hicieran bien, ya que solo se había visto una vez el año anterior.

Mientras elaboraban las pociones, Hermione levantó la cabeza echando una rápida mirada a la receta del veneno, al terminar de leerla se asustó.

- Harry, Harry – dijo Hermione.

- ¿Qué pasa? – contestó este en voz baja, a la vez que observaba a Snape, quien se encontraba muy ocupado corrigiendo una de las Pociones de los de Slytherin.

- ¿Haz leído el del veneno?

- No ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? A nosotros nos toca elaborar el antídoto– contesto levantando la mirada y rápidamente echando también un vistazo a la receta del veneno.

- No es correcto, Snape a cambiado la formula.

Es más poderoso, y aunque el antídoto nos salga bien, pasaremos al menos una semana en la enfermería con bastantes dolores.

- Los dos volvieron a ver de nuevo, la pizarra. Al cabo de 3 minutos y sin saber por que los dos dijeron al mismo tiempo, media onza de belladona, dos pétalos de flor de azahar y dos onzas de manzanilla.

Se quedaron mirándose unos segundos.

- ¿Cómo lo supiste? – Preguntó Hermione.

- No sé después de observar un rato, en mi cabeza se descompuso la poción, y luego contrarreste ingrediente por ingrediente, así que obtuve la respuesta.

- Es extraño, lo mismo me pasó a mí.

- En ti no es extraño, siempre has sido buena para todas las materias, pero yo nunca he sido bueno en pociones.

- Informémosles a los compañeros, ahora que Snape no nos ve.

- Y copiando los otros ingredientes y como utilizarlos en pergaminos se los pasaron a los otros grupos. Haciéndoles la señal de afirmación.

Cuando Harry se los pasaba, se les quedaban viendo incrédulos, todos sabían que no era bueno en pociones, y era raro que quisiera cambiar la receta, así que optó por indicarles a Hermione, quien con un asentimiento de cabeza, les indicaba que estaba bien.

Faltando, diez minutos para terminar ya todos tenían sus pócimas embotelladas.

Bueno veremos el resultado, el efecto comienza quince segundos después de tomarse el veneno, con un gran dolor intestinal, así que en ese momento se aplicará el contraveneno. - Dijo Snape sonriendo ampliamente, al notar que el color de las pociones de los de Gryffindor no calzaba con el color correcto del antídoto.

Los de Slytherin pasaron los venenos a los de Gryffindor, muy sonrientes, ya que con la ayuda de Snape, estaban perfectos.

Los de Gryffindor, al observar la sonrisa maliciosa de Snape, se asustaron un poco, especialmente los que no estaban con el trío, aunque al verlos ingerir el veneno, hicieron lo mismo. Como dijo Snape a los quince segundos comenzaron a sentir unas punzadas muy groseras en el estómago.

Así que todos destaparon el antídoto y lo ingirieron, todos cayeron al piso ya que el antídoto tomaría unos segundos en hacer efecto, mientras el veneno acrecentía exponencialmente los dolores.

Los de Slytherin sonreían, - Bueno será mejor que les demos el antídoto correcto, no puedo dejar que mis alumnos se mueran – Dijo Snape sonriendo y sacando unos antídotos de sus bolsillos – Sin embargo, creo que pasarán en la enfermería un buen tiempo, por no haber elaborado bien el antídoto, - dijo esto en forma calmada y muy despacio, mientras disfrutaba de los efectos. Sin embargo noto como Harry, Hermione, Ron y Neville, se levantaban despacio del suelo, ya que fueron los primeros en ingerir el contraveneno.

- No se preocupe, profesor Snape – Dijo Neville, con una sonrisa – Creo que si funcionó, ya que no me duele nada, al decir verdad, me siento mejor que antes, creo que hasta más fuerte, deberíamos probar esto más a menudo- Dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

- No es posible dijo- Snape – Mientras veía incrédulo como los demás chicos, se levantaban con sonriendo. – Ustedes no hicieron bien, el antídoto, el color no era el correcto y aunque así fuera… – pero se cayó antes de continuar.

- Quiero un frasco de antídoto, de los que elaboraron cada grupo. Etiquetado en mi mesa antes de salir, y treinta puntos menos a Gryffindor por no hacer el antídoto correcto. – volviéndose furioso se dirigió hacia su mesa en el mismo momento que sonó el timbre.

Neville pasó a dejar el antídoto. Al pasar por la mesa, le dejo dos botellitas. Por si alguna se daña, - le dijo a Snape quien se puso rojo de cólera, al notar la forma en que Neville actuaba, sin embargo sonrío - cincuenta puntos menos a Gryffindor, por no obedecer las instrucciones del profesor.

-Valla, creí que esta vez no nos bajaría puntos. – dijo Ron.

- No te preocupes que a todo mal le llega su Némesis. –Contesto Neville.

- Por cierto que te ha pasado, hasta el año anterior, le tenías miedo a Snape.

- Bueno desde que mi abuela me ha tratado diferente, me he enfrentado a los Mortífagos, vampiros y no se que más. Creo que he cambiado, sigo aquí ¿No? Y si pienso llegar a ser Auror, vengar a mis padres, necesito mejorar y dejar de ser miedoso y tímido. Soy un Gryffindor, no creo que el sombrero se haya equivocado conmigo, debo hacer honor a mis padres, y después de pensarlo bien, Snape solo nos puede quitar puntos, dentro del castillo, no nos puede hacer daño.

- Si eso crees, es que no pusiste atención a la clase, casi salimos mal parados de los venenos.

- Pero para eso tenemos a Hermione. Ella no dejará que Snape nos haga daño, y mas después de escuchar la conversación entre Harry y Hermione, así que decidí enfrentarme a Snape de ahora en adelante, solo espero que Hermione me respalde, porque aunque he mejorado, sigo siendo pésimo en pociones, que si no fuera por Harry, yo si me hubiera quedado en la enfermería, - Dijo Neville sonriendo.

- Durante el almuerzo, mientras Harry disfrutaba de una amena discusión con Ginny, quien lo tenía tomado de la mano por debajo de la mesa, vieron como el Director se acercaba a ellos.

- Después de clases es mejor que vayan a mi oficina, pero no comenten nada a nadie, la clave es mermelada de limón.

- El resto de las clases en la tarde transcurrieron normalmente.

- Los cuatro llegaron, a la Gárgola dándole la clave y subieron al despacho.

- Cuando llegaron los chicos observaron que Rita se encontraba con el Director.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó Harry.

- Lo que pasa Harry, es que Rita tiene dos noticias para ustedes. Y por lo que puedo ver, ustedes no leyeron el Periódico el Profeta de Hoy.

- Es que – contestó Harry – La verdad la mañana estuvo un poco divertida, dijo sonriendo y recordando a los de Slytherin al ingresar al comedor.

- Si lo sé, contesto el Director con otra sonrisa.

- Lean, - dijo pasándole una copia a cada uno de ellos. - La señorita Skeeter, desea que ustedes estén bien informados de lo que pasa en el ministerio. Lo cual se divide en dos:

Lo primero es el reporte de lo publicado con referencia al Ministro, quien no pudo parar la impresión del Periódico, por lo cual ha hecho una demanda al mismo y lo ha clausurado. Y aunque el Visengamot esta reunido, revisando todo lo ocurrido, ya que por el momento el sigue siendo el Ministro.

Lo segundo es que si ven la página número veintiuno, hay una publicación de notificación, que se hace en el periódico cuando alguien desea adoptar a una persona.

- Mierd… casi grita Harry, pero se contuvo al recordar que se encontraba frente al Director.

- Por esta vez se lo voy a pasar - dijo el Director – porque yo por mi parte, también casi digo algo parecido.

- También se escucharon los gruñidos de Hermione, Ron y Ginny.

Lo que decía el periódico es:

"Harry Potter, es ahora el Hijo Adoptivo del Ministro de Magia Fulge, ya que el mismo conmovido por los sucesos que llevaron a cabo la desaparición de sus Tíos, única familia que el señor Potter poseía, y narrando todo lo que el pobre chico había padecido, conmovido por toda su vida, decidió adoptarlo y darle toda la protección y cariño que realmente se merece.

El proceso de adopción se llevara a cabo en el transcurso de la semana. Faltando solo que alguien se presente a hacer una solicitud diferente."

- Y así continuaba en la pagina 22 y 23 narrando, parte de la vida de Harry y como supuestamente Fulge había intervenido para ayudarle.

- Como fue que Profeta pudo imprimir eso, ¿Por qué Rita no nos informó de nada?

- Supongo - dijo Hermione – que no le informaron.

- Ginny miraba a unos y otros sin comprender nada.

- Si es cierto, no fui informada, y un grupo que trabajaba para el Ministerio, logró imprimir esas páginas y añadirlas a la publicación del día de hoy, pero no pudieron informar del resto o bloquear la publicación de las primeras páginas porque no las vieron, estaban muy ocupados preparando esta parte de la publicación. Sin embargo los despedí hoy en la mañana. Quisiera saber que van a hacer, y como vamos a hacer con los trabajadores.

- Primero no se preocupe, dígale a todos que seguirán recibiendo el salario normal hasta que se solucione el asunto. Además que sigan preparando el periódico normalmente, me imagino que hay una entrada de emergencia al edificio, podrían utilizarla. Sería bueno que ingresara clandestinamente con un grupo de los que tienes más confianza y prepararan el periódico para mañana. – Dijo Hermione sonrojándose al ver que estaba tomando decisiones sin hablar con Harry primero

- Seguidamente se deberá mandar a unos abogados, junto con un par de reporteros, para que pongan una contra demanda, interpongan un recurso de habeas corpus, conjuntamente enviar a alguien importante al Visengamot para que tomen una resolución rápida, sería conveniente que fuera el Director Dumbledore, junto con otro par de reporteros. – Dijo Ron sonrojándose también al notar que también daba instrucciones.

Los dos volvieron a ver a Harry un poco asustados, pero este les contestó con una sonrisa.

- Yo no tengo idea, lo que ustedes digan. – respondió a sus miradas, quien por unos segundos había pensado que lo miraban esperando alguna otra idea. Pero de inmediato comprendió. Así que se puso a reír a lo cual los otros dos lo imitaron.

- ¿De que se ríen? Y ¿Por que Hermione y mi hermano deciden que hacer en el Periódico? - preguntó Ginny.

- Si es cierto - dijo Harry – Mira, Yo ya había hablado con Ron y Hermione de que necesitaba ayuda con el periódico, pues me disponía a que fuera mío, pero no puedo manejarlo solo, además que Hermione es la de las ideas, y Ron el de las estrategias, así que decidí dividir las acciones del profeta en partes iguales.

- Le diste acciones a Ron y Hermione. - Dijo Ginny abriendo los ojos, y poniendo cara de incredulidad.

- Realmente a ellos y a ti. Pero se me olvidó informarte.

- De ninguna manera, eso no es un regalo – dijo apartándose un poco y diciendo no con el dedo índice – no aceptaré eso, y no se como Ron lo aceptó, ya verás cuando le diga a mama.

-- No te enojes, cariño, le dijo Harry – la verdad es que necesito ayuda y ya le explique a Ron, que yo no puedo solo y si no me ayudan que hago.

- Pero no necesitas regalarle tanto para que te ayuden o ayudemos.

- Lo sé, pero dime, que vale más tu amistad con Hermione o cien mil galeones.

- Obvio que la amistad con Hermione.

- Entonces, que peleas, si para mi ustedes valen más que todo lo que yo poseo.

- Si pero.

- No hay pero, siempre que los necesito se ponen en peligro por mí, sin tomar en cuenta el riesgo y sin esperar nada a cambio. Así que de ninguna manera me devolverán ninguno de ustedes nada de lo que les di.

Además – dijo acercándose para murmurarle al oído de la pelirroja – Cuando nos casemos todo será de los dos, así que vete acostumbrando.

-Ginny se puso roja – pero ensanchó la sonrisa y le dio un gigantesco beso a Harry, diciéndole al oído. – De verdad piensas que algún día nos casaremos. - Dijo Ginny olvidándose del resto.

- Eso espero.

- Está bien acepto. Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa que iluminaba el cuarto.

- A ver que le dijiste a mi hermanita, por que ella no es de las que cambia de decisión así por que así, ni yo que la conozco de toda la vida, la convenzo tan rápidamente. – Dijo Ron poniéndose serio.

- Eso es entre Harry y yo. – Le respondió por Harry, dándole a este otro beso.

- Ya hablaremos en el cuarto – le dijo a Harry.

- Ni lo pienses. – Dijo Ginny.

- Si se habla de lo que se planea, eso no resulta. – le dijo al oído de Harry – Y no dejaré que te me escapes.

- Rita con una gran sonrisa al ver como esos chicos habían preparado una solución rápidamente, tomando apunte de todo, pero sin inmutarse, se atrevió a preguntar - ¿Y con referencia a la adopción?

- Los cuatro dejaron de sonreír.

- Eso si es un problema – Dijo Hermione – si nadie reclama la adopción de Harry, el Ministro tiene todavía suficiente influencia para adoptarlo.

- Ni loco viviré con el Ministro, me iré a Grimmauld Place, a ver si me encuentran.

- En eso entró una lechuza que dejo una carta al Director, este la abrió y leyó rápidamente.

- Bueno no tendrás que escapar, al menos no por ahora.

- ¿Quien le escribió? Preguntó Harry.

- Es una carta de la Señora Weasley, después de leer el Profeta le escribí a ella y al Sr. Weasley explicándole el asunto, y que aprovechándome del afecto que su familia le tiene a Harry, si era posible adoptarlo.

- Y bueno - dijo Harry emocionado, olvidándose de que Dumbledore tomara decisiones por él, pero a la vez asustado de la respuesta, porque era una decisión muy importante que no se podía tomar a la ligera, y aunque para él esa era como su familia, ya los Weasley tenían bastantes problemas para albergar a sus hijos, sin contar con su posición económica, la que realmente no le importaba, porque para él el amor que reinaba en esa casa era más valioso que cualquier otra cosa.

- Aquí dice que el Sr. Weasley ya llenó y presentó el formulario para la adopción, y que esperan que Harry no se tome a mal que no le preguntaran primero.

- Harry se le escapó un gritó de alegría y emoción. Que no pudo contener, a la vez que todos reían, ya que se había puesto rojo de vergüenza. Volviendo la mirada a Ron y Ginny.

- Para mí ya eras mi hermano, ahora la única diferencia es que estaría en papel – le dijo Ron.

- Lo mismo asentía Ginny, pero con una sonrisa pícara.

- No se apresuren, que eso es un proceso que se llevará a cabo en unas dos semanas y estoy seguro que Fulge no se quedará con los brazos cruzados.

- Otro asunto es sus estudios de Oclumancia. Tomen – le dijo dándoles un pergamino. Sigan las instrucciones, cuando dominen la relajación y concentración vengan a verme, practiquen al menos dos horas al día. Y Harry, aquí está tu escoba, mande a buscarla, creo que la necesitarás.

- Por ahora, retírense, mandaré a hacer todo lo planeado, solo Ginny, necesito que se quede unos minutos más.

- Todos se despidieron, Skeeter se fue por la chimenea, mientras los chicos se dirigieron a la sala común.

- A la media hora, mientras terminaban sus deberes que eran pocos, entró Ginny al salón común con una cara muy triste.

- Harry se levantó y le preguntó - ¿Qué quería el Director contigo?

- Me estuvo hablando de que pasaría si te adoptara mi familia,

- ¿Y?

- En los estatutos mágicos hay una regla que establece que los hermanos aún los adoptivos, no pueden casarse entre si, por lo cual tenemos que terminar nuestra relación.

- A Harry se le cayó el alma a los pies, se puso lívido, con cara de espanto dando unos pasos atrás.

Al cabo de unos quince segundos de tenso estado, Ron prorrumpió a carcajadas.

- Lo cual hizo que Ginny también.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Es una broma verdad?

- Ron solo pudo afirmar con la cabeza.

- Así que Harry con cara de enojo apuntó con su varita a Ginny al mismo tiempo que Hermione, quien se había angustiado con lo dicho por Ginny, apuntaba a Ron, ambos dijeron Aguamenti, haciendo que de ambas varitas salieran chorros de agua.

- No vuelvan a hacer eso. Les gritó Harry,

- Si no es nada gracioso. Repitió Hermione.

- Pero los dos Weasley seguían riendo.

- Así que Harry se volvió hacia Hermione. Venga vámonos, estos no nos merecen.

- Y abrazando a Hermione - Harry le preguntó ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

- Si respondió Hermione, he hicieron como que se besaban.

- Ron y Ginny pararon de reír y abrieron la boca, pero de ella no salían palabras.

- Pasaron cinco, diez, quince segundos cuando Harry y Hermione prorrumpieron en risas y se cayeron al suelo, mientras observaban la cara de los Weasley que se había puesto roja de cólera.

- Al cabo de unos segundos estos comprendieron, que ellos también había caído en una broma. -Y dijeron. - Está bien nos lo merecemos, pero no más bromas al respecto. -Haciendo el ademán de no con sus dedos indicies.

- Está bien -dijo Harry, con lágrimas en los ojos provocadas por la risa. -Ya estoy vengado. Venga – Y Ginny corrió y abrazo a Harry, al igual que Ron abrazaba a Hermione.

- Una pregunta Ron, ¿Como supiste que era una broma? – dijo Hermione.

- En la casa vi a Ginny practicando es cara y esa voz, varias veces para engañar los gemelos, ella sabía que la había visto por lo tanto, a la hora de entrar antes de que ustedes la vieran me guiño un ojo. Además si le quitaran a Harry, no creo que vendría tan tranquila, ¿No creen?

- A lo cual recibió en la cara un cojín por parte de Ginny al escuchar el último comentario.

- Después que Hermione secó a Ginny y Ron, pusieron el anuncio de selección del equipo de Quidditch, los cuales serían escogidos el sábado a las 10 de la mañana, después de colgar el anuncio charlaron un rato y se fueron a su habitación no sin que antes buscaran a Ginny y Harry que se habían desaparecido.

- Probablemente ya se fueron a dormir, - dijo Hermione

- Si ya deben estar durmiendo. - Contestó Ron, pero sin la misma convicción que Hermione, así que se despidieron y se fueron a acostar.

- No había pasado media hora cuando Harry entraba de puntillas a la habitación con la capa de invisibilidad bajo su brazo, observó que los doseles de la cama de Ron estaban corridos así que corrió sigilosamente los doseles de su cama, pero se pegó un susto, Ron estaba sentado en su cama.

- ¿No me vas a decir que andabas con esa capa buscando comida en las cocinas no?

- Esteeee. E e e Estaba practicando oclumancia con Ginny

- Si ya, y debo creerte. Anda dime la verdad.

- ¿Puedo mentirte?

- No

- Bueno sabes que Ginny y yo somos pareja.

- Y - dijo Ron poniéndose colorado de cólera, como siempre imaginándose lo que no, siempre que estaba su hermanita de por medio.

- Calma solo nos besamos un rato.

- Solo eso.

- Eres mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, no te mentiría.

- Está bien, pero más cuidadito.

- Está bien - contestó Harry, pensando que Ron nunca cambiaría.

En otro cuarto, casa de Ravenclaw.

- Entonces si hay un chico que si te gusta.

- Si él es genial ya te lo había contado.

- Si pero me encanta como brillan tus ojos cuando lo mencionas.

- Si pero sabes que, creyendo estúpidamente que amaba yo al otro no lo traté muy bien, no lo entendí, además yo creía que esa otra chica le gustaba. Bien equivocada que estaba.

- Bueno no creo que ningún chico valga la pena, ya he conocido bastantes y todos son iguales, nunca hacen algo sin buscar nada a cambio.

- Eso no es cierto Harry hace muchas cosas solo por amistad, o por que alguien necesita ayuda, este año envié cartas a todos los del ED preguntándoles todo lo que Harry ha hecho este año, y he averiguado varias cosas, por no decir demasiadas. Sabes que puedo escribir un libro sobre él. O más.

- De verdad estas enamorada. Para mi ningún chico vale la pena.

-Sigo creyendo que estás muy equivocada, lo que pasa es que no has encontrado al chico ideal. Pero creedme lo encontrarás.

- Sabes que eso no existe, especialmente cuando la chica es muy bella, mírate, eres preciosa, con un cuerpazo, crees que algún chico se acerque a ti por tu inteligencia. Soy tu prima, y ninguno se me acerca por lo inteligente que soy o por mi personalidad, se acercan a mí a ver que consiguen y si me puede llevar, bueno ya sabes dónde. Somos como un trofeo, es simple cuando te miran tratan de desnudarte con la vista. Es simple, todos son unos, mejor no digo.

- Un día de estos tendrás que tragarte las palabras, y me reiré a gusto cuando conozcas a un chico que te haga reír de emoción al verlo, y me contaras lo caballeroso que es, que no hay malicia en él, que ve en ti a alguien especial, no solo un trofeo.

- Si claro como no. Ese día me asomaré desnuda a la ventana.

- Es una promesa.

- Te lo prometo a esta misma ventana que da a la parte de atrás de los camerinos de Quidditch de los Gryffindor.

- Dame tu meñique – Las dos chicas se dieron el meñique, mientras que Ling hacía la promesa.

- Bueno, sabes que Dumbledore te dejo pasar la noche conmigo por que soy tu prima, pero mañana te seleccionarán para una casa, siendo posible que no quedes en la misma que yo.

- Si ya me lo explicaste.

- Me gustaría quedar contigo.

- A mi también.

Siento mucho que tío se encuentre tan enfermo que tuviera que venirse para Inglaterra, pero por otro, ya no solo te veré en las vacaciones.

- Cho, he estado pensando y ahora te probaré lo que te dije, te apuesto otra cosa.

- Dime

- Que puedo hacer que Harry me vea como lo que te dije antes, cuando yo quiera.

- No te metas con Harry.

- ¿Por qué? No me dijiste que él es diferente a todos.

- Si pero me gusta, y bastante. Sabes que eres mi prima preferida, casi mi hermana, también sabes que salí con él un par de veces aunque no funcionó por mis estúpidos celos y que todavía estaba afectada por lo de Cedric. Pero aún así me gusta, y no quisiera verte tratando de conquistarlo.

- Está bien, solo por ti no lo haré. Pero te propongo que me digas a quien, no importa si tiene novia, yo lo conquistaré en menos de un mes.

- Otra apuesta.

- Sip.

- Vas a perder.

- No lo creo.

- Que te pondré a hacer si no lo logras.

- Si gano, que te parece si aceptas que los hombres son todos iguales y nunca me volverás a llevar la contraria.

- Acepto, pero si pierdes, veamos, le tirarás un beso a Malfoy en el comedor en frente de todos los estudiantes.

- Acepto.

- Las dos chicas soltaron una sonora carcajada. Y continuaron charlando divertidamente hasta muy tarde, sin sospechar lo que pasaría al día siguiente.

Muy temprano se levantaron para ir a desayunar, aunque era sábado, Cho quería enseñarle el castillo a Ling y por una apuesta perdida por Cho tenía que mostrarle a su prima donde quedaba la entrada a la sala común de Slytherin. La cual había descubierto Cho por casualidad cerca de las mazmorras.

- Sabes que te traigo aquí, solo por haber perdido la apuesta, pero no me gusta.

- Vamos - dijo Ling – El peligro es parte de la vida y sin él es como arroz sin sal.

- iuk - Dijeron las dos a la vez.

- Bueno pero claro, a ti siempre te ha gustado meterte en problemas. Sabes que en eso si te pareces a Harry, solo que él no los busca. Simple mente los atrae.

- No seas cobarde.

- Esta bien, ya estamos cerca. Es ahí a unos veinte metros.

Ves esa es la entrada.

- Si claro, tengo que creérmelo.

- Como quieres que te lo demuestre.

- Esperemos a ver cuando alguien salga.

- Estás loca nos meteríamos en serios problemas si nos ven.

- Yo no tengo miedo.

- No es miedo, es precaución.

- Pero en ese momento salieron varios chicos, al separase una columna que tapaba la entrada al Salón de Slytherin.

- Al frente salieron tres chicos, Crabbe, Goyle y Draco, quienes vieron las chicas de frente.

- Mire lo que nos encontramos aquí a la salida. -Dijo Draco

Creo que les gustamos ya que nos esperaban para salir. – a lo cual, los otros dos chicos sonrieron morbosamente.

- No, solo que nos perdimos. - Dijo Cho.

- De ella lo creo, - Dijo Draco señalando a Ling, pero de ti no.

- Mientras hablaban habían salido otros Chicos de Slytherin que habían estado escuchando a personas hablar fuera de su sala común y habían rodeado a las chicas.

- Déjanos, nos retiramos.

- Pero como se van a ir sin despedirse, - Dijo Draco observándolas lascivamente.

- Dénos espacio o.

- O que, no ves que somos muchos – le dijo acercándose peligrosamente y poniéndole una mano sobre su seno.

- Expellarmus, - Se escucho mientras Draco salía volando por los aires por un hechizo lanzado por Cho quien disimuladamente había sacado su varita y la tenía empuñada.

- Ling ágilmente, se volvió y antes de que pudieran reaccionar había golpeado ágilmente a tres de los que habían llegado, sin embargo los otros habían sacado las varitas y las habían inmovilizado.

- Enérvate, se escucho decir, y aunque inmovilizadas pudieron observar como Despertaban a Draco y este levantándose muy enojado se acercaban a ellas.

- Malditas orientales, ahora verán.

- Evanesco -dijo apuntando primero a las ropas de Cho y luego a las de Ling. Dejándolas desnudas.

- Se acerca Snape -se escuchó decir a un alumno.

- Déjenlas, que vea como regresan a su casa. Me dan asco. Ha por cierto dejaré sus varitas a la entrada del comedor.

- Será muy divertido.

- Y se fueron todos.

- No habían terminado de salir del pasillo cuando el hechizo de parálisis desapareció y la chicas no sabían que hacer, tenían frío, y no podían volver desnudas a su casa, además que se escuchaban los pasos de quien seguro sería el profesor Snape.

- Momentos antes.

- Harry tenía ratos de estar despierto, pero no quería levantarse, aún era muy temprano, apenas estaba amaneciendo, todavía estaba muy oscuro.

- Sin embargo escuchó algo como un rugido ahogado, al poco se volvió a escuchar, entonces poniendo atención descubrió que venía de la cama de Ron.

- Ron que haces. -Preguntó Harry.

- ¿Estás despierto, que bien?

- ¿Por qué?

- Estoy despierto desde hace horas y me estoy muriendo de hambre.

- Harry soltó una carcajada.

- Entonces eso no era un León rugiendo.

- Claro que no – Dijo Ron levantándose todo acongojado.

- Vamos al comedor, si no hay nadie bajaremos a las cocinas. No aguanto más.

- Está bien.

- A los quince minutos llegaban al comedor después de alistarse.

- Al llegar vieron a varios de Ravenclaw que estaban desayunando.

- Y esos. – dijo Ron.

- No se creo que siempre llegan temprano, les gusta estudiar mucho.

- Lo que es yo, prefiero comer.

- No me digas – dijo Harry sarcásticamente.

- Si como no, acaso te obligue a venir.

- Yo solo viene por que soy un buen amigo, y no deseaba que de desmayaras por inanición.

- ¿Ina… que?

- No te preocupes.

- Llevaban comiendo varias tostadas, con huevos cuando vieron a un grupo grande de Slytherin, que llegaba riéndose. Luego vieron que lanzaban un par de varitas sobre la mesa de Ravenclaw, que los pocos alumnos de ahí las recogieron y comenzaron a hacer exclamaciones.

Harry y Ron se acercaron.

-¿Qué pasa chicos?

- Estas son las varitas de Cho Chan y su prima.

- ¿Que hacían con ellas los de Slytherin?

- No lo sabemos, dijo uno de los alumnos cuando les preguntaron solo sonrieron.

- Harry y Ron se volvieron a ver y volvieron a la mesa.

- Tienes el Mapa, pregunto Ron a Harry.

- Si ya lo estoy sacando.

- En pocos segundos.

Comenzaron a buscar y vieron dos puntos cerca de las mazmorras con el nombre de Cho y Ling.

- Están por la entrada de la casa de los Slytherin.

- Mejor nos apuramos. Vamos.

- Corrieron rápidamente por unos pasadizos secretos que marcaba el mapa hasta llegar cerca de ellas, volvieron a ver el mapa y las localizaron escondidas detrás de unas esculturas a unos 20 pasos.

- Cho, Ling esta bien.

- Pero nadie respondió.

- Así que con mucha precaución y las varitas afuera se acercaron hasta llegar detrás de las estatuas.

- Cho, Ling, somos Harry y Ron. Están bien.

- Harry exclamó una de las chicas. Aquí estamos, pero no se acerquen.

- ¿Por qué? Preguntó Harry.

- Mientras Ron decía Lúmus.

- Apaguen esa luz, -se escuchó decir una de las chicas cuya voz no conocían, pero que supusieron que era la que se mostraba bajo el nombre de Ling en el mapa.

- Ron asustado la apagó.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntaron.

- Ling que, era más abierta les explico en pocas palabras lo ocurrido y que por tanto no podían salir, y ellos no podía acercarse.

- Ya veo dijo Harry. Pensando un poco, se abrió su mochila y del fondo sacó la capa invisible, que normalmente y por seguridad había decidido llevarla siempre en su mochila.

- Vean, esto no lo sabe nadie, solo Hermione, Ginny, Ron y Yo.

- Esto que les voy a lanzar es una capa invisible, cúbranse con ella y síganos las llevaremos a su sala común y ahí buscaran sus ropas, entonces me las devolverán.

- Nosotros iremos delante de ustedes para que nadie choque con ustedes.

- Está bien se escuchó decir detrás de las estatuas.

- Y tú le crees. Se le escuchó a Ling murmurar.

- Él no nos mentiría.

- Si claro, pero tú te pondrás de frente.

- Está bien.

- Los dos chicos se volvieron hacia el lado opuesto a ellas, ya que escuchando todo no pudieron dejar de sonreír.

- Ok estamos listas comiencen a caminar, y no nos vuelvan a ver dijo Ling.

- Aunque volviéramos a ver no las veríamos, -dijo Harry comenzando a Caminar.

Las chicas los guiaron hasta la entrada de su sala común. Y verificando que no había nadie cerca entraron sigilosamente.

Al cabo de 15 minutos salieron de nuevo con la capa en las manos de Ling.

- Sabes, al principio no les creí, que tuvieran una capa invisible es fantástico.

- Shhhhhh, esto no lo sabe nadie, y preferimos que siga así.

- De todas formas les debemos una.

- Por cierto, no te conocemos, o al menos yo no te había visto antes – Dijo Ron.

- Es que soy nueva, ayer me trasladaron, soy la prima de Cho.

- Ya veo, - dijo Ron – Vez ya encontramos a otra que le gusta meterse en problemas, tendrás que esforzarte más este año para que no te ganen - dijo dirigiéndose a Harry con una gran sonrisa.

- Por mi, le dejo el campo libre, ya tuve suficiente para el resto de mi vida.

- Si claro. Y yo seré elegido Premio anual este año. Ja ja ja.

- Harry y Ron iban caminando adelante, olvidándose de las chicas, mientras ellas los escuchaban atentamente.

- Creo que no nos ponen mucha atención. –Dijo Ling.

- No. -Dijo Cho desilusionada. -Hasta el año pasado él se me quedaba viendo mucho pero míralo.

- Si, nos tuvieron cerca desnudas y ni nos ponen atención.

- Te dije que no todos eran iguales.

- Pues, como no me dejas opción con Harry, yo veo apuesto a Ron.

- Verás como hago que esté a mis pies de aquí hasta, este fin de semana.

- Ya veremos.

- Y tú, ¿Por qué no tratas de conquistar a Harry de nuevo?

- No sé tal vez lo haga, ahora que sé que no tiene nada que ver con Hermione. – dijo con una pícara sonrisa.

Sabes que no me hace bueno juntarme contigo. Siempre termino metiéndome en problemas.

- Si, bien sabes que te gustaría meterte en problemas con Harry. Está bien los conquistaremos, pero no vale declaraciones, hay que coquetearles y conquistarlos, hasta que nos supliquen que seamos sus novias, nada de trampas, ni atajos, ok.

- Esta bien, meñique, aquí esta. - Las dos entraron al comedor agarrándose del meñique y riéndose, mientras los de sus casas las miraban extrañados y les devolvían las varitas, haciéndoles varias preguntas a las cuales ninguna de las dos quisieron responder.

- Mientras Ron y Harry, se sentaban junto a Hermione y Ginny, contándoles inocentemente lo ocurrido, mientras ellas los miraban y volvían a ver a Cho y Ling quien de vez en cuando se le quedaba mirando a Ron.

- ¿De que estarán hablando con esas chicas? Y quienes son.

- Cho volviendo a ver, le dijo. – Son Hermione y Ginny, Harry, Hermione y Ron han sido amigos inseparables y Ginny es la hermana menor de Ron.

- No nos hacen muy buenos ojos.

- Es idea tuya, tienes miedo de que Ginny no te deje noviar con su hermanito.

- Dijo Cho sonriéndole.

- Por ahí, es precisamente por donde voy a comenzar mi conquista, le lavaré el coco a su hermanita y ella me servirá de puente. Ya veras, esa niña tiene una cara de inocente.

- Pues cuídate porque en el ED ella es una de las mejores, y aunque la veas inocente, no desearías enfrentártele, además que no te lo permitiría, ella es muy especial.

- Ya sabes que a mi no me gustan las peleas ni los enfrentamientos, y que para conquistar es mejor la miel que el palo.

- Estaban a la mitad del desayuno, cuando el Director se levantó.

- Queridos alumnos, como verán hay una nueva alumna sentada en la mesa de Ravenclaw, dicha alumna por motivos personales tubo que trasladarse a nuestro colegio.

- Así que si nos permite, debemos escogerle la casa a la que pertenecerá. Por favor, pase y siéntese en esa butaca, mientras la profesora McGonagall, le pone el sobrero.

- La chica se levantó y se sentó en la butaca, mientras el sombrero comenzaba con en monologo que siempre tenía cuando un alumno cabía en más de una casa.

- La chica escuchando, le preguntó mentalmente, ¿Ya que hay varias opciones?, podría escoger la casa, vaya una chica muy inteligente, es la primera que nota que cuando hago este monologo es para que el alumno decida – Bueno querido sombrero seleccionador, me encantaría quedar en Gryffindor.

- ¿Y por que quieres estar ahí? ¿Por Ron?

- La chica sonrojándose un poco le contestó, en parte si, pero creo que la inteligencia sin el valor para utilizarla no sirve de nada.

- Aja tratando de manipularme, pero está bien, veo en tu corazón el valor y la honestidad suficiente para ingresar a esa casa.

- La chica no se había dado cuenta pero había pasado más de cinco minutos hablando con el sombrero. Cosa que tenía a todos expectantes.

- Harry por su parte le contestaba a los chicos, saben ella esta discutiendo con el sombrero.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – pregunto Ginny.

- Porque yo hice lo mismo, pero no duré tanto.

- Y que te dijo el Sombrero, - ¿Pregunto Ron?

- Harry, un poco avergonzado al recordarlo y con un poco de miedo, les contestó, - que yo quedaría bien en la casa de los de Slytherin.

- Ya veo. –Dijo Ron, - mientras el, Ginny y Hermione se le quedaban viendo pero sonriendo.

- Pero no te preocupes, eres un León, como nosotros.

- Si - dijo un poco más reanimado al ver la reacción de sus amigos.

- Además - continuó Ron – no creo que harías muchas migas con tu jefe de casa.

- A lo cual Harry sonrió más alegremente imaginándose como protegido de Snape, -No, definitivamente no.

-Gryffindor – se escuchó gritar al sombrero en ese momento.

- La chica se acerco a la mesa de Gryffindor, y sonrientemente les dijo – Es un placer pertenecer a esta casa, sin embargo les pido permiso para terminar de comer en la mesa de mi casa.

- Por eso no te preocupes le dijo Parvati, la mayoría de los que están sentados en nuestra mesa son de otras casas, es por lo de ED. Ya pronto te contarán, así que tranquila.

- Y mirando a Ron un poco sensual, se volvió hacia su mesa.

- Mientras Ron sin haberlo notado seguía comiendo tranquilamente.

- Un codazo de Lavender, le hizo reaccionar.

- Viste como se te quedó viendo. – Le dijo a Ron mientras una Hermione bastante seria escuchaba.

- ¿Quién? – Preguntó Ron, limpiándose el jugo de naranja que se le había derramado encima.

- Hombres – dijo Lavender levantándose, - nunca se dan cuenta de nada.

- ¿Y ahora que hice? – dijo poniéndose serio y viendo a Lavender que se alejaba. - ¿Qué bicho le picó?

- Todos soltaron la risa, hasta Hermione, pero al volver a ver a Ling, esta se apago.

- Hermione se levantó y tomo a Ron por el brazo y dijo, - es mejor irnos a Clase. - Sacándolo del comedor.

-Y mi desayuno.

- Después te daré unos pastelitos de chocolate que tengo para ti.

- En serio, dijo Ron inocentemente.

- De verdad no entiendes nada.

- ¿Por qué? Que me insinúas.

- Hermione le guiñó un ojo – No te preocupes, así te quiero más.

- Ron sin entenderlo se fue con ella.

- Bueno – dijo Harry – Ron nunca cambiará, seguirá siendo inocente toda su vida.

- Y tu eres muy mundano, - Dijo Ginny – Si los dos son iguales.

- A que te refieres.

- A que para que se den cuenta que una chica anda detrás de ustedes, hay que escribírselos en pancartas y ponérselos en frente para que lo lean una cien veces.

- Eso no es así, además yo solo tengo ojos para ti.

- Más te vale.

- Oye -dijo Ling a su prima, viendo salir a los cuatro chicos, - creo que tenemos competencia.

- Cho girando la mirada hacia donde Ling apuntaba con la cabeza le respondió – ¿Más divertido no? Ahora si podrás enseñarme todas las técnicas de conquista que tanto alardeas.

- Ya veras, - dijo Ling con una gran sonrisa, ya haciendo que se acomodaba el busto.


	20. Capítulo 20 ¿Nueva hermana?

Capítulo Cada quien protege su grupo

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes sobre los que escribo, son propiedad de a JK Rowling. Y mi único interés es alabar su creatividad, creando un fanfic basado en sus libros. Sin embargo los personajes que voy a crear a parte de los ya existentes en los Libros de JK Rowling, son enteramente míos, al igual que los hechizos, conjuros etc. Saben que si los presto, solo infórmenme en cual fanfic para leerlo, soy fanático de Harry Potter y de sus fanautores. :)

Capítulo 20 ¿Nueva hermana?

Los cuatro chicos subieron a sus habitaciones, para recoger las escobas y dirigirse al campo de Quidditch.

Sin embargo en la sala común, se toparon a Jefferson que salía de su cuarto.

- Jefferson queríamos hablar contigo – Dijeron Ron y Harry.

- En que les puedo ayudar – contestó con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Viste lo que ocurrió en el desayuno de ayer? Preguntó Ron.

- Pues claro, creo que no pasó desapercibido ¿No?, lo que si me pregunto es quien lo habrá hecho, por que fue una excelente broma – Dijo poniendo una cara de yo no fui a la vez como de interés.

- Si, también fue una casualidad que le pidieras a Colín que llevara la cámara.

- Bueno contesto este después de unos tres segundos – Es que deseaba tomar unas fotos de todas las casas, para enseñárselas a mis padres, eso no tiene nada de malo.

- Y pedirle que llevara tres rollos, o que les tomaran fotos a los de Slytherin cuando entraban.

- Jefferson se puso un poco nervioso, pero tras cinco segundos contestó. – Es que me pareció interesante que entraran con sombrero, y parecían magos de verdad, y lo de los rollos, es que pensaba pedirle la cámara prestada para tomar fotos el resto del día.

- Te ganó Ron, así no le vas a atrapar – Le dijo Harry al oído, y aunque Jefferson no escuchó, al ver la sonrisa de Harry, supuso lo que le estaba diciendo.

- Vean continuo Jefferson, si no utilizan otro sistema nunca comprobaran que yo tuve algo que ver, pero si me prometen entrenarme más duro que los demás confesaré, claro solo a ustedes dos.

- Y este – Dijo Ron sonriendo, aunque continuó - solo porque me recuerdas a mis hermanos te ayudaré.

- Epa Ron que haces – dijo Harry – Quieres que se meta en más problemas.

- Al contrario – contestó Ron apartándose un poco para que el chico no escuchara – Si le damos más trabajo, sabremos donde se encuentra en su tiempo libre, de esta forma lo controlaremos, para que no se meta más en problemas.

- Si tú crees eso, es que con tanto tiempo viviendo con los gemelos, todavía no los conoces.

- Confía en mí.

- Si claro – dijo Harry en un tono sarcástico que Ron no capto.

- Que tal si comenzamos hoy en la tarde, en las prácticas del ED, ya que ahora vamos a reclutar nuevos integrantes para el equipo de Quidditch.

- Está bien iré con ustedes. A observar.

- Todos salieron, incluyendo varios que se encontraban sentados en los sillones de la sala común, ya con sus escobas preparadas.

Cuando se acercaban al campo de Quidditch observaron a gran cantidad de alumnos esperándolos.

Al llegar observaron que Ginny y Hermione también esperaban para hacer la prueba.

Harry bajó la cabeza, pues se acordó que Ginny fue la buscadora el año pasado.

- Ginny al observar a Harry, se acercó a él, leyendo lo que pasaba por su mente por los gestos de su rostro le dijo - Tranquilo, no me gusta el puesto de buscador, quiero el de cazadora igual que Hermione.

- Lo dices solo por mí o es en realidad.

- Si quisiera tú puesto, me sería muy fácil ganarte, pero puedes estar tranquilo, no lo quiero. - dijo guiñándole un ojo y reuniéndose con el resto del grupo.

- Eso es lo que tú te crees. - Dijo esto aunque sabía que ella ya no la escuchaba, pero sonrió de nuevo.

- Angelina, creí que te habías retirado - le dijo Harry al verla.

- No, solo que ya no quiero ser capitán, tengo mucho estudio este año, y ya tuve suficientes problemas el año pasado, contigo y Umbridge. - Le contestó sonriendo.

- Esta bien, en ese caso me ayudarás, a seleccionar a las cazadoras o cazadores, para este año.

- Desde luego. Vamos.

- Al llegar al campo de Quidditch ya lo esperaban unos cuantos alumnos, los cuales se encontraban muy ansiosos.

-Bueno, lo que vamos a hacer, - Dijo Harry - son unas pruebas, en grupos de cazadores de dos.

- Lo que harán es que cada grupo tratará de anotar 3 tantos al guardián, mientras otro grupo intenta detenerlos.

- Ya que son ocho los concursantes, ustedes pueden hacer los grupos.

- Todos se miraron y rápidamente buscaron un compañero, la mayoría se alejo de Hermione, ya que sabían que nunca volaba en escoba, y aunque era una excelente estudiante, recordaban que era una de las materias que le había costado un poco en primero, una lágrima afloro en sus ojos, otra vez estaba siendo apartada.

Ginny sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a Hermione quien se veía decepcionada y a punto de llorar, por la forma en que sus compañeros se habían alejado de ella, Ginny le dijo - Mejor así, vamos les daremos una tunda a esos incrédulos.

- Hermione la volvió a ver y con una sonrisa picara que le iluminó el rostro, le contestó. - Si, hagámoslo.

- Oye, dijo- Ginny - Donde conseguiste escoba?

- Hermione ruborizándose un poquito contestó - Bueno, esteeee, Es la que nos dieron los Elfos, solo que le cambié los colores temporalmente, este hechizo solo dura unas cuatro horas, después hay que esperar una hora antes de volverlo a hacer.

- Eso te dará mucha ventaja - Dijo Ginny frunciendo el seño.

- Si tu no le dices a nadie, yo tampoco. - Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

- Está bien, solo porque eres mi cuñadita y mi amiga.

- Estuvieron en pruebas gran parte de la mañana, dejando a Hermione y Ginny al final.

Un grupo en el que estaba Alicia Spinnet, con otro chico era el mejor hasta ahora, y le habían ganado a todos los otros, solo faltaba competir con Ginny y Hermione.

- Listo compañero - le dijo Alicia a su compañero - solo tenemos que tener cuidado con Ginny, porque Hermione con un soplo se caería de la escoba, ya la he visto volar un par de veces, y con costo se puede sostener sobre ella. Además esa escoba que trae, nunca he visto nada parecido, debe ser una de las barredoras viejas de la Escuela.

- Angelina llamó a los dos grupos y les dijo - Preparados?

- A lo cual los cuatro se elevaron en las escobas, tras un pitido, Angelina lanzó la waffle al aire, pero solo se escuchó un silbido, al pasar Hermione tomando la pelota y acelerando a toda velocidad con ella hacia donde se encontraba Ron, quien se dispuso a interceptarla, pero un par de segundos antes de que Ron se interpusiera le pasó la pelota a Ginny quien marcó el primer tanto.

- Alicia, se había petrificado, no había visto nunca a Hermione volar de esa forma, realmente ni a Ginny.

- ¿Qué pasó? Me dijiste que Hermione no sabía volar bien.

- No sé, pero eso no se quedará así.

- Hermione volvió con la waffle y se la pasó a Alicia.

- Tu turno.

- Alicia le paso la pelota a su compañero y empezaron el ataque.

Se dirigieron a la portería, miraban hacia atrás y notaron que le tenían una pequeña distancia, así que para lucirse le hizo un pase a su compañero, pero en el instante que lo hizo Ginny aceleró la escoba y le dio un golpe con la mano derecha a la waffle en dirección hacia arriba, donde a pocos metros Hermione la tomó y avanzó a toda velocidad.

- Alicia viendo lo ocurrido dirigió la escoba hacia Hermione, quien al observar el movimiento de Alicia, hizo girar la escoba en forma de colocho, haciendo que ella pasara, sin podérsele acercar. Y continuó haciéndolos hasta que en un momento y sin que Ron lo pudiera evitar, metió la waffle por el aro izquierdo.

- Cuando se giro, no solamente observó que Ron la miraba con la boca abierta, sino también lo hacían sus demás compañeros, incluso Ginny.

- ¿Cómo hicisteis eso sin marearte? - Le preguntó Alicia.

- No lo sé, es la primera vez que lo hago.

- Alicia se volvió hacia su compañero quien la miraba, con extrañeza. - Si sigue jugando así no tendremos ninguna oportunidad contra esas dos.

- Lo sé le contestó Alicia, no sé qué les pasa, pero manejan increíblemente sus escobas, vamos intentemos lo de nuevo.

- ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso? - le preguntó Ginny a Hermione.

- Ni idea, solo se me ocurrió cuando vi como Alicia se me acercaba, y luego lo continué hasta llegar a los aros.

- Creo que es mejor que los dejemos hacer un punto, todos nos están observando.

- Creo que no - le contestó Hermione - bastante me despreciaron allá abajo. Y toda la vida me han despreciado, solo Harry, Ron y tú me aprecian como soy.

- No digas eso, sabes que aquí muchos te aprecian.

- Bueno, pero quiero, al menos por esta vez demostrarles que soy buena para algo mejor que el estudio, por favor. - Pidió Hermione.

- Está bien, pero tú contestaras las preguntas de los compañeros.

- ¿Cuales preguntas?

- Ya lo sabrás.

- Se pusieron en posición de defensa y Angelina le pasó de nuevo la waffle a Alicia quien le había dicho a su compañero que le abriera campo y que ella se dirigiría a toda velocidad sin soltar la waffle hasta llegar a los aros.

- Al ver como los dos se dirigían hacia ellas a toda velocidad, con Alicia protegida por su compañero que hacía una punta al frente. Ginny y Hermione, simultáneamente se dirigieron hacia el piso acelerando, luego haciendo un giro, sin disminuir la velocidad, subieron y se colocaron a la par de Alicia, una a cada lado, pero en forma invertida. Alicia se quedó estupefacta al ver al rostro de Hermione frente al de ella sonriéndole y luego sacándole la lengua, mientras Ginny le arrebataba la waffle por el otro lado.

- Luego las dos aceleraron y haciendo colochos de nuevo, Ginny por el lado interno en dirección a las agujas del reloj y Hermione por el lado externo en contra de la dirección de las agujas del reloj, se acercaron a Ron que se acercó a los aros, pero si saber que hacer, no sabía a cual aro se dirigía, así que se le ocurrió comenzar a girar en el sentido que lo hacía su hermana para poder ver bien.

Abajo todos los alumnos incluido Harry, estaban estupefactos, la verdad nunca habían visto volar a nadie así, ni yo lo he hecho pensó Harry. Esto no lo copiaron de mí. Se quedó observando a Ron que se puso a girar igual que las chicas.

Al acercarse, Ginny se separó y lanzó la waffle al aro derecho, Ron pudo ver el movimiento por estar girando igual que su hermana y se lanzó atrapando la waffle, todos bajaron al campo, Ron estaba mareado y necesitaba descansar un rato, al igual que Ginny y Hermione.

- Denme un momento, dijo Ron, - en unos minutos volveré para que continúen sus lanzamientos.

- Ni te lo imagines, dijo Alicia. - Veo que la verdad no tengo la capacidad de ninguna de ellas, y preferiría quedarme de suplente.

- Pero es que todavía no hemos tomado ninguna decisión, - dijo Harry.

- Creo que es más que obvio, has súper-entrenado a Ginny y Hermione sin habérnoslo dicho.

- Yo no he hecho tal cosa. La verdad, nunca había visto volar a nadie así.

- Alicia se le quedó mirando, luego volvió la mirada hacia Hermione y Ginny. Y luego asintió. -Si la verdad es que vuelan mejor que tú. - Dijo con una sonrisa que hizo que Harry frunciera el entrecejo y que los demás soltaran risas.

- Está bien si te rindes, tomaremos decisión con lo que vimos.

- Todos se dirigieron hacia el castillo. Varios iban comentando lo ocurrido y como era obvio quienes serían las nuevas cazadoras. A lo cual Hermione sonreía sin poderlo evitar. Ya que ponía atención a todos los comentarios, pero no contestaba a ninguna pregunta que le hacían con respecto a su forma de volar y quien le había enseñado, haciendo que todos la vieran con suspicacia.

Al entrar, la profesora McGonagall los detuvo a la entrada.

- Señor Potter, señorita Granger, señor y señorita Weasley el Director los espera en su oficina, por favor acompáñenme.

- Todos siguieron a la Profesora McGonagall, subieron las escaleras y llegaron a la Dirección.

-Al abrirla se encontraron al señor Arthur Weasley, padre de Ron y Ginny sentado y discutiendo con el Director.

- Ya se nos había olvidado, - dijo Hermione quien venía con la adrenalina todavía alta por las emociones antes recibidas así como los comentarios de sus compañeros.

- Hola Harry, Hermione, hola hijos.

- Hola respondieron todos al unísono.

- He estado hablando con el Director y me ha explicado todo lo que les ha ocurrido, pero no me ha dicho para que quieren verme ustedes.

- Entonces el director no le ha contado todo. - le informó Harry y continuó - Ya leyó el periódico de hoy.

- Bueno no he tenido tiempo, en la mañana El Director Dumbledore me llamó para hacerme la petición de Harry, y he estado todo este tiempo haciendo los trámites, solicitudes y llenando formularios.

- Hermione sacó de su mochila el Diario el Profeta y se lo pasó a Arthur, quien comenzó a leerlo ávidamente. En poco tiempo lo terminó y se volvió hacia los chicos.

- Con esto el Ministro no durará mucho en el puesto, el Wizengamot le pedirá la dimisión.

- Eso es solo parte del asunto, continuó Dumbledore, ahora quien piensas que escogerían para nuevo ministro.

- Pues no se la Señorita Bones es un buen candidato.

- Si lo sé, pero aún hay otro. - Dijo sin remarcar mucho lo dicho - Piense señor Weasley que en este momento, con lo ocurrido el año pasado y con lo publicado en el profeta, que pasará con lo que piensan los magos en este momento de estos chicos.

- Arthur lo medito un rato y al cabo del mismo abrió los ojos desorbitadamente.

- Son los únicos aparte de usted, que se le han enfrentado al innombrable, y han tratado de informar a la comunidad mágica del peligro que se acerca y que en contra de las publicaciones y el ministerio han mantenido una posición firme tratando de mantener la verdad sobre todo.

- Si tiene razón, ahora, varios reporteros quieren entrevistarlos y saber quien creen ellos que sería la persona más adecuada para candidato a ministro, que opina sobre eso.

- Que, que opino, en este momento si ellos dicen que Mundungus Fletcher es el mejor candidato, la mayoría lo votaría.

- Dumbledore sonrió al igual que todos los chicos.

- Si tiene razón, por eso lo llamarón, no sin razón ellos piensan que la persona más adecuada es usted. Y así piensan comentarlo en la reunión de prensa que está preparada para mañana, la cual no puedo retrasar más.

- Arthur se quedó lívido.

- Yo pero yo no, no sabría qué hacer.

- Pues es mejor que lo medites. Tienes hasta mañana.

- Estaba terminando de decir esto cuando vieron que Harry se levantaba lívido de su silla, solo pronunció una palabra…. Lily. Salió corriendo de la Dirección junto con sus amigos escaleras abajo.

- En eso se toparon a Snape quien les cerró el paso.

- Está prohibido correr por los pasillos, 10 puntos menos a cada uno de ustedes y les impondré un castigo.

- Mientras decía esto el Director los alcanzó junto con Arthur.

- Quítese de en medio - le gritó Harry con una voz poderosa que intimidó al Profesor. Sin embargo este no se movió.

- El Profesor sacó la varita, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada, ya que Harry lo empujo fuera del camino y siguió corriendo hacia la salida del castillo.

Afortunadamente no había más estudiantes en los pasillos.

- Noooooooooo. Gritó Harry quien desapareció en ese momento, seguido de sus amigos quienes también desaparecieron, dejando estupefactos al Director que los seguían unos metros atrás, junto con Arthur y Snape.

- A la enfermería - les dijo el Director tengo un mal presentimiento.

- ¿Cómo desaparecieron dentro del castillo es imposible? - dijo Snape que seguía a los dos hombres hacia la enfermería.

- No lo sé no hay tiempo. - Dijo el Director empujando la puerta de la enfermería.

- Señora Pomfrey.

- Si contestó está saliendo de su oficina asustada al escuchar los gritos del Director que la llamaba.

- Alístese, es probable que te necesitemos.

- No había terminado de decir esto, cuando con un sonoro Plop aparecieron Hermione con una chica pelirroja que sangraba por el hombro derecho y se encontraba desmayada, por otro lado Ginny y Ron con Harry inconsciente y sangrando por el vientre y la espalda.

- Rápidamente los acostaron y viendo la fea herida que lo atravesaba del vientre a la espalda del chico, comenzó a cerrarla con su varita y con dos pócimas que soltaba en feo hoyo que lo atravesaba.

- Poco más de veinte minutos después. La herida había sellado, no sin quedar una gran cicatriz de color rojo.

- La Señora Pomfrey se sentó agotada unos segundos por el esfuerzo utilizado, mientras los ojos de Ron, Ginny y Hermione, no se separaban de ella esperando cualquier información.

- No sé porque están todavía aquí, debieron haber salido, pero bueno, no los he examinado.

- Pe pero Harry. - Dijo Ginny quien tenía los ojos humedecidos.

- Tranquilos, se pondrá bien, sin embargo no deberá moverse al menos en dos días. - Y haciendo un movimiento en estrella con su varita dijo - inmóvilus, enérvate.

Eso hará que no se pueda mover y necesito que este despierto al menos unas dos horas, así que no trates de hablar. - Le dijo la Enfermera a Harry quien la observaba asustadamente hasta que vio la mirada de Ginny quien le sonreía aún con sus ojos cristalinos.

- Quien sigue, dijo incorporándose de nuevo.

- Esa niña, a ella también la golpeó el rayo después que atravesó a Harry. - Dijo Hermione.

- La Señora Pomfrey se acercó y examinó el hombro, que ya no sangraba, pero al limpiarlo con un paño, abrió los ojos asustadamente y giro la vista al rostro de la niña a la cual no había mirado y se llevó una mano a la boca, - Señora Potter.

- Todos volvieron la mirada hacia la señora Pomfrey y luego a la niña.

- No creo que sea Lily Potter, eso es imposible, señora Pomfrey, aunque quisiera saber como se encuentra la niña. - Dijo Dumbledore.

- La Señora Pomfrey la examinó rápidamente, y volviéndose al Director le dijo, Se encuentra muy desnutrida, además le quedó una cicatriz idéntica a la del señor Potter en el hombro, la puedo despertar en este momento si quiere.

- No un momento, antes de que la despierte. - Se acercó, examinó la cicatriz y la tocó, retirando rápidamente la mano y asintiendo para sí mismo, luego se volvió hacia sus alumnos y les dijo, -Cuénteme lo sucedido.

- Hermione como siempre se acercó y comenzó. Bueno en su oficina, sentí un vacío en el estomago. - A lo cual Ron y Ginny asintieron. - Luego una necesidad de ir a algún lugar pero no sabía cuál. Seguidamente Harry pronunció el nombre de Lily y salió corriendo, no sabía porque pero tenía la necesidad de ir con él. Era como si alguien muy cercano estuviera en peligro y tenía que salvarlo. Así seguimos hasta que nos topamos con el Profesor Snape y bueno usted sabe lo ocurrido.

Luego continuamos corriendo, pero sentía que ya era muy tarde y en el momento en que Harry desapareció supe a donde tenía que ir, a donde el iba así que me desaparecí siguiéndolo.

Aparecimos en un bar, no sé donde, había tres mortífagos, uno era Peter. - Dumbledore frunció el seño, pero no objeto nada, dejando que continuara su relato.

- En el momento en que aparecimos unos dos segundos después de Harry, uno de los mortífagos había lanzado una maldición de perforio, la escuche cuando la pronunció, luego vi a Harry lanzarse sobre esa niña interponiéndose a la maldición, la cual lo atravesó y al mover a la niña le atravesó también el hombro, si no lo hubiera hecho la maldición le habría dado en el rostro.

Me asuste, pero a la vez me enfurecí Lance un encantamiento de desarme con todas mis fuerzas hacia los Mortífagos, mientras Ron y Ginny hacían lo mismo, las varitas de los Mortífagos volaron por los aires y lanzándolos hacia la pared, al verse desarmados y sin saber por quienes los atacaban, desaparecieron.

Así que tomé a la niña mientras Ron y Ginny tomaban a Harry y decidimos tratar de aparecer lo más cerca de la enfermería.

Y aquí estamos.

El Director se volvió hacia Pomfrey y le dijo - Despiértela.

- La enfermera se volvió hacia la niña y con la varita le dijo - Enérvate.

- La niña abrió los ojos lentamente y miró a todos asustada. -Papá - gritó.

- Tranquila estas bien, aquí no corres peligro, ellos te trajeron. - dijo el Director con una voz calma y señalando a Hermione, Ron y Ginny.

- La niña dirigió la mirada hacia todos pero se quedo mirando fijamente a Ginny que se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación y sonrió levemente. - Ella es pelirroja como yo. Dijo apuntándole.

- Ginny sonrió y se iba a levantar, pero volvió la mirada hacia Harry que estaba en la cama y volvió a sentarse.

- No - dijo la niña - que venga por favor, - dijo volviéndose a asustar.

- El Director dirigió la mirada hacia Ginny quien comprendió.

- Así soltando la mano que le tenía agarrada a Harry, se acercó a la niña, la cual cuando la tuvo a su alcance se abrazó a Ginny y comenzó a llorar.

- Mi padre está herido, tienes que ayudarle, por favor.

- Tranquila - dijo Ginny veremos que podemos hacer, quien es tu padre.

- La niña levantó la mirada aún con los ojos humedecidos, pero con un atisbo de gratitud.

- Se llama Potter, James Potter.

- Un silencio y expectación recorrió enfermería, si Harry pudiera moverse, hubiera saltado de la cama.

- Pe pero - Comenzó a decir Ginny, pero el Director la hizo callar con un ademán de la mano.

- Dime, cuál es tu nombre.

- Me llamo Lily, Lily James Potter.

- Puedes contarme tu vida, Fui amigo muy cercano a la familia Potter, mi nombre es Dumbledore.

- La niña sonrió ampliamente. - ¿Eres Albus Dumbledore?

- Este asintió al ver que la niña se alegraba de reconocerlo, o al menos saber quién era.

- Le contaré, pero tiene que prometerme que me ayudara a encontrar a mi padre.

- Si está vivo lo haré.

- La niña comenzó a contar rápidamente.

- Hace mucho tiempo, mi familia estuvo perseguida por un mago tenebroso llamado Voldemort. - Dijo esto sin inmutarse por el nombre, mientras la enfermera, Snape y Arthur que se encontraban atrás dieron un respingo.- La niña sonrió, de verdad los asustan ese nombre. - y continuó al ver la cara enfurruñada de Snape - Mi familia tenía un hijo de nombre Harry, ya tenía un año de edad y mi mamá quedó embarazada de mi.

Se asustaron mucho al comprobarlo y no sabían qué hacer, ya que la situación no era para llevar un embarazo.

Tenían unos amigos que los visitaban a menudo. Eran Linda y Alfred Menoria. Él era mago y ella Muggle, aunque ella conocía el Mundo Mágico, hacían muchos experimentos, tratando de mejorar los sistemas de embarazos, y cuidados del feto, ya que por un problema que tenía Linda, no podía quedar embarazada.

Mis padres biológicos, sabían mucho de ellos y en lo que trabajaban, en una de sus visitas les plantearon que estaban muy asustados, con Voldemort persiguiéndolos, un niño de apenas una año y pocos días y ahora Lily embarazada.

Ellos les dijeron que había una forma de aplazar el embarazo, mediante un proceso, mitad mágico y mitad muggle, extraerían el feto y lo mantendrían en una incubadora que con un poco de magia, mantendría el feto en un estado latente y sin cambios, hasta que pasara el peligro, luego lo devolverían a la madre, para continuar un embarazó normal.

Ya lo habían hecho con muchos animales, aunque con ningún humano. Pero que esa podría ser una salida.

Después de pasar una semana decidieron hacerlo, ya que se dieron cuenta que Voldemort había triplicado sus esfuerzos por encontrarlos y que el peligro se acrecentaba.

Así que en una noche hicieron todo el proceso y me pusieron en una incubadora especial de vidrio. Y con muchos hechizos especiales.

Linda me Contó como mis padres sonreían al verme. Estaban muy contentos y decidieron que Linda y Alfred se ocuparían de mí ya que por cualquier problema ellos podrían solucionarlo. Decidieron esperar un año a ver si se calmaban las cosas, mientras tanto no le contarían a nadie.

Alfred venía mes a mes a visitarlos y contarles que yo estaba bien.

En una de la visitas Alfred se encontró con la casa destruida y los cuerpos de mis padres.

Gritó y lloró, luego desapareció y apareció en su casa. Le contó a Linda que los Potter habían sido descubiertos y muertos, la casa destruida, así que decidieron escapar de ahí y llevarme a un país seguro.

Después de unos cuatro años, y viendo que no conseguían que Linda quedara embarazada decidieron que ellos me traerían a la vida utilizando el vientre de Linda, haciendo de esta manera que yo sería su hija y la hija de sus amigos los Potter, de esta manera, al menos evitarían que los Potter dejaran de existir.

Así al cabo de unos meses nací. Y fui feliz con mis padres adoptivos, a los nueve años me contaron toda la historia, pero que ellos no sabían nada de lo que había pasado hasta ahora. Vivíamos en un país en África, donde muy pocos viajeros pasaban, y mis padres adoptivos no se acercaban a ninguno así que no tenían noticias de lo que pasaba aquí.

Un mes después de que cumplí los nueve años una banda de forajidos entró en la noche a la casa y mataron a mis padres. - Dijo esto sollozando - me apresaron y vendieron como esclava a un hombre que tenía un bar en Inglaterra.

Así que falsificaron mis papeles y me metieron como su hija.

Trabajé limpiando el bar y acomodando botellas.

Hace dos días cumplí mis once años. Y el dueño del bar dijo que ya era hora que le pagara lo que había invertido en mí. Así que decidió que yo ofrecería ciertos servicios a ciertos clientes.

- Nadie había puesto atención hasta el momento en Harry, quien había estado escuchando aunque inmóvil por el maleficio de la Enfermera, el relato de la niña, descubriendo que tenía una hermana. Y aunque no podía decir nada quería levantarse, correr, mirarla. Pero no podía, solo lloraba, no sabía si de la emoción por lo que escuchaba o por no poder acercarse a ella o por lo último que escuchaba, cosa que lo hacía entrar en cólera, haciendo que varios objetos comenzaran a tiritar levemente.

- Me prepararon y me vistieron, - dijo la niña casi llorando.

- Esta tarde entraron en mi habitación el dueño del bar junto con tres hombres más, uno de ellos era bajito, - dijo sonriendo - tenía cara de rata.

Este al verme se asustó mucho. Es raro que en esa situación yo pueda asustar a alguien. Sin embargo sacó una varita diciendo - es Potter. Era mago igual que sus compañeros.

El dueño no sabía por qué habían sacado esas varitas así que les - dijo que, que era eso. Uno de ellos le apuntó dijo - Avada algo, no recuerdo que sin embargo vi que el dueño del bar caía muerto.

Grite con todas mis fuerzas para que alguien me ayudara.

Luego de un par de segundos mientras el de cara de rata me apuntaba y comenzaba a decir una maldición apareció mi papá, no lo vi bien porque fue muy rápido, pero lo reconocí porque se parece a esta foto, - dijo la niña sacando un guardapelo, y enseñando en un lado la foto de James y en el otro la de Lily.

Lo ven este es mi padre. Solo lo vi un segundo pero lo reconocí, se metió entre la maldición y yo, él se encuentra ahora está herido.

Por favor ayúdenme a encontrarlo. Por favor. - Dijo esto comenzando a llorar de nuevo.

- Bueno, al parecer esto puede ser cierto, de ser así te voy a decir que tus padres están muertos.

- Pero yo lo vi. - interrumpió la niña.

- No al que viste no era tu padre, es tu hermano, que logró sobrevivir al ataque de Voldemort.

- La niña abrió los ojos, mi hermano está vivo, fue él quien me salvó.

- Si, si lo está.

- La niña instintivamente volvió la mirada a la cama donde pocos minutos antes había estado Ginny y vio al muchacho acostado en ella.

- ¿Está bien? - dijo haciendo el ademán de levantarse y correr hacia esa cama.

- Si está bien - dijo el Director tomándola de los hombros y acostándola de nuevo.

- Quiero verlo.

- Ahora no. Tienes que recuperarte.

- No, necesito verlo.

- Me temo que no, al menos no por ahora, y si no te tranquilizas tendré que desmayarte.

- No había terminado de decir estas palabras cuando todo en la habitación comenzó a vibrar y un jarrón se estrelló cerca del Director.

- La niña se tapó con la manta asustada. Mientras todos volvían a ver a Harry.

- Dice que quiere ver a su hermana. - Dijo Ginny.

- Como sabes eso. - Preguntó Snape.

- Ginny le volvió una mirada de despreció. Pero se volvió al Director.

- Este viendo que la situación se podía complicar ya que los rostros de los chicos habían cambiado. Se parecían enojados, seguramente absorbiendo el enojo de Harry, por no poder acercarse a su hermana.

- El Director se alejo dejando que la chica se levantara, quien corrió hasta la cama de Harry, se acercó al chico y lo miró al rostro sonriéndole.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Harry no respondió.

La niña se asustó.

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó de nuevo.

- Tranquila tiene un hechizo para que no se mueva. Tiene una herida en el vientre. Pero le dejaré sin hechizo la cabeza para que pueda hablar. - Y con un movimiento de varita la Señora Pomfrey deshizo el hechizo pero solo a nivel de la cabeza.

- Harry sonrió y la volvió a ver. - Si estoy bien - dijo esto mientras le corrían unas lágrimas por la cara.

- Sabes que soy tu hermana - Dijo la niña con una sonrisa que amenazaba con salirse de su rostro por la emoción.

- Si lo sé y lo siento.

- ¿Lo sientes?

- Si te escuché cuando me pedías ayuda.

- ¿Pero cómo? tú no estaba ahí.

- Si pero mi corazón si te escuchó y no me preguntes como porque no lo sé, solo sé que me llamabas.

- La niña comenzó a llorar de nuevo y apoyo su rostro contra la cabecera.

- ¿Me quieres? Preguntó la niña.

- Eres mi hermana.

- Pero no me conoces.

- No hace falta. Mi corazón me lo dice. ¿Y el tuyo?

- La niña sonrió e hizo ademan de abrazarlo, pero la señora Pomfrey que estaba poniendo mucha atención y quien lloraba también la frenó.

- No, podrías hacerle daño, todavía no se ha recuperado.

- Lo siento, - dijo mirando a la enfermera y luego a Harry.

- Este le sonrió levemente.

- Bueno es hora de que vuelvas a la cama y todos salgan de la habitación, estos chicos tienen que descansar.

- Esta bien dijo el Director salgamos todos.

- La niña miró que había una cama muy cerca de Harry y se volvió hacia la Enfermera.

- Disculpe, podría acostarme en esa cama, es que está más cerca de la de mi hermano.

- La enfermera enarcó una ceja pero viendo la cara de ansiedad de la niña, aceptó.

- Eso si te tomas todas las pociones que te dé y te duermes, de acuerdo.

- Si afirmó la niña sonriente y acostándose en la cama.

- Se acostó de lado observando a Harry, este la miró y sonrió.

- Gracias - dijo la niña.

- ¿Por qué? - Dijo Harry enarcando las cejas.

- Acabas de salvarme la vida interponiendo la tuya de por medio y todavía me preguntas. - Dijo divertida, a la vez que agradecida.

- Bueno. -Contestó Harry con una sonrisa. -Creo que viene de familia, ¿No?

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Bueno ya basta de conversaciones o los separo. - Dijo la enfermera acercándose con una bandeja de pociones dándoles unas cuantas a la niña y luego otras a Harry.

- Entre ellas iba la de dormir sin sueños y al poco estaban los dos profundamente dormidos.

Pocas horas más tarde en los entrenamientos del ED.

Ron se acercó a Jefferson y le dijo - Bueno ahora como te prometí te entrenaré.

Ahora mismo. Practicaremos uno de los hechizos más fuertes de desarme, ¿Qué te parece?

- Fantástico, que hago, -dijo apuntándole a la cara a Ron.

- Este enarcando las cejas y por mera precaución le apartó la varita, no sea que por casualidad le funcione la primera vez, aunque a esa edad, y sin haber practicado antes era imposible siquiera que la varita hiciera chispas, con ese hechizo.

- Primero nada de lanzarle ese hechizo a nadie, a menos que sea un duelo.

- Ron trajo un muñeco de paja que tenían para práctica, y le mostro el hechizo.

El muñeco cayó unos veinte metros, casi al otro lado de la sala común, haciendo que varios chicos se tuvieran que movilizar para que no los golpeara, aunque Ron había contenido la fuerza. Le explico varias veces el movimiento y el nombre del hechizo. Así que fue de nuevo y trajo al muñeco, lo puso al frente del chico y le dijo practica, mientras se alejo un poco sonriendo, y esperando ver la cara de desconsuelo del chico.

- Expellarmus, se escucho decir al chico y para sorpresa Ron el muñeco cayo a tres metros atrás.

- El chico se volvió con la cabeza gacha, y le dijo – no me salió también como el tuyo, pero practicaré hasta hacerlo igual.

- Ron volvió a ver al chico con la boca abierta y tratando de decir algo abría y cerraba, al final le dijo - Si sigue practicando.

Al cabo de media hora el chico estaba totalmente cansado, sin embargo en su último intento ya había lanzado al muñeco siete metros.

- Bueno, estoy muy cansado, pero te prometo que la próxima vez lo llegaré a tu misma distancia. Gracias, - sonriendo se retiró a conversar con otros chicos.

- Sería bueno ver y charlar con su hermanita, Creo que los dos son muy poderosos, además que tenemos que preguntarle sobre los hechizos lanzados a Crabbe y Goyle.

- Si es cierto vamos -le dijo a Ginny quien se había acercado a mitad de la práctica a observar.

- Los hermanos vieron a Hermione a lo lejos practicando y decidieron llegar donde ella primero para ir los tres a buscar a Candy.

- Sin embargo cuando se acercaron, observaron que ella practicaba con la Chica que buscaban. Hermione con una gran sonrisa estaba frente a ella en pose de pelea, pero con un escudo puesto.

- A ver lánzame el hechizo que dices que aprendiste viendo a esos chicos de quinto.

- Espera Hermione dijeron los dos chicos pero ya era muy tarde.

- Bombarda – se escuchó decir – una luz no muy fuerte salió de la varita de la chica dando de lleno en el escudo de Hermione, que esperaba un hechizo de un chorro de agua o algo parecido. El Hechizo fracturó el escudo he hizo caer a Hermione de espaldas pero sin lastimarse. Candy corrió a donde Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos,

- ¿Te hice daño? Perdón, no quería hacerlo, ¿Por qué no te defendiste? me dijiste que estabas preparada.

- Tranquila - dijo Hermione levantándose - no fue nada, pero lo que hiciste fue genial y definitivamente no estaba preparada para eso.

¿Cuánto llevas practicando el hechizo? , - diez veces, hace como una hora.

Te lo dije Hermione – Dijo Neville quien era el que le estaba enseñando a la chica.

-Ron, Ginny tenemos que mostrarles algo dijo Neville al verlos.

-No te preocupes ya lo vimos.

-Increíble ¿No?

-Si que lo es, pero tenemos que hablar con Hermione, luego necesitamos hablar con Candy.

- Ésta al escuchar eso y creyendo que la regañarían dijo soltando unas lágrimas – Lo siento yo no quería hacerle daño a Hermione, pero ella insistió en que se lo lanzara.

- No, no es eso dijo Ron acercándose a la chica y secándole las lágrimas, más bien estamos impresionados por lo buenos que son con los hechizos, por que tu hermano también es muy bueno.

- Entonces, no están enojados por lo que le hice a Hermione.

- Desde luego que no, - respondió Ron.

- Candy con una sonrisa saltó, abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Ron.

Luego la chica se soltó y agarró la mano de Neville – Vamos sigamos practicando.

- Ginny y Hermione estaban muertas de la risa, porque Ron estaba como petrificado.

- Te estás volviendo muy maduro - Le dijo Hermione.

- Este volvió a ver a su novia y su hermana que se encontraban muertas de risa, después de unos minutos les dijo - Bueno ya basta, ahora tenemos algo serio e importante de que hablar.

- Si de eso vinimos a hablar con Hermione – dijo Ginny, en poco tiempo estos le narraron lo ocurrido con Jefferson.

- Eso no es normal en chicos de esa edad. Dijo Hermione, esto hay que investigarlo, hoy interrogaremos a Jefferson, pero antes hablaremos con Candy, llamémosla.

- Luego de llamarla, decidieron alejarse un poco y se sentaron con la chica que estaba muy feliz.

- Mira Candy, nos has impresionado mucho con tu capacidad para hacer Magia. – Dijo Hermione y continuó – Vas a ser una gran bruja en el futuro. Y queremos ser tus amigos, no por tus capacidades, sino por que nos caes bien, y eres una buena persona.

- Candy toda contenta responde – A mí también, ustedes son muy buenos, y si las historias que cuentan de ustedes son ciertas, me encantaría.

- Bueno nosotros queremos conocer más de ti, por que no nos cuentas lo que sabes de tu vida.

- Candy se quedo viendo extrañada, pero con una sonrisa, le dijo – solamente si ustedes me cuentan que hicieron el primer año, como se conocieron que fue lo que hicieron con Voldemort, porque algo así escuche hablar a Harry el primer día de reunión, sin mentiras y sin esconder nada.

- Está bien – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa

- No, primero dame tu meñique – Hermione sonriendo ampliamente se acerco y le dio el meñique

- Ellos también – dijo señalando a Ron y Ginny, los cuales muy divertidos se acercaron y pusieron sus meñiques, pero para sorpresa de todos una luz envolvió los cinco meñiques.

- Que fue eso, preguntó Ginny, quien volvió a ver a Hermione y Ron, pero la niña contesto.

- Eso fue un pacto mágico, leí algo de eso en unos libros que compre antes de venir aquí.

- ¿Y que con eso?

- Que están obligados a contarme todo, tal y como fue, - dijo la niña con una carcajada cristalina.

- Ahora seré la primera persona que conozca todo tal y como fue, porque también me han contado que ustedes nunca cuentan todo.

- Esta bien dijo Ron suspirando – Trataré, espero que no se me olvide nada, - Así que comenzó a contar desde el día que recibió la primera carta, lo ocurrido con las cartas de Harry, lo de Hagrid con los Dursley, etcétera hasta que Harry recuperó la piedra filosofal. Varias veces sonreía cuando recordaba lo del trol o el perro de tres cabezas o el ser que andaba en el bosque prohibid, siempre con ayuda de Hermione. Donde la niña ponía cara de espanto y luego se relajaba.

- Cuando terminó, Observó que la niña escondía algo.

- ¿Qué tienes ahí?

- ¿Dónde? – contesto la niña asustada.

- Ahí, acabo de ver que lo escondías bajo tu túnica.

- La niña sacó una especie de cajita con un ovalo de cristal en la parte superior, pero bajó la cara.

- Es una grabadora, la uso, para grabar cosas que deseo aprender, pero no tengo el tiempo para verla en ese momento, así que las grabo y después la reviso, y quería tener un recuerdo de su historia para toda la vida. Más ahora después de ver lo formidables que son.

- Si pero si alguien te la roba, sabrá muchos de nuestros secretos, como la capa invisible.

- No porque esto es como un diario mágico, solo se puede abrir si es el dueño quien lo hace, ni siquiera mi hermano puede abrirlo, aunque sea de mi misma sangre.

- Toma puedes intentarlo, se lo dio a Hermione, quien trato y luego utilizó varios hechizos sin poder lograrlo, aunque salió una bonita música al principio.

- Ven, parece una cajita de música, y tomándolo de nuevo lo activó, este proyectó en una imagen tridimensional a Ron y Hermione narrando la historia.

- Bueno esta bien, pero que nadie de Slytherin, vea esto.

- Solo mi hermano lo verá, a él no le escondo nada.

- Está bien, ahora tú parte.

- La niña comenzó a narrar.

- Cuando mi hermano y yo teníamos cuatro años, más o menos, pues no recuerdo mucho. Nos encontrábamos con nuestra madre real, saben nosotros fuimos adoptados por la familia Long.

No recuerdo mucho, solo que una gente mala nos perseguía, y nuestra madre se encontraba herida, tomó un trozo de madera que brilló y me dijo que corriera con mi hermano sin volver a ver atrás. Como siempre le hice caso lo agarré y corrí con el cuando había dado unos veinte pasos la escuche contando hasta tres y sentimos como que algo nos jalaba, luego caímos, así que me levante junto con mi hermano y seguimos corriendo hasta que encontramos una pareja en un parque, en la cual la mujer lloraba, así que nos acercamos y le pedimos ayuda, diciéndole que nuestra madre estaba herida, y que unos hombres malos nos perseguían. Ellos vieron por donde veníamos pero no vieron nada.

Al poco rato se había notificado a la policía, quien busco por todos lados, pero sin explicárselo, encontraron a nuestra madre muerta a 10 millas del lugar, Pero no tenía identificación, Nosotros solo conocíamos nuestros nombres y a ella solo la conocíamos por mamá.

Tuvimos que reconocerla -dijo la niña llorando y temblando - A lo cual Ron la abrazó, sentía que la niña había pasado por algo parecido a lo de Harry.

- De nuestro padre no se supo nada. Y de la muerte de nuestra madre no había explicación, porque no tenía nada en el cuerpo ni en la sangre, solo que parecía como si algo la había aterrado.

- La pareja que encontramos, la mujer había recibido la noticia de que no podía darle un hijo a su esposo, por eso se encontraba llorando, ella es muy creyente y luego le dijo que Dios, nos había puesto en su camino, así que tras buscar afanosamente a algunos parientes y no dando con ninguno, nos adoptaron.

- Ellos son muggles. Y siempre que ocurría algo raro a nuestro alrededor, Ella decía que los ángeles nos protegían.

- ¿Y eso porque? – preguntó Ron.

- Bueno tú sabes cosas extrañas, una vez cuando tenía ocho años, mis padres nos compraron bicicletas, mi hermano aceleró la suya pero se le desmontó la cadena, perdiendo el control y cayendo a un acantilado. Pero para sorpresa de todos incluyendo la mía, cuando mi padre se asomó, ya que mi madre me abrazó para que no me asomara. Vio a Jefferson en la parte de abajo, unos cincuenta metros, este estaba bien, ni siquiera tenía un golpe, no así su bicicleta, que se había destruido totalmente, cuando le preguntaron que había pasado, él dijo que cuando caía, sintió como que desaparecía y cuando se dio cuenta estaba de pie abajo.

Fue entonces cuando mi madre nos habló de los ángeles y que ellos lo habían protegido, y así lo creíamos mi hermano y yo hasta que vimos cosas que los ángeles no harían.

- ¿Como qué? – Preguntó Ginny.

- Una vez cuando nuestros padres nos llevaron al circo, Jefferson se escapó, porque deseaba ver a los Tigres de Bengala, cuando llegamos, Jefferson estaba junto a las verjas y les maullaba raro, mi padre se acerco muy despacio y lo retiró de la jaula, ya que los tigres estaban muy cerca de él, podían haberlo matado, ya que con solo sacar la garra lo habrían partido, sin embargo todos estaban en fila, Jefferson nos dijo que él los entendía al igual que a los gatos del vecindario y que ellos le hablaban. Pero mis padres y yo no le creímos, supusimos que era una broma, Pero cuando nos alejábamos observé que los tigres hacían una inclinación hacia Jefferson y que él les devolvía el saludo.

Y así muchas cosas extrañas, ahora creo que era magia, pero no sabíamos como la hacíamos porque no teníamos varitas, además que no conocíamos a ningún mago.

- Nuestros padres, dicen que Dios nos tiene deparado un gran futuro, y nos apoyaran en todo.

- Claro todavía estoy esperando la respuesta, ya que les envié una carta explicando lo sucedido en el tren, y que ocurre aquí en el mundo mágico.

- Dime una cosa como lanzaste esos hechizos a Crabbe y Goyle – Preguntó Hermione.

- Cuando estaba en el ataque al tren la chica que nos ayudó, lanzó varios de esos, hechizos, así que yo traté de hacer lo mismo a sus espaldas, y solo lo logré uno muy débil, al final al ver a un vampiro asomar la cabeza, creo que fue del susto. Nunca había visto algo tan feo. Nuestros padres no nos dejan ver películas de terror, dice que son malas para nuestras cabecitas, dijo sonriendo la niña Si supiera que ahora los hemos visto en carne y hueso. Uuuuuuuyyyy.,

Cuando vi que Crabbe y Goyle, lanzaban ese hechizo a mis compañeros de primero, sentí tanta cólera, que les lance el mismo hechizo con todas mis fuerzas, ya que era el único que sabia, pero este absorbió toda mi magia y caí desmayada.

Saben esos chicos son bien malos, y ahora que estuve escuchando de los Mortífagos, creo que ellos son iguales.

- ¿Dónde escuchaste de eso?

- Lo escuche a unos chicos de sexto de Slytherin, donde comentaban que ellos serian de esos cuando salieran y se divertirían torturando muggles.

- Pero se callaron al verme ya que baje muy enojada, por que mis padres adoptivos son muggles, les dije que si le hacían algo me las pagarían, y me dijeron que una sangre sucia no podría hacerles nada.

- Pero como no sé que es sangre sucia, y creo que la mía no esta contaminada, no me importó que me dijeran así.

- Si tu sangre es bien limpia, no te preocupes por eso – Dijo Ron abrazándola – solo quiero que cuando puedas me digas quien te dijo así.

- Si a mi también me llamaron así – Dijo Hermione

- Entonces no hay problema, los sangre sucia somos los inteligentes y agradables y el resto son como Malfoy – dijo sonriendo.

- Todos soltaron una risa, pero le explicaron a la niña lo que suponía ser sangre sucia. A lo cual ella arrugó el entrecejo. Eso suena tonto, Hermione es sumamente fuerte y la más inteligente, y Crabbe y Goyle son sangre limpia, no hay comparación.

- EEEEyy que yo soy sangre limpia, aunque no es que me enorgullezca de ello- dijo Ron. - Además Neville también lo es.

- Pues entonces yo no veo diferencia entre un sangre sucia y un sangre limpia.

- No se preocupe yo tampoco- dijo Ron sonriéndole dulcemente a la niña.

- Bueno es tarde será mejor que te acompañemos a la entrada de tu casa, ya casi todos se ha ido.

- Después de dejar a la niña, los tres chicos subían a su torre comentando.

- Hay varias cosas extrañas dijo Ron, - Esos chicos tienen demasiado poder, para nunca haber practicado, ni conocido la magia.

- Si además de que logran los hechizos difíciles con gran facilidad. – dijo Hermione.

- Pero son buenos, lo siento – dijo Ginny.

- Ellos perdieron sus padres, y no es raro que hayan sido Mortífagos, porque por si no lo notaron ella podía hacer magia sin varita.

- Lo dices por el Traslador – inquirió Hermione.

- Si veo que no se te escapa nada – dijo Ron sonriendo.

- Si es extraño, será mejor que lo hablemos con Dumbledore. Tan vez el sepa.

- Si pero no sin antes pedir algo a cambio. Y para eso tengo una idea. Que tal si mañana le pides a la niña el libro de los contratos mágicos. – Dijo Ron con una perversa sonrisa.

- No obligaras al Director, dijo Hermione poniendo cara de enfado.

- Si no se lo pides tú, se lo pediré yo. - dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

- Así llegaron a la sala común y se dispusieron a practicar oclumancia como decía la carta de Dumbledore.

- A la mañana siguiente Harry despertó temprano. Sentía alguien abrazado a él y un calorcito y amor que le recorría todo el cuerpo, era algo que no recordaba nunca, abrió los ojos y vio una cabellera roja cerca de su rostro, pensó rápidamente en Ginny, pero no sentía lo mismo era un amor distinto, entonces recordó lo del día anterior y que tenía una hermana.

- Trató de moverse, pero nada le respondía, solo su cabeza, así que musitó un - Buenos días.

- La niña que no estaba dormida se sobresaltó y se levantó rápidamente muy sonrojada.

- Lo, lo lamento, - dijo la niña.

- Es que me desperté y me acorde de todo y sentí un poco de miedo.

Y estando cerca de ti me siento protegida. Y y y bueno.

- No te preocupes, a mí también me gusta estar cerca de ti. Eres mi familia ¿No?

- La niña esbozo una sonrisa.

- ¿ya no te duele? - dijo un poco preocupada señalando donde había recibido el maleficio.

- No realmente no siento nada.

- Llamaré a la señora Pomfrey para que te revise. Parece que estas mejor.

- Está bien.

- La niña salió corriendo de la habitación hacia la oficina de la Señora Pomfrey.

- Al cabo de unos segundos volvía agarrada de la mano de la Señora Pomfrey.

- La niña dice que estas mejor. Veremos como sigue la herida.

- Tras dos exhaustivas revisiones que hacía fruncir la cara de la Enfermera, esta dijo - Esperen un momento, llamaré al Director.

- ¿Pasa algo? - dijo Lily con cara preocupada.

- No al contrario, un momento luego hablaré con ustedes.

- Se acercó a un retrató.

- Por favor, infórmele al Director que lo necesito en la enfermería.

- Luego de esto el personaje del retrato desapareció del mismo, apareciendo el Director por la chimenea pocos segundos después.

- ¿Pasa algo? Preguntó el Director a la enfermera.

- Es mejor que lo vea usted mismo - guiando al Director hasta donde se encontraba Harry y mostrándole donde supuestamente estaba la herida.

- Nunca había visto alguien recuperarse tan rápido - Dijo la enfermera, parece que ya está totalmente recuperado.

- Si eso parece, y supongo saber porque es.

- Me encantaría saberlo, por ahora no puedo decírtelo, pero lo sabrás más adelante, por que deseo que hagas unos análisis.

- Está bien, ahora señor Potter, con un movimiento de varita le quitó totalmente el encantamiento paralizante, si desea puede ir a desayunar al comedor igual que su hermana.

- ¿Y qué pasará conmigo? - preguntó la niña.

- Nadie te apartará de mi - dijo Harry poníendose de pie y con un aspecto serio e intimidante que nunca se le había notado, haciendo que el Director lo mirara con atención.

- No nadie te apartará de Harry y por este año empezarás el estudio aquí en este colegio, en la tarde te escogerán casa con el sombrero seleccionador.

- y Al final del año cuando Harry sea mayor de edad creo que se hará cargo de ti. ¿o no? Señor Potter.

- Este con una alegría y un afecto renovado hacia el Director no pudo más que sonreír y asentir con la cabeza.

La niña salto y riendo se abrazó a Harry, quien por primera vez pudo corresponder al mismo, sintiendo un cálido sentimiento fraternal que lo embargaba.

Caminaron abrazados al comedor, cuando ingresaron todos se les quedaban viendo, no era normal que Harry anduviera abrazado a una chica, especialmente que nadie conocía. Además hace poco habían visto en un descuido a Harry darle un beso a Ginny y la noticia había corrido por todo el castillo, así los cuchicheos no se dejaron esperar, igual que las miradas que iban de Harry a Ginny.

Sin embargo para sorpresa de todos Ginny se levantó y corrió le dio un beso a Harry y tomó de la otra mano a la niña y caminaron hasta la mesa en la cual se sentaron los tres.

- ¿Eres novia de mi hermano?

- Le susurró la niña en el oído.

- Si - le contestó esta en el mismo modo.

- Por eso me caíste bien desde el principio, a mi hermano le caen bien las pelirrojas. - dijo soltando una risita a la cual se unió la de Ginny.

- ¿De qué hablan? - preguntó Harry al verlas reírse juntas, mientras se le ensanchaba el corazón al ver que su novia y hermana se llevaban bien.

- Cositas de mujeres entre tu novia y yo - dijo la niña y a menos que te creas una de nosotras, no te contaré.

- Ron soltó una carcajada al frente de Harry, - Lady Harry Potter - logró decir entre risas a lo cual se le unió el resto de compañeros en la mesa incluyendo Hermione, Ginny y Lily, destensando el ambiente, mientras Harry se sonrojaba y hacía que no los escuchaba.

- Cuando el nivel de risas bajo, Harry se volvió a la niña y le susurró, esta no se queda así ya verás que también puedo avergonzarte - le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

- Tu nunca avergonzarías a tu hermanita, - dijo susurrándole al oído, mientras Harry la miraba con suspicacia, y pensando en lo dulce que era su hermana, el parecido con su madre, y que si así era de manipuladora su madre, entendía por qué su padre la amaba.

- Está bien ya veremos. - dijo Harry con un aire de superioridad que la niña no se creyó.

- Bueno, - Dijo Alicia ¿Nos vas a decir quién es la nueva chica?

- Soy su hermana, contesto Lily por Harry.

- Varios escupieron la comida o la bebida, mientras otros soltaban lo que se llevaban en ese momento a la boca. Pero todos volvieron la mirada a la chica.

- ¿dije algo malo? - Preguntó la niña.

- No claro que no - dijo Harry - pero no creo que ellos entiendan así porque así.

- Y antes de que los acribillaran a preguntas, Harry les dijo - Vean no les voy a contar como ni por que, por ahora, pero solo sepan que si es mi hermana, y no voy a contestar preguntas por ahora.

- Todos volvieron a ver a Ginny, Hermione y a Ron, pero todos negaron con la cabeza.

- Los demás en la mesa no insistieron, ya sabían que era imposible hacer que hablaran cuando así lo decidían,

- No eran dos minutos y el rumor había recorrido todo el salón. La niña comía de todo manchándose la boca y la cara.

- Esto esta delicioso - decía mientras tomaba otra tostada con mermelada.

- Si pareciera que no has comido hace tiempos - dijo Ginny - te pareces a mi hermano comiendo.

- Ron arrugo el entrecejo y volvió la mirada hacia otro lado.

- La niña miro a Ron y sonrió - A mi me parece que el come normalmente, y si hace tiempo no como bien, la verdad solo comía de las sobras que dejaba el dueño de la cantina, y como no eran muchas, bueno esto esta delicioso - desvió la conversación la niña notando como su hermano al oír esto se enfurecía, pero callaba.

En ese momento un fantasma salió de la fuente frutas.

- Así que eres la hermana del señor Potter.

- Si señor mi nombre es Lily y el suyo.

- Mi nombre es Sir Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington.

- Un placer - contestó la niña.

- Para mi también ¿Veo que no te asustas?

- Bueno mi hermano no se alarmó al verlo y pareces un caballero noble y valiente.

- Una lágrima fantasmal recorrió la cara de Sir Nicholas. - Bueno no esperaba tanto respeto de una nueva Gryffindor, aunque yo sea el fantasma de tu casa.

- Bueno todavía no he sido seleccionada y mi hermano me explicó que hay cuatro casa aquí, seré seleccionada en la tarde. Antes de la cena.

- En tal caso espero que quedes en mi casa, me sentiría muy decepcionado perder a tan bella y respetable dama. - Diciendo esto se alejó.

- Todos miraban extrañados a la niña que seguía comiendo como se la comida se fuera a acabar.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó la niña al ver a Harry mirarla estupefacto.

- Bueno nunca había visto a Sir Nicholas expresarse así.

- Pues a mi me pareció una persona muy agradable.

- No es una persona es un fantasma, y todavía no has visto como se le desprende la cabeza.

- En todo caso es nuestro fantasma, porque quiero quedar en la misma casa de mi hermano. Así que hay que respetarlo como tal.

- Ron levantó una ceja y volvió a ver a Hermione quien sonreía.

- Sabes Lily me recuerdas a alguien quien piensa que todas las criaturas tienen el mismo derecho. - Dijo esto haciendo referencia a cuando fundó el PEDDO.

- Bueno creo que mi hermano estaría de acuerdo en que todos somos iguales y no le gustaría que ninguna criatura fuera servil de nadie. Hasta creo que los liberaría.

- Harry se atragantó con su jugo de naranja, mientras Ron continuaba. - Harry ya lo ha hecho. Más de una vez, y no tienes idea de a cuantos.

- La niña volvió la mirada hacia su hermano y lo miraba como a un héroe.

- No te creas todo lo que dice Ron, siempre exagera bastante.

- No lo creo, si es tu amigo debe ser alguien valiente, noble y no creo que exagere, además es pelirrojo - Dijo esto como si con eso se explicara todo, a lo cual Hermione se echo a reír igual que Harry y Ginny, mientras Ron les ponía una cara como de ya basta.

- Si - dijo al rato - Los pelirrojos no mentimos y somos valientes - dijo remarcando esto último, haciendo que la niña le sonriera ampliamente.

- Bueno hay un problema, no nos puedes acompañar a nuestras clases, son muy avanzadas y podrías resultar herida con algo. - dijo Hermione levantándose.

- Puede acompañarme - dio Jefferson levantándose también al otro lado de la mesa - Soy de primero y no hay peligro en nuestras lecciones.

- Harry mirándole con suspicacia se acercó, está bien, pero te hago responsable de lo que le suceda.

- Harry - llamó Ginny enarcando las cejas.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó este volviéndose.

- Si mi hermano es celoso y sobre protector, no te hace ni sombra, y eso que la conoces hace menos de un día.

- Harry se sonrojo, especialmente al ver a Ron estallar de la risa.

Lily paso y le dio un beso a Harry en la mejilla, no te preocupes estaré bien, nos vemos en el almuerzo.

- Nos vemos contestó Harry por inercia.

- Hola soy Lily.

- Hola soy Jefferson.

- Y esta que se esta acercándose es mi hermana Candy.

- Hola -dijo está dándole la mano.

- Los tres se despidieron y se fueron a clases, mientras a Harry se le hacía un vacío en el estómago.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - preguntó Ginny.

- No sé siento un vacío en el estómago.

- Ginny sonriendo le dijo - es normal acabas de conocerla, ya la quieres y ahora se aleja por primera vez.

- Espera a que tengas el primer hijo y se valla para la escuela solo. Mi mamá dice que ha llorado con cada uno.

- Harry esbozó una sonrisa, - si pero cuando llore tú me acompañarás porque serán nuestros hijos.

- Ginny sonrió ampliamente y lo abrazó.

Cuando comenzaron a caminar el Director los detuvo un momento.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes sobre los que escribo, son propiedad de a JK Rowling. Y mi único interés es alabar su creatividad, creando un fanfic basado en sus libros. Sin embargo los personajes que voy a crear a parte de los ya existentes en los Libros de JK Rowling, son enteramente míos, al igual que los hechizos, conjuros etc. Saben que si los presto, solo infórmenme en cual fanfic para leerlo, soy fanático de Harry Potter y de sus fanautores. :)

Capítulo 21 La Isla De Voldemort

- Ginny sonrió ampliamente y lo abrazó.

Cuando comenzaron a caminar el Director los detuvo.

- Hay pendiente una reunión con varios reporteros, y se encuentran en este momento esperando en mi oficina.

- ¿Está nuestra reportera con ellos? -Preguntó Harry.

- Si ella llegó hace poco. Saben lo que les van a decir.

- No, realmente no, Ron y yo pensamos que es mejor que las chicas hablen, siempre nos metemos en menos problemas cuando hacemos lo que dicen.

- Las chicas sonrieron ampliamente y abrazaron a sus respectivos chicos.

- Eso es madurez. Aceptar que somos menos problemáticas que ustedes. - dijo Hermione.

- No soy tan maduro - Dijo Ron - y que ustedes se meten en menos problemas.

- Eso es por culpa de las amistades que nos arrastran a hacer locuras.

- Parecía que los dos iban a comenzar a pelearse. Pero al cabo de unos segundos de mirarse sonrieron.

- Ya me hacía falta esto - Dijo Ron - A mi también - dijo Hermione.

- Se abrazaron.

- No los entiendo - dijo Ginny - ídem -dijo Harry.

- Se encaminaron a la Dirección.

- En el comedor dos chicas hablaban.

- Viste si son novios, se besaron y en frente de todo el mundo. - dijo Ling.

- Bueno recuerda que te gusta la competencia, y si Harry y Ginny son novios, implica que también el rumor de Ron y Hermione.

- Las tenemos difícil.

- Difícil si, imposible no.

- Las dos salieron sonriendo del comedor rumbo a sus clases.

- Candy, Jefferson y Lily se encaminaron a clases de criaturas mágicas, al llegar saludaron a Hagrid amablemente y se dispusieron a escuchar la lección.

Hoy les presentaré lo que es un kneazle.

Este en particular se encuentra herido, así que si alguien quiere ayudarme, les enseñaré a curar una herida pequeña.

Yo quiero intentarlo – dijo Lily adelantándose.

Hagrid dirigió una mirada sonriente a la niña, la cual se transformó al mirarle el rostro. Apenas si pudo musitar un…

¿Lily? ¿Lily Potter?

¿Conoces mi nombre? - dijo la niña asombrada.

No puede ser, esta, estas… - pero no pudo acabar, porque la niña le dijo.

Soy Lily Potter, pero no la que tu piensas, soy la hermana de Harry, después te lo explico o mejor aún que te lo explique el Director, ahora es mejor curar a este animalito, creo que está sufriendo.

Hagrid volvió la mirada al animal, y aún medio aturdido asintió.

Primero tienes que hacer el siguiente hechizo para parar el flujo de sangre. ¿Dónde está tu varita?

No tengo todavía. – Volviendo la mirada hacia sus compañeros.

Jefferson sonrió y se acercó - Ten usa la mía - le dijo con una sonrisa.

Gracias. – Le contestó la niña con otra sonrisa.

Que caballero – Le dijo Candy a su hermano cuando este volvió junto a su hermana, este sonrojándose, el contestó – Bueno es la hermana de Harry, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Si claro – Le contestó Candy con una mirada pícara que sonrojó más a su hermano, mientras que este giraba la cara hacia donde estaba Hagrid, para terminar con esa peligrosa charla.

Mientras tanto, Hagrid le había enseñado el movimiento de varita y el conjuro a la niña, quien lo hizo perfecto al primer intento.

Vaya que eres muy buena, este hechizo es bastante complicado, debes tener mucha experiencia con la varita, sabes que los menores no deben hacer magia – dijo Hagrid guiñándole un ojo.

Candy se sonrojo por el alago y la medio regañina, mientras los demás alumnos la observaban atentamente, ya que sabían que era la hermana de Harry y todos esperaban saber más de ella.

La verdad es la primera vez que toco una varita – dijo la niña con timidez.

De verás, vaya, vaya – continuó Hagrid – Bueno sigamos, ahora con estos pelos de Unicornio y esta aguja coserás la herida, pero harás un hechizo de anestesia, para que el animalito no sienta dolor.

Pocos minutos después ya habían acabado.

Excelente, 20 puntos para Gryffindor por el excelente trabajo.

Disculpa, pero aún no me han escogido casa.

Oh, lo siento, no sabía, creía que como eras hermana de Harry, bueno lo más lógico es que fueras a Gryffindor.

No importa, pero no es justo que des puntos todavía hasta no saber a qué casa voy a ir.

Los alumnos con una gran sonrisa la miraron, aunque estaban bien seguros que iría a Gryffindor.

Bueno, entonces que te gustaría que hiciera por ti mientras ingresas a una casa y te doy los puntos.

Me encantaría tener unos pelos de unicornio, tal vez algún día los necesite.

Mejor aún, te regalaré esta cajita de primeros auxilios que utilizo cuando curo animales en el Bosque Prohibido. Eres muy buena y me encantaría que algún día me acompañases.

Eso me encantaría, gracias - Cogiendo la cajita le dio un beso en la mejilla a Hagrid y volvió junto a sus compañeros.

Hagrid sonriendo despidió la clase.

Mientras tanto, en la oficina del Director. Los chicos entraban mientras una serie de flash, los recibían.

Alto - ordenó el Director. – Tendrán solo dos horas, los chicos deben volver a clases.

Así que lo más ordenadamente posible comenzaron a hacer preguntas, sin embargo la mayoría ya habían sido contestadas en el reportaje del Quisquilloso.

¿Con respecto a lo solicitado por el ministro? Preguntó uno de los reporteros, ¿Deseas ser adoptado por él?

Harry volvió la mirada hacia el reportero. No de ninguna manera, la verdad en estos momentos el señor Arthur Weasley, se encuentra haciendo los trámites de adopción.

Eso implica que deseas ser adoptado por la familia de los Weasley aquí presentes.

La verdad que sí, desde que los conocí, me han ofrecido su casa, he sido tratado por ellos como uno más de sus hijos, la señora Weasley es una excelente persona a la que quiero mucho y una excelente madre que cuando estoy con ella, me siento querido, me hace sentir como un hijo más.

Cuando mama lea eso se pondrá a llorar – le dijo Giny mentalmente a Harry, quien sonrió.

Señorita Granger, tenemos entendido que usted es una de las alumnas con más altas calificaciones, muy inteligente –a lo cual Hermione se sonrojo, causando la risa de los reporteros y tomando varias fotos. – Podría decirnos qué piensa de Arthur Weasley.

Hermione lo miró directamente y le contestó. - ¿Quiere saber que pienso de él como padre, como persona, o como futuro candidato al puesto de Ministro?

Todos se callaron y la miraron fijamente.

La verdad me gustaría si fuera posible que contestara a las tres, ya que creo que su opinión es la misma que la de sus amigos, además que es una de la que todos queremos conocer.

Bueno, como padre es excelente, tiene una gran familia, que a pesar de no tener una excelente posición económica, ha sabido criar con mucho amor y protección. A pesar de eso, ahora quiere adoptar a Harry, ya que para él así como para su esposa es un hijo más.

Como persona, es una gran hombre que aprecia y respeta a todo mundo, le agradan los muggles, desarrolla un sentido de protección a los mismos que proviene de su deseo paternal de proteger a aquellos que aprecia más indefensos, así que si llega al puesto de ministro hará todo lo que esté en sus manos y dará todo de sí, con el fin de proteger a todo el mundo mágico y muggle.

Como candidato al puesto de Ministro, bueno es obvio que lo apoyaré, es honesto, trabajador, valiente e incorruptible. Y de no ser él apoyaría a la Señorita Bones.

Bueno - Se levantó el Director, es suficiente, los alumnos deben volver a las clases.

Aunque hubo protestas de los reporteros estos se retiraron, a excepción de Rita.

Cuando todos se retiraron – Esta les dijo – Saben lo que han hecho con esa exposición.

Todos la miraron con una sonrisa.

No soy tan tonta, como para no notar que han manipulado todo, para el día de mañana con lo impreso en todos los periódicos y revistas, será el señor Weasley el candidato por excelencia para el puesto de Ministro.

¿Tienes algo en contra? – Preguntó Harry.

La verdad no. Pero me hubiera gustado saber por dónde iba el asunto. Así que añadiré que se podría comprar el reportaje que le había hecho a usted en el Quisquilloso e imprimirlo como adicional.

Esa es una excelente idea. – Dijo Hermione, ¿Cómo va el asunto de la demanda y el cierre del periódico?

La demanda se canceló, y los abogados lograron abrir el periódico de nuevo al demostrar que no se había impreso mentiras. Y el recurso de Habeas Corpus, por el abuso de autoridad utilizado para el cierre del periódico dio lugar. Así que para mañana se hará una gran impresión.

Me gustaría que revisara mis apuntes para la impresión.

Hermione tomó los apuntes y estuvo de acuerdo con todo así que Rita se retiró.

Los chicos se retiraron y como era muy tarde para continuar las clases, decidieron bajaron al comedor a almorzar que aunque era muy temprano, les daría tiempo para charlar.

Al llegar notaron que los alumnos de primero donde se encontraba Candy, ya estaban sentados, habían salido temprano ya que el trabajo de la niña con el felino, había sido muy bueno y rápido.

¿Comiendo otra vez? Preguntó Harry a su hermana, mientras le daba un abrazo.

Qué esperas, aquí la comida es fabulosa, prueba, - Dijo ofreciéndole un muslo de pollo asado. Mientras Harry se sentaba tomando el muslo Lily continuó - Y espera a que te cuente, conocí a un profesor enorme, creo que medía cuatro veces mi estatura, es muy amable y le ayudé a curar una criatura que el trajo.

Harry que estaba sonriendo por la descripción de Hagrid, se asustó dejando el muslo de pollo en el plato, comenzó a observar a su hermana por todo lado buscando si le faltaba algún miembro, arañazo, cortada, pero no descubrió nada.

¿Qué haces? Preguntó la niña divertida mientras observaba como Harry la miraba por todos lados.

Bueno, es que normalmente Hagrid no lleva animales muy, - se quedo pensando unos segundos. – pequeños – dijo al final no encontrando un antónimo para la palabra monstruos – y pensé que podría haberte pasado algo.

No la verdad es que fue un kneazle, que tenía una herida, aprendí a curarlo, con él es muy fácil aprender, me agradó mucho, es una persona muy amable y dulce con los animales y también conmigo. Sabes me iba a dar 20 puntos, creyó que estaba en tu casa. – al decir esto a Harry se le inflamó el pecho, más que cuando él ganaba puntos, no sabía porque pero ese orgullo ajeno era mucho más grande que cuando era de el mismo.

Y que pasó.

Le expliqué que no había sido escogida todavía, así que me guardó los puntos hasta saber a qué casa voy a ir, y me regaló esta cajita de primeros auxilios, también ofreció a llevarme un día de estos al bosque prohibido para ayudarle a curar algunos animalitos – Dijo esto sonriendo ampliamente.

Recordando todo lo ocurrido en años anteriores le dijo en voz un poco alta - No de ninguna manera. Voy a hablar con Hagrid, llevarte al bosque prohibido. Sabes eso está prohibido para los alumnos. Y si eres buena niña respetaras las reglas y no iras a ese lugar.

La niña sonriente le contestó – Esta bien, tomaré ejemplo de mi hermano y respetaré las reglas.

Ron escupió el jugo que tenía en la boca y junto con Giny y Hermione soltaron carcajadas.

Harry se puso rojo. Y volvió a ver a Candy y Jefferson, que inmediatamente pusieron cara de espanto.

Ustedes. – Dijo apuntándoles con el índice.

Lo sentimos, solo le contamos unas historias a tu hermanita, quería saber más de ti.

Lily tomándole la mano y bajándola abrazó a su hermano, calma no haré nada peligroso. Y ellos solo me contaron sobre lo espléndido del hermano que tengo. Y me siento muy orgullosa.

Harry sonrió. Y se sentó junto con su hermana.

Y con respecto a ustedes dos -dijo señalando a los hermanos Long - me contarán que le han contado a mi hermanita.

Está bien – dijeron los dos con una gran sonrisa.

Hermano – dijo Lily continuando cuando él la miró - ¿Sabes que no tengo varita? En la clase de Hagrid Jefferson amablemente me prestó la suya, quería saber si me ayudas a conseguir una, yo trabajaré en vacaciones en cualquier cosa y te la pagaré te lo prometo.

De ninguna manera trabajaras, nuestros padres me dejaron una gran herencia, y la mitad es tuya. Así que no te preocupes. Mañana que es fin de semana, hablaremos con Dumbledore para salir de compras, necesitas muchas cosas, y toma sacando una bolsita llena de galeones le dio la mitad.

Valla esto parece oro.

Si es el dinero que se maneja aquí, después te lo explicaré.

La niña poniendo las moneditas dentro de su cajita de primeros auxilios y con una sonrisa le dijo a Harry - Quieres que te muestre un hechizo que me enseñaron Candy y Jefferson.

Si claro.

La niña se levantó sonriente y se acercó a Jefferson y le pidió la varita, explicándole que era para enseñarle a Harry, el hechizo que le habían enseñado de camino al castillo.

Este aceptó muy gustosamente y tomando un recipiente junto con su hermana para no hacer regueros se alejaron unos pasos de la mesa.

Lily apuntó al recipiente y dijo aguamenti. Y un chorro bastante grueso de agua salió de la varita, llenando el recipiente en unos segundos.

Fantástico – gritó aplaudiendo Harry sintiéndose cada vez más orgulloso.

En ese momento un crack y un elfo doméstico al cual los chicos reconocieron apareció a la par de Lily.

Kreacher, gritaron Harry y sus amigos.

Con una mirada maligna agarro a Lily del brazo.

Así que esta es tu hermanita.

Suéltala - gritó Harry levantándose de la silla.

Pero el elfo con un movimiento de mano lo tiró sobre la mesa.

Kreacher ya no obedece al señor Potter, ahora Kreacher solo obedece al señor Tenebroso, ahora que el señor Tenebroso va a tener su isla, el señor Tenebroso será más poderoso que nunca, así que Kreacher se la lleva como regalo para el Señor Tenebroso.

Levantó una mano para chasquear los dedos, mientras Candy y Jefferson saltaron y tomaron a Lily del otro brazo jalándola para rescatarla. Al tronar los dedos los cuatro desaparecieron. Un grito atronador retumbo en el comedor. Harry se había levantado y observó como desaparecían, cayendo luego de rodillas.

Hay que informarle a Dumbledore, él sabrá que hacer, los chicos se levantaron y corrieron a la oficina del Director, La Gárgola sin esperar contraseña se abrió dejándolos pasar.

Los cuatro ingresaron al a oficina sin tocar y el Director al observar sus rostros, se levantó y les preguntó lo que pasaba, ellos rápidamente contaron lo ocurrido minutos atrás.

Un fogonazo hizo que un mensaje cayera en el escritorio del Director, este recogió el mensaje lo leyó y les dijo a los chicos.

Esperen aquí, creo saber dónde está Lily.

Volveré apenas pueda no se vallan de esta oficina.

Llamó a Fawkes y le dijo al oído algo, el fénix desapareció junto con el Director en un fogonazo.

Harry agarró la nota que había dejado caer el Director por la prisa y la leyó.

No me quedaré aquí. - Y con un crack desapareció. Los otros chicos simplemente desaparecieron detrás de Harry, no lo iban a dejar solo.

En otro lugar Isla de Man

- Bueno mi señor ya tenemos a la mayoría de nuestro ejército aquí, esperamos órdenes.

- Mi querida Nefertiti, comience ya, tome la Isla, ahora será nuestro territorio.

-Comenzó con una batalla fácil, ya que ni la policía ni la milicia tenían poder suficiente para atajar el ataque y los pocos magos que había en la isla eran fácilmente suprimidos, al cabo de media hora de batalla en la cual se avanzaba rápidamente, llegaron las cámaras de televisión y reporteros a grabar la batalla.

Las cámaras de televisión captaban todo lo ocurrido, al mismo tiempo que era retransmitido al resto del mundo, quienes incrédulos observaban todo como una película de ficción. Como personas con varitas lanzaban rayos destruyendo todo lo que se encontraba a su paso, como las balas no los alcanzaban debido a un tipo de escudo invisible que los protegía, como Gigantes, Trols y otros seres que se suponían mitológicos atacaban sin piedad a quienes se les oponían.

Observaban como una mujer de gran belleza destruía a la milicia fácilmente, lanzando unos rayos a veces de color rojo que hacían estallar hasta los tanques, otras veces lanzaba rayos de color verde que mataba a cuantos tocaban.

Y aunque todos hacían lo mismo, esa mujer se notaba increíblemente mucho más poderosa que los demás.

Todo estaba siendo grabado desde un Helicóptero, cuando este comenzó a bajar.

- ¿Qué pasa? Preguntó la reportera, - es mejor que no nos acerquemos tanto.

- Es imposible - gritó el piloto - algo nos atrae a la tierra.

- Observaron como un ser de ojos rojos les apuntaba con una varita de la cual salía un rayo amarillo que hizo que el helicóptero aterrizara.

Ese ser se les acercó intimidante, al mismo tiempo que sentían un frío aterrador y comenzaron a ver visiones. Era algo terrible. Sin embargo este ser con un ademán de la mano hizo que todo esto desapareciera, era como si con ese movimiento se alejara lo que los torturaba.

- ¿Son ustedes reporteros? - dijo con una voz que aterrorizaba y congelaba con solo escucharla.

- ¿Qué hace ese aparato? - preguntó señalando la cámara.

- Gra, graba lo que pasa aquí y envía una señal para que el resto del mundo vea lo que ocurre.

- ¿Lo está haciendo ahora?

- El camarógrafo casi se desmaya del miedo y asintió - ella me ordenó que grabara todo.

- Voldemort se volvió a la reportera.

- Eres su jefe.

- Esta asintió con pánico reflejado en el rostro.

- Bueno si desean vivir, ahora trabajan para mí, graven esto - se volvió al piloto, ya no te necesito, Avada Kedavra - Un rayo verde salió de su varita e impactó en el piloto matándolo al instante, un grito salió de la garganta de la reportera.

- Ahora bien, Muggles, ríndanse ante el Poder de Lord Voldemort, el mago tenebroso, más poderoso de todos los tiempos. Y tal vez les perdone la vida.

- Mientras en otro lado varios grupos de personas aparecía y comenzaban a combatir a estas otras personas y criaturas.

Había tres grupos, uno encabezado por una persona mayor, viejo que combatía increíblemente logrando mantener el frente de batalla sin retroceder, otro encabezado por una persona de color, que también se desenvolvía muy bien.

El último grupo que apareció un poco alejado eran unos chicos, dos pelirrojos una chica castaña y un chico de pelo negro, pero que combatían excepcionalmente, se veía furia en su rostro, y sus hechizos eran muy potentes y a diferencia de los otros grupos este avanzaba poco a poco parecía que la furia con que luchaba incrementaban sus ataques, y la combinación entre los chicos era perfecta, sincronizada, como si todos fueran parte de un solo cuerpo, mientras el pelinegro lanzaba hechizos de desarme, de desmayo y paralizantes igual que la castaña, los dos pelirrojos se encargaban de protegerlos y verificar el estado de los caídos.

En el combate a estos chicos se les unieron otros dos pelirrojos Fred y George, que al verlos aparecer a lo lejos, dejaron el grupo de Dumbledore para reforzar el de Harry.

Pocos segundos después un grupo inmenso de personas encapuchadas aparecieron y reforzaron las filas del Señor Tenebroso.

Haciendo que los tres grupos comenzaran a retroceder lentamente.

Un ser pequeño apareció junto a la reportera llevando tres niños que se abrazaron asustados al ver a Voldemort.

Mi señor -dijo el elfo – Kreacher le trae un regalo.

Que quieres estoy ocupado.

Kreacher le trae a alguien importante.

Voldemort volvió la mirada hacia los niños, levantó la varita para castigar al elfo cuando su mirada se poso sobre Lily, una mueca de espanto se dibujó en su rostro.

Llévatela lejos de mí, deshazte de ella, elimínela.

Como usted ordene y con otro chasquear de dedos desapareció.

Mientras los grupos contenían a duras penas las nuevas oleadas de Mortífagos y otras criaturas, varios aurores creaban transladores y sacaban a todas las personas que podían, un grupo de personas fuertemente armadas que custodiaban a otra se acerco a los aurores.

¿Qué están haciendo? - Les preguntó uno del grupo.

Son transladores, los usamos para sacar a las personas de aquí enviándolas a un lugar seguro en Inglaterra.

¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Somos aurores, tomen este y cuenten hasta 3 los llevaran a ustedes también.

Lo siento – dijo pasándole el translador a otro guardaespaldas - tenemos que estar seguros que eso funciona de esa manera, protegemos al Ministro de Inglaterra y tenemos que sacarlo sano y salvo.

¿Qué? ¿El ministro está aquí?

Si.

A tención, gritó el Auror a un grupo de aurores que se encontraba cerca, El Ministro muggle de Inglaterra esta aquí, ustedes 5 encárguense de su protección.

Usted no puede encargarse de la protección del ministro, yo soy el encargado.

Lo siento pero usted no puede hacer nada contra los atacantes. Somos los únicos que podemos hacer algo -volviendo la mirada hacia el frente de batalla - y lamento comunicarle que por ahora no es mucho.

En eso llegó el Señor Weasley que estaba herido en un brazo del cual manaba mucha sangre, traía dos niños alzados en los brazos.

Señor Weasley necesitamos que cuide al Ministro y se lo lleve de aquí.

¿El señor Fudje está aquí? Pero creí que…

No, el que se encuentra aquí es el Ministro Muggle.

Arthur volvió la mirada al grupo que se encontraba frente a ellos, donde varios guardaespaldas protegían a un hombre alto y que a pesar de lo que estaba ocurriendo tenía una mirada serena.

Tienen que salir de aquí. – Les dijo muy asustado al reconocer al Ministro muggle.

No podemos los helicópteros no funcionan, al decir verdad ni nuestros comunicadores funcionan.

Ya sé que esos aparatos no funcionan, pero los transladores sí.

¿Qué es un translador?

Es eso que tiene en la mano su compañero, todos tóquenlo y cuenten hasta 3, y llévense a estos niños.

Usted vendrá con nosotros - dijo el Ministro con una voz serena pero fuerte.

Lo siento pero debo seguir luchando.

Se encuentra herido – dijo viendo la sangre correr por uno de sus brazos.

No es nada – dijo entregando los niños a unos guarda espaldas.

Si se lo ordeno ¿Va a desobedecer una orden del Ministro?

No, no señor.

Está bien enséñenos como se usa y acompáñenos.

Todos tocaron el translador y Arthur contó hasta 3, apareciendo pocos segundos después en el Ministerio de Magia.

¿Dónde estamos? – Preguntó el Ministro.

Estamos en el Ministerio de Magia.

¿Y dónde queda eso?

En Inglaterra, a dos cuadras de su Ministerio.

Ya veo, ¿Podría sacarnos de aquí y llevarnos a mi Ministerio?

Si claro.

En quince minutos entraban a la oficina del Ministerio, donde un grupo de personas, entre ellos reporteros y médicos ministeriales se apresuraban a atender y entrevistar al Ministro.

Un momento -dijo el Ministro, -aquí yo sé tanto como ustedes y es el señor Weasley aquí presente el que nos va a explicar que pasa.

Bueno - dijo este mientras un médico le revisaba el brazo. – No sé si puedo hablar de lo que está pasando.

Es una orden. – Dijo el Ministro muy seriamente.

Está bien. – Mi nombre es Arthur Weasley soy un mago y lo que están viendo por esos aparatos, - dijo señalando los televisores, - es una guerra mágica, estamos peleando contra el señor tenebroso, un mago… seguidamente relato la historia lo más escuetamente posible.

¿Quiénes son esos que nos defienden?

Bueno el hombre de color es el jefe de los aurores. Viendo la cara de desconcierto de los presentes, continuó – Es algo así como la policía de los magos.

El mago de mayor edad junto con ese otro grupo, es el mago más grande de estos tiempos Albús Dumbledore, el principal oponente del que no debe ser nombrado.

Y esos chicos, parecen que tienen mucho poder.

Arthur se quedó observando, no los había visto todavía.

Son, son – dijo levantándose. – Son mis hijos, junto con Harry y Hermione.

¿Ese es el Harry que paró al Mago tenebroso la primera vez? ¿Y por qué unos niños están combatiendo?

No lo sé, son ellos siempre los que han logrado frenarlo. No sé como lo hacen pero siempre están ahí. Realmente lo han detenido varias veces, pero no creo que puedan hacerlo en este momento.

Necesito hablar con su Ministro. Porque si no entendí mal, estuvimos en el Ministerio de Magia y por lo tanto hay un Ministro de Magia.

Sí, pero no sé si podrá venir.

¿Y por qué no?

Porque el _Wizengamot_lo relevo de funciones hoy en la mañana. Y es probable que pongan un nuevo ministro.

Entonces quienes son los candidatos, porque en este momento se necesita alguien en la cabeza lo antes posible.

Bueno yo soy uno de los candidatos- dijo bajando la cabeza avergonzado - el otro candidato es la Señorita Bones.

Dígame como eligen al Candidato.

Bueno el _Wizengamot decide quienes son los candidatos y el pueblo mágico los vota en elecciones normales._

_Y porque ya que nos afecta a nosotros, no podemos votar, porque creo que ustedes si puede votar por el Min__istro… no mago. – dijo al cabo de unos segundos buscando las palabras._

_Eso es decisión del __Wizengamot. Además se supone que ustedes desconocen la existencia del mundo mágico._

_En ese caso lléveme al __Wizengamot, necesito hablar con ellos._

_No sé si estará reunido._

_Si es algo como lo que pienso, en este momento lo estará._

_Se levantaron y con una comitiva mayor se dirigieron de nuevo al ministerio de Magia._

_En la Isla de Man_

_Ya sacamos a todas las personas que pudimos hay que retirarnos, no podemos seguir aquí, siguen llegando criaturas. Por todos lados. – Le dijo un Auror a Kingsley, está bien, avísale a Dumbledore. – Este corrió hasta donde se encontraba el Director y el informó._

_El director se dirigió a Remus y Tonks que se encontraban cerca, nos vamos a retirar, pero tenemos que llevarnos a los chicos. Me informaron que están peleando al otro lado. Los gemelos Weasley están con ellos._

_Como llegaron aquí, gritó Remus._

_Eso no importa ahora, vamos por ellos._

_Se aproximaron donde se encontraban los chicos, se admiraron de cómo luchaban aunque ya mostraban varias heridas. Giny se encontraba con un ligero corte en la frente. Hermione tenía un brazo caído probablemente por una maldición, Harry se le notaban varios cortes donde sangraba, pero no dejaba de luchar. Ron por su parte con una rodilla en el piso, junto con los gemelos desviaban y creaban escudos, pero ya se les notaba muy cansado._

_En ese momento se apareció Voldemort en frente de los chicos, junto con la Tía de Harry._

_La batalla se detuvo en ese momento, el resto de atacantes se retiro unos pasos, Ron, Giny, Hermione y los gemelos se pusieron detrás de Harry._

_¿Dónde está mi hermana? – le gritó Harry jadeando por el cansancio. _

_Voldemort con una sonrisa, contestó, En este momento, probablemente haciéndole compañía a tus padres._

_Perforio, gritó Harry al mismo tiempo que los otros chicos, - Un rayo rojo que se combinó se dirigió directamente hacia Voldemort, este desapareció y apareció en otro sitio de donde mandó una Avada Kedavra hacia los chicos.__ Estos muy cansados veían con impotencia como el rayo se acercaba._

_Dumbledore con un movimiento de varita movió a los chicos hacia atrás._

_Remus agarró a Harry y lo abrazo, - vámonos es hora de retirarnos._

_Tienen a mi hermana._

_Si – dijo Remus Lupin aún sin comprender lo que había oído – pero no está aquí, y si nos quedamos, no podremos salvarla._

_Ayúdame a encontrarla._

_Te lo prometo, pero ahora salgamos de aquí._

_Un segundo rayo se dirigía hacia los chicos, lanzado por Nefertiti, Tonks que traía un translador en la mano se agarro al grupo de chicos que estaban muy juntos y contó hasta tres rápidamente, haciendo desaparecer el grupo._

_Nos volveremos a ver - dijo Dumbledore desapareciendo en ese momento._

_La Isla es nuestra y una macabra carcajada resonó de punta a punta de la Isla._

Pocos segundos después de aparecer los chicos en el Ministerio de Magia, gracias al translador apareció junto a ellos el Director.

Harry lo volvió a ver desecho, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Mató a mi hermana. Dijo que está muerta.

¿Estás seguro de eso? ¿Sientes que ella está muerta?

Harry se sorprendió por las preguntas y se quedó pensativo.

No, no está muerta, siento que ella está viva aún. Pero no puedo sentir donde. Creo que se encuentra muy lejos. Pero está viva. - Dijo sonriendo.

¿Cómo sabía que mi hermana estaba viva? ¿Cómo sabía que yo la sentiría?

Realmente Harry, no lo sabía, pero si mas no recuerdo la sentiste cuando estaba en peligro de muerte, supuse que podrías sentirla si está viva.

Además si el peligro fuera muy grande, supongo que te aparecerías junto a ella de nuevo.

¿Por qué cree eso?

Verás Harry cuando un mago cumple 11 años se desata su poder mágico, no en totalidad, pero si en gran medida, es por eso que es cuando empieza su instrucción. Ya que al cumplir tu hermana 11 años desatando su poder mágico, junto con el vínculo que ustedes dos tienen, gracias al sacrificio que tu madre dejo en ti, pudiste sentirla cuando se encontraba en peligro, ya que como te lo había dicho antes una parte de tu madre que habita dentro de ti, y ese es el amor que sientes por tu hermana, no solamente el amor fraternal, sino el amor de madre.

Ahora bien, aunque no lo sabes cuando el rayo con que se intentaba matar a tu hermana te atravesó, dejó una marca igual a la cicatriz que tienes en la frente en el hombro derecho de tu hermana, por lo cual creo que la protección de tu madre, también paso a tu hermana, ya que sin pensarlo estabas sacrificándote por ella, haciendo el vínculo más fuerte, pero no sabría decir si ocurrió algo más con esa cicatriz, ya que cuando la toqué, sentí lo mismo que cuando toque la tuya, tiene un gran poder y lamento decirlo desconocido también, ya que como te dije antes no hay nada escrito al respecto.

Así que con base a lo anterior supongo que si tú hermana está en riesgo de muerte, o muere, estoy seguro que tú lo sabrías. Y ya que no lo sientes, por ahora sé que ella está bien, sin embargo hay que buscar la forma de encontrarla.

Papá - se oyó decir a Giny, al ver que se acercaba con un grupo de personas, mientras corría asustada ya que la túnica de Arthur estaba empapada de sangre.

¿Estás bien? – preguntó mientras lo abrazaba.

Si hija, estoy bien, pero quiero hablar contigo y el resto de ustedes más tarde, no los quiero ver combatiendo de nuevo son muy jóvenes. Ahora tenemos una reunión muy importante. Este es el Ministro de Inglaterra.

Oh disculpe - dijo Giny retirándose del camino.

No te preocupes, - dijo el Ministro – Vi como tú y tus amigos combatían contra esos magos, es un honor para mí conocer a personas tan valientes – le dijo regalándole una sonrisa.

Levantando la mirada de Giny y dirigiéndose al Director, me gustaría que el Señor Dumbledore, al igual que estos chicos nos acompañen a la reunión del Wizengamot.

¿Sabe lo del Wizengamot? – Preguntó Hermione, tapándose la boca por el atrevimiento de hablar sin permiso y sonrojándose.

No tanto como quisiera, pero me enteraré lo más posible ahora mismo. Y me encantaría que me acompañaran.

Hermione sonrió tímidamente y volvió la mirada hacia Dumbledore.

Si creo que es mejor que nos dirijamos al concejo. – Así que se dirigieron hacia donde se reunía normalmente el Wizengamot, mientras el Ministro seguía haciéndole preguntas al Sr. Weasley.


	22. Capítulo 22 La Esfinge

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes sobre los que escribo, son propiedad de a JK Rowling. Y mi único interés es alabar su creatividad, creando un fanfic basado en sus libros. Sin embargo los personajes que voy a crear a parte de los ya existentes en los Libros de JK Rowling, son enteramente míos, al igual que los hechizos, conjuros etc. Saben que si los presto, solo infórmenme en cual fanfic para leerlo, soy fanático de Harry Potter y de sus fanautores. :)

Lily, Candy y Jefferson, se encuentran en una batalla. Sorpresa Lily salió tan buena en meterse en problema como su hermano.

**Capítulo 22 La Esfinge**

Mientras el grupo que acompañaba al Ministro se dirigía a las instalaciones donde se encontraba reunido el Wizengamot, en un lugar muy lejano.

Crack.

Un elfo apareció trayendo consigo a tres niños, en el suelo, algo así como un gigantesco león con alas, se encontraba fuertemente encadenado y con una herida que aunque ahora no sangraba, por la cantidad de sangre seca sobre la arena se notaba que había perdido mucha.

- Para que veas que no soy tan malo te traigo compañía, si logras levantarte podrás comértelos. – Un segundo antes de desaparecer pateo de nuevo la herida haciendo que la misma se abriese de nuevo y comenzara a brotar sangre.

El animal que se encontraba muy debilitado, tanto por la herida, como por los días que había estado al sol en ese desierto, no pudo ni siquiera levantar la cabeza.

Los chicos observaron hacia todos lados, solo dunas, arena y un sol incandescente era lo que se observaba.

Lily al ver que el animal estaba muriendo y sufriendo mucho, se volvió hacia Jefferson, - Préstame tu varita.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- Voy a curarlo.

- Estas loca, si lo haces nos comerá, no escuchaste al elfo.

- Precisamente por eso, si él lo lastimó, es obvio que no es malo. Anda dame. – y tomando la varita comenzó a hacer el hechizo para detener la hemorragia, luego el hechizo anestesia, lavó la herida y la cosió como lo había practicado con Hagrid, con la diferencia que tuvo que utilizar casi todos los pelos de unicornio que tenía. Ya que la herida era enorme.

- Listo vamos a darle un poco de agua. Necesito que le abras la boca. – Le dijo Lily a Jefferson.

- ¿Quién? ¿Yo?

- Si anda, no me digas que tienes miedo.

- Miedo yo, soy un Gryffindor – observando a Candy que se reía tapándose la boca. – Le dijo – ven ayúdame es muy pesado y necesitare tu ayuda. – Dijo esto sonriendo mientras a su hermana se le apagaba la risa.

- Entre los dos lograron no sin bastante esfuerzo, abrir la boca lo suficiente para que el chorro de agua generado por la varita, que estaba utilizando Lily penetrara, al principio gran parte del agua se derramaba, pero poco a poco el gigantesco animal comenzó a ingerir el líquido, después de 10 minutos que ya tenían agotados a los niños, el gigantesco animal abrió los ojos, y dejó de beber.

Los tres niños saltaron a un lado alejándose un poco.

- No sé si me entiendes, pero ¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó Lily.

- El animal asintió, pero al instante se le nublaron los ojos y se desmayó, probablemente muy cansado por la pérdida de sangre.

- Tras cuatro horas, comenzó a oscurecer, y como es normal en los desiertos comenzó a enfriar bastante, los chicos se encontraban bien apretujados, pero aun así sentían mucho frío.

- Que les parece si nos cobijamos con el ala de ese animal, parece que es bastante caliente y nos cubriría a los tres. – Dijo Jefferson.

- Y si se despierta y no le gusta, hace poco tenías miedo de abrir su hocico, imagina si se pone bravo y nos devora. – Dijo Candy.

- Bueno, ahora me estoy muriendo de frío y es una forma muy lenta de morir, y tal vez no se despierte.

- Los tres se levantaron y con sumo cuidado se metieron debajo de una de las alas, ahí claramente estaban bastante calientes, tanto por el calor del ala como por el generado por el animal que probablemente tenía fiebre, y con el calorcito los tres cayeron rápidamente en los brazos de Morfeo.

- A la mañana siguiente se despertaron sobresaltados, cuando con un súbito movimiento cayeron al suelo y sintieron una ráfaga de frío.

Los tres chicos volvieron la mirada hacia donde el animal ya se encontraba de pie, aunque bien encadenado, aún así la distancia a que se encontraban era lo suficientemente cerca como para devorarlos.

- Se quedaron unos segundos petrificados por el miedo. Fue entonces cuando el animal abrió sus fauces. A lo cual los tres niños que se habían levantado lentamente dieron un paso atrás.

- ¿Ustedes me han curado? – dijo con una voz que más parecía a un rugido.

- Los hermanos Long miraron a Lily, quien sacando fuerzas de donde no tenía, con mucho miedo y asintiendo con la cabeza contestó – Hicimos lo que pudimos, no sabemos mucho de curación.

- El animal se lamió la herida.

- ¿También creo recordar que me dieron agua?

- Si, un poco antes que te desmayaras, habías perdido mucha sangre.

- ¿Podrían darme más?

- Si claro.

- Lily tomó rápidamente la varita del bolsillo de Jefferson y apuntó hacia donde se encontraba la cara del animal.

- Este instintivamente quitó la cara de la dirección en que apuntaba la varita, era obvio que ya las conocía.

- ¿Qué haces? – Dijo el animal quien la miró con enojo.

- Solo iba a darte más agua. Mira, aguamenti.

- Un chorro de agua salió de la varita.

- El animal se acercó, la olio y luego comenzó a beber ávidamente hasta saciar la sed. Luego los chicos también bebieron, tenían hambre también pero solo sabían un hechizo para producir agua.

- Saben también convocar comida.

- No, apenas empezamos a estudiar, solo sabemos unos dos o tres hechizos.

- ¿Por qué están aquí?

- Un elfo nos trajo aquí por orden de Voldemort – el animal retrocedió imperceptiblemente para los chicos y se quedó observando más atentamente a la niña que había pronunciado ese nombre – para que usted nos comiera, o en el peor de los casos morir aquí en este desierto.

- No tienes miedo que te coma.

- Bueno si, pero si lo haces será rápido y no nos harás sufrir ¿No? – Lily recibió un codazo por parte de Jefferson. – No le des ideas.

- ¿Piensas comernos? – Preguntó Candy que hasta el momento había permanecido cayada.

- No, prefiero morir de hambre a hacer algo que ellos quieran.

¿Serían capaces de quitarme estas cadenas?

- Creo que leí un hechizo en unos de mis libros – dijo Candy abriendo su mochila y sacando un libro, tras unos minutos lo encontró, se llama alohomora.

- Los chicos pasaron más de 4 horas intentando abrir los candados de las cadenas y turnándose para hacer el hechizo, ya que nunca lo habían visto y nadie se los podía enseñar. Al cabo de estas cuatro horas fue Jefferson, quien abrió uno de los candados.

- Lo hice, lo hice, - dijo brincando de alegría.

- Vamos no es para tanto, yo ya casi lo lograba, dijo Candy quien al menos hacía vibrar los candados, no tanto así con Lily que no tenía suerte.

Al cabo de treinta minutos más el animal ya era libre.

- A quienes debo agradecer mi libertad.

- Yo soy Jefferson Long, esta es mi hermana Candy y ella es Lily Potter.

- ¿Potter?

- ¿Conoces mi apellido?

- Si conozco a alguien que lleva ese apellido. Lo conocí en Hogwarts hace algún tiempo. Un muchacho muy inteligente, descubrió mi enigma.

- Ese es mi hermano. – Dijo Candy contenta al escuchar que hablaba bien de su hermano.

- Pero él no tiene hermana lo investigué cuando visité ese colegio.

- Es que hasta hace poco ni yo sabía de su existencia, ni él de la mía. Es una larga historia.

- Ahora si pudieras decirnos qué dirección tomar para salir de aquí, seríamos nosotros quien te lo agradeceríamos.

- Mejor aún los guiaré, aunque les diera la dirección en pocas horas estarían perdidos de nuevo.

- Por ahora no puedo volar, pero síganme.

- Estuvieron caminando bastante rato, bebiendo bastante agua, ya que era lo único que podían generar. Y aunque Jefferson lo había intentado con otros hechizos nada funcionaba. El animal los observó y vio que el Sol les afectaba demasiado ya que se estaban poniendo rojos y esas túnicas no los ayudaban, así que abrió las alas tapándolos como si fueran grandes sombrillas.

- Gracias dijeron los tres chicos con una gran sonrisa.

- No se preocupen a mi me encanta el Sol - levantando la cabeza y olfateando el aire dijo - Estamos cerca, puedo olerlo.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Un oasis, ahí encontraremos comida.

- A la media hora de caminar lograron distinguir claramente en el horizonte unas palmeras. Aunque necesitaron caminar por dos horas más para llegar.

- El animal arrancó unos racimos de dátiles y se los lanzó a los chicos, - no es mucho, pero saciará su hambre por ahora, yo trataré de cazar algo para mí.

- Al cabo de media hora regresó con un camello que no dijo de donde lo había sacado, le ofreció a los chicos, pero estos mirándose entre sí negaron.

Después de que el animal terminó de comer, Lily le pidió que si podía revisar la herida y limpiarla, a lo cual este aceptó.

- Mientras que con ayuda de los hermanos limpiaba la herida, Lily comenzó a hablar.

- Disculpe, todavía no sabemos que es usted, ni su nombre.

- El animal los volvió a ver a los chicos, ya que tenía la mirada perdida en la distancia.

- Soy una esfinge, y mi nombre es Ahsthir.

- ¿De veras? Preguntaron los chicos asombrados.

- Pero las esfinges son de piedra y no tiene alas. Yo las vi por televisión – dijo Jefferson.

- Ahsthir sonrió por primera vez. – Lo que usted vio por televisión o lo que sea eso no es en realidad una esfinge es solo una estatua en representación de nosotros, que antes éramos los guardianes de grandes magos que los demás creían Dioses. Y solo las esfinges de sangre real poseemos alas.

- Ya veo.- dijo Jefferson.

- Entonces usted es un príncipe – Dijo Candy emocionada.

- Realmente soy el Rey de las Esfinges.

- Y por que estabas encadenado y herido.

- Porque me negué a que mi pueblo se uniera al que no debe ser nombrado.

-Vean hace muchos siglos existía una gran maga llamada Ast, fue denominada "Gran maga", "Gran diosa madre", "Reina de los dioses", "Fuerza fecundadora de la naturaleza", "Diosa de la maternidad y del nacimiento". Deben conocerla más por su nombre griego Isis.

Ella era una maga muy poderosa y bondadosa, nosotros éramos sus guardianes al igual que de todos los tesoros que poseía.

Nosotros como esfinges tenemos gran poder, pero ella mediante un conjuro especial que unió su sangre a la nuestra, nos hizo increíblemente poderosos, capaces de recibir gran cantidad de hechizos sin hacernos daño, más aún aumento nuestra velocidad, destreza e inteligencia.

Con el pasar de los años todos muggles y magos nos temían a excepción claro esta de Isis y Osiris, su esposo. Así que cuando había que castigar se nos llamaba y por órdenes de nuestros amos ejecutábamos la ley.

El pueblo Egipcio creció grandemente y se enriqueció mucho, ya que todo mundo respetaba la ley.

Con el pasar del tiempo Seth, el envidioso hermano de Osiris, se encargo, mediante un ardid de matar a su hermano. Encerrándolo en un cofre y lanzándolo al Nilo.

Hubo una rebelión interna y aún con vergüenza debo admitir que varias esfinges se unieron a Seth, solo pocas seguimos siendo leales a Isis.

Más adelante Isis se rindió cuando Seth comenzó a matar inocentes hasta que ella se entregara.

Antes de morir lanzó una maldición y todas las esfinges perdieron sus dones y dijo que hasta que una descendiente femenina, con la marca de la centella retornara a nuestro pueblo y levantara la maldición, no volverían nuestros dones, y que los mismos solo volverían a los fieles al lado de la luz.

Es por eso que fui al tornero de los tres magos, donde conocía a tu hermano, había escuchado que había un chico marcado con una centella, luego me enteré que fue el mago tenebroso quien se la hizo, pero él no es hembra.

-Los chicos sonrieron por esa expresión.

-Y a menos que el mago tenebroso te haya hecho una a ti. Todavía no es tiempo de volver a servir a una verdadera reina y seguiré guiando a mi pueblo hasta que aparezca.

Ahora bien el resto de Esfinges que les somos fieles a la luz, fueron apresadas por Mortífagos y las Esfinges infieles.

Mi pueblo se encuentra encadenado y apresado en unas cuevas, necesito rescatarlas, pero no tengo suficiente fuerza para pelear y hay muchos magos del señor oscuro junto con las esfinges infieles.

-Dijo esto arrugando el entrecejo.

- Si pudieran… - dijo volviendo a ver a los chicos.

- No lo siento, estoy desesperado.

- Si pudieran ¿Qué? - Preguntó Lily.

- No, disculpa es una tontería.

- Anda dilo.

- La verdad es que aunque llegue a ellos, no puedo abrir ni las puertas ni los candados. Fueron cerrados mágicamente como los que me apresaban, sin embargo ustedes como magos pudieron abrirlos. Pero de ninguna forma los expondría al peligro.

- Y si hacemos un plan. – Dijo Jefferson.

- Un plan, una esfinge malherida, y tres niños contra más de 200 esfinges y no sé cuantos Mortífagos.

- Bueno si mi hermano, lucha por la luz, yo no pienso quedarme atrás. – Dijo Lily.

- Además es una ventaja el hecho de que podamos abrir candados y puertas, aunque hay que practicar un poco más.

- ¿Estarías dispuesto a arriesgarte para salvar a tus compañeros? – Preguntó Jefferson.

- Daría mi vida si se salvan, además mi hermana tomaría mi puesto, se llama Tirsia.

- De ninguna forma permitiré que te maten, Dijo Lily hay que buscar otro plan, así que Jefferson olvida lo que pensabas.

- ¿Puedes volar? – preguntó Jefferson.

- La esfinge extendió las alas y las movió un poco, pero se contrajo con el dolor.

- Candy se acercó y le aplicó el hechizo de anestesia.

- El lo intentó de nuevo y logró levantarse un poco.

- No lo creo hoy, pero con ese hechizo podría hacerlo mañana.

- Bien, podrías dibujar en la arena donde estamos, donde tienen a tus compañeros y como es el lugar.

- Bueno nos encontramos a unas cinco horas de aquí, si montan en mí. En pocos segundos trazo en la arena un mapa del lugar.

- Es fácil - dijo Jefferson - ¿Sabes rugir?

- La esfinge sonrió.

- Obvio. Bueno la idea es que te vean y te persigan. Si no estás cerca ellos te buscaran, supongo que la mayoría, mientras la minoría estará expectante. Solo tienes que rugir fuertemente desde aquí y hacer que te persigan, cuando llegues aquí, saltas el precipicio y planeas, no tienes que volar. Mientras nosotros liberaremos a todos, y girando por aquí nos encontraremos en unas dos horas. Podrías correr todo ese tiempo.

- Eso es sencillo. Pero como evitarán la guardia.

- No te preocupes por eso yo me encargo. Además no creo que esperen a niños. Y mucho menos magos.

- Si lo hacen les estaré eternamente agradecido. Y cuando aparezca la descendiente renunciaré a mi cargo para servirles a ustedes.

- Yo no quiero sirvientes, -dijo Lily, -ni yo, -dijo Jefferson, -yo tampoco dijo Candy, con tu amistad basta. Ahora acércate hoy me encargo de limpiar tu herida, debe estar lista para mañana.

- Los chicos comieron un poco de dátiles y un poco de pescado que la esfinge sacó del oasis.

Los chicos montaron en la esfinge, y esta comenzó a correr, pasadas unas horas y todos mallugados, ya que no estaban acostumbrados a montar ni siquiera caballos, se bajaron de la esfinge que se encontraba muy agitada.

- Debo descansar, detrás de esa colina se encuentra el lugar donde vivimos las esfinges. Y donde tienen apresadas a mis compañeras.

- Candy se acerco e hizo el hechizo para que tomara un poco más de agua, seguidamente la esfinge se durmió.

- Es mejor así, que descanse, mañana será muy duro. - Dijo Lily.

- Debemos subir a la colina para ver la situación. - Dijo Jefferson.

- Los tres chicos comenzaron a subir. Al llegar a la cima vieron el lugar, había pocos Mortífagos, unos 5 o 6, al igual que las esfinges que cuidaban eran solo 5, las demás esfinges y Mortífagos probablemente estaban con Voldemort.

- Esto será más fácil de lo que pensaba, no hay tantos como dijo la esfinge. – Dijo Jefferson.

- Miren allá, aquellas cuevas, tienen rejas,

- Si y no están cuidadas.

- Podríamos acercarnos y verificarlas, parecen que todos duermen allá abajo.

- Está bien, con mucho cuidado se acercaron a la primera cueva.

- Hay alguien ahí. – Preguntó Lily

- Se escuchó un movimiento y unos pasos casi inaudibles, de repente apareció una imponente Esfinge, se notaba muy cansada pero era altiva.

- Que quieren ahora. Rugió.

- Shhhhh. Dijo Candy, baja la voz nos pueden escuchar.

- La esfinge frunció el entrecejo.

- Venimos ayudarles.

- ¿Unos niños vienen a ayudarnos? Y ¿Cómo piensan hacerlo con palos y piedras?

- No con varitas y la ayuda de Ahsthir.

- Al oír ese nombre la esfinge se acerco a los barrotes. - ¿Está aún vivo?

- Si viene con nosotros, tiene una herida que le hemos curado lo mejor posible, ahora está durmiendo, mañana al amanecer los rescataremos. Pero luego tienen que ayudarnos.

- Eso es muy difícil, tenemos días sin comer ni beber no tenemos muchas fuerzas, si tan solo tuviéramos agua eso ayudaría.

- Bueno lo de la bebida podemos solucionarlo, pero lo de la comida no.

- Podría abrir estas verjas ahora – dijo Jefferson.

- No ahora no, tienen un sistema de alarma y si lo activan sonara. No tenemos fuerzas para correr pero si tienen agua y bebemos algo nos recuperaremos.

- Esta bien, Candy se ha cercó e hizo el hechizo de aguamenti, varias esfinges se acercaron y todas bebieron.

Jefferson por su parte fue a otra de las cuevas y explicando brevemente dio a beber agua a las de la otra cueva. Así sucesivamente hasta visitar las 6 cuevas que había.

Habían transcurrido casi dos horas y media y decidieron volver.

Cuando llegaron se sentaron.

Tenemos que esperar a que Ahsthir aleje a todos, porque cuando suenen las alarmas no tendremos mucho tiempo, solo tenemos dos varitas, tendremos que dividirnos.

Lily tienes que prepararte por si queda alguno cerca, aquí hay unos perseguidores Weasley.

Cuando estén siguiendo a Ahsthir, si quedan algunas cercas tendrás que encenderlos para que se alejen lo suficiente.

Está bien. Contesto la niña.

Los chicos se acercaron y se taparon nuevamente con el ala de la esfinge. Esta se despertó por el movimiento pero los dejó.

A las 4:00 am. La esfinge los despertó. – Ya es hora.

Los chicos se despertaron rápidamente.

-¿Pudieron ver el lugar?

-Si - contestaron - también pudimos acercarnos a las cuevas y hablar con las Esfinges que ahí se encontraban, les dimos agua, pero no pudimos darles comida, ya sabes que no sabemos cómo, tienen mucho tiempo sin alimento y agua.

- Si pero nosotras las esfinges nos reponemos rápido, y aunque podemos prescindir del alimento por cierto tiempo, no del agua.

- No pudimos sacarlas anoche porque las verjas tienen alarma y cuando las soltemos se activaran, así que tienes que estar lo más lejos posible cuando se activen, para darnos tiempo a sacar a todas. – Dijo Candy.

- Tenemos un plan B, por si algunos se quedan - Dijo señalando a Lily.- Pero debes tratar de alejarlos lo más posible.

- Son ustedes muy valientes, es un honor que sean mis amigos.

- Así que se separaron la Esfinge por un camino y los chicos por otro.

- Sigilosamente los chicos se acercaron a las cuevas, Jefferson a una y Candy a otra.

- Por otro lado Lily se acerco a lo que parecía un trono sobre una pequeña pirámide de unos dos metros de altura y se escondió detrás del mismo.

A las 5 am. Apenas comenzó a aparecer el sol por el horizonte, sonó un rugido que estremeció todo el lugar, de una forma imponente que hizo sonreír a los chicos Ahsthir se encontraba en la cima de una colina cercana con un porte imponente.

- Es hora de acabar con los infieles y ustedes escoria de escorias, serán borrados de la faz de la tierra, rugió a los Mortífagos.

- En ese momento varios de los Mortífagos que cuidaban el lugar corrieron tras la esfinge con sus varitas apuntando, junto con el resto de las esfinges infieles. Pero lo que no notaron los chicos es que escondidos en otros lugares, había varios Mortífagos y esfinges que los chicos no habían advertido.

- Al desaparecer todos los perseguidores de la vista de los chicos, Lily encendió los juegos artificiales ya que se veían unos tres Mortífagos que quedaban cerca de las cuevas.

- Al correr estos donde se encontraba Lily y acercarse a ella, escucharon las alarmas de las puertas de las prisiones, Candy y Jefferson entraron y comenzaron a abrir candados. Cuando salieron de la cueva notaron que estaban rodeados.

- Morir o vencer gritaron las esfinges y comenzaron a pelear, Jefferson observaba como mientras peleaban los Mortífagos ganaban terreno.

- En una de tantas que se acercó la esfinge que había hablado con ellos la primera vez este le grito y la esfinge lo volvió a ver.

- Se que tal vez no sea correcto pero tengo una idea.

- ¿Cual?

- Solo se un hechizo y es de desarme, pero no puedo acercarme a ellos, pero si me dejas montarte y te acercas, podríamos deshacernos de unos cuantos.

- La esfinge no espero y se agachó.

- Jefferson sujetándose lo más que podía de la esfinge vio como esta se acercaba y ágilmente se quitaba ciertos hechizos, de un momento a otro aparecieron unas alas a los costados y emprendió el vuelo, Cayendo unos segundos después en medio de la batalla.

Sin tiempo para reponerse de la impresión Jefferson comenzó a lanzar hechizos a diestra y siniestra, mientras su ágil montura se encargaba de esquivar los hechizos.

Al ver esto varios Mortífagos descuidándose cayeron en manos de otras esfinges, pero aunque habían derribado a varios, comenzaban a perder la batalla, ya que solo habían podido liberar a los de dos cuevas, quedando las otras cuatro cerradas, además de que no se encontraban en buenas condiciones.

En poco tiempo habían sido reducidos a pocos, Candy que también se había subido a otra montura y que había lanzado hechizos explosivos ya se encontraba muy cansada, y aunque no se rendía, los hechizos no le salían ya con tanta fuerza.

- En un momento dado se escucho un rugido y Ahsthir cayó en medio del campo de batalla, tras una dura pelea había regresado, su herida estaba sangrando de nuevo, había acabado con la mayoría de sus perseguidores.

- Algunos de las esfinges infieles retrocedieron un paso, pero la batalla había parado, Jefferson y Candy estaban golpeados y con algunas cortaduras, gracias a los arañazos de los adversarios así como de hechizos, que hábilmente sus monturas habían esquivado lo más posible.

- Lily por otra parte no había podido hacer nada observando desde detrás de ese trono.

- Alto, que puedo ofrecerles, para dejar libre a mí pueblo.

- No podemos dejarlos libres.

- Si no lo hacen pelearemos hasta el último de nosotros y muchos de ustedes morirán en la batalla.

- Los Mortífagos se reunieron. Y planearon. Si acabamos con él la revolución terminará él es el líder, le pediremos que él se rinda y se vaya con nosotros cuando esté en nuestras manos liberaremos al resto, pero cuando se rinda lo mataremos, después de matarlo, será fácil acabar con el resto y tenemos todavía cuatro cuevas llenas de esfinges. - Malvadamente sonrieron.

- Esta bien, si aceptas rendirte a nosotros liberaremos al resto.

- Ahsthir caminó resueltamente hacia el grupo y al llegar bajo la cabeza.

- Incartero -se escucho decir, en segundos la esfinge estaba atada y amordazada.

- Ahora para que vean que no hay perdón para los que no obedecen. Salió detrás de ellos un Mortífago con una gran hacha, la levanto y cuando la iba a dejar caer sobre la esfinge se escuchó un grito. Noooooooooooooo.

- Lily se había levantado detrás del trono y tomando lo que parecía un bastón que estaba en la silla se disponía a atacar y defender a la esfinge, más cuando levantó éste brilló. De él salieron haces de luz que se dirigieron a las esfinges, más no a todas, Todas las esfinges fieles recibieron el rayo de luz directo en sus pechos y cayeron de rodillas.

- Lily que llevaba los ojos llorosos no había visto lo ocurrido, sin embargo logró asestar un golpe con el bastón al Mortífago que impresionado como los demás no había reaccionado.

- El golpe no le hizo nada. Ni los otros tres que le logró asestar. El Mortífago sonriendo tomó a la niña por la túnica, la levantó y la lanzo a algunos metros desgarrando la túnica y haciendo que la niña perdiera el conocimiento por el golpe.

- Una risotada se escucho pero nunca terminó, una fuerte garra había desgarrado la garganta del Mortífago. La esfinge que estaba amordazada al observar cómo caía la chica y con unas fuerzas renovadas, había roto sus amarras y se había levantado. Un símbolo en forma de trono había aparecido en su pecho.

- Las Esfinges infieles al observar el símbolo escaparon aterrorizadas, los Mortífagos sin entender comenzaron a lanzar hechizos pero al igual que esta Esfinge, las demás se movían mucho más rápidas y se habían vuelto más letales además que repelían los hechizos menos poderosos, así que optaron por desaparecer.

Los chicos que todavía se encontraban en las monturas bajaron y caminaron hasta donde se encontraba Lily y cayeron sentados a la par de ella, Candy acerco su mano al corazón – Solo esta desmayada – fue lo único que dijo y se dejaron caer de espaldas exhaustos.

- Varias horas después despertaron. Primero se despertó Jefferson quien observó a dos grandes esfinges que dormitaban en la entrada, estaba vestido con una túnica blanca, giró la mirada para encontrarse con su hermana y a Lily en unas camas cercanas también vestidas de túnica blanca, se levantó cuidadosamente y se acerco a las dos moviéndolas para que despertasen.

- Las dos chicas sobresaltadas abrieron los ojos y al mirarse sonrieron y se abrazaron.

- Están bien. - Dijo Lily.

- Eso creemos y tú. - Yo también.

- ¿Ganamos o perdimos? – preguntó Lily.

- Creo que ganamos – Dijo Candy – de lo contrario no estaríamos aquí creo.

- Parece que ya se encuentran bien. Se escuchó detrás de ellos, mientras los chicos daban un salto.

- Una de las esfinges que cuidaba la entrada se había acercado sin ser escuchada por los chicos.

- Si estamos bien. Podríamos hablar con Ahsthir, por favor. -Dijo Lily.

- Como usted ordene.

- No, no es una orden, es solo una petición - dijo asustada Lily creyendo que había insultado de alguna manera a esa Esfinge al creer que le había dictado una orden.

- Como usted diga.

- La Esfinge corrió fuera del lugar, mientras la otra esfinge se levantaba tomando posición de combate frente a la puerta.

- Oye no te pongas a insultar esfinges, no viste como pelean, son muy peligrosas, y ya hemos tenido bastantes problemas. –dijo Jefferson con una sonrisa.

- Lily le dio un puñetazo amable en el hombro y le dijo – sabes que no la estaba insultando e hizo un mohín como de enfado.

- Vamos que es una broma. – Si lo sé. – Los tres se abrazaron contentos de encontrase sanos y salvos.

- Se escucho un carraspeo detrás de ellos. Cuando los tres se giraron vieron a Ahsthir detrás de ellos, en el momento en que se disponía a inclinarse los tres chicos brincaron sobre él y lo abrazaron,- ¡Estas bien!, ¡Estas bien!, ¡Estas bien!, - gritaban los chicos muy contentos y felices.

- La Esfinge no sabía qué hacer, así que volviendo la mirada hacia la Esfinge que lo acompañaba y viendo que esta asentía con la cabeza decidió abrazarlos con las alas, mientras esta le dedicaba una sonrisa.

- Cuando los chicos se calmaron, este se retiro unos pasos y se inclinó, mi bien ponderada reina, le tenemos un banquete preparado en su honor y para celebrar la victoria de los valientes.

- ¿Reina donde quien? Preguntó Jefferson volviéndose para mirar hacia atrás junto con sus amigos, pero no vieron a nadie. Tras unos segundos de esperar ver salir a alguien detrás de las columnas los tres volvieron la mirada hacia Ahsthir que seguía inclinado.

- En un murmullo Candy le preguntó. - ¿Dónde está la reina? No la vemos.

- Las esfinges levantaron la cabeza cuando Candy susurraba las palabras a Ahsthir, ya que al ser felinos su audio era mucho más agudo que el de los humanos, mientras los otros dos chicos seguían buscando a alguien.

- Una de las esfinges que los acompañaba soltó una risita que oculto rápidamente con un tosido.

- Nos referimos a ustedes tres y a Lily que es nuestra reina.

- Los tres sonrieron.

- Jefferson se acerco y le acaricio la cabeza. Te pegaron fuerte. Ella es Lily, la hermana de Harry Potter, no recuerdas.

- La Esfinge lo miró de forma extraña. - Ustedes no me dijeron que ella tenía la marca en el hombro que descubrimos cuando les cambiamos las túnicas, además pudo tomar el báculo de Isis y nos devolvió el poder.

- Marca ¿Qué marca? ¿Cuándo? – preguntaron los chicos.

Lily se destapó el hombro y observo la marca, - Es aquí donde recibí la maldición que atravesó a mi hermano cuando me salvó la vida, pero no me había fijado como había quedado.

- ¿Recuerdan cuando ella tomó el báculo? – continuó la Esfinge.

- Yo no dijo Candy – cuando te iban a matar cerré los ojos, los volvía abrir cuando escuche la risotada.

- Yo también - dijo Jefferson.

- Yo la verdad creí que todo estaba perdido y tomé lo primero que tenía a mano y traté de hacer algo, pero mis ojos, bueno estaban llenos de lágrimas y no veían bien. – No quería que te hicieran daño, y lo abrazó de nuevo.

- Ahsthir carraspeó al observar que todas las demás Esfinges lo miraban sonriendo. – Creo que tienen hambre y tenemos un festín preparado para ustedes, ahí les explicaremos lo que pasó, y contaré como los encontré. Ya que todos quieren escuchar como encontré a nuestra reina.

- No me digas así, yo soy tu amiga. Y de realeza no tengo ni una ápice, aunque hambre si que la tengo - dijo sonriendo.

- Ella es mi hermana Tirsia, se acuerdan les hablé de ella. – les decía mientras caminaban fuera del aposento.

- Me parece que la conozco. – Dijo Jefferson.

- Si cabalgaste sobre mí en el combate.

- Lo siento, no quise insultarla, pero no se me ocurrió nada más. No tengo, ni agilidad, velocidad o destreza suficiente, y mucho menos experiencia.

- No te preocupes, para mí fue un honor. Y gracias a esa estrategia pudimos contenerlos por mucho más tiempo.

- Y tú Candy montaste a mi sobrino Borthamed, él nos espera en la mesa.

- Ahsthir, disculpa, pero me gustaría saber si hay alguna forma para comunicarme con mi hermano y decirle que me encuentro bien al igual que mis amigos.

- No te preocupes, antes de traerlos aquí había pensado en eso y solicité a un grupo de Esfinges y tres de ellos ya se encuentran en camino, aunque algo extraño ocurrió.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Bueno ya te había contado que solo la realeza de las Esfinges posee alas, estas aparecen y desaparecen a nuestro antojo, creo que son mágicas.

- Si y que con ello.

- Cuando los tres se ofrecieron, y se les dio permiso, después de correr cien metros, también le aparecieron alas, creo que su vuelo durará unas 8 horas.

- Cuando los demás vieron eso, trataron y todas las Esfinges fieles le salieron alas.

- Fantástico, dijo Candy. De todas formas se ven más preciosas con alas.

- Las Esfinges que la escuchaban sonrieron.

- Cuando llegaron a las mesas todas se encontraban llenas de carne cruda, excepto una en que había dispuesta varios tipos de comida cocinada, como supusieron que era la de ellos se dirigieron ahí.

- Siéntense donde gusten esta es su mesa.

- ¿No se van a sentar con nosotros?

- Nosotros no podemos sentarnos en la mesa de la realeza. –dijo Tirsia.

- Ya le dije que yo no soy su reina, soy su amiga. Así que por favor acompáñenos, esta mesa es muy grande.

- Ahsthir y Tirsia aceptaron y acercaron una mesa llena con carne que juntaron a la de los chicos.

- Un momento dijo Candy – No hemos liberado a las Esfinges de las otras cuevas.

- En realidad si, cuando recibimos de vuelta nuestros dones nos les fue fácil romper las cadenas y derribar las puertas.

- Así que se sentaron y con el hambre que traían, comieron de todo con muy buen apetito sin importarles que no había cuchillería. A media comida – Jefferson preguntó. ¿Cómo prepararon toda esta comida? Porque no creo que ustedes cocinen, o sí.

- No nosotros no, pero las esfinges son veneradas aquí en Egipto, y aunque últimamente no nos han visto mucho, cuando nos aparecimos solicitando alimentos, no los facilitaron muy amablemente.

- Ahora sí, me gustaría saber tu historia, porque no sabía de la hermana de Harry Potter.

- Está bien. En una hora más o menos, le narro la historia de su vida, como conoció a Harry, hasta el momento en que se encontraron con Ahsthir.

- Lo demás ya lo saben.

- Nosotros no – Dijo Tirsia.

- Yo continuare entonces -dijo Candy, para que Lily siguiera comiendo.

- Al cabo de unos minutos, comentaba lo de la Cueva.

- Si yo salí a recibirlos, aunque no creía que tres chicos y Ahsthir pudiera salvar a nuestro pueblo. Pero ahora, hasta tenemos reina.

- Ya párela con eso, dijo Lily señalándola con una pierna de pollo o algo parecido. – Yo no soy reina y no quiero serlo, soy su amiga y nada más, mi nombre es Lily Potter, y para todos ustedes soy simplemente Lily.

- Pero, debemos servirla, es nuestra obligación. Has salvado a nuestro pueblo. Nos devolviste nuestros dones. Eres la descendiente.

- No sé qué acertados sean sus creencias, cuando pasa el tiempo y de generación en generación, lo que se transmite se pierde y se cambia, es muy probable que lo que crean este equivocado.

- Eso es imposible dijo Ahsthir.

- ¿Y por que es imposible?

- Porque yo escuche la sentencia de los propios labios de Isis.

- Uao – dijo Jefferson ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- Si dinos dijo Tirsia sonriendo.

- Este se volvió a mirarla. Unos pocos más que tú. Le respondió.

- Serán milenios, contesto ella sonriente.

- Ya quisieras. Pero no, solo tengo 37 años, más que tú.

- Y cuántos son en total – volvió a preguntar Jefferson.

- No más de doscientos se apresuró a contestar Tirsia.

- A lo cual Ahsthir soltó una carcajada que fue acompañada por las demás Esfinges y los chicos.

- Cambiemos de tema – dijo Tirsia con presteza.

- Que desea que hagamos de ahora en adelante - le preguntó a Lily.

- Esta soltó lo que se estaba comiendo. Y observando que todas las esfinges habían parado de comer y prestaban atención, y notando que no había salida respondió.

- La verdad lo que ustedes quieran hacer, son libres ¿No? Aunque si puedo influir en algo es que sigan luchando por la luz. Vivan su vida, como seres libres.

- Todas se miraban. - ¿No piensas quedarte y reinarnos? Con alguien como tú Egipto crecería de nuevo. Y con tus dos compañeros que aunque ustedes son niños, han demostrado su poder y valentía. Nos sentiríamos ornadas en servirles.

- ¿Qué? No, de ninguna forma quiero volver con mi hermano, él me necesita y yo lo necesito. El está luchando contra Voldemort y yo debo estar con él.

- Igual nosotros, somos muy jóvenes y esa responsabilidad es muy grande. – contestó Candy por ella y su hermano.

- En ese caso todas estamos dispuestas a ayudarte.

- Gracias pero ustedes pueden hacer lo que quiera. Son libres.

- En ese caso yo seré tu mascota – dijo Ahsthir.

- Y yo la de Jefferson – dijo Tirsia.

- Y yo la de Candy – dijo Borthamed.

- Si eso será fantástico – Nosotros entrando al comedor de Hogwarts, con unas mascotas que miden bien dos metros de altura. – dijo Jefferson divertido.

- Eso nos encantaría, pero no creo que sea posible, son muy grandes para que estén en el castillo, sin contar que asustarían a todos los alumnos. – dijo Candy.

- Pero eso no es problema, dijeron las Esfinges y redujeron los tamaños hasta parecerse a gatos normales.

- Las dos chicas saltaron y cogieron a sus respectivas mascotas gritando, que preciosos gatitos.

- A lo cual Tirsia se des transformó y soltó una carcajada, al ver la cara enfurruñada de su hermano y sobrino mientras eran acariciados por las chicas.

- Esto va a ser muy divertido, dijo Tirsia.

- ¿Tienen algunas otras cualidades? - Preguntó Jefferson.

- Realmente no lo sé. El convertirnos en gatos lo hacíamos hace mucho tiempo pero fue uno de los dones que habíamos perdido, pero descubrimos que podemos hacer un poco de magia simple.

- ¿Como qué?

- Como levitar cosas, fue de esa forma que los trajimos, y les cambiamos los atuendos.

- Eso sucedió cuando los tres estaban desmayados, usted y su hermana por el cansancio y Lily por el golpe.

- Ahsthir se desesperó por no poder hacer nada, ya que con sus garras o sus fauces les hubiera hecho más daño, comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de ustedes y mandó a buscar algún humano médico, en su desesperación los hizo flotar.

- Yo no estaba desesperado – Se escuchó esta vez una voz aguda, ya que en forma de gato, más parecía un maullido a un rugido.

- Que lindo se escucha - dijo Lily abrazándolo más fuerte.

- Muchas de las esfinges comenzaron a reír hasta que vieron la cara de enojo de Ahsthir.

- Mientras en la oficina del Director en el Castillo de Hogwarts.

- Cuatro chicos se encontraban frente al director.

- Bueno ahora que vamos a hacer tenemos dos días tratando de localizar a Lily, Candy y Jefferson. Y todavía no saben nada.

- Tengo a la Orden del Fénix buscándolos por todos lados, pero los aurores todavía siguen muy ocupados, han estado llegando representantes de todo el mundo muggle con sus respectivos representantes mágicos que decidieron presentarse a los presidentes y ministerios respectivamente, no tenemos tantos aurores para cuidarlos a todos, y mucho menos para que me los faciliten para buscar a tu hermana, todavía si Arthur fuera ya ministro eso se lograría, pero mientras el Wizengamot este al mando, no podemos utilizar a los aurores.

- Sabes que hace unas horas me desperté y la sentí en peligro, sentí miedo y cólera, y no era de Voldemort era de Lily.

- Si pero sigue viva ¿No?

- Eso no me ayuda, ni me tranquiliza.

- En eso escucharon unos gritos fuera del castillo.

- Todos se asomaron y vieron como 3 imponentes Esfinges descendían en frente del Lago.

- Rápido salgamos, - dijo el Director.

- Al salir del castillo vieron a varios profesores y alumnos del ED apuntando a la Esfinges con sus varitas, mientras una de ellas se adelantaba.

- Buscamos al señor Harry Potter.

- Para que lo quiere- dijo la Profesora McGonagall.

- Es un asunto que solo a él corresponde, no podemos hablar con nadie más, aquí esperaremos hasta que venga, no se preocupe no atacaremos a nadie, ni venimos para hacerle daño, y ya sabe que las Esfinges no mentimos.

- Yo soy Harry Potter – se escuchó una voz que venía de atrás.

Abriéndose paso llegó al frente con su varita en la mano, listo para defenderse.

Cuando las Esfinges lo observaron y miraron la marca en la frente, las tres se inclinaron.

La que estaba al frente se adelantó - Vengo de parte del Rey de las Esfinges, con nosotros se encuentra la descendiente de Isis, a la cual obedecemos ciegamente. Es seguro que usted desea verla cuando despierte, y venimos a llevarlos con ella.

- Lo siento pero no conozco de quien ustedes hablan. – Y ahora no puedo ir a ningún lado, estoy esperando noticias de alguien importante.

- Nadie es más importante que la descendiente de Isis, y no entiendo porque no corre a la par de ella, aunque estamos cansados y heridos, estamos dispuestos a regresar con usted y llevarlo en nuestros lomos.

- Pero es que no sé de quién hablan, y no pienso moverme de aquí.

- Un momento -dijo El Director, - cuál es el nombre de la descendiente de Isis.

- Su nombre es Lily Potter.

- Harry saltó al frente de las Esfinges bajando la varita, ¿Mi hermana esta bien?

- También como se pueda estar después de un combate, pero no salió tan mal herida.

- Combate Herida, ¿Pueden llevarme ya mismo con ella? -preguntó adelantándose hasta ellas. - Y a nosotros también dijo – Ron, Hermione y Giny que estaban detrás de Harry preparados – Yo también, soy enfermera - dijo la Enfermera Pomfrey.

- Tengo una mejor idea - Dijo el Director - deme las coordenadas y haré un translador y en unos segundos podremos todos estar donde están ellas.

- La Esfinge se volvió hacia Harry y preguntó ¿Se puede confiar en este humano?

- Harry volvió la mirada hacia el Director con una sonrisa y dijo – Si es uno de los humanos en los cuales pondría mi vida en sus manos.

- Al Director se le inflamó el corazón y le resbaló una lágrima, que se perdió en su blanca barba.

- Esta Bien, La esfinge se adelantó y en el oído del Director le dio la indicación del lugar.

El Director convocó una cuerda de la Cabaña de Hagrid.

- Portus – dijo apuntándole con la varita – Profesora McGonagall encárguese de todo en el castillo, volveré pronto.

-Los cuatro chicos tomaron la cuerda junto con el Director y las enfermeras, las Esfinges también pusieron sus manos y El Director contó – Un, dos, tres.

*************************

Hola no se preocupen posteriormente escribiré lo que pasó en la reunión del Wizengamot, pero es que me da para más este capi.


End file.
